I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Guys
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: Five friends are murdered one night, and wake up to find themselves in Middle Earth, with one problem though, one of their friends finds herself to waking up as a friend of the enemy, Sauron. T for some swearing Pippin/OC Merry/OC Frodo/OC Legolas/OC
1. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: hey guys, im trying a different type of story now! it has more POVs than my other LOTR story i am currently writing. i hope you like these characters, and i decided to make one of the girl's name Diamond, just like Diamond of Long Cleave from LOTR, that should give you a hint as to who she ends up with(: i have a test every single day this week... i absolutely hate eighth grade, review for me! dont expect updates every day, mostly on the weekends, or when i have no homework you should expect an update! thanks guys, REVIEW!**

**DC: I do NOT own any of Tolkien's characters, i only own Karolyn Hadley, Diamond Zander, Laura Schlosser (its a german last name, pronounced like "saucer" with an "L" between the "s" and "a"), and Genevieve and Ginger Nicks. And Freddie**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home<p>

I miss it all, I barely even remember what happened. My old home is very far away, and I, we, don't even know how to get home.

My name? It's Karolyn, Karolyn Hadley. I'm apparently now twenty eight years old. I know, your probably so confused. Let's start at the beginning, shall we? My life was great. I had a boyfriend, a wealthy family, great parents, cheer captain, and a nice big home. We lived in Kansas, that is until I came here to Middle Earth.

I walked out of my house and headed down the sidewalk to meet up with my boyfriend, Freddie, and my best friend Diamond. The usual routine, me and Freddie hug and then Diamond joins us. Then we meet up with my other friend, Laura, at school.

Diamond Zander was my height, 5'5" and had blonde wavy hair with blue eyes, she had braces and freckles some freckles on her face. Laura Schlosser was a towering 5'11", she had dark brown hair with brown eyes and a smile that could make you laugh!

There was also the twins, Genevieve and Ginger Nicks. They were both short with dark blonde (basically brown) hair and small blue eyes. They walked, talked, and laughed the same way. Me, I have wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, sometimes green. I didn't have any braces, and was 5'5", with full lips.

Freddie hugged me and held my hand as we walked down the street.

"Your so pretty today." he said, winking at me. I was in the eighth grade, and didn't mind this at all.

"Awh thank you Fred!" I said leaning into him.

We heard footsteps behind us, "Hey wait up!" It was Diamond.

"Hey Diamond!" we said.

"Hey Fred, Karolyn. So we up for the sleepover tonight?" Diamond asked, pulling out her iPhone to text.

"Yeah! Oh, and Laura, Genevieve and Ginger said they could come to! The twins said they have practice after school though and they will be at my house around eight." I added.

"Can I come to this sleepover?" Freddie asked with a wink. I shoved him jokingly and we reached school.

The day was SO long. The bell finally rang and Laura, Diamond, the twins, and I met up in the hallway. Freddie met me to, and we walked outside together. Freddie lived down the street from me, so we stopped at his house to say goodbye.

"I love you." he kissed me. On the lips! Oh my god he just kissed me! Right then and there! I almost fainted I swear. I could hear Laura and Diamond gasp behind me with giggles. We let go and he walked into his house. Dumbfounded, I staggered around like an idiot, and all three of us screamed.

"Oh my god! He just KISSED YOU!" Diamond shrieked.

"Ah your so lucky!" Laura said. I was blushing so bad now, and couldn't help from giggling like an idiot. I looked over Diamond's shoulder, and saw a car parked across the street from my house. I couldn't see the man's face that well inside, but I could tell he was watching us. He almost seemed to smile when we saw each other. A little creeped, I told Diamond and Laura my mom was expecting us.

"Honey, me and your father won't be home until three tonight. We have a party to go to, and knowing your dad he'll end up drinking just a tad to much. Okay?" my mom told me when we got home. I nodded my head and me and my friends all ran upstairs.

Around six o' clock, my parents left and we had the house to ourselves! Then around eight thirty the twins showed up. We got tired at around one or one thirty, so we settled down to watch a movie. I fell asleep, along with my friends.

"So, you kissed Freddie?" Genevieve asked me with a wink.

"Lucky! Me and Robert have only hugged..." Ginger added, frowning at her statement.

"Yes, it was AMAAAAZING!" I sang out loud. Diamond sat up, in a sort if sleep walk daze, and groaned.

"Shut up!" she screamed. She immediately fell back into her sleeping bag and fell asleep, snoring. We all laughed, she did that all the time.

"I'm goin' to bed guys, night!" Ginger said, and fell asleep.

"I think I will to." I added in agreement. Genevieve nodded and turned on the television while I fell asleep.

I was dreaming, dreaming of me and Freddie kissing again. I felt someone touching my face though, and it woke me up. A man was crouching down next to me, stroking my face. I gasped and he covered my mouth. I tried kicking but realized my legs were tied together. I recognized this man, he was in the creepy van from earlier! Oh my god what do I do?

"Hush, sweetheart. You won't feel that much pain, just relax. It will be over before you know it." the man said, running his had up my leg. I began to sob, and looked over at Diamond and Laura.

There was blood, and they weren't moving. Genevieve was in the corner cowering in fear and convulsing in sobs, holding Ginger in her arms. "No!" I shouted through the man's hand, he returned the favor by slapping my face. They were dead! This isn't happening! Help! Someone, anyone!

"Baby, relax. You will barely feel a thing." he lied.

He pulled out a knife, and next thing I know, I feel a pain. Not one pain, but three. One in my chest, one in my side, and one in the back of my head. I was murdered.

* * *

><p><strong>THEY WERE MURDERED! AHHHH! well, thats how they get to middle earth of course! please review and hope you liked the first chapter(:<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	2. A New Life?

**A/N: alright, second chapter is up! and i got my irst reviewer, and someone added my story to their alerts! and as always, i will give a shout out to my first reviewer(:**

**update-Chad - thanks so much for the review(: hope you like the second chapter!**

**this chapter is going to be about the hobbits, i might update again tonight, hope you like it!**

**DC: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters, I only own the girls**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A New Life?<p>

I screamed, that's all I remember. The twisting of the knife in my head, the way I felt my face scrunch up. It hurt worse than any other pain I felt.

It was warm, you could tell it was dirt I was laying on. Moaning, I opened my eyes. Was I in heaven? Surely God had taken my soul to live with him... Where were Diamond and Laura, or the twins? I shot up from the ground, and frantically looked around. It was green, everywhere. There were rolling hills and wispy clouds. I saw some small, circular looking houses with smoke rising from the chimneys, this didn't exactly hit me as heaven...

"Ugh, Karolyn?" I heard a groan. I shifted and turned around, realizing my clothes were HUGE on me.

"Diamond?" I asked crawling to her on the road.

"There was a man, a knife! Blood! Oh Karolyn! Where's home? I want to go home!" Diamond grabbed my shirt and sobbed into it. Patting her head, I rocked her back and forth. I knew how she felt, I was homesick to. Both of us were still in our pajamas. After about fifteen minutes, she settled down and we tried to figure out just where in the heck we were.

"Check your phone, use maps." I said.

Diamond nodded her head and reached for her unusually large pocket, "Its gone!" she gasped.

"Oh no..." I reached for my pocket, nothing.

We stood up, and our pants fell to the ground. We blushed furiously and sat back down.

"Oh my god." I whispered wide eyed.

"What now?"

"Look at our feet..." we marveled at the sight we saw. Our feet were ten times bigger than they originally were, and they were hairy to! We pulled up our pants and suddenly heard footsteps behind us. Three really short guys approached us with concerned looks. One had sandy red hair and pretty green eyes. The other had brown hair and blue eyes with bushy eyebrows. The third had curly jet black hair with beautiful glowing blue eyes.

"Are you two okay?" the sandy red head asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Where exactly are we?"

The black haired and brown haired exchanged suspicious looks, while the red head looked at us like we were crazy.

"The shire of course!" the brown haired one said.

"Shire?" Diamond asked.

The red head shook his head, "Yes miss. Who might you two be?"

"Diamond."

"Karolyn."

"Karolyn?" the black haired asked. I nodded.

"Strange name. Never heard it! Diamond I have though." the red head stated, staring at Diamond with a smile.

"What are your last names?" the brown haired asked.

"Wait, hold up a sec! What are your names is the question!" I snapped, glaring at them.

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck. Call me Merry." said the brown haired.

"I'm Peregrin Took! Call me Pippin. I'm only called Peregrin when I'm in trouble." the red head said, blushing in Diamond's direction. She smiled back at him.

"And I'm Frodo Baggins." said the black haired midget. He was nice, they all were, but this one seemed special.

"Well, my last name is-" I began.

"Underhill! Our last names are Underhill!" Diamond said suddenly. I turned to her with a totally confused look on my face.

"Underhill?" I mouthed.

"Oh! So you two must be the Underhill sister's that live just a little bit beyond Frodo's hobbit hole!" Pippin exclaimed.

Diamond and I raised our eyebrows and turned to one another. Underhill sisters? Hobbit hole?

"Sure..." Diamond sighed.

Pippin and Merry gave us suspicious looks, and Frodo crossed his arms.

"Are you two alright? You look as if you have never been in the Shire before."

"That's because we HAVEN'T!" I screamed in confusion.

"We have! She's just not feeling good!" Diamond said suddenly.

"Calm down lass! It's alright, I think..." Pippin said as he made his way to us. Sticking out his hand, he pulled Diamond up from the ground. He made his way to me and stuck out his hand.

"I can stand up myself, thank you very much." I said, rolling my eyes and standing up. Pippin raised his hands hands in defense and backed up.

"So. Where do we live exactly?" Diamond asked the boys.

"You don't know where you live?" Merry asked with surprise.

"No. We obviously don't cause we have never been here before." I snapped back. Okay, so I have an attitude problem...

"You live just north of Bag End, my hobbit hole." Frodo said.

"Hobbit?" I asked, becoming a little dizzy now.

"Yes!" Pippin exclaimed, pointing at our overly large clothes.

"Shirefolk?" Merry asked.

"Halflings?" Frodo asked.

"You haven't heard of this before?"

Diamond and I shook our heads, what in the world was going on!

"Aren't you wondering why your, very odd, clothes don't fit? Hobbits are short people. At least two to three feet tall. I think you both hit your heads or something..." Merry told us, he still looked at us like we were crazy.

"Oh my god..." I said.

"What?" Diamond asked, shaking my arm.

"Were not human anymore..."

"You were once men?" Frodo asked in pure astonishment and curiosity.

"No! We were human girls, not men! Now were, hibbots, or whatever your called." I yelled, tearing up a little bit.

"And if were not human, and we were sent to this place, then that must mean..." Diamond began as we both gasped.

"Laura and the twins!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW OR ELSE! love you guys(:<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	3. Two Different Places and Races

**A/N: alright guys, i havent got ANY reviews on my last chapter): and on top of it all, i failed my science test!:O aghhhhhhh well, this chapter is about our other two friends. wait, dont you mean two kendall? no i dont, ginger will be introduced in her new world in a later chapter... duh, duh, DUUUUH! SUSPENSE!:D well , i hope u like this chapter, and i will be putting up another chapter today**

**DC: I do not own anything except for the five girls**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Two Different Places and Races<p>

Laura woke up in a bed, it was soft and smelled like flowers. The sun shone through her window and made her eyes hurt when she opened them. Everything was blurry, the sleepover, the rustling of someone pulling back her sheets... The pain.

Yawning she sat up, "I must be in the ICU at the hospital..." she mumbled to herself, rubbing her head.

"ICU?" a voice said.

"Who is that?" Laura said, jumping at the voice.

"You are in the House of Elrond. At Rivendell." the deep, but calming voice said once again. This time, a man stepped out from behind the shadows. He was tall and tan, with dark, long brown hair and deep brown eyes. He seemed in his late forties, early fifties. But Laura's guess was very wrong.

"Where?" she asked, looking at her surroundings.

"Rivendell. You were found not to far from outside the gates. You were wounded and pale. I brought you in and nursed you back to health."

"Thank you. Now, how do I get back home?" Laura asked, swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

"I would advise you stay here until another elf from where you come from, arrives here looking for you."

"Elf?" Laura asked, suddenly very confused.

"You are elf, are you not?" Elrond asked.

"No. I'm human. I am Laura Schlosser the human." Laura said, becoming more upset.

"You are very much wrong, Laura Schlosser. I would feel the tips of your ears if I were as confused as you." the man said, motioning to her ears and the mirror.

"My ears?" Laura said, her mouth gaping. She lifted her hands slowly, afraid of what she was going to find. Running her hand along the side of her ear, she found the tips of her ears form into a point. Pointy ears? She didn't believe it, she ran to the mirror and gasped at what she saw. She admitted she was the tallest of her friends, but she was now much taller, 6'3" to be exact. Her hair was much longer and totally pin straight. And her ears, they were pointed at the tips! What in the world was she looking at in the reflection? It was like, it was her, but at the same time it wasn't.

"What the deuce?" Laura said, beginning to tremble.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Where am I?" Laura demanded in sudden rage.

"Middle Earth. The House of Elrond in Rivendell. And if your wondering who I might be, I am Lord Elrond." he said, opening the curtains from a window. He swept his hand in front of the window, wanting her to come and look outside.

Laura eyed him suspiciously and made her way to the window. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall down to the far right, the land was full of greens and yellows, and a river ran through it all. There were many houses, or condos it seemed to Laura. The sun was shining on a valley below and some elves were walking around the courts peacefully.

"Wow..." was all she could say.

"Marvelous, isn't it? How old are you, may I ask?"

"Fourteen." Laura replied dreamily.

Elrond shook his head and gasped, "Impossible!" he exclaimed, with a small chuckle.

"How? I think I know how old I am..."

"You must be at least two thousand years old... All of the elves that have seen you the past three days have estimated that you are at least that old. Am I wrong?" he asked.

Laura's jaw nearly hit the floor, two thousand? She examined herself in the mirror once more, he was right. She did not look like her awkward, gangly fourteen year old self anymore. She was beautiful and glowing, and did look older. Much, older.

"I guess, yes.." Laura said hesitantly.

"You are distressed. Do not be, time will tell what your fate is and give you an answer." Elrond said. And with that last word, he swept quietly out of the room.

Laura began to twirl around in her new dress she had on, she was an elf. A beautiful, stunning elf. But where were Diamond and Karolyn? Were they here with her to? What was to become of her new life. She had been murdered, and rose from the dead, in a way... She sat on the side of her bed, and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. What was happening?

* * *

><p>The twins were separated. Genevieve woke up to find herself in a small house, she thought, it was warm and cozy and smelled of smoke. She sat up, dazed with a bit of blurry vision. The door opened and a small man strode in, carrying a tray of tea and bread. He spun around and jumped at the sight of her sitting up.<p>

"Oi, lassie your awake! Been sleepin' for about three days now! Found you just outside the road here at Bree. What would a young hobbit lass like you be doing wandering around alone? Specially outside the Shire!" the man spoke suddenly.

Genevieve shook her head, "Excuse me, shire? Hobbit? I'm a human you got it all wrong..." she said to the confused man.

"I'm Barliman Butterbur, call me Barli! But pardon miss, you are a hobbit. Look at your feet and ears! Plus, your much shorter than me..."

Genevieve stood up and walked to a mirror, she screamed and stepped backwards upon the sight she saw. She WAS tiny, with pointed ears and large, hairy feet. "Impossible! I must be dead... Am I in heaven?" Genevieve asked, spinning around with silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No! Not heaven, your in Bree! Just outside the Barrow Downs, which is outside of the Shire! Your in Middle Earth." Barliman added.

"Middle Earth? Oh my god. Where is my twin sister Ginger?" she finally screamed at the man.

"You were alone! I didn't see any twin of yours. I'm sorry to interrupt our lovely conversation," Barliman added sarcastically and scoffed, "But if your gonna stay here, your gonna have to work here! Put on an apron in the back of the kitchen and you can be a waitress to my loyal customers! You can start today, as soon as you feel better. Which I hope is soon..." Barliman said, walking to the door and slamming it.

Genevieve's mouth hung in utter horror, and shock. Where was she?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS(: please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please... PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	4. The Underhill Sisters of Buckland

**A/N: alright, i got another awesome review(: thank you (my second reviewer!)! i decided to be nice and update tonight(: im screwed though, i left my science paper at school, two papers actually. and i just got done studying on quizlet for my history test:/ wish me luck! this is a long chapter(: i thought thi chapter's name was pretty funny, if u get it(;**

**DC: I do not own anything except for the girls **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Underhill Sisters of Buckland<p>

Diamond and I headed back to where Merry lived. It was called Buckland, and he was letting us stay in Brandy Hall. The Brandybuck's were a nice family, and treated us like family. We had told Merry that we had left our families for personal reasons, so we didn't want to go back to our hobbit holes. See, I learned a lot through this small period of about, oh, three hours!

"You two can stay in here. Help yourselves to anything you like! And as for your clothes..." Merry began, holding back laughter at our brightly colored, large pajamas. "There are some clothes in the dresser."

"Thanks." I said. Merry left us alone.

I turned to Diamond, glaring, mad. She was going through the dresser, picking out a beautiful green dress.

"How did you know that there were Underhills here?" I screamed.

"Calm down okay? I don't know, I just, knew... It all just came to me right then and there!" Diamond defensively said.

"Why didn't you tell me! What else do you know?... And why were you acting like we do live here!"

"I thought that if we acted like we lived here, they wouldn't abandon us because we were crazy!" Diamond trailed off. As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. "Oh, and I learned something about, a grey wizard? Gardalf, or somethin' like that..."

Merry came in again, "If you two want to, Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle, is having his birthday party tonight. You could come if you like!" Merry beamed a grin in our direction. I smiled and nodded,

"Sure! But, Merry? What do we wear?" I asked.

"Any of those dresses..." he said pointing to the drawer.

He left us and I made my way to the mirror. My hair was so long, and in perfect ringlets to! And, my ears, they were... pointy! Giggling at how I looked, Diamond walked over next to me, changed into a beautiful green and yellow dress that stopped at her ankles. She gasped at her hair and ears, just as surprised as me.

"Karolyn... We look, so much older and beautiful." Diamond said dreamily. We looked at least twenty eight, or thirty.

"Diamond, I think we'll be here for awhile, I'm gonna like this place."

We got ready and headed out the door. I found a pretty blue and red dress, with a white vest type thing and it stopped at my ankles. Our hair was down and loose, and we found some cheek color to put on. I guess you could say blush, if that's what they called it. We were greeted at the door by Merry, who was speechless.

"Very lovely! Lovely indeed..." he said smiling. He held out his elbows, and I linked arms with his right arm and Diamond with his left. This guy was so polite, and so freaking adorable! We walked to a big open field, with a humungous tree in the middle of it all! There was a few tents, and lanterns hung everywhere. People were slowly arriving and there was dancing, so much dancing! There was A LOT of food to, which was a good thing because I was STARVING.

Merry sat us down at a table and ran off somewhere with his friend Pippin, who grinned at Diamond, who blushed and grinned back, before leaving.

"Oooh you like him!" I said nudging Diamond in the side. She blushed, and it was so obvious!

"No! He's just nice is all." she replied, becoming bored. I looked over and saw Frodo talking to a friend of his. I heard what his name was, Sam, and he pushed Sam into the arms of a girl that was dancing around. I laughed and Frodo heard me. Making his way over to us he sat down next to us, and smiled.

"Having fun?" he asked with a bright smile. He stood up, and began to dance like an idiot in front of us. It was so embarrassing! But so funny, he was a horrible dancer!

"Yes! Better than any parties Freddie had, or the twins!" I exclaimed, and Diamond nodding her head in agreement.

Frodo, however, frowned as he sat back down, "Freddie? I haven't heard of anyone named Freddie in the Shire. Never heard the name at all in fact..." he said trailing off.

I rolled my eyes, "I told you, were not from here."

Diamond cleared her throat and elbowed me in the back, "What?" I said though my clenched teeth. "He has got to know by now were not from here!" I whispered.

"Your not a very good whisperer. And yes, I have figured out by now you two aren't from the Shire. Where are you from anyways?" Frodo asked.

"Well! Were from-" Diamond began, when suddenly there was an explosion from one of the tents.

It went whizzing into the air, with fire following it and many bright colors. Everyone screamed and we all stood up in a scramble. Frodo ran off to somewhere, and Diamond and I shrieked and ran for our lives.

"Misses! Get down!" a voice said from behind us. He pushed us down and he landed on top of us. A dragon of fire passed over our heads, and I closed my eyes as tight as I could. It passed and we all looked up, and it exploded! A great huge firework appeared and was soon followed by a spectacular show of twirls, squeaks, whistles, and colors of many smaller fireworks around it. We all cheered and I turned around, it was Sam, Frodo's friend that had pushed us down. Sam was fat, no offense! He had pudgy, cute little eyes and brown curled hair.

I looked behind him, and to my entertainment, Pippin and Merry were covered in soot and ash. An old, tall, grey man appeared from behind them and pinched their ears. That must have been the old wizard Diamond was talking about earlier! They were sent to wash dishes as their punishment. I laughed and turned back to Sam.

"Hey! Sam, right?" Diamond asked, holding out her hand.

Sam hesitated, stood up, and pulled her up, "Yes miss. Samwise Gamgee's my name, but yes, call me Sam!" he said as he pulled me up. I smiled and stuck out my hand to.

"What, ever done a handshake before?" I asked.

"Yes miss. Just, not with a hobbit lass..." he said. He barely shook my hand and eyed us suspiciously.

"Are you the two girls Merry, Pippin, and Mr. Frodo found on the road? In big clothes?" he asked.

Diamond nodded her head, "That would be us!"

"Oh, well. Nice to have met you! Um..."

"Karolyn. Karolyn Had- Underhill." I stopped myself from saying Hadley, remembering only Frodo knew we weren't really from here.

"Diamond Underhill." Diamond said.

Sam shook his head and quickly walked away. He was, odd...

"Speech!" someone cried out. After that, everyone began to say it to. Bilbo stood up and made his way to the front and quieted everyone. Frodo smiled at me before heading to sit down in the front, while me, Diamond, and Sam sat in the back.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins! Tooks and Brandybucks! Grubbs! Chubbs! Hornblowers! Bolgers! Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!" Bilbo shouted as he stood before us.

"Proudfeet!" an older hobbit shouted at him.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Yes, and alas... Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!" there was a lot of confused murmurs when he said that.

"Do you get it?" I asked Diamond.

"I lost him at 'I don't know half of you'." she replied, obviously still trying to figure out what he had just said.

"I have... Things to do and, I have put this off for far too long, I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now, I bid you all a very fond farewell!" Bilbo muttered "Goodbye." to someone in the crowd, and vanished!

I screamed, Diamond gasped, and Sam stood up to find Frodo. Everyone was in a panic, the old tall man stood up and vanished quickly as well. Diamond stood up, grabbing my hand as she went, and pulled me to Merry and Pippin.

"Did you two see that?" she shrieked.

"Yes! Where did he vanish off to?" Merry asked, stopping his work.

"I don't know, that's why we asked you." I replied.

"Well, he was always sort of weird..." Pippin said.

Sam came up behind us, everyone seemed to settle down by now. He told us Frodo had gone back to his hobbit hole and said he though he saw Gandalf there with him. It was a very strange night, definitely like no other party I had been to.

* * *

><p>Diamond and I were hanging out with Pippin and Merry more often now. But I was mostly dragged around by Diamond, who always wanted to see what Pippin was up to. We were at the Green Dragon, and Sam and Frodo sat at a table with some of the older hobbits.<p>

Bilbo was gone now, only Frodo lived in Bag End now. I honestly felt bad for him! It must have been lonely living by himself all that time. The pub was closing up, and I decided to walk with Sam and Frodo to Bag End.

"Hullo Miss Underhill." Sam said, a little drunk.

"Hey."

"Goodnight!" said a really pretty hobbit as we exited the pub. Sam grinned sheepishly and blushed.

"Who was that?" I whispered to Frodo.

"Rosie Cotton, and in case you couldn't tell, Sam is in love with her. But I'm sure you could tell." he said with a laugh.

Sam waved back at Rosie an we headed for Bag End. Sam was more sober now and said he would take me home. We left Frodo at the path leading up to his house, when suddenly, San stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What!"

"Follow me!" Sam said, pulling me to one of Frodo's windows.

"What are we doing, we look like creepers!"

"Shush!"

"I'm not going to until you tell me what's wrong!"

"I heard raised voices, alright? What if Mr. Frodo is in trouble? Now SHUSH!" Sam finally said.

Suddenly, something hit Sam's head an he winced, and a hand reached out and pulled him in through the window. I shrieked and stood up.

Frodo caught my eye and motioned for me to come in. I shook my head in fear, no way was I going in there when a scary old wizard was holding Sam down on a table, pointing his staff at him no less!

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping? And you to, Karolyn Hadley!" Gandalf demanded, spinning around at me as I cowered.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves sir! Honest! I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me!"

"Me either Mr. Wizard!" I said as he grabbed me and pulled me in, setting me on the floor.

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?"

"We heard raised voices..."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"N-N-Nothin' important! That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, and a Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world but, please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything... unnatural!"

"Oh Sam, just stop talking now, he knows everything..." I said surrendering, Frodo threw me a laugh and smile.

"No?" Gandalf smiled menacingly, but jokingly.

"Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you. And you to Miss Hadley!"

Next thing I know I'm being dragged around by this old man. We were going on some quest with Frodo. Gandalf had explained it all to us, and it was still confusing. All I know is that there was a ring made a long time ago, and it controlled a bunch of other rings to. Bilbo found the ring in a cave on one of his adventures, and now Frodo had to destroy it in the very place it was made. We weren't allowed to use Frodo's last name, and we were to meet Gandalf at some place called the Prancing Pony in Bree. Gandalf left us in a clearing in the forest, and of course, Sam now had the opportunity to get on me for keeping secrets.

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't from here!" he screamed in rage.

"I never said I wasn't! What makes you think I'm not?" I yelled back.

Frodo stepped forward, "Its okay Karolyn, he was bound to find out sooner or later! Can we please be a little bit more quiet to?"

"Mr. Frodo, you knew she wasn't from here?"

"Yes Sam. We didn't want to stir up an trouble amongst everyone, someone not from our world has come to Middle Earth would make a lot to gossip about. Plus, that might have drawn outsiders into the Shire, bad folk."

I sighed, thank you Frodo! He saved the day by saying that. Sam shook his head and merely just said, "Okay." and with one last glare at me, we were off. We traveled for, who knew how many days! Through woods and fields, under trees and over rocks. One night, we were camping in a clearing in the woods, and I began to sing a favorite song of mine.

_Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans,_

_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens..._

_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,_

_Where lived a country boy name of Jonny B. Goode..._

_He never ever learned to read or write so well,_

_But he could play the guitar like ringing a bell._

_Go, Go, Go Jonny Go, Go_

_Go Jonny Go Go_

_Go Jonny Go Go_

_Go Jonny Go Go_

_Johnny B Goode_

_He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack_

_And sit beneath the trees by the railroad track._

_Oh, the engineers used to see him sitting in the shade,_

_Struming with the rhythm that the drivers made._

_People passing by would stop and say_

_Oh my that little country boy could play_

_Go, Go, Go Jonny Go, Go_

_Go Jonny Go Go_

_Go Jonny Go Go_

_Go Jonny Go Go_

_Jonny B. Good_

_His mama told him someday he would be a man,_

_And you will be the leader of a big old band._

_Many people coming from miles around_

_To hear you play your music when the sun go down_

_Maybe someday his name would be in lights_

_Saying Jonny B. Good tonight._

_Go Go Go Jonny Go_

_Go Go Go Go Jonny Go_

_Go Go Go Go Jonny Go_

_Go Go Go Go Jonny Go_

_Go Jonny B. Good_

"Miss Und- I mean, Hadley?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Yea?"

"What is that song?"

"Johnny B. Goode."

"What's it bout?" he asked curiously.

"A country boy that wasn't educated, but could play the guitar very well!" I said, smiling at the memories of that song...

"Guitar? What's that? An instrument from your world?" he asked.

"Yes Sam."

There was a long silence, and Frodo joined or conversation, "Would you sing it again?" Sam asked.

"I think I'll go with Sam, it had a good tune. But I don't know what a guitar is, or a railroad track... And what's a gunny sack?" Frodo asked.

"I honestly can say I don't know! But I can say this, I played guitar very well back home, and I never carried it in a gunny sack." I said laughing. Frodo lifted an eyebrow and Sam sat patiently. I sang the song again, and soon, we were all tired. I slept in the middle of the two, and Sam kept tossing and turning! He complained that he couldn't sleep, and Frodo told him to imagine he was back home. I tried that, it didn't work. And apparently it didn't work for Sam either, because he went right on complaining! This was going to be a VERY long journey, and I didn't even have Diamond here to suffer through Sam's annoyance with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet! hope u like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	5. A Shortcut to Mushrooms

**A/N: alright guys, im getting more and more subscribers! yay! but i need more reviews please(: thanks guys! another long chapter yay!**

**DC: I own nothing except the girls**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Shortcut to Mushrooms<p>

I awoke the next morning to find me and Frodo nestled up next to each other. He must've felt me move, so he woke up to. We were both still half asleep, so he began to wrap his arm around me, we were both smiling. Suddenly, I snapped out of my daze and gasped, he did to. We both turned the other way as fast as we could, my cheeks were burning.

"Alright, whose ready to go?" I finally said breaking the EXTREMELY awkward silence.

Frodo and Sam moaned as they sat up, Frodo didn't even look me in the eyes.

We began to travel again, and we were starting to travel through fields of corn and other vegetables now.

"This is it." Sam said stopping. Me and Frodo turned around.

"This is what?" Frodo asked.

"If I take, one more step, it will be the furthest away from home, I've ever been." Sam said sadly with his head down.

Frodo walked to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Sam."

Sam took a step and sighed, with a new swagger in his step, he lifted his head and we continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Frodo? FRODO!" Sam squealed as he ran to find us.<p>

"What is it Sam?" Frodo asked when he found us.

"I thought I lost you!" I rolled my eyes, gimme a break!

"Why would you think that?"

"It's just somethin' Gandalf told me, and Miss Hadley."

"What was that?" Frodo said turning to me then back to Sam.

"He said, 'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee and Karolyn Hadley.' And I, we, don't mean to." Sam said, nodding in my direction.

"Sam, were fine!" I said laughing a little bit.

"Were still in the Shire! What could possibly happen?" Frodo said. Of course, he jinxed us, three figures toppled over us all from the corn.

"Frodo!" Pippin squealed as he saw who he fell on.

"KAROLYN!" Diamond said as we sat up an hugged.

"Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin said to Merry as Merry sat up from on top of Sam.

"Get off me!" Sam said throwing Merry off him and Pippin off Frodo.

"I was so worried I thought you were, well, I didn't know what happened!" Diamond said helping me up.

"I knew you would find me. What are you guys doing anyways?" I said as Sam was handed some vegetables.

"You've been into farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam screamed at the three. Suddenly, we heard an old man yelling at us.

Pippin grabbed Diamond's hand and she grabbed mine, as Merry pushed Frodo into the corn as we ran.

"I don't know why he's so upset." Merry said panting to Pippin as we ran. "It's only a couple of carrots!"

"And some cabbages." Pippin added in excitement. "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifed last week! And then the mushrooms the week before!"

"Yes Pip, but my point is, he's clearly overreacting!"

Pippin came to a stop, I ran into him, basically spooning him... Diamond, Merry, and Frodo soon followed. I sighed as I saw why Pippin stopped, then there was a jerk and we all tumbled down the drop. Frodo hit the ground first, then me, the Pippin, Merry, Diamond, and then painfully, Sam.

"Oh! That was close!" Pippin said as he saw he barely missed a pile of poop.

"I think I've broken something." Merry said, pulling out a snapped carrot from underneath him.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took, and you to Miss Zander!" Sam said as he shoved everyone.

"He knows?" Diamond whispered. I only nodded in reply.

"That was just a shortcut! A detour!" Merry said.

"To what!" I screeched.

"MUSHROOMS!" Pippin said.

Now, in the short time I had been in the Shire, I had grown to LOVE mushrooms. We all dove for the little patch we saw and began to stuff them in a bag. Frodo didn't follow us though, he made his way off to the side mysteriously, but I didn't pay attention that much. He was always being weird like that...

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo said to us.

Turning around, I gave him a puzzled look, no one else was listening. Finally, his eyes widened and he totally flipped out.

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" he shouted at us.

He grabbed me and Sam's wrists as Pippin grabbed Diamond's hand, Merry grabbed the bag of mushrooms. We all hid under a tree root. Merry, Pippin, and Diamond were all looking through the bag. I was in between Frodo and Sam, we were silent and still. Then, there was the sound of hooves above us. We all froze, and insects and spiders began to crawl everywhere. I about screamed when a centipede crawled over my leg, but Frodo covered my mouth. I looked over to see Diamond clinging to Pippin and Merry sitting still. Frodo removed his hand from my mouth and pulled out the ring. I looked behind us and saw the horse hooves were bloody, and it's rider was cloaked in black. It tensed up when Frodo pulled out the ring. He was about to slip it on when Sam reached over and stopped him. Merry threw the bags of mushrooms over way from us, the rider let out a shriek and took off.

"Please let's go!" I shouted. "Frodo get up!" I said pulling him up from his daze.

We ran for miles on end, without a break. Diamond kept asking me questions, and I didn't blame her, it probably was confusing.

"What is going on?" Pippin finally asked out of breath as we took a short break.

"That black rider was looking for something, or someone, Frodo?" Merry said to a very scared Frodo.

"Get down!" Pippin screamed, we all dropped to our stomachs.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Karolyn and I must get to Bree." Frodo said turning to Merry, who was deeply concerned.

"Right..." Merry paused, thinking, when his eyes suddenly widened, "Buckleberry ferry! Follow me!" Merry led the way as we , a black rider pulled out in front of Frodo, blocking his way. Diamond and I screamed as we began to run faster. Everyone was running towards the ferry we had just spotted. Frodo began to run towards us. We untied the ropes holding the small ferry to the dock. We all looked up to see Frodo being chased by a black rider. The ferry slowly started to float away, and we all began to freak out because we knew Frodo was still on shore.

"Hurry! Frodo!"

"No! HURRY!"

"COME ON FASTER!" I shrieked.

"JUMP!" we all shouted at the same time.

Frodo jumped from the dock and landed on top of me. He was panting and really scared.

"Your okay, oh my god your okay." I said as we sat up.

"Where's the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"Brandywine bridge. Twenty miles." Merry replied. A shriek was made by the rider as it sped away, it was joined by a few more riders. Oh no, more riders? This day couldn't get any better...

I looked over to see Diamond and Pippin cuddled next to each other. Did they have a little thing going on? Whatever it was, it was cute, I'd just ask later. We finally got to the bridge and came upon a small town. We walked to the gate and Frodo knocked on the door. An old man opened the window, which was too high for our heads, and made his way to a lower window.

"What do you want?"

"Were heading for the inn of the Prancing Pony."

The man stepped outside to get a better view, I gasped and scooted back into Sam. Everyone backed away when he opened the door, he was so much taller than us!

"Hobbits! SIX hobbits! Two lasses no less, what business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn! Our business is our own." Frodo snapped back at him in a hurry.

"Alright young sir, I meant no offense! It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. Theres talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be to careful!" the man said as he led us into the town. It was small, and rainy outside. A cart drove through the middle of our group and we all stumbled backwards. I guess me and Diamond were more used to the big people than the other boys were, since we used to actually BE the big people. The men were so big, and some were really scary looking. You could tell there were some drunkards in the town.

I ran up to Frodo and clutched his arm, "I don't think we should be here... It gives me a creepy feeling." I said.

"It's fine, Gandalf said to come here, and we should trust his word. He wouldn't tell us to come here if it wasn't safe." even Frodo looked worried a little.

We found the inn and made our way inside. The people were huge, and it reeked of beer and smoke. A man at the front desk greeted us with a warm smile that made me feel right at home.

"Good evening little masters, and misses I see! If your seeking accommodations, there's some nice cozy little hobbit size rooms available! Mister, um?"

"U- Underhill. My name's Underhill." Frodo said hesitantly.

Diamond and I sniggered at each other, it was kinda funny! Pippin and Merry couldn't stop grinning either, I think because of all the beer they saw...

"Underhill..." the man replied suspiciously.

"Were friends of Gandalf the Grey. Could you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf... Oh yes! I remember him! Elderly chap... Long grey beard and big pointy hat!" we all smiled in agreement and hoped that this guy had seen him, but to no avail of course. "Not seen him for six months!"

"Oh crap..." I mumbled.

Frodo turned around and we all huddled together. Diamond and I looked at each other worriedly, and Sam was obviously freaked out.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

><p>"Alright! Were real busy tonight missy, so be hurryin' off now! Got six hobbits like you out there, maybe you could try talking to them!" Barliman said to Ginger, who was sweating like crazy from the hot kitchen.<p>

She nodded (ungratefully) and grabbed her apron and tray. Opening the door from the kitchen, she stepped out into the crowded room of drunk men and smoke. Pushing her way through, she didn't really care much to see these hobbits, all she wanted was to take orders and be done with her shift soon.

"Can I take your order sir?" she asked, tapping a young man on the shoulder. He was sitting alone at the bar.

He turned around, he was one of them hobbits! She scanned his appearance, he was short, big hairy feet, and pointed ears. He had sandy red hair and was rather attractive, actually, he was really cute. He grinned at her and asked for a quart of ale.

"We have, pints!" Genevieve said stuttering, this guy was SOOOO cute.

"PINTS?" the guy exclaimed. Genevieve nodded and smiled at him. He stuck out his hand, and smiled at her.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck. Call me Merry though, please! Miss, uh-"

"Nicks. Genevieve Nicks."

"Nicks?" Merry questioned with one eyebrow raised. "You have a lovely first name though, Miss Nicks." he added smiling at her.

"Thanks. I'll get you that pint!" she said. Before she left, he raised his hand to his lips and gently pecked it.

Turning around, not realizing the beaming Merry grinning like an idiot, she whizzed off to the kitchen. She was in such a hurry that she ran into someone who had stood up. Everyone roared into laughter, and Genevieve sat up.

"I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized.

The figure she landed on turned around, it was another hobbit! And a girl hobbit to! But, this one looked familiar...

"Genevieve?" the girl asked.

"Oh my god, DIAMOND!" she squealed. The girls screamed and pulled each other into a hug, almost crying from being so happy!

"I thought you died! I was stabbed, and next thing I know, I end up in an inn all fine and dandy! Oh my god where is Karolyn, Laura, or, or Ginger!" Genevieve asked with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Karolyn is fine! She's actually-"

"GENEVIEVE!" Karolyn screamed as she pulled her friend off the ground into a hug. Frodo, Sam, and Pippin were all staring at them now, with small smiles on their faces.

"There are more people from your world that are here?" Frodo asked.

"Oooh yes there are! There are five of us to be exact, I, we, don't know where the other two are though..."

"Your, not from here?" Pippin asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, sorry I didn't tell you. We'll explain later." Diamond apologized patting his back.

"Well I've gotta go and get someone else's order. I'll be back."

Genevieve got Merry's order, and about five minutes later, he came back and sat next to Pippin. "What's that?" he asked wide eyed.

"This my friend, is a pint!" he replied licking his lips.

"It come in pints? I'm getting one!" he quickly stood up and began to make his way to the bar.

"But you've had a whole half already!" Sam called after him.

"Get me one to!" Karolyn cried after him, she had never had alcohol before and now she was old enough to, as far as she knew. Diamond asked for one to, and they both soon joined Pippin at the bar.

"Small world..." Genevieve said as she sat down next to Merry, she had now finished her shift.

"I'm Frodo, Frodo Bag-, I mean, Underhill. And you must be Genevieve." Frodo said introducing himself and smiling at her.

"I'm Samwise Gamgee, call me Sam." he smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"And I see you met my cousin Pip, and your two friends, again." Merry said taking a gulp of ale.

"Yeah, I missed them."

Sam whispered something to Frodo, who in return looked behind him at a man sitting at a booth in the corner. He was cloaked in black, smoking. He didn't look up, he didn't even twitch. Genevieve had never seen this man at the inn before...

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" Frodo stopped Barliman to ask.

"He's one of then rangers." he said in a disgusted tone. "Dangerous folk they are, wondering off in the wilds, what his right name is I've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider." Barliman said walking away quickly. Strider continued to smoke and stare as he sat alone.

"Weird dude..." Genevieve said.

"Strider..." Frodo mumbled.

He began to mess with something in his hands and he began to close his eyes. Frodo could faintly hear his name being called out, by a misty, dark voice. But a familiar voice brought him back to reality... "Baggins! Sure I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins! He's over there!" Pippin said pointing to Frodo, obviously drunk. All the men at the bar, including Butterbur who didn't look to happy, all turned around to look at Frodo. Karolyn and Diamond gasped and attempted to shush Pippin, but Frodo got to him before they could.

"PIPPIN!" Frodo said lunging at him.

"Frodo!" Pippin snapped back at him, pushing him backwards. Frodo tripped over someone's foot, and was sent hurtling to the ground. The ring flew out of his pocket and into the air.

"OH NO!" Diamond and Karolyn shouted simultaneously. Pippin and Sam gasped, and Merry stood up. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Genevieve followed Merry to the commotion, completely confused.

"Frodo!" Karolyn screamed as he stuck his hand up to catch the ring, and vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>YES THEIR IN BREE NOW!:D and have reunited with one friend! one down, two more to go... okay this took a me like 2 days to write, expect the nest chapter friday or saturday, maybe sunday. i really enjoy writing this story, i feel like im in them! i wish i were in the movies... elijah wood is AMAZING! <strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	6. Strider, and Traveling

**A/N: thanks to all my subscribers! and im trying to go slower on this chapter, hope you all like it(: i think i wanna watch all the back to the futures... lol**

**DC: I own nothing, only the girls.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Strider<p>

Merry, Sam, and Pippin searched everywhere for their missing friend. Genevieve looked behind her, that Strider dude was gone! She ran over to Merry and Sam, and pointed to the corner where he was sitting only moments ago.

"I think he might have something to do with it." she said suspiciously.

"Alright, wait, I see him! Going up the stairs!" Merry said pointing to Strider's disappearing figure.

Sam got everyone together and they all slowly creeped up the stairs. Sam and Merry decided to go in first, then Pippin and Genevieve, then Karolyn and Diamond.

"Why are we last?" Diamond whined.

"Get over it!" Karolyn said as they stood outside the door.

"Oh let me through!" Genevieve said, she pushed her way through and held her ear up to the door.

"What do you want?" she heard Frodo shriek.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry!" Strider snapped.

"I carry nothing!"

"I can usually avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely? That is a rare gift!"

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked suddenly, the conversation was at a halt, Genevieve could hear Frodo's heavy breathing.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know why hunts you.."

"I hear them, it's Frodo! Striders knows his last name isn't Underhill... He knows about some sort of ring..."

"RING!" Sam exclaimed, "I'm goin' in! Come on, ready? One, two, THREE!"

Sam burst through the door with only his fists, Pippin with a chair, and Merry with a candlestick. The girls followed behind them, to scared to do anything. Frodo looked at Karolyn and shook his head with a smile. "He's okay." he mouthed to her.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longsharks!" Sam screamed at him with an extremely red face.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo, they're coming." Strider warned.

"Alright, whose coming! What wizard? And this ring! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Genevieve screamed. Everyone turned to look at her, she was shaking from fear and confusion and looked pretty mad.

"Okay, sit down Gen. We'll tell you EVERYTHING." Karolyn said as they sat down on the bed.

All together they spent an hour explaining the entire journey to her. The ring, how it was found, Sauron, the black riders, and Mordor. Genevieve let it all sink in, she now realized that this was an extremely dangerous task to accomplish, and wasn't so sure she wanted to go...

"So, this evil dude, Sauron, is an eye? A legit eyeball?" Genevieve asked puzzled.

"No. It is his soul. Sauron himself, physically, was destroyed. But his soul continued to linger here, searching for the ring. How he took the form he is now, I don't know for sure." Strider said suddenly. The rest of the boys had been telling the story with them as well.

"We leave at dawn. Those black riders will be searching." Strider said snuffing out the candles.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up here I never said I wanted to go!" Genevieve shouted as she stood up.

"Please. Please come with us!" Diamond pleaded her friend.

"What I want to know before anything else, is where are Laura and Ginger?" Genevieve questioned in rage.

Diamond and Karolyn looked at each other in dismay, they had absolutely no clue where their two missing friends were. Genevieve had always been protective of Ginger, and now she had no clue where her younger (by three seconds) twin sister was, in a strange land they had never been in.

"Gen, we told you, we don't know. I'm sorry." Karolyn said sadly.

"Maybe their here! Like you three ended up. Maybe we'll find them on the way!" Pippin exclaimed hopefully and happily, trying to make them feel better. Karolyn and Diamond looked to the floor in sadness, Gen was right, where were they?

"Okay, I'll go. But ONLY because of what you said, maybe we will find Ginger. And Laura. As soon as I find Ginger, I'm turning around and comin' back here!" Genevieve protested with a stomp of her foot.

Sam rolled his eyes and Frodo yawned. Merry smiled to himself as Genevieve said she was coming, and Pippin fell back on the bed asleep.

"I hope we find them." Karolyn whispered to Diamond as they got into the bed with everyone else, they were small so they could fit everyone on it.

Diamond nodded, "I just hope they're alive."

"What if they aren't? I mean after all, we were, murdered." Karolyn shuddered at the word murder.

"We were killed, and we ended up here without a scratch and alive. Where were you stabbed?" she asked with wide eyes.

"My chest, side, and... the back of my my head..." she replied as she pulled up her hair. She ran her finger over the spot where she had been stab. She gasped.

"What?" Diamond asked.

Karolyn shot up from the bed, "There's a scar Diamond, a scar!" she reached down her blouse and felt another scar in the middle of her chest, and finally, slowly, she slid her hand underneath her blouse and to her side. There was a scar there to.

"Scars?" Diamond gasped.

"Where were you stabbed!"

"I wasn't stabbed..."

"What happened to you?"

"Well, I think I was shot..."

"Impossible, you were killed before me! I would have certainly heard a gunshot!" Karolyn whispered harshly.

"No, I pretended to be dead, after he stabbed you. I thought he would think I was, I don't know why I hoped that. He shot me, it was so fast, one in the shoulder and one to the head." she said as she rubbed her shoulder, there was a scar. She ran her fingers through her hair, in the middle of her head, there was a small, circular scar. She gasped and sat up.

"You have scars to?" Karolyn asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. And if we have scars, then, Gen must have some to... He killed her last I know that, so I don't know how she died..." she said as they both slowly turned their heads to Genevieve.

"You two should be asleep." Strider said suddenly, making them both jump.

"Sorry." Diamond said as they both laid down.

"Do not let your dreams trouble you. Those dreams of murder you had are not real I assure you." he said to them, knowing they were still awake.

"They weren't dreams. We really did get murdered." Karolyn mumbled.

Strider scoffed and continued to smoke in the dark room.

"Were serious." Diamond retorted.

Strider only ignored them and continued on smoking. Karolyn slowly drifted off into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p>Freddie was right infront of me, he was leaning in to kiss me, as I closed my eyes and puckered my lips, he whispered into my ear something I couldn't understand. But there was another thing to, it wasn't his voice! It sounded familiar, and I began to wonder why this person was in my dream. I pulled away from Freddie, only to reveal Frodo. There was a screech, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard and a baby wailing in fear. I knew this screech, and it was enough to wake me up.<p>

"Holy shit!" I said bolting upright from laying down. Apparently, everyone else had heard it to because they were all wide awake and sitting up. I was panting and sweating, Diamond was covering her ears and Gemevieve was holding her knees. Frodo was sitting up on the side of the bed, while Pippin, Merry, and Sam all sat beside us staring at Strider with fear.

"What the hell was that!" I shouted.

"Shut up they might hear us! Oh please, I don't want to hear that screeching again. Oh my god the screeching..." Diamond trailed off trembling.

"What are they?" Frodo asked the oddly calm Strider.

Strider sat there for a moment, pondering this question, but continued to smoke. This guy was weird, and smoked a lot. Most of the time I felt like I was suffocating in smoke...

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness, now, they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

Genevieve shook her head in shock, and I sat there flabbergasted. Never? Never stop hunting Frodo? At this point, I really knew how dangerous this was going to be. These ringwraiths were really serious about this ring, and I was going to do anything to keep Frodo and the ring safe.

"Never?" I squeaked at Strider.

"Never." he replied quietly and dimly.

"Oh man..." I said rubbing my forehead. I looked up at Frodo who was staring at me. He reached forward and squeezed my knee, "We will be fine. Gandalf will come, then we'll be alright." he reassured me. He gave me a weak smile and I nodded. I hope he is right, that Gandalf will come. Back in the Shire, Gandalf actually made me feel safer, so I could really use that feeling right now. I couldn't fall back asleep that night, so the next morning was pretty slow. We ate our breakfast, which wasn't much, and packed our things.

Diamond was standing next to me, so I figured this was the perfect opportunity to ask her about Pippin.

"So..." I said nudging her.

"So... what?"

"You and Pippin? That's real cute."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You like him and he likes you! It's obvious! The way you two cuddled at Buckleberry, and the way you two look at each other! You like him!" I shouted, making Sam and Merry's heads turn.

"Shut up I don't! And I don't know what your talking about at the ferry..." she whispered back harshly.

"Oh come on. It's so obvious!" I said.

"I DON'T LIKE PIPPIN!" she shouted. It was loud, and I was REALLY hoping Pippin didn't hear. Turning around, I sighed seeing Pippin looking at us. He caught my eye, and with tears in his eyes he turned away. I would be the one to ruin it for him...

"Crap." I whispered to myself.

"Well you should see you and Frodo then!" Diamond whispered to me.

"Yeah, he's cute and I'm not afraid to admit it unlike you. But we don't have a thing going on. Tell me one time you have seen us flirt or whatever!" I said back to her, but this time I made sure that Frodo wasn't listening. He wasn't even in the room thank god...

"Well! There was that one time, at that, one place..." she paused, and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Do go on." I said with a prideful smirk.

"Yeah I got nothin'." she said surrendering. I laughed and packed up the rest of my things. Genevieve was struggling still on wether she still wanted to go or not.

"Gen, if you don't go, what if we found Ginger? And you weren't there? Do you know how upset she would be? Ginger is out there, I have a feeling. And Laura to. Actually, I promise we will find Ginger. And maybe, we can go home when this is all said and done, and Frodo gas destroyed the ring, okay?"

Sam walked over to us with his hands in his pockets, "Let's hope he destroys it Miss Hadley." he said with his head down.

"What's wrong Sam?" Genevieve asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Norhin', homesick is all." he left at that.

We found Frodo, downstairs talking to Barliman. He gave us a pony from his stables, named Bill. Diamond and Sam took an instant liking to the pony, and wanted to be the ones to lead it.

Merry, Genevieve, and Pippin walked together, Diamond and Sam with Bill, and I up at the front with Strider as we set out from Bree. Frodo fell behind a lot, but we always knew he was close. It was foggy, and my allergies was acting up.

"What were those troubling dreams you had last night?" Strider asked turning to me.

I sneezed, "They weren't dreams, why do you keep saying they were?" sneeze, "When we find Gandalf, ask him! He knows we aren't from here." sneeze, I turned to Aragorn with a raised eyebrow.

"How does one end up in another world when they were killed in another? I cannot even wrap the thought around my mind just thinking of it right now!" Aragorn said as we began to come upon more wooded areas.

"I don't know, but I hope I can go home soon."

I looked behind me, Sam and Diamond were talking to each other, Merry and Genevieve were laughing at something while Pippin looked starving. Frodo was in the middle by himself, for once! I decided to give him some company.

"Hey!" I said.

Frodo jumped, and gave me a weak smile, "Hullo." now, I realized just how beautiful his eyes were.

"How are you?" this was going pretty lousy...

"Not to well. I hear voices a lot, and I can't sleep without waking up in a cold sweat on the middle of the night." he said, and shuddered.

"That sucks." I said.

"Sucks?" Frodo asked a little weirded out.

"Oh, sorry, what I meant was, that's too bad."

Frodo let out a small laugh, he looked happy! He hadn't smiled that big in awhile, and it felt good.

"So, doesn't, Pippin like Diamond?" I asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes, he thinks shes nice, if that's what you mean."

"Oh, I meant, does he think she's pretty?" I said, reminding myself that it wasn't 2012.

"I think you mean, does he have eyes for her? How did you guess!" Frodo gave a fake gasp as he laughed.

"You know, I just knew." I said with a wink.

"The way you talk must be the the way you talked at home, I find it rather odd, but extremely amusing!" Frodo said holding his stomach in laughter. But his face grew serious again, "Really, I want to know more about your world and culture."

Oh, well that was going to take a while...

"You could have asked a harder question." I said laughing.

"Well, first off, our country, the United States of America, is REALLY fat. We have these restaurants called McDonald's, and it's a heart attack in a building I swear... I don't eat there but Gen does."

"I heard that!" we heard Genevieve yell from behind us.

"Then, we have these things called cars. They are like horses, transportation. They have four wheels and you push pedals to make them go faster or slow down. You following me so far?" I asked the wide eyed Frodo.

"Maybe when we rest you could tell me more..." he said in a thought process. We began to laugh and I turned around to make my way to Diamond. She and Sam looked so bored, and Diamond should be walking with Pippin.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Diamond said, she looked at me with a "save me from this torture of boredom" look.

I sneezed, again, and pet Bill's nose.

"Miss Hadley, do you need a handkerchief?" Sam asked, furrowing through his pocket.

"Oh no thanks..." I said. "Those are so gross!" I said to myself. Okay, I was already bores so I made my way back to Merry, Pippin, and Genevieve. Genevieve seemed to fit right in! Like they were all siblings. Genevieve stuck her foot out in front of Pippin, who made a tremendous face plant into the ground. I roared with laughter, along with Sam and Diamond behind me. Pippin stood up blushing, and pushed Genevieve into Merry, who in return tripped over a log.

"Hey it's the three stooges!" I yelled to Genevieve, who threw a piece of mud at me. Soon, EVERYONE was covered in mud and we were all laughing. So far, this had been the highlight of the journey since we had left Bree.

"I'm hungry." Pippin said. We all agreed, and stopped Bill who held all our supplies and food. poor pony! We began to unpack pots and pans, and food to cook, when Strider turned around and stared at us.

"Friends, we do not stop until nightfall."

Pippin stood straighter, "What about breakfast?"

"You've had it already." Strider replied confused.

Even us girls were slightly confused, and soon realize we were all starving now. We stopped and began to pack again.

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?"

I was stooped down picking up a bowl, "Second?" I whispered to myself, I heard Frodo give a chuckle.

There wasn't a reply from Strider, who simply walked off without saying anything.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip."

"What about luncheon? Elevenses, afternoon tea, dinner! Supper! He knows about those, right?" Pippin asked with hope.

Merry only glanced at him with concern, "I wouldn't count on it."

"Darn I was hungry." I said to Diamond and Genevieve.

Strider threw an apple over some trees and landed in Merry's hands, and then threw it to Pippin. Pippin gave him a confused look as another one hit his head. We laughed and continued on, now us three girls in the back with Bill, and Sam and Frodo walking slowly infront of us.

* * *

><p>We walked for what seemed like two more years! Strider really wanted to get some miles behind us apparently, and didn't care that he was killing us in the process! Us hobbits were basically falling asleep while walking, so we stopped for a few minutes, and looking up I saw what looked like the remains of some ancient circular building up on the top of a hill. It was dark outside, and we really were expecting some sleep soon.<p>

"Strider can we PLEASE stop?" Genevieve asked as she sat down. Strider was looking off into the distance, at the ruins on the hill.

"This is the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." he said as he looked back at us.

We made our way slowly up the hill and nearly fell to the ground asleep when we reached the top. Strider pulled out a bag and unraveled it, seven swords were laid out on the bag. Strider picked each one up and tossed them to us, I had ne'er handled a sword before, and it was intimidating. Was I going to fight with this? That was my worst fear, having to actually KILL something, or someone.

"These are for you. Keep them close." Strider said to us, and with that, he silently left us to go off somewhere else.

Frodo laid down and fell asleep, but Diamond, Genevieve and I were awake again, with much needed sleep. So, the rest of us silently built a fire while Frodo was sleeping. Genevieve began to braid my hair while Diamond sat in front of me and pulled out her sword.

"This is just the right size for me." she said running her hand along the blade.

"Gen, I feel like I'm sitting on something, could you see if I am?" I stood on my knees, and heard her pull something out from under me.

"Karolyn.."

"Is it something bad?" I asked startled.

"No, it's actually something wonderful. Remember this?" I turned around to see Genevieve holding my Bible from home in her hands. It still had my name ingrained into it,

"Karolyn Hannah Hadley".

"Oh my god." I said as I took it in my hands. Diamond looked around and gasped as she took it from my hands.

"How did this end up here? You didn't bring it I know that, I'm a little weirded out to be honest." she said handing it back to me.

"What's a Bible?" we heard Pippin ask behind us. Merry and Sam were also staring at us waiting for a reply.

"A book." I replied.

"What's it about?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's not exactly about one thing..." Diamond started off.

"It's a book with a bunch of different stories in it." Gen added.

"It's our holy book. Our religion's book that we follow, you could actually call it a guide to your life if you wanted." I said flipping through the pages, letting all the memories seep back in.

"Oh, could you read it to us sometime? You know, a story or two?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sure Sam."

"Want some bacon?" Merry asked changing the subject.

"Yes!" Genevieve exclaimed running to him.

"Bacon!" Diamond soon followed.

"And tomatoes!" Pippin added as he handed Diamond some.

I slowly walked to the fire and say next to Sam, who looked at my Bible once again. We were all eating in the silence, until Merry broke it again.

"Want a piece of bacon Genevieve?" he asked handing her one.

"Definitely."

"Gimme some!" I said.

"Tomatoes!" Pippin randomly blurted out.

Suddenly, we heard Frodo shift in his sleeping bag. He sat up, extremely startled, and pure fear in his eyes and rage.

"What are you doing?" he squealed.

"Eating bacon and tomatoes..." I said innocently as Diamond let out a burp.

"Whoops." she said.

"We save some for you Mr. Frodo!" Sam said offering him a piece.

But instead of him going, "Oh thank you! I'm lucky to have such great friends who cook for me! I think I'll have a bit of that bacon now." he stood and ran to the fire.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out!" he said as he stomped out the fire.

"Geez calm down Frodo!" Diamond said as she scooted away from his feet.

"That's nice, ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin said as he frowned.

"That's nice, ASH IN MY EYES!" I said as Frodo continued to stomp around, making sure the last tiny flame was gone.

Sam and Merry seemed startled and had scooted back to the wall.

"What were you thinking?" Frodo shouted at us again.

A screech pierced the cold air, and I cringed and screamed in fear. We all were to familiar with that sound, and we all waited for the sound again.

"Please not again!" I wailed.

"Please!" Diamond added.

"What was that?" Genevieve screeched as she grabbed her sword.

Frodo and Merry made their way to the edge of the watchtower and looked down. Frodo and Merry jumped, and began to retreat.

"Run! Go!" Frodo said. We all grabbed our swords, and I slipped my Bible into my inside blouse pocket. We ran up the stairs behind us and flubs ourselves on flat ground. This was obviously where the people once stood at the watchtower. We all got in a circle, back to back, swords at the ready. Diamond was trembling and Genevieve looked like this was no big deal, like she wasn't scared. I gasped as I saw a black rider emerge from the darkness in front of me, it was tall, scary, and silent.

We all began to cluster into a group now instead of a circle, for now the riders were coming in from the same side. I let out a small sob as they began to walk towards us. Finally, after a few minutes of someone to make a move. Sam pointed his sword at one of the riders.

"Back you devils!" he shouted. The rider most nearly through him to the side with no hesitation. Sam landed against a pillar with a thud and his eyes shut. Now, Merry and Pippin winced and stepped in front of Frodo. They were quickly thrown aside to.

"Go away!" I shouted. The rider I notices had what looked like metal "gloves" on. He took my sword by the blade and yanked it from my

hold, and set it flying off the watchtower. Before I could even scream, it pushed me with great force to the side, along with Diamond and Genevieve. Now, Frodo was left alone, which really wasn't supposed to happen... The riders began to close in on him, and Frodo pulled out the ring. He began to mess with it in his hands. One of the riders, the tallest, turned his wad ever so slowly to face Frodo. Frodo looked down at the ring and back. up to the rider, who was now walking towards Frodo. He tripped and fell back, inching his way to a nearby pillar. The rider walked up to him and drew his sword, oh crap...

"Frodo!" I screamed.

He vanished, he had done it, he had put on the ring. Sam gasped, and I let out a squeal. The riders let out a screech off frustration. We all watched, with wide eyes filled to the brim with fear and horror as we watched the events that unfolded in front of us.

The rider rose his sword, as if he was going to stab someone, which is what we all feared the most at this point.

"NO!" I shouted. The rider plunged his sword to the ground, and a blood curtailing scream filled the air.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled with tears.

"Oh my god no!" Diamond added, she was curled in a ball sobbing.

There was another scream, and Aragorn appeared out of nowhere. The rider pulled the sword up, and Frodo was on the ground, clutching his left shoulder. I shot up and ran in between Aragorn and the fire, Frodo was bleeding and still screaming. Soon, everyone else was around me and we were all crying.

"Frodo, don't die please come back!" I screamed with his head in my lap, I was stroking his cheeks.

Sam was crying and Diamond had fallen behind Pippin, clinging to him in fear. Aragorn fought off the riders, and made his way back to the screaming Frodo. Oh my god, Frodo was dying.

* * *

><p><strong>ah, i hope you liked it!:D i know i did! this is my longest chapter yet! okay, i have tons of subscriptions... but like, no reviews! please make this the chapter with the most reviews!<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	7. Rivendell

**A/N: hey guys! so this chapter might be EXTREMELY boring FYI. the reason is, is beacuse im leaving for georgia tomorrow for a cheer competition! and i knew you guys were waiting for an update this weekend cause i said i would update on the weekends. so it would have bugged me if i would have left you guys hanging all weekend! its prolly a boring chapter to because i wanted to get it done before i left tomorrow, and i have been busy all day. so i decided, heck, their just getting to rivendell and thats all i need to talk about in this chapter! so this chapter is all about getting to rivendell, and a reuniting!:D and in case you were wondering, NO, i did not forget laura, shes in this chapter! alsoooo... i know ginger hasnt been mentioned yet, im saving her new life for another chapter! it will be soon though, promise! also, i have had tons of subscriptions from people! and a FEW reviews... PLEASE REVIEW!:D and i realize there have been some REALLY weird spelling errors... i write these chapters on my ipod, stupid spell check, if you do happen to catch a really odd spelling error, please tell me! this is the shortest chapter yet im pretty sure...**

**DC: I only own the girls.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Rivendell<p>

"Strider!" Sam called as he sat next to Frodo. Among everyone, me and Sam were the most worried. Strider ran to us and examined Frodo concerned.

"Is he going to die?" Diamond whispered to Merry.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Strider said as the blade disintegrated into sand and blew away in the wind. Merry shrugged his shoulders at Diamond, and I continued to stroke Frodo's cheek.

"Help him Strider!" Sam shrieked.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." Strider told us as he scooped Frodo into his arms, Frodo let out a small scream and wince. We began to run, and run, and RUN. We were headed for Rivendell, where the elves were. Sam was in a panicky state, as well as I.

"Were six days from Rivendell!" Sam yelled as we ran.

"He'll never make it!" I added.

"Hold on Frodo," Strider whispered to him.

"Gandalf? GANDALF!" Frodo screamed. Now, I wished I was home, alive. Death seemed to be following me now. It was dark, so we stopped. There were statues of three, huge giants around us.

"Sam, are you familiar with the plant Athelas?" Strider asked as he set Frodo down.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil! That's a weed!"

"Yes, it may help to stop the pain. Quick!" Strider motioned to Sam as they ran off into the forest. This left me, Diamond, Genevieve, Merry, and Pippin alone with the fading Frodo. I sat in between my two friends and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"I miss home." Diamond suddenly muttered, Gen nodding her head in agreement.

"Once this is all over, we can go home, maybe..." the thought of us getting murdered flashed back into my head.

"Its times like these when I could listen to a Taylor Swift song on my iPod." Genevieve said with a distant smile. I could feel the tears welling up, but reluctantly held them back.

"What's an iPod?"

"Or who's Taylor Swift?" Merry and Pippin questioned, while sitting next to Frodo.

"An iPod stores all your music, and you can look through it and find the song you want and listen to it!" Diamond told them, they were totally lost.

"Stores music? Like, music sheets?" Pippin asked thinking he had the concept.

"No, never mind we can explain later." Genevieve said. Frodo shifted an let out a really loud moan, and he began to breath heavily, with an almost high tone to it. I gasped and covered my mouth, just to make sure no one heard the small sob I let out. I don't know why I was so devastated over Frodo, I just felt a connection with him right from the start of the journey. He had been kind to me, understanding, and comforting. Not to mention he was super duper attractive. Prettiest blue eyes, darkest black hair, the perfect jawline and nose, and not to mention his smile! At that moment I admitted to myself that I was in love with Frodo. Suddenly, Sam ran from behind the bushes panting, and sweaty. We all jumped a little at his noise, where was Strider?

"We... found... and then... elf!" Sam managed to get out from all the panting.

"What? Catch your breath, that's it, what did you say?" Merry asked Sam. He didn't answer, he only looked behind us in wonder, as if he were being hypnotized. Slowly, I turned my head to see what he was staring at, so did everyone else.

There was a woman sliding off her horse in the most graceful, quick manner I had ever seen. When she turned around I saw how beautiful she was. She had long, brown hair that traveled down her back to her waist. She was tall, and had deep brown eyes, and full lips. She was an angel, I had fully convinced myself. But then I remembered Sam always talking about the elves.

"Whose that?" Diamond whispered in awe to me.

"She's an elf." Merry replied loudly. No one else was talking as she made her way to Frodo's side. Strider quickly made his way to her side as he appeared out of nowhere from out of the forest.

"He's fading... He's bot going to last. We need to get him to my father." she said as she examined Frodo, who was now almost hyperventilating and growing paler.

"I have been looking for you for two days." she said once again facing Strider.

"What? Where are you taking him?" I asked standing up.

"There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know." Strider said as he helped the woman put Frodo atop the horse, who the hell was this lady?

"Hello?" Genevieve said trying to get their attention. They continued to ignore us as they began to talk in a foreign language.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked as the boys all stood behind us.

"I think she's taking Frodo back to where she lives." Diamond said, making her way next to Pippin.

"She is." I said, for some reason, I just knew what she was saying.

"Ride hard, Arwen. And don't look back." Strider said as he helped her up on the horse. They looked into each others eyes, and for a second I thought they would kiss. But she turned her head and sped off on her horse into the black of the forest.

"Are you crazy? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam screamed at Strider. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes, he was right, they were chasing them.

Laura had grown close with Lord Elrond's daughter, Lady Arwen. For the few weeks she had been at Rivendell, she learned archery, some elvish, and much of the history of the elves. She had also taught herself seeral different ways in which she could braid her extremely long, beautiful dark brown hair. Arwen had also been talking about a great evil growing in the west. In a land called Mordor, the great eye, Sauron. Laura made sure she knew about the elves, so she could understand them. One day, Lord Elrond approached them outside as they studied in the gardens.

"Arwen, I have news. It is about Aragorn." he said darkly.

Arwen immediately dropped the book in her hands as she stared at her father. Laura also stopped her work and watched them.

"How fast can you get to Weathertop?" he asked her.

"With the fastest horse, two days at the most." she replied.

"He is traveling with the ring bearer." Elrond said suddenly. Arwen shot from her seat on the bench and gasped.

"Is it happening finally, father?" Laura raised an eyebrow, confused as to what was going on.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." he said with his head down.

"Ring bearer? Whose getting married?" Laura asked.

They both turned to her, and Arwen sighed. "Laura, the evil I have been talking about. It is all growing stronger. Perhaps while I am gone, father will explain it all to you. Goodbye for a few days Laura." Arwen said as she turned her head and her father nodded. They began to walk away and Laura stood up to follow them.

"Wait? Goodbye?" Laura exclaimed as she sped walk to their sides.

"Yes. I must get to them before the wraiths reach them first." she said as they entered the stables. Her father helped her onto a white horse and kissed her forehead.

"May the spirit of the elves be with you." he told her before she sped out of the stables, leaving Laura alone with Elrond.

"What's going on?" she asked turning to him in a worry.

"My child, do not worry. Time will tell. But for now I will tell you, expect a company of eight translate to arrive within the week. I will explain to you then, and perhaps the travelers will to." he said as he walked out of the stables. Laura lowered her head in deep thought, she had a feeling there would be a reuniting of some sort...

For the next five days, she continued her studies on the language, and frequently went out to practice her archery. She could now shoot within the bullseye.

It was a sunny day, and Laura was beginning to wonder where exactly Arwen was. As if on cue, she heard some elves running and shouting.

"Lady Arwen is back! With the ring bearer! Make way!" Laura stood up and ran to where all the commotion was happening. Arwen came through with her horse, and what looked like a

small child riding with her. Arwen grabbed the person and jumped off the horse with them. Laura ran to catch up with her as Arwen rushed to her father.

"Arwen! Who is that?" she asked as they ran.

"The ring bearer." was all she said, and ignored her until they found Elrond. He took the small person in his arms and examined him, with great fear. Now Laura could see this person, he looked fairly older than a child, and he was deathly green and had a white scar on his left shoulder. His eyes were beginning to turn a pale gray and he often groan and shrieked. Laura stepped back in fear, she suddenly felt as if everything had gone dark and evil.

"Who... what, is that?" she asked as she closed her eyes, pointing at the man.

"We must tend to him, get a rom ready! Quick!" Elrond instructed the elves around him. Arwen stayed as everyone else rushed off with Lord Elrond.

"That, is the ring bearer. Frodo Baggins." she said as she approached Laura.

"How old is that child!" she squealed as Arwen grabbed her shoulders.

"He is a hobbit, very small creatures they are. He is at least in his thirties. There were three more hobbit males with him, and three hobbit females." Arwen said as she tried to comfort Laura.

Suddenly, Laura knew who these girls were. They were her friends. She began to tremble and she rested her head on Arwen's shoulder.

"They're here. My friends are okay!" she sobbed with happiness.

"Laura, you must understand something. They are in grave danger. For they are on a quest to destroy the one ring forged by Sauron, the evil I have told you about. Do not expect them to return without injuries or any harm." Arwen said as she pulled Laura away to look her in the eyes. Laura was smiling, and nodded her head.

Six days past and finally, the rest of the group made it. Laura was in the garden with Arwen. Frodo had been cared for by Elrond, and was sleeping, as he had been for the past few days since he arrived. Also, an old wizard named Gandalf arrived there shortly after Frodo. An elf approached Arwen and Laura as they sat studying plants.

"My lady." he said.

"Yes?" Arwen replied.

"They have arrived." was simply all he said. Laura stood and sprinted away from the gardens. She ran to the gates and her sight fell upon six little hobbits. But she also saw her friends. Genevieve, Diamond, and Karolyn! They weren't in the greatest condition, but at least they were alive. She began to cry happy tears, and the hobbit girls turned to her.

"Why is she crying?" Merry whispered in Gen's ear.

"Because, she is our friend!" she replied running with her arms open to Laura. They embraced, and soon Diamond and Karolyn turned around.

"Oh my god..."

"LAURA!"

They both ran to her in a rush and were all soon in a group hug that lasted for awhile. They laughed, cried, and squealed as they all caught up with each other. The boys stood to the side, resting and watching. Aragorn made his way to Arwen, and took her face in his hands. They kissed, for awhile.

"They seem happy." Pippin said to Sam and Merry.

"When you see that a friend is okay, I guess that the effect it has on you." Merry said.

"Mr. Frodo! Is he okay?" Sam said jumping to his feet to Arwen. The girls all stood up and waited for a response.

"Please, is he okay?" Karolyn asked with worry.

Arwen looked them all deep in the eyes, "Your friend is well. He is very strong, physically ad mentally." she said with a smile. Everyone sighed, he was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>told ya it was boring, sorry guys i feel really bad, but i just needed to get to rivendell and the reuniting! well, laura and the rest of the girls are reunited, YES! one more girl to go... dun, dun, DUNNNNN. thanks guys and PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** **Mirabella Millstone of Bywater** **


	8. Celebrating!

**A/N: okay, so i found out there was a LOTR musical! and i admit, as soon as i heard the cat and the moon, i bought it on my ipod and memorized it, and i do dance to it when no one is looking... so i put it into this chapter, and so while you reading, i want you to listen to the song as well. it makes it more fun and enjoyable to read, it sets the mood! read the lyrics along with the song as you read. and also i put the devil went down to georgia in there, do the same thing with it to! i really wanna see that musical... it closed though): this chapter is all about Frodo waking up and everyone celebrating, and maybe some sparks beginning between some people(: i am very proud to say i can sing the cat and the moon all the way through(:**

**DC: I only own the girls.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

We stayed in Rivendell until Frodo woke up. I swear, Sam NEVER left his side... I can't really say that though, because I was with him half the time as well. Alright, everyone knew it, I really like Frodo. And there were maybe a few rumors going around he might like me to... Sam and I were in the gardens one day, actually the day before Frodo finally woke up. We were just having a friendly conversation.

"Miss Hadley, I got somethin' to tell you." Sam said shyly.

"Shoot me." I said waiting for a response.

"Shoot, you?" Sam asked concerned.

I began to laugh, honestly I still think I'm at home sometimes.

"Sorry Sam, I meant go on and tell me."

"Well, your very pretty..."

"Sam do you have eyes for me?" I exclaimed suddenly.

"No not at all Miss Hadley! All I'm saying is, your very pretty, and Mr. Frodo is right about that."

"Oh, so he said that?"

Sam paused. "Yes, but PLEASE don't tell 'im I said that!" he pleaded.

"Samwise, I won't. And I guess it's no secret I have eyes for him to..." I said blushing. Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"Don't tell him." I added quietly.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Genevieve and Merry had just got done visiting the sleeping Frodo. Walking out together laughing, they stopped outside the door to Frodo's room.<p>

"Genevieve, your one of the prettiest hobbits I've ever seen." Merry unexpectedly said to her.

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes, why is that such a surprise to you?" Merry asked laughing.

"Because, it was always my younger twin sister I had to live up to. I guess. She was always the one with the boyfriend, every guy thought she was so pretty. But me? Nope, never in my life has someone ever told me I was pretty. Save my parents, and Ginger... My point is, living in your sister's shadow isn't always easy." Genevieve finished.

"Well, I say any lad that wasted their time with any other girl instead of you, was an absolute idiot!" they both began to laugh, nervously. Genevieve looked at Merry, and suddenly realized that he was the kind of guy she wanted. She threw her arms around his neck, catching Merry totally off guard. He staggered back a little, then slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"That's the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me." she said in his ear. Pulling apart, they looked into each other's eyes. It was the most precious moment in Gen's life. Elrond came up behind them.

"Pardon, but I must tend to Mr. Baggins. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Elrond said and winked to Merry. Genevieve and Merry quickly separated and shook their heads. Chuckling to himself, Elrond opened the door to Frodo's room. He was asleep, but he could tell he would wake up soon. Gandalf had arrived at Rivendell a few days ago, and he was sitting next to Frodo.

"His heart is restless." Elrond said to Gandalf.

"I know, I sense it as well. The ring will not let him sleep for long."

As if on cue, Frodo stirred and his eyes opened. He looked around, clearly un aware of where he was or what had happened. Soon, he was wide awake and Gandalf caught him up on everything that had happened, he had even introduced him to Elrond.

"Frodo?" he heard his cousin Merry call. Frodo turned to see him and Pippin running in to the room. He grinned and they all began to laugh as they jumped on the bed and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Frodo!" he hears two girls squeal. He saw Diamond and Genevieve running in as well and they joined in on the hug. All of them were laughing and rejoicing, their friend was awake again.

* * *

><p>I was walking in the gardens by myself the day Frodo woke up. Sitting under a tree, I was almost asleep when Laura approached me.<p>

"I think your friend is awake!" she said running to me with a smile.

"Frodo?"

"Yes!"

"Awake?"

"Yes!"

"Now?"

"YES! Now scoot your butt up there and see him!" she said laughing and pushing me off. Smiling and laughing, I ran to Frodo's room. As I got closer, I slowed down.

"Calm down, I don't wanna get him to excited." I told myself.

With one final deep breath, I walked in. Gen, Diamond, Merry, and Pippin were all on the bed. Laughing and squealing in joy. Suddenly, Frodo stopped and looked at me.

"Karolyn?" he asked still smiling.

"Oh, FRODO!" I said. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, not realizing the sniggers we were receiving from behind. We pulled away and began to laugh hysterically, everyone did. Even Gandalf and Elrond were laughing and smiling. We got Frodo to come out of his room, eventually with permission from Gandalf. Before we left, Elrond pulled us girls aside.

"I would suggest learning some songs from your hobbit friends, there might just be some celebrating and dancing tonight with songs." he said with a smile. We gave him confused smiles and and nodded. We walked outside to see all the boys, now with Sam all jumping around in a circle.

"What would three losers like you be doing out here?" Laura teased as she came up behind us.

We all laughed and hugged, it was still overwhelming to know she was here. Suddenly, we heard all the boys laughter stop.

"Bilbo!" Frodo cried running over to the side. Gen, Diamond, and me all knew who Bilbo was. So we all ran over to see where Frodo was. He was hugging his uncle, who now looked extremely old.

"My boy!" Bilbo said grinning at his nephew.

"Bilbo it's so good to see you!" Frodo exclaimed, he really was happy. So, Frodo went off with his uncle and Laura went off with Arwen again.

"Hey guys, come here!" I said to the boys.

"Yes?" Pippin asked.

"Teach us a hobbit song." Diamond demanded.

"Well theres too many to count!" Sam said thinking.

"One with a lot of dancing, a fun one!" Genevieve said. The boys all thought for a moment, and whispered amongst themselves. Finally, Merry came up with an idea and they all agreed and turned to us.

"We got a good one. But..." Pippin started off mischievously.

"But?" I asked motioning for him to go on.

"You have to teach us one of your songs." Merry finished off grinning. We nodded and turned to talk amongst ourselves now.

"Guys, we can't do Party Rock, or Cupid Shuffle because they don't have guitars or keyboards..." I immediately warned them.

"Crap. Those are my favorites!" Diamond said.

"Were waiting." Pippin said smiling.

"I got it!" Gen exclaimed. She whispered in each of our ears her song plan. It was PERFECT.

"Alright boys, show us what you got. Then we'll show you what we got." I said.

"This is Frodo's favorite." Merry said, I think he winked at me... For two hours we went over both of our songs and the dance steps.

Frodo came back later, and Elrond did end up having a feast of celebration for Frodo and us hobbits. I found a dress in my room, it went down to my ankles, and it looked just like a dress I would have worn in the Shire! It was green and yellow, it had a ruffled skirt and ruffled sleeves. I met up with Diamond and Gen and we walked to a dining hall. It was huge, a long table set aside for the hobbits, a table for the elves of higher honor, and another for more random people. There was food galore! We took our seats, and Frodo patted a seat next to his.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"A little. It still hurts, but I think this food shall make it feel better." Frodo said, eyes going wide as he looked at the table. Pippin leaned behind Frodo's chair and tapped me, leaning over he whispered into my ear, "Alright, remember all the words?" he asked.

"I think. Do you all know your words?" I replied.

"Got it. You better be ready!" he said laughing. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating. Diamond, Gen, and I were anxious for what we had planned, but it would be really fun. About an hour into the feast, Elrond stood up.

"Friends! In honor of Frodo's recovery, the hobbits are going to treat us to some dancing and singing!" he said motioning to us girls. I gulped, Pippin never said anything about this! I gave him and Merry a glare, Sam was to innocent to glare at.

We made our way to the small band at the front, I could see Strider, who I now called Aragorn. Gandalf was out there to. Frodo eyed us the entire walk to the front. The band started off, and our moment came. Well, really mine because I was suppose to start off singing.

_There's an inn of old renown_

_Where they brew a beer so brown_

_Moon came rolling down the hill_

_One Hevnsday night to drink his fill_.

Frodo began to laugh, and Pippin stood and ran to the front to join us. He nodded at me and began to sing along with me.

_On a three-stringed fiddle there_

_Played the Ostler's cat so fair_

_The hornèd Cow that night was seen_

_To dance a jig upon the green_.

Now, Gen, Diamond, Merry and Sam were singing with us.

_Called by the fiddle to the_

_Middle of the muddle where the_

_Cow with a caper sent the_

_Small dog squealing._

_Moon in a fuddle went to_

_Huddle by the griddle but he_

_Slipped in a puddle and the_

_World went reeling._

_Downsides went up- hey!_

_Outsides went wide._

_As the fiddle_

_Played a twiddle_

_And the Moon slept till Sterrenday._

_Upsides went west- hey!_

_Broadsides went boom._

_With a twiddle on the fiddle_

_In the middle by the griddle_

_And the Moon slept till Sterrenday._

The band began to go off on their musical solo. We motioned for everyone to get up and start dancing. Many elves got up, and knowing them they probably knew the dance. Now Frodo was up here to. We linked arms with whoever was next to us and spun skipping in a circle. Diamond had my arm and we were cracking up! Now Frodo began to sing along louder with us.

_Dish from off the dresser pranced,_

_Found a spoon and gaily danced._

_Horses neighed and champed their bits_

_For the bloodshot Moon had lost his wits._

_Well, cow jumped over, Dog barked wild,_

_Moon lay prone and sweetly smiled._

_Ostler cried, "Play faster, Cat!_

_Because we all want to dance like that."_

_Gambol and totter till you're_

_Hotter than a hatter and you_

_Spin all akimbo_

_Like a windmill flailing._

_Whirl with a clatter till you_

_Scatter every cotter and the_

_Strings start a-pinging as the_

_World goes sailing._

_Downsides go up- hey!_

_Outsides go wide._

_You can clatter_

_With your platter_

_But the Moon slept till Sterrenday._

_Upsides go west- hey!_

_Broadsides go boom._

_With a batter and a clatter_

_You can shatter every platter_

_But the Moon slept till Sterrenday._

Now it was another musical solo. And it was the long one, which was the cue for the men to find a girl partner to dance with. Pippin chose Diamond, Gen and Merry, Sam and Lady Arwen, and Frodo approached me. He stuck his hand out to mine, and I took it. We curtsied and began to kick our feet to the different rhythms and clap our hands on the beat.

"How did you learn all this?" Frodo marveled at me smiling as we twirled around in each other's arms.

"I don't even know why I'm doing or saying half the time! We learned it all in two hours." I replied as he lifted me off the ground and spun me on cue with everyone else.

"I must say, I am quite impressed Miss Hadley. This is my favorite drinking song you know?"

"I know, Sam told me." I said grinning.

We laughed and now the girls formed a line across from the boys. It was kinda the show down part now, girls would repeat the guys, but both did different dances to each phrase.

_Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle_

_Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle_

Guys won that round...

_Hey-yey-yey-yey-oh-ho_

_Hey-yey-yey-yey-oh-ho_

_Hey-hey-din-gen-do_

_Hey-hey-din-geli-do_

_Hoo-rye-and-hott-a-cott-a ho_

_Hoo-rye-and-hott-a-cott-a ho ho_

_Hott-a-cott-a-hotta-ko_

_Hott-a-cott-a-ko-cott-a-ko-ho_

Girls!

_Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle-hi-ho_

_Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle-hi-ho_

_Ho fiddlee-ding-galli-do_

_Ho fiddlee-ding-galli-do_

_Hoo-rye-hoo-rye oops-oops- ay!_

_Hoo-rye-hoo-rye oops-oops- ay!_

_Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo_

_Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo_

_Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo!_

Girls win! As they usually did...

_Downsides go up- hey!_

_Outsides go wide._

_With a twiddle on the fiddle_

_In the middle by the griddle_

_And the Moon slept till Sterrenday._

_Upsides go west- hey!_

_Broadsides go boom._

_With a batter and a clatter_

_You can shatter every platter_

_But the Moon slept till Sterrenday!_

The song ended and we all clapped, hooted, and shouted. Frodo spun me around, totally unexpected from him! It caughjt me off guard, and i think Frodo was caught off guard to... We awkwardly smiled and i whispered to him, "Now your gonna see something interesting." We were all pumped up and now it was time for Pippin, Merry, and Sam to sing our song. We would join in later...

"One more song!" I shouted. We had taught the band how to play the song earlier. They had a fiddle, and violin so it would be good for this song. Pippin stood up and began to sing, even though he didn't know what he was saying half the time.

_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal._

_He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind and he was willin' to make a deal._

_When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot._

_And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:_

Now Merry joined in, along with Gen and Diamond.

_"I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too._

_"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you._

_"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:_

_"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."_

Now Sam and I sang a duet.

_The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,_

_"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."_

Now all of us! It was getting faster and everyone was dancing their own ways, considering there was no real dance for this song..

_Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard._

_'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards._

_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold._

_But if you lose, the devil gets your soul._

Fiddle solo! I motioned Frodo to come up and dance, he did and was beaming.

_The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."_

_And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow._

_And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss._

_Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this._

The band made an awful screeching noise and began to string away. Frodo was laughing hysterically as Pippin linked arms with him and they spun around.

_When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son._

_"But sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."_

_Fire on the mountain, run boys, run._

_The devil's in the house of the risin' sun._

_Chicken in the bread pan, pickin' out dough._

_"Granny, does your dog bite?"_

_"No, child, no."_

Me and all of us hobbits (except Frodo) were singing with no flaw now. It was also really funny because none of the boys could do the country accent, it sounded quite awkward! Frodo took me by the waist and hand and spun me around in a small circle.

_The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat._

_He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet._

_Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again._

_"cause I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best there's ever been."_

_And he played fire on the mountain, run boys, run._

_The devil's in the house of the risin' sun._

_Chicken in the bread pan, now they're pickin' out dough._

_"Granny, will your dog bite?"_

_"No, child, no."_

Everyone let out a yell and we were all sweating and smiling. Gen and Merry hugged, and Diamond immediately went back to her seat and ignored Pippin. Frodo patted my back laughing,

"That is the most odd song I have ever heard!" he exclaimed.

"You should have been in my shoes when I learned The Cat and The Moon!" I said laughing back. He slowed his laughing and stared at me smiling, I tried to stare back, but I felt myself blushing and broke the stare looking away.

"We should go back to the table." I said quietly. Frodo nodded and we walked back to the table.

Diamond was looking upset, and I knew why.

"You like Pippin, and I don't care what you say. Tell him you do!" I said to her. Her eyes flashed at me then to the ceiling.

"I don't like him!" she retorted.

"Well then who do you like! I know you like someone!" I replied harshly.

"FRODO!" she exclaimed rather loud. The hobbits all turned to him, and Frodo blushed, in the "I can't believe she likes me" sort of way. I sighed, and shook my head. She knew I liked him, and I secretly knew he liked me. What was I going to have to do?

"And I think you like Pippin!" Diamond exclaimed loudly, on purpose so Pippin could hear.

"What's your problem?" I snapped back at her.

"Nothing. I think you have a problem!" she yelled.

"Well you know what, it doesn't matter who I like! I will NEVER tell you, or anyone!" I screamed at her, I stood up from my chair and stormed out of the room. Sam followed me.

"I said I promise I won't tell Mr. Frodo, and I mean to keep that promise Miss Hadley. But, with all that that just went on, would you want me to tell 'im now?" he asked when he finally caught up with me. I was crying a little, and tried to wipe away the tears. "Miss Hadley, you can cry in front of me." Sam reassured me.

"Oh Sam! Don't tell him ever! Please!" I said burying my hands in my face.

"I won't! But, what are you going to do about Miss Zander and Mr. Frodo? Since she has eyes for him, and you do to, but Mr. Frodo has eyes for you and not her..." Sam trailed off looking confused.

"I don't know Sam, I don't know." I replied.

"Well we won't let this get you down now, let's get back in there!" Sam said pulling me back into the room.

I was thinking everything would be okay, when I walked in, Diamond and Frodo were dancing together. I guess you can never count on your "best friends". Sam rolled his eyes at the sight and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Alright, I got a girl at home, this is just a friendly dance Miss Hadley." Sam reminded me as we danced in a circle.

"Oh, Rosie?" I asked with a wink.

"Yes! How did you-" Sam blushed.

"Frodo." I said.

"Oh, figures. You can always count on Mr. Frodo." he said laughing.

"Your never sad, or angry Sam." I said as he twirled me around.

"Well, I try my best Miss." he said laughing. Suddenly, Pippin tapped Sam's shoulder and asked to dance with me. I agreed, unwillingly

"So, you, have eyes for me?" he asked.

"No, I don't. Sorry." I said pouting. He twirled me and whispered in my ear, "Good, because I don't have eyes for you either." he said laughing.

"Pippin! I'm not pretty?" I asked laughing.

"I didn't mean that! You are pretty, Diamond-"

"I know, I was kidding Pip. We gotta get this drama figured out." I said, we began to laugh loudly again. I hugged him and said I would sort it out later. Turns out there is still stupid teenage girl drama in Middle Earth to.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO? diamond likes frodo? whats going on? crap...<strong>

**sorry if it was to short, ive been so busy lately, and i PROMISE i will make the next one the longest chapter for you guys! be waiting! im having a little writer's block, thats probably why its a boring chapter, i PROMISE (once again) next chapter WONT be boring.**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	9. On With the Journey

**A/N: okay guys, NO REVIEWERS LAST CHAPTER!D: why? i need some more reviewers! if this story is going to fast, or slow, lemme know! there are some more sparks in relationships this chapter, and we all know its Merry/Genevieve now! yay! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! for my loyal and faithful readers who will occasionally review, i thank you, your the reason i continue to write! actually, i will always write no matter what. and you guys gotta be patient for chapters, im so freaking busy it isnt even funny. i have a play to go to tomorrow, a choir competition this weekend, and then a cheer recital sunday, so no update this weekend! ill update sometime during the week next week! promise! now, REVIEW!:D**

**DC: I only own the girls.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I was sitting alone at the table, when Gen and Merry came up to me, a little drunk...

"Wanna come outside? There's some ale and Laura, Laura and ale mixed is very funny." Gen said with a little slur.

"And interesting!" Merry added as they both began to laugh. With one last look over to the dance floor, the sight of Diamond not really enjoying her time dancing with Frodo made me boil.

I turned back to them, "I'd much rather join you two." I said with a smile.

Gen grabbed me and I was whisked outside. There were some elves, younger elves, and Sam and Pippin were out there as well. Laura was so drunk! She was up on the table dancing around like an idiot! She had some ale in her hands, and from time to time it slipped out the mug. I sat with Sam and Pippin went to grab me some ale.

"Oh Karolyn! So nice to see you! Care for a dance?" Laura asked, stumbling on the table.

"Not until I've had my ale!" I shouted at her. A few elves laughed, and Pippin gave me the ale. The ale bubbled on my tongue, the whole world felt so new again! I forgot about Frodo and Diamond, and only worried about right then and now. I gulped down my drink and stood up on the table. Laura and I began to spin around, arms linked. We stopped and I began to stomp my feet to a beat, Laura was confused but began to clap with it. I smiled and everyone was confused.

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_

_I'ld been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been..._

_If it hadn't been..._

_If it hadn't been..._

I began to dance around in a circle, and Gen stood up and did the same thing, the elves were laughing and Sam, Pippin, and Merry were smiling and clapping. Laura was hooting and I began to sing again.

_He came to town like a midwinter storm_

_He rode through the fields so hansome and strong_

_His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun_

_But all he had come for was having some fun_

_If it hadn't been..._

_If it hadn't been..._

_He brought disaster wherever he went_

_The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent_

_They all ran away so nobody would know_

_and left only men cause of Cotton-Eye Joe_

_If it hadn't been..._

_If it had't been..._

_If it hadn't been..._

_If it hadn't been..._

_If it hadn't been..._

I held out the last note and ended with the stomp of my foot. Everyone cheered and Sam handed me another drink. All together, I think I drank a total of twelve ales that night... The whole rest of the night I don't even remember!

I could see the sunlight from under my eyelids. It hurt, and I opened my eyes. Now it REALLY hurt. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. I got up from my bed, a little to fast because I was instantly overtaken by dizziness. Waiting a minute, I regained balance and got myself a dress from the dresser. I fixed my hair, and looked in the mirror. I looked fine, but felt like a train had hit me. Stupid hangover... I walked outside of my room, it was warm. The sun was shining brightly, and it seemed only to be eleven o' clock in the morning. I found Diamond, Gen, and the boys. But no Frodo!

"Where's Frodo?" I asked walking to them.

"Good morning to you to!" Pippin replied with a short chuckle.

"He's been called to a secret meetin' o' some sort." Sam said, his head was down and he was messing with his fingers.

"Well, where's Laura?" I asked.

"She was allowed to go to the council." Genevieve said with a hint of madness.

"Hangover got your tongue?" Merry asked me

grinning. Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Gen all began to laugh.

"Yes actually. What's so funny?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Oh nothing, you almost kissed Sam last night, and another elf lad! Then, you went and threw up in a corner!" Merry exclaimed, Sam's cheeks went red and I gasped in embarrassment.

"Sam, I assure you if I tried to kiss you, it was because I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing, I promise!" I said trying not to laugh. Sam's only reply was laughter and we all began to laugh hysterically. Diamond was totally silent, with barely even a smile on her lips. Now it got quiet, and awkward.

"So. Does anyone know what this secret council, meeting thing is about?" I asked.

"Hear the word secret in there?" Diamond asked suddenly.

"Sorry I asked." I replied quickly.

"None of us know, but I want to find out." Sam said, and with that he got up and ran away.

"I think I'll follow him to!" Pippin said, Merry

followed him as they ran away.

"Whose with em'? I am!" I said following Sam. Diamond and Gen stood up and followed us to. Sam was crouched behind a bush, so I crouched next to him.

"Okay, this is just like at Bag End. Gandalf is going to catch us!" I whispered.

"Hush! I want to hear!" he whispered back. I scanned the huge circle of people outside the bushes. I found Laura, she was in a casual, long blue dress. She sat quietly and listened, her eyes darted towards a man once in awhile. He had light red hair, and small brown eyes. Not very attractive to me. Then, I found Frodo. He was sitting next to Gandalf, and he looked very tired and worried. He avoided as many stares at him as possible.

Elrond stood up, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fail. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom! Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood up and slowly walked to the center little table thing and placed the ring on it. He looked a little relieved as he walked back to the table.

"So it is true." the light red head mumbled.

"The doom of man." A dwarf said with dismay.

"It is a gift." the red head stood up, "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" he declared with a smile.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn said frowning at him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he snapped at him.

"This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." a tall, beach blonde, pale elf said. His eyes glanced over to Laura for a few seconds.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" the red head who I had heard as Boromir marveled.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" the eld added.

I think Aragorn told the elf to sit down in elvish, and his name was Legolas. The elf listened, bit hesitated a little to sit down.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs to king." Boromir muttered harshly.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said suddenly.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond reminded them.

A dwarf now stood up, "Then what are we waiting for?" he ran forward and struck his axe down on the ring. He flew back as the axe shattered. Sam and I jumped, this ring was amazingly powerful, "physically" and most of all mentally.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade." It was silent for a moment before Elrond continued. "It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." This shut everyone up.

Boromir sighed and mumbled in a despairing tone, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said jumping up.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli exclaimed.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir demanded standing up.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli declared rudely and proudly.

"Geez!" I said from behind the bushes. Everyone was in an uproar, shouting and fighting. Laura had even stood up to! Looking over at Frodo, I saw him stand up.

"I will take it!" he shouted. Sam and I groaned and shook our heads.

"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." he repeated, "Though, I do not know the way." he said with his head down.

Gandalf strode to his side, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Now Aragorn stood up. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." he kneeled and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"And you have my bow." Legolas proudly announced.

"And my axe!" Gimli declared.

"Frodo, your an interesting little hobbit. I am gonna go, maybe I'll find a way home for my friends on this journey. I have been taught how to shoot an arrow, I can protect you." Laura said smiling at him. I sighed.

"You carry the fate of us all, little on. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." he said joining the group.

"HEY!" Sam shouted, I tried to stop him as he ran out. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Elrond chuckled, "No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"OI! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry and Pippin ran out with Gen and Diamond following.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest, thing!" Pippin added with hesitance.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry mumbled as every laughed in agreement.

"Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced.

I was to involved now, I had to go. Running out from the bushes, everyone stopped to stare at me.

"Your coming with us." Laura said motioning me over.

"Please." Frodo added.

"We might go home." Diamond reminded

me.

I froze, a choice between life or death right in front of me. "I can't NOT go, I'm to involved. And I love my friends to much." I added running to the girls in a bear hug.

"TWELVE, companions. This, is the fellowship of the ring." Elrond said with pride.

"Great! Where are we going?" everyone turned to Pippin as he looked totally confused.

"Very intelligent Pippin." I said as everyone laughed, Boromir muttered something like, "Idiot."

I was walking back to my room with Diamond, we had to begin packing for the journey.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"For?..." I wait for a reply.

"For being such a bitch." she replied.

"Apology accepted, I guess. What about Pippin?" I asked.

"I don't like him." she snapped back.

"Well, if you don't like him or Frodo, who the hell do you like?" I asked, again.

"No one." she said sadly.

"Right..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Friends?" she asked stopping in her tracks.

"No, never again!" I shouted, containing a laugh.

"What?" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"Diamond Zander, why would you ask such a stupid question? Of course we are friends! We will never not be!" I exclaimed. She let out a happy sob and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Just one question though." I asked her.

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend to like Frodo."

"I don't know." was all she said.

I only got two hours of sleep that night. Honestly, it's troublesome to think about thus journey! It kept me up all night. Someone was shaking me awake, and calling my name.

"Miss Hadley."

"Go away."

"Miss Hadley!"

"Rawr."

"GET UP!" they finally shouted. I awoke with a startle and fell off the bed, it was Sam.

"Okay I'm up!" I yelled yawning.

"Were leaving in half of an hour!" he reminded me bustling out of my room.

I got dressed, and packed my things. I slung my pack over me and stood infront of the mirror. Here I was, about to embark on a crazy journey I might not live through. Would I ever see Rivendell again? Elves? The Shire? I wiped some falling tears when I heard someone behind me.

"Do not worry." they said. "Having second thoughts?" they asked.

I turned around with a startle, "Oh, it's just you Aragorn." I said relieved.

"Sauron feeds on your fear. It will not make him stronger, but it will give him more confidence he will win what he wants." Aragorn told me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I know." I said, he patted my head and we headed to the gates. Everyone was waiting (mostly on me) and elves were there to send us off. Frodo saw me and smiled, eyes dazzling and dancing. I nearly melted... We were given cloaks from the elves, they were warn with beautiful green leaf brooch's.

"Do not lose hope." Arwen said to Laura, they shared one last, long hug before we departed. Now, we were off. Sam travelled in the back with Bill, then us girls, the Merry and Pippin, Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas, and Gimli and Gandalf. Frodo, who knew where he was half the time? Only getting two hours of sleep the night before didn't help at all. Getting used to the routine (let alone me having had no sleep) was extremely hard to get used to, like being jet lagged. We woke up at five (sometime really early), ate, walked, walked, walked, sprinted, walked, walked, walked, walked, sprinted, ate, slept. And then the same thing for the next four days. By the fifth day none of us even cared anymore and had gotten used to it. Gimli was always suggesting to go to this place called Moria, where his cousin lived. He said he would give us shelter and a feast! Sounded pretty good to me, but Gandalf wouldn't do it.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note, they're not, I would say we're taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli suggested hopefully.

"No Gimli. I would not go travel the road through Moria, unless I had no other choice." he replied shaking his head.

I was sitting with Laura, Frodo, and Sam around the fire. After hearing Gimli and Gandalf's conversation, I fell asleep, falling into Sam's lap. We were like brother and sister now, so he didn't mind. We talked a lot more now and he was always such a good listener. I could hear everything inside my dream, Pippin, Merry, and Boromir practice sword fighting. Gen and Diamond were giggling and laughing with Aragorn, Legolas was silent, and Gimli and Gandalf were muttering amongst themselves. About fifteen minutes later, Sam stirred and woke me up.

"What's that?" he said pointing off into the distance. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, off in the sky was a black cloud.

"Nothing! Just a whisp of cloud." Gimli snorted.

"Seems to be moving fast for a cloud." Boromir said as the clashing of their swords stopped.

Legolas jumped and spun around in a panic, eyes wide open, "Crebain! From Dunland!" he shouted.

Everyone soon began to pack everything up in a hurry, Aragorn put out the fire. Us hobbits didn't know what these were and ran around in a panic.

"Hide!" Gandalf shouted over the chaos.

Frodo grabbed my wrist and pulled me under a rock, Sam followed us. We all huddled in a group, as far away from the opening as possible. It all became silent as everyone hid in their hiding spots. Frodo's breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine, it was fast and cool. It comforted me. We all held our breath as the sound of birds flying over us filled the air. They were gone in a few seconds, without seeing us, I THINK. We all scrambled out from hiding, panting and shaking.

"What were those?" Gen shrieked.

"Spies of Saruman, the passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras!" he exclaimed as he scrambled out. I sighed, more traveling?

* * *

><p>Laura gathered her things and stood with her friends.<p>

"I'm gonna walk up ahead." she told them as she hurried off to the front. She found Boromir and smiled to herself. She tightened her bow strap, fixed her hair, and took a deep breath. She marched up to him and smiled.

"I don't believe we have formally met yet! I'm-"

"Laura." he said for her with a grin.

"Y-y-yes, I am. How did you know?" she asked blushing.

"Legolas told me your name." he replied.

"Ah, that's cool." she said, staring at him.

"Gandalf tells me your not from this world." he said suddenly, Laura frowned.

"Yes, I am not." she said.

"What were you before you were such a beautiful elf?" he asked. Laura jumped and turned to him with a small smile. Did he seriously just call her beautiful?

"Sorry! I don't know why I said that so suddenly, I just-"

"It's fine. Totally, completely, utterly, fine." she said in a corny, dreamily way.

Boromir blushed and chuckled, he held out his hand, "I am Boromir, Son of Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor." he introduced himself, she took his hand and he pecked hers. Her hands were smooth to the touch, and warm. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But, she was after all, an elf. And if she fell in love with him and him with her, she would have to give up her immortality to be with him forever. How could he do that to her? He shook off the thought and looked forward.

"I was a human, a fourteen year old teenage girl, back home." she said sadly.

"Do you miss it?" he asked.

Laura didn't respond right away, did she REALLY miss it? Being an elf was way better than a teenage girl that wasn't even a size B in bras, but she missed her school and family...

"A little." was all she could say.

"I see." Boromir muttered.

"I should get back to my friends." Laura said pointing to them.

"Alright, see you when Gandalf let's us rest again, which I doubt will be until after nightfall." he said as they laughed. She waved goodbye and headed back towards the group. She was so wrapped up in Boromir, she barely even felt Legolas tapping her arm.

"Oh, hi! Legolas, right?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"Yes. And you are Laura Schlosser." he immediately said.

"How did you know my last name?" she asked wide eyed.

"Elves have their ways." he said with a chuckle.

"I guess I should know that by now." she said feeling like an idiot somewhat.

"Don't worry, it's all new to you. Senses will find their way to you sooner or later." he said reassuringly. There was a pause. "How good are you with an arrow and bow?" he asked.

"Well, pretty good. But-"

"Show me then!" he exclaimed.

Laura froze, show him? "Show, you?"

"Yes. Shoot that apple on the tree there!" he said pointing to a tree about twenty feet away.

Laura sighed and attempted to smile, "Alright." she said. They stopped and turned to face the tree. Raising her bow, she whipped an arrow from her quiver, and notched it onto the string. Within five seconds she pulled back and let go, one eye on her target. The arrow whizzed through air fast and smooth, it hit the apple, but not the middle of it.

"Crap, not in the bullseye." she said madly.

"I thought that was rather good for a new elf." he encouraged her with a smile.

"Thanks." she said blushing.

"Try one more time." he said pointing to another apple. She eyed it, and nodded her head. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it.

She pulled back on the string, when Legolas stopped her, "Stop! Relax this shoulder a little, that's it. Chest up, arch your arm." he said. He came up behind her and held her arm up, and pulled it back. They met each others eyes, briefly before turning away blushing.

"Now, shoot." he instructed as he backed away. She released the arrow, and it rang through the air. It made contact with the apple, right in the middle! The apple fell to the ground.

"BULLSEYE BABY!" Laura said, throwing her arms up in victory.

"Excellent. You have rather good aim, and strength. I'm sure it will be needed on this dangerous journey." he said with a smile.

"Thanks Legolas!" she shouted, and ran away to tell her friends her accomplishment, before he could take her hand and kiss it.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm pretty sure Gandalf isn't the only one who wants to kill us on journeys, it was just like traveling to Weathertop with Aragorn. We wouldn't stop for an entire day. We soon found ourselves climbing up snow covered mountains. It was freezing, and poor old Bill looked exhausted. Aragorn now walked behind us, for safety precautions. A lot of times, hobbits usually, we would lose our balance and fall down backwards down the mountain. Bow you see why Aragorn was in the back. It was freezing, and us girls huddled together in a circle next to Bill. Suddenly, we heard Frodo let out a yelp, and we saw him tumble down backwards. I tried to move forward, but I was so cold I barely even moved. He fell past us and the fellowship stopped to watch as he tumbled. Thank god for Aragorn! He caught him just in time. Frodo stood up and began to fumble around his neck, the ring was missing. He went into panic mode before turning around to see Boromir picking it up. Now, everyone froze. Boromir held it close to his face to examine it. He looked, hypnotized. But that's what the ring always did, hypnotize and posses.<p>

"Boromir," Aragorn began holding his hand out.

Boromir ignored him and deeply stared at the ring, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing..." he said distantly.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn instructed firmly.

Now, Boromir snapped back to reality, "As you wish, I care not!" he ruffled Frodo's hair and walked away, as if nothing happened! The nerve of him...

"Right." I mumbled as he passed by. Looking back, I saw Aragorn release the hold he had on his sword. We began to move again, and suddenly, there was a voice. I couldn't tell what it said, but it was definitely evil. Then, I blacked out. I saw a blacksmith hammering on a sword, he was making one. It sent sparks and glitters with every hit, and blazed a bright fire like orange. Then, I saw the ring, dangling above fire. I estimate the time I saw those things was around ten seconds before I snapped back to life. I could see the mountain again. Gen was staring at me with concern.

"What the hell were you doing?" she whispered.

"Oh nothing, just tired. Um, did you hear that voice?" I asked.

"A little, I thought that was you though!" she said again. I shrugged my shoulders and Sam came to take Bill.

We traveled further, now we were walking along the side, near the top, of the mountain. The snow was waist high for us hobbits, and knee deep for everyone else. Now, I realized Laura and Legolas were walking ONTOP of the snow! Barely leaving even an imprint of their shoes in the snow. All of the hobbits were huddled together, Gen was holding Merry close and Diamond close to Sam (really? why not Pippin?), and I slowly felt someone wrap their arms around me, it was Frodo. I shivered and cuddled against his chest, letting his warmth fill me. Pippin snuggled in behind Merry. Suddenly, we all heard a voice again, except now it was BOOMING. We all jumped and Frodo tightened his grip on me.

"Its, so, c-c-cold. I swear m-my hair is f-f-f-frozen together-r-r." I said into his cheeks.

"I know, we will find shelter soon." he said rubbing my arms so they could get warm.

"There is a fell voice in the air..." Legolas said suddenly, and he was right.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith!" Gandalf shouted back into the roaring wind.

"It's Sarumon!" he shouted as he turned to us. Now, the ground shook and we looked up. Snow came falling from the mountain as lightning struck it and the voice boomed back. I screamed and Frodo and I held tight to each other. The snow fell on us like bricks hitting a wall. I couldn't breathe and couldn't feel Frodo anymore. I tried to find some air to suck in, but snow was everywhere. Slowly, my kicking slowed down and my struggling stopped, I blacked out, again, and didn't wake up.

* * *

><p>Legolas and Aragorn made their way out of the snow, then slowly one by one everyone else, gasping and panting. Frodo gasped for air (everyone was) and began to panic.<p>

"I can't find Karolyn!" he shrieked digging in the snow. Laura gasped and ran to help him, they finally found her, unconscious but alive. Laura scooped her up in her arms and Frodo let out a sigh of relief.

"The little ones won't survive! We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled over the wind

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled back.

"We cannot pass through the mountain! Let us go under it, let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli suggested. The hobbits all let out hopeless, confused, depressed moans.

Gandalf looked at everyone, thinking. "Let the Ring Bearer decide!"

Frodo now felt pressure, he looked to Karolyn, lying helpless in Laura's arms. "She needs shelter and food, and especially warmth." he thought to himself.

With one last thought, he decided, "We will go through the mines!"

Gandalf nodded hesitantly. "So be it."

* * *

><p><strong>off to Moria! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	10. Catching Up

**A/N: alright, the person you've all been waiting for... GINGER! this is a short chapter, all about ginger! were catching up on her new life. but there is a surprise... dun dun DUNNNNNNN! haha, but anyways, the whole gollum thing in here is so totally random, i thought it might be kinda a good thing to put in here! and yes, ginger is supposed to sound more "fancy" and "regal", more, "wise" i should say, since she, well, you'll find out! and i know i say this EVERYTIME... but... im so sorry if this is boring! alright, on with the show! oh and btw... I NEED MORE REVIEWERS! PLEASE! i have one reviewer that is being faithful! and im being to lazy to go see who it is right now and make a shout out, but next person to review first on this chapter gets a shout out! and thanks!**

**DC: I only own the girls.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I could see the helpless creature, it was disgusting. He moved like an eel, dried up and put on land to attempt walking. His eyes were deceiving, and dark. He coughed like he had knives in his throat, with an awful wrenching noise. He, was Gollum. Gollum I had found in the Fangorn Forest, eating a bunny, raw. The torturers in Mordor had just released him, and I was sent to hunt him down, kill him. If he was never any use to the forces of Mordor, what use did he have alive? They only needed him until he gave them some information on the ring bearer's uncle.

I raised my bow, and notched an arrow onto it, sword by my side. Crouched down, I moved forward and stepped on a twig. Shit... Gollum had a keen sense of hearing, he spun around and searched for the noise. I froze and held my breath. As soon as he turned around, I moved forward once more and shot the arrow. It was sent hurtling through the air and pierced his upper arm. He made an awful cry and held his arm. I sprang from the bush I was hiding behind and charged at him. Damn, he heard me! Gollum's eyes widened with anger and fear, he began to run away. He was skinny, but he sure was a fast runner.

"Get back here you vermin!" I shouted as I dodged branches. He coughed and soon darted off between bushes and trees. I had lost sight of him. I began to slow my speed, but continued to look around.

"DAMN YOU GOLLUM!" I shouted into the air. I screamed with frustration and whipped out my sword, and sliced a branch. After regaining peace, I made my way back. Isengard, my current home. Lord Saruman told me he had found me and thought I might be useful for Sauron's army, as a spy and warrior. I don't know how I got here, I don't remember a life before. The last memory I have is a necklace that said Genevieve on it, whoever that is. All I know now is that I serve the Great Eye, Sauron. I am so lucky Saruman found me, and he has told me Sauron predicts I will be a great help and needed for his task. My name is the only thing I remember, oddly enough. My name is Ginger, I don't remember my last name. Saruman has given me a name of his own though, Sigrid, it means beautiful victory. Its okay, but he said the meaning fit me exactly. When Saruman found me, he ordered a few orcs to find someone to teach me the skills to fight with a bow and arrow. After a month of training with an elf captive, I was able to shoot in the bullseye and kill any animal (or orc) I shot at. My aim was perfect, which was unusual for a woman, and beginner. That elf disappeared after training was done... I taught myself how to fight with a sword.

I found the horse Saruman had given me, still tied to a tree stump, eating grass. Her name was Mysteri, she black as night with brown spots on her eyes.

"Hey baby girl." I say stroking her face, she is the most gentle horse in all Middle Earth I assume. I jumped up on her back and we sped off to Isengrad. Isengard is the tallest thing I have ever seen! Amazing architecture, beautiful. The workers, not so much. I put Mysteri in her stable and stepped inside the huge doorway leading into Isengard. Saruman was standing there smiling at me.

"Did you find him?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes. But he was to fast, and his hearing is oddly most incredible..." I said trailing off, I could tell he was disappointed.

"I see. You still might have just one more chance. Then, it will be time to follow the Fellowship." Saruman said with great confidence. We strode through the circular room quickly, and were soon in his "study". That's what I called it.

"Sigrid?" Saruman asked looking at a few maps.

"Yes Lord Saruman?" I asked.

"You know of this fellowship I talk about, don't you?" he asked looking at me.

"The Fellowship of the one ring. One ring to rule them all... Yes I know." I said to him trailing off.

"Correct. Now, be expecting an old friend of mine here soon. Gandalf the Grey, do not e fooled by his innocent looks. He is but an enemy of Sauron himself. But, I, maybe we, will do everything we can to bring him to our side. Understood?" he asked finishing.

I merely nodded my head. An enemy of Sauron? Why would you be?

"Good, good." was all he said before walking off to another room. He slammed the door and left me alone, nothing but silence. I could hear the crashes of orc's hammers now and then, but it was painfully quiet. I looked around and soon found a mirror. Walking over, I thought about something. I had never looked in a mirror before! I held my breath as I approached it. I saw that I had long, wavy hair that flowed down my back. I had wide, striking blue eyes and pink lips, I had curves and I was average height, smaller than an elf obviously (Saruman had taught me many things about Middle Earth). I was actually, beautiful. But, the thought still lingered about my new name meaning, what would my victory be, if I am beautiful?

* * *

><p><strong>alright, chapter 11 is in progress! and should be up this week, i have istep testing this week and i have no homework, which gives me time to read and write! <strong>now you see why she sounded more wise than the other girls do, becuase she doesnt remember anything! also, that necklace with gen's name on it will come later!<strong> thanks! R AND R RIGHT NOW!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall **

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	11. The Mines of Moria

**A/N: two people reviewed! yay!**

**Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity- thanks so much for that review(: i dont know why i dont get reviews either... haha!**

**booklover19498- thanks!**

**and then there was another person, whose username showed up as () on the email... but they have been reviewing(: so here ya go, chapter 11! i updated tonite just for you guys(: ummm, this one is short, i just wanted to get into Moria, ya know? oh, maybe some sparks(: again! hope it isnt boring... i really need to stop saying that...**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The Fellowship continued on, Karolyn drifting in and out, Frodo by her side the entire time. They stopped at their destination, the entrance to Moria.

"I'm tired." Diamond complained.

"I'm hungry." Genevieve said as her stomach agreed.

"I'm both, so shut up!" Laura shouted as everyone sat down. They made a fire and set out blankets, and put Karolyn next to the fire. Frodo immediately went to her side, Sam following, as Gandalf went to figure out the password to enter Moria. Gen and Diamond went up to follow Merry and Pippin who were standing by the lake.

"Mr. Frodo, she'll be alright." Sam reassured a very concerned Frodo.

"I know, Sam." he replied hopefully.

"You both worry too much." Laura suddenly said, sitting across the fire from them.

"Worry too much?" Frodo asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, both of you! I see it in your eyes. You worry about Karolyn's health; actually, everyone's health, mostly Karolyn... but you get my point! And Sam, you worry too much about Frodo, and Bill!" Laura said pointing to him.

"Oi! It's my job to worry about Mr. Frodo 'ere, and Bill is very important! Keeping him healthy is important! So worrying is okay!" Sam replied proudly, patting Frodo's back. Frodo gave him a grin and laughed.

"But, worrying about a friend is okay, like Sam here said. So it's okay to worry about Karolyn." Frodo said, looking back to her. She looked restless, actually, he thought she had just opened her eyes and closed them. He reached down and tapped her forehead.

"Karolyn?" he asked. Suddenly, she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Frodo? Where is everyone else?" she asked suddenly. Frodo smiled and began to laugh, "She's awake!" he called to all her friends.

"Karolyn! Oh my god you asshole I thought you were dead! Don't scare me like that!" Diamond said pulling her into a hug. Merry and Pippin turned around to watch as all the girls cried tears of happiness. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf all were laughing and smiling while Boromir and Gimli clapped.

"I knew you weren't dead!" Gen exclaimed helping Karolyn slowly sit up.

"Yes you did! You kept saying, 'Guys she's dead I swear it! Oh my god she's dead!' and freaked out!" Diamond said accusingly.

"Diamond, you're an idiot that was not me!" Gen said as they began to fight.

"Karolyn, dear, were just glad you're okay." Laura said helping her now stand up. Sam hugged her and Frodo smiled, now making his way to Gandalf.

"So... where are we?" Karolyn now asked.

"The entrance to the Mines of Moria Miss Hadley." Sam told her as Laura sat with them by the fire.

"Sounds familiar. Gimli was talking about it... The last thing I remember was snow..." Karolyn said rubbing her head.

"Not surprised. You and Frodo were buried underneath the big snow collapse, and you couldn't breathe." Laura said now letting Karolyn stand on her own.

"I seriously forgot how short I was and how tall you were!" Karolyn said staring up at her elf friend. Now Aragorn came up behind them.

"It's good to see your awake Karolyn. Sam, I need to talk to you about Bill." Aragorn said patting Karolyn on the back and pulling Sam away.

"Hmm, wonder what they're gonna do about Bill..." Karolyn said.

"Karolyn," Laura began as they watched Aragorn set Bill free and Sam watched with tears in his eyes.

"What?" Karolyn asked spinning around.

"Frodo NEVER left your side, I swear to god!" Laura said winking at her. Karolyn waved her off and Sam sulked back to her side, and began to cry into her shoulder. She tried to comfort him by awkwardly patting his back. Then, Merry, Pippin, Genevieve, and Diamond began to throw rocks into the small pond in front of them. Aragorn instantly flew to their sides and held their hands back before they threw in another rock.

"Do not disturb the water." he said darkly, and scanned to water. The ripples from the rocks seemed to continue on... Karolyn turned around and Sam looked up from her shoulder. Frodo was in deep thought, she could tell. But his big, blue, sparkling eyes were wide and bright in the moonlight. Sam had informed her that Gandalf was trying to figure out the password to open the doors of Moria for the past hour.

"Try, 'Open sesame!' Gandalf!" Diamond yelled from behind Karolyn. Gandalf eyes her suspiciously and waved her off.

"Worth a try." Diamond said as Karolyn turned to face her.

"Open sesame!" they heard Gandalf try hopelessly. The two girls began to laugh hysterically as Sam shook his head.

"It's a riddle!" everyone heard Frodo exclaim. Gandalf looked to him as everyone now gathered around him to watch.

"Speak friend and enter! What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked suddenly.

Gandalf considered this, "Mellon." he muttered. The doors swung outwards to reveal a deep blackness.

"Frodo you did it!" Laura exclaimed patting him on the shoulder. He smiled and looked back at Karolyn. She was absolutely beautiful, but he _couldn't_ fall in love with her. That was his only secret.

* * *

><p>We all cheered as Frodo figured out how to get into the mines. I looked at him, to find him staring at me! We both awkwardly smiled at each other as we made our way on. The entrance was dark, and really scary! I huddled with the girls and the other hobbits came next to us.<p>

"So, master elf, you will soon enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat ripe off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine! A mine!" Gimli said to Legolas, barking with laughter. We soon became more comfortable in the darkness, and weren't huddled so close together anymore. Frodo was beside me, I could tell it was him because of the way he breathed, slow and panicked at the same time. Suddenly, I kicked something really hard on the ground.

"Does anyone have some sort of light?" I complained loudly.

"I can't see any frikkin' thing!" Diamond yelled. Gandalf now lit his staff, revealing to us skulls and bones covering the ground. Everyone let out a scream and Frodo gasped.

"Shut it off!" I yelled covering my eyes, the skulls were really scary.

"This is no mine, it is a tomb!" Boromir yelled disgusted. Gimli let out a sob and scream. Suddenly, something really slimy traveled across my leg, something REALLY slimy. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Frodo, who was wide eyed in fear with Sam behind him.

"Frodo?..." I began to ask.

"Yes?" he asked in horror.

"Did you feel-" but I was cut off when he was pulled back. My reflexes were fast and I grabbed onto his arms, which pulled me down with him. I was dragged only a few feet before my chin was cut on a rock and I let go.

"Someone help! FRODO!" I screamed as Aragorn whipped around. Legolas and Gimli sprinted out and began to fight off the big octopus I now saw. Laura ran to me and picked me up, I screamed and we all ran to Gandalf.

"ARAGORN!" I could hear Frodo crying out. Merry and Pippin waited at the entrance and Sam was being held back by them. I watched helplessly as Frodo was swung around, falling then being picked back up again. With one hack, Boromir sliced the arm holding Frodo and caught him.

"RUN!" us girls shouted with Gandalf. Everyone ran back in and the octopus followed behind. With one last attempt to climb in, the octopus pulled rocks forward, and trapped us in with no way out. It went silent, except for panting and my wincing. Blood filled my mouth and it was pitch black.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf muttered as his staff lit up, now I could see everyone, "We must face the long dark of Moria, be on your guard! There are older and fouled things than orcs in the deep places of the world." he said as we began to march forward. I saw Gen huddle next Merry, and Diamond next to Pippin! Laura walked next to Boromir with me in her arms still, blood was dried on my lips and chin. Frodo was walking silently up ahead.

"Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf reminded us.

"Hope..." I muttered as I fell into a deep dream...

* * *

><p><strong>MORIA! next chapter will be long i promise(: PROMISE! review review review! and for those of you that have been, KEEP EM COMING AND THANK YOU! tell other people to read my story please(:<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	12. Gandalf and the Balrog

**A/N: alright guys, im back! sorry, my family from texas was in town this entire week visiting, so i had no time to write!): i wrote this chapter in an hour! guess what, im getting the second LOTR book today! i finished FOTR last night(: yay me! also, guess what song im listening to! ya, the cat and the moon(: i love that song. i even came up with a cute little dance for it(: i want everyone who listened to the song while reading that part in the chapter (i think it was chapter 8 or 9...) to comment and tell me if they thought it made the chapter realistic(: just gimme your thoughts. just a LITTLE bit of sparks in this chapter, but i have this AMAZING idea for the next chapter (lothlorien!) that involves TONS of sparks between characters(: this chapter should be good though, hopefully not boring (i gotta stop saying that argh!), read and enjoy. REVIEW!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

We travelled forever, again. You would think I would be used to all of the traveling by now! Nope, I was still the same lazy Karolyn I was back home. Eventually, Laura set me down so I could walk on my own. I guess I was sort of accident prone...

"How much further?" Gen asked breaking the unbearable silence.

"Hush." Aragorn silenced her.

"Hush your butt..." Gen murmured walking up next to me.

"Do you see those two?" she asked me pointing at Diamond and Pippin walking huddled together.

"I know! FINALLY. Some improvement. But look at you and Merry!" I said smiling at her.

"Shut up." she said blushing and shoving me.

"Ooh but look at Laura and Boromir!" Gen said directing our attention to the whispering Laura and Boromir.

"Poor Legolas..." I muttered.

"He likes her a lot."

"You know?"

"No, it's just to obvious." Gen said chuckling.

"Hey, um. Come here." I said motioning to her. She made her way towards me and I took her hand, guided it to the back of my head, and let her touch my scar.

"So?..." she said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Don't you know what that is?" I asked wide eyed.

"Nope..." she said shaking her head.

I sighed, "That's where I was stabbed, when we were murdered!" I whispered to her. Her eyes went wide, and she turned away.

"How did he kill you?" I asked concernedly.

"Oh, well..." she began staring at the ground.

"You can tell me." I said patting her shoulder. She was hiding something, something serious.

"Its to awful..." she trailed off.

"Tell me." I said after a short silence.

"He killed everyone else, and saw me cradling Ginger. He had this, happy, proud sort of smirk on his face. He made his way over to me, and I tried to run. I just couldn't leave Ginger though! He picked me up and I began to scream. But, he slapped me and covered my mouth. Next thing I know, he had undressed me and set me on a bed! Oh Karolyn it was terrifying! I was sobbing, but he just kept slapping me, kicking me. He leaned down, kissed my neck, and whispered in my ear, 'I saved the best for last.' Karolyn, he raped me! I was raped! Raped Karolyn, RAPED." she said clinging to me and sobbing. We continued to walk, but I was literally in shock from what I had just heard. Raped? Why her? Why not me or Diamond?

"Then what?" I asked her.

"Then nothing. Karolyn, I was raped to death." she said staring at me.

"Raped to death?" I asked, how was that even possible?

"Raped to death." she responded sadly, "I remember every single second of it. Sometimes, I'm still sore from it. I can feel it, I can feel him." she said shuttering and trembling.

I hugged her and she sobbed silently again.

"So, yes I probably do have scars. Just nowhere visibly." she said wiping away tears.

"Oh my god, Gen I'm so-" but I ran into Legolas who had stopped in front of me. The entire fellowship had.

"I have no memory of this place..." Gandalf muttered as everyone looked to him.

"Great." Gen snapped as she walk over to Merry. I watched them. He took her in his arms as she leaned her head on his shoulder, rocking back and forth, they were so in love. Merry always stared at her as if an angel had walked into the room, he was always complimenting her, and he was always protecting her. Diamond and Pippin were talking, Laura and Boromir were flirting, and everyone else sat down to rest. I found myself getting sleepy, when someone came up behind me.

"Finally, we're able to get some rest." Frodo said smiling. I returned the smile and yawned, I was so tired again.

I began to nod off, when I suddenly felt Frodo take me in his arms. I buried my face into his chest and quickly fell asleep. He was warm, I could feel the heat in my sleep. It's funny, how I feel. Back at home I was only fourteen, and Freddie and I's relationship was just so cute, and petty almost. But right here, I felt as if me and Frodo had been in love for so long, even though we hadn't admitted to each other our feelings for one another. Here, I was at least twenty eight, but I still felt fourteen.

I woke up, laying against Frodo's chest on the ground. I smiled and laid my head back down, his hand curled around my body. There was a scuffling noise from down below. Opening my eyes and leaning forward over Frodo's body to see just beyond the small cliff, I met two lage marble eyes. They were cold, and dark, yet they glowed in the darkness. I heard a small hiss and quickly retreated back to Frodo.

"Get up! Look over there, holy crap it's scary!" I yelled shaking him awake. He yawned and eyed me suspiciously, and leaned over to look. His face became mortified and he quickly stood up and ran to Gandalf, while I ran to Laura who was talking to Legolas.

* * *

><p>"It is this way!" Gandalf exclaimed suddenly after another half hour.<p>

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed pulling Gen up with him.

"No, the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf exclaimed smiling as he led us all down a passageway. Diamond and Pippin never left each others sides! Their relationship was the most complicated thing ever. Laura and I began to follow everyone, and we were all soon led into a huge dark hall.

"I can't see a thing!" Diamond yelled in the darkness.

"Let me risk a little more light..." suddenly, Gandalf lit his staff and light filled the hall. There were huge pillars! Millions of them! All crafted the same and the exact same height, they were an ivory white an seemed to go on forever.

"Damn." was all I could say as everyone stared in awe, Gimli had a proud smirk across his face.

"Behold, the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf yelled into the hall.

"Now that's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said, I made my way over to him. I felt happy, and at home when I was near him. Like I said, we were practically brother and sister.

"Any places like this back at the Shire?" I asked still in amazement.

"Aye, not that I've ever seen or 'eard of." Sam said shaking his head at me.

Gimli turned his head to the side, I followed his gaze. There was a small room off to the side with a little bit of light in it. Suddenly, Gimli took off towards it leaving us behind.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted after him, only to be ignored. We all ran behind him to find him kneeling by a cement block of some sort.

"No, NOOO!" Gimli cried with short sobs.

"'Her lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' So he is dead then, it is as I had feared." Gandalf said running his hand along the runes on the tomb stone. I made my way over to Diamond and Genevieve, who looked just as tired as I felt. Gandalf made his way around the weeping Gimli and yanked a book from a corpses' grip. Gen and Merry stood close together, hands intertwined. Gandalf began to read.

"'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall, we have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums in the deep, we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming..." Gandalf finished off darkly.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by a series of unbearably loud bangs. Pippin had accidentally pushed a skeleton back into a hole, not a surprise... Way to go Pip. We all shuddered with each bang as it echoed to the bottom. Then, I opened my eyes to see chains attached to a bucket, slowly unraveling loudly into the hole. Then, the bucket followed, the loudest crash of them all. Pippin winced as it crashed, Gandalf had a look of death on his face as he glared at Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in nexttime! And RID us of your stupidity!" Gandalf spat at him, harshly taking his hat and staff back from Pippin. I facepalmed as he made his way back to us. Frodo put his hands on my shoulders and massaged them, he sighed in frustration.

"Thank god no one heard-" Gen began, but was cut off by a noise. It wa a deep, far, loud bang. Drums. I gasped and my head shot up, Frodo stopped massaging, frozen in place. Everyone was frozen, Pippin looked mortified. The drums grew faster, louder, louder, louder, CLOSER. Everyone's heads shot to the door, which stood wide open.

"Drums in the deep," Diamond said with fear.

"They are coming," Gen said after her.

"We cannot get out." I finally said with wide eyes, you could see the shadows of the orcs making their way up.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted at Frodo. He let go of my shoulders and drew his sword, it was glowing blue!

"Orcs..." he mumbled to himself with wide, beautiful, blue eyes.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted.

"Bar the door!" Gandalf commanded them. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Laura immediately began to close the doors and block it off with whatever they could find. Gimli drew his axe and jumped on top of the tomb, letting out an angered war cry. All the hobbits huddled next to Gandalf.

"I didn't think we would have to kill." I said drawing my sword hesitantly. Everyone followed.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli yelled to the door, ready to fight. Laura quickly drew and arrow and notched it onto the bow, as did Legolas. Now, everyone had their weapons ready. Gandalf's words from the book came back to my mind, I was scared. Suddenly, everything went black again, I saw harbors. It was beautiful, and a ship was next to the dock. An angel, I thought, stood next to the ship. She was beautiful, she must have been an elf.

"The choice will be yours." she said motioning to the boat. Then, I saw the ring. It was lying on the ground, calling to me.

"Karolyn!" Gen said snapping me back into reality. The door burst open and orcs flooded into the room. Gimli cried and jumped off the tomb, killing orcs. I let out a cry and rushed forward taking the head of an orc off. Everyone followed me. Soon I was engulfed in my own actions and couldn't see anyone else. Just my sword and whatever was infront of me. Suddenly. the wall crumbled and a huge cave troll came blundering in. I stood in fear, frozen.

"MOVE KAROLYN!" Laura shouted as she shot down an orc that I realized was headed for me. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a pillar. Merry, Pippin, Diamod, and Gen all stood behind it with me. All of us were panting and scared. Slowly inching my way from behind the pillar I saw Sam fighting with a frying pan. I sighed and hid behind the pillar again. Oh shit. Where was Frodo? I plowed through my friends and leaned forward. I saw Boromir, and Aragorn. No Frodo. I look to my left; only Gimli, Gandalf, and Laura. Shit! Now I turned to my right. The cave troll had chased Frodo behind another pillar across the way. I almost fell forward from fear, but Merry and Pippin caught me and pulled me back. Now all of us stood watching. The troll missed Frodo with his weapon, barely! I found tears in my eyes. Frodo ran behind the pillar, the toll on the opposite side. He didn't see Frodo, and made his way to the other side of the pillar, Frodo going the opposite way. He missed him again. We all let out a sigh of relief and smiled, so did Frodo. But, I saw the cave troll still on the same side!

"FRODO!" I screamed as he turned and was met by the spear the troll held. Merry and Pippin once again held me back from running to Frodo. Frodo let out a cry and sunk to the ground. Everyone else on the floor fighting saw it to. The troll smiled and dropped his spear. Merry and Pippin let out an angered cry and ran to attack the troll, plunging their swords into it's head. Diamond, Gen, and I also ran to kill more orcs. But I stopped immediately and ran to Frodo. I pulled him up from the ground and rolled him into my lap, cradling him. I looked up and saw Legolas and Laura shoot an arrow, the troll let out a moan and fell over dead. I hadn't realized that all the orcs were now wiped out and dead. Everyone rushed to me and Frodo. I was crying and Diamond pulled me into a hug. Everyone looked to him with despair. And just when all hope seemed lost, he shifted in my lap. His eyes opened and he gasped for breath. I sighed, so did everyone else. He was fricking alive!

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said smiling and patting his shoulder in amazement.

"Don't scare me!" I cried into his hair.

"I'm not hurt, I'm alright Karolyn." he said panting. Sam also had tears rolling down his cheek, he seemed so relieved.

"I think there's more to this hobbit that meets the eye." Gandalf said with a smile and a wink. Frodo unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a shiny, chain mail shirt. It was one of those heavenly moments where you hear the choir singing in the background... The thing that caught my eye, the ring. It seemed to be calling me again, and I wanted it so bad. My hand slowly moved to Frodo's shoulder. I tried to resist but couldn't! Luckily, the sound of another drum interrupted my thoughts and my hand snapped back. Out of the corner of my eye, Diamond eyed me suspiciously. Another drum, closer and closer.

"Oh my god really?" Gen shrieked.

"To the bridge of Kazahd-dûm!" Gandalf ordered. We all quickly got up and ran out the door. We ran out into the hall with pillars and were soon outran by orcs. Millions! Climbing out of the ceiling, walls, and soon trapped us. Laura took a step close to Boromir, who held her close. All of us had our weapons ready we didn't stand a chance.

"You have always been my best friend Diamond! This is our last time-"

"Don't say that stuff now shut your mouth!" Diamond yelled at me as I hugged her, sword still in hand. Suddenly, the ground shook and a roar filled the air. Light filled the hall, like a fire almost. The orcs all shrieked and ran back into hiding. The fellowship all turned our heads to the light, it grew bigger and closer.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A balrog; a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond all of you! Run! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted as we all ran to a nearby door. We entered, and there were TONS of stairs. Boromir continued to run, Aragorn following. Boromir stopped right before falling off the edge of the broken stairs that led into darkness. Gandalf flew into the entrance with fear.

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf instructed him. Aragorn hesitated and didn't move. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past my head and I let out a shriek, Aragorn drew his sword. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf yelled as Gandalf and Legolas jumped the gap in the stairs. Soon, me, Diamond, Gen, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Gimli had all gotten to the other side. Aragorn and Frodo were left. The stairs cracked and swayed as they stood there, back and forth.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn instructed Frodo. The stairs fell forward and they landed safely in the arms of Gandalf and Legolas. We all continued to run down and up stairs to the bridge.

"Over the bridge, FLY!" Gandalf yelled as we one by one ran across.

"Don't look down. Don't, look, ARGH!" I shouted as I looked down and my short hobbit legs carried me over to the other side. We all made it and turned around. A great demon faced Gandalf. It was huge, and made of fire with horns and wings!

"YOU CANNOT PASS!" Gandalf shouted at it.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried as Boromir held him back. Even I found myself wanting to rush to his side.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf shouted at it. The balrog roared and pulled out a whip; it cracked.

"YOU, SHALL NOT, PASS!" Gandalf screamed. With the raise of his staff, he sent it hurling to the ground. It let out a beam of light and a roar. The balrog set foot on the bridge and it crumbled beneath him, stopping infront of Gandalf. Gandalf turned on his heel and began to walk to us. We all sighed with relief, only to hear the crack of a whip. The balrog's whip wrapped around Gandalf's ankle and pulled him to the edge of the broken bridge. Laura picked me up and began to run away.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed with tears.

Gandalf seemed to look at us all, "Fly you fools!" and he let go. That was the last I ever saw of Gandalf.

"NOOOOO!" Frodo shouted as he sobbed, his sobbing was the worst thing I have ever heard in my life.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted. Laura carried me out and set me down. Diamond crawled to me and we held each other sobbing. Gen sat by Gimli crying to. Pippin and Merry soon emerged from the dark door and fell to the ground sobbing. Legolas stood off to the side, a single tear escaped his eye. Laura sat on a rock with her face in her hands. Boromir, Aragorn, and Frodo all came out as well. I didn't notice Frodo walking away sobbing.

"Get them up Legolas, Laura." Aragorn instructed them.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir shouted back at him.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must make for the woods of Lothlorien! Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Laura, get them up!" Aragorn said lifting up Sam.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I shouted into Diamond's shoulder sobbing.

"Well you know what? I do to but that's not going to happen!" Gen screamed at me.

"Don't say that!" I screamed as Diamond stood up and faced both of us.

"Shut up both of you!" she shouted as Laura made her way to us.

"Up you go. Now stop fighting! Both of you!" Laura said pulling me up. Gen wiped away her tears and Merry put his arm around her shoulder. Diamond shook her head and Pippin patted her shoulder.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked startled, eyes still red. I made my way over to him and we hugged.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted after him.

Everyone saw him turn to us, a single tear falling down his cheek. Gandalf was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>GANDALF IS DEAD! no! and is karolyn having struggles with the ring? dun dun DUNNNN... but seriously, remember that for later. and now you all now how gen was killed. next chapter will be up soon guys! promise! i have actually some really good ideas, REALLY good ideas. SPARKS WILL FLY! REVIEW NOW! and dont forget to comment about the song and the chapter(: and if anyone is wondering who i modeled the characters after, they are all after me and my best friends. <strong>

**THANKS!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	13. The Tempting of Karolyn and Other Means

**A/N: chapter 13! something serious happens, love happens, and lots more(: hope this isnt boring! my ipod was taken away, so next chapter will be up next week promise! listen to music from the lotr soundtracks! it really gets u in the mood!**

**booklover1498- you have been my one faithful reviewer! thank you so much, its people like you why i continue to write!(: keep at it!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

We were off, AGAIN. Traveling by foot sucks, especially when you have big hairy hobbit feet and no shoes. I had heard Legolas talk about Lothlorien before, it sounded like heaven.

"Do you remember the song It Will Rain?" Diamond asked me.

"If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain! Ai-ai-ain! The one by Bruno Mars? Yeah!" I said, singing and smiling.

"I love him."

"You loved all the singers."

"Pretty much."

"Except Justin Beaver..."

"Yes! And his last name is Bieber."

"Only a true fan would have corrected her." Gen said walking up next to us.

"What are you saying then?" Diamond asked with a laugh.

"That you loved Justin!"

"It was a phase!"

"The Bieber Fever? I had it too!" Laura said walking next to us.

"Bieber Fever?" Pippin asked as him and Merry stared at us, eyebrows raised.

"Is it contagious?" Merry asked concerned.

I turned to my friends and mouthed, "Play along."

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

"Extremely contagious." Diamond said shaking her head.

"How do you get it?" Pippin asked.

"By singing Justin Bieber's songs of course!" Gen chimed in.

"So don't ever sing them, EVER!" Laura warned them with caution. Aragorn and Legolas obviously knew we were faking, and began to chuckle to themselves. Merry and Pippin nodded their heads, hesitantly, not sure whether to believe it or not.

"How far til Lothlorien?" I asked tiredly.

"We are approaching the woods. We are near." Aragorn said as we all began jogging. I felt my pocket, my Bible was still there. The woods were quiet, and beautiful. You could tell they was some sort of magic in there.

Gimli began to tell us a story, "Stay close young hobbits, they say a sorceress lives in these woods! An elf witch of terrible power! All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again!" he said with cautious actions.

"An, elf witch?" Gen asked huddling next to Merry.

"Yes! Close your eyes if you see any movement!" Gimli warned us.

"Spell?" I gulped and took Diamond's arm. Laura, Legolas, and Boromir walked together, Aragorn at the front, and Frodo and Sam infront of us.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't easily ensnare! I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said proudly.

"I hope that's true..." I muttered.

"I'm scared, let's turn-" Diamond said, but was cut off as our faces met the tips of arrows. I gasped, they were so silent, I swear they appeared out of nowhere!

"Crap! Were so dead guys!" I yelled as I backed up to form a group with Gen, Merry, and Pip. Soon, the entire Fellowship was face to face with an arrow.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." the elf leader said stepping forward. He was as tall as Laura and Legolas, with long, blonde hair and pointy ears.

"Welcome, Karolyn." a voice said in my head. I spun around in a startle.

"What's wrong?" Pippin whispered as they looked at me.

"Who said my name?" I asked them.

"No one..." Gen said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I did, Karolyn Hadley of Earth." the voice said again! They were right, it wasn't one of them.

"Neve mind..." I said turning around and shaking my head.

"It is I, Galdriel, Lady of the Wood. Soon, our paths will cross." the voice said again. Aragorn stepped forward and spoke to the elf leader in elvish. He looked to him, and then the rest of us with suspicious eyes.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back..." Gimli said gripping his axe. I looked to Frodo, who seemed like he was hearing a voice to!

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back, come. She is waiting..." the elf who I now knew as Haldir said. We were now being led deeper into the forest.

"The choice will be yours." the voice of Galdriel said. Crap, why were those words and voice so familiar? Soon, the woods grew a dark, but glowing blue. The trees had winding staircases that glowed white, and we were soon led up them.

"I'm so afraid of heights." Diamond said a she looked over the edge.

"Then stop looking down idiot!" I said grinning. Pippin made his way to her and pulled her close, she gladly accepted the offer. Now, we stood on flat ground with glass, everywhere was glowing. There were stairs infront of us and Haldir had us stop infront of them. All of us stood in a line, I was next to Frodo. Then, two elves appeared before us. A man and a woman, arm in arm. The man was tall and had heavenly features. The woman, I recognized. I had seen her in my dream, or vision, whatever it was! She was the one who stood by the ship, the one who poke to me in the woods! This, was Galdriel, Lady of the Wood. Now that I saw here up close, I saw she was beautiful. She had long, wavy flowing hair that ran down her back, glowing blue eyes, and pointed ears. Legolas told me that the man's name was Celeborn.

"Twelve there are yet thirteen were sent our from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn said scanning us. Before any of us could speak, Galadriel did.

"He has fallen into shadow... The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true, do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." she said with calming eyes and a heavenly voice. She scanned everyone in the line, and stopped at me.

"You are beautiful, and he knows it. Temptation is your weakness." she said in my mind. He? Who was he? And temptation was my weakness? What the hell? I turned to Frodo, who then turned to me and smiled. Suddenly, he turned back sharply to Galadriel with wide eyes.

We were all given places to sleep, girls separate from boys. And we were given some new clean clothes! Us girls were given new beautiful dresses. Mine was brown, green, and white. The cuffs were tight around the wrists and flowed out the arm. Not nightgowns, but you get the picture. And we had all been bathed as well.

"I'm bored." Diamond said.

"You always are." I replied rocking back and forth.

"Well I'm going to see Merry." Gen said and immediately got up and ran to the guys resting place. Me, Laura, and Diamond all stared at her with wide eyes and were laughing.

"Ooh I bet I know what their gonna do!" I said elbowing Diamond's side.

"I was thinking the SAME thing!" Laura sad cracking up.

"Ew mind out of the gutter! Genevieve and Merry... that's weird to picture." Diamond said as she shuddered, but still laughing.

"Don't be surprised when Pippin asks you to come over to!" I said pushing Diamond over playfully. We all began to laugh harder, but Diamond was beat red.

"Karolyn?" I heard a quiet voice behind me. I sat up and spun around. It was Frodo!

"Yes?" I asked wiping away tears from laughing.

"Do you wanna, um..."

"Take here for a walk!" Diamond shouted.

"Or a SWIM!" Laura added as the two girls broke into an uproar, I turned around and slapped Laura's arm. I could feel my face go red. Frodo's face did to and he stuffed his hands in pockets.

"A walk sounds just fine!" I said standing up and walking to him. He smiled and we walked away from my laughing friends. There was a small river running through Lothlorien, and so we walked beside it. I stopped and sat next to it and put my feet in the water. It was freezing, but my feet felt new again. I sighed and relaxed my feet. Frodo joined me and stuck his overly large hobbit feet in the water to.

"Wow this feels good." I said staring into the water.

"Yes. It does." Frodo said quietly.

"Did she talk to you to?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Galdriel! Did she talk to you in your head to?"

"Oh! Yes." Frodo said splashing the water.

"What did she say?" I asked wide eyed.

"It was very odd, but she said 'Welcome, Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the eye.' That's all I really remember." he said looking down.

"Oh..." I said kicking my feet.

"What did she say to you?" Frodo asked looking at me.

Crap, I wasn't going to say anything about the "he" thing. "She just said 'The choice will be yours.'" I said quietly. Frodo nodded his head and looked down. I looked away, this was getting awkward.

"Can I see the Mithril?" I asked, the thought of the ring popped into my mind.

"The Mithril?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yes. Gimli told me what it was." I said looking at his shirt. He nodded slowly and unbuttoned his shirt. The chain mail glowed in the light, and looked strong yet soft. I scotched forward and reached my hand out to touch it. Frodo's hand met mine as he guided it to where the troll speared him. There was no hole, not even a scratch! I ran my finger over it and moved my hand over all of it. I looked up and saw Frodo's eyes following my hand. The Mithril was warm and strong, soft to the touch. I didn't even realize I was scooted closer to him. Our eyes met, and he smiled at me. My hand was still on his chest. We inched our faces closer, and closer. Our noses touched and our breathing quickened. His breath was warm on my lips. Suddenly, my hand brushed along the ring's chain. The rustle of it was so loud it seemed. Just before Frodo leaned his lips in to kiss me, I moved my head down to stare at the ring and his lips met the top of my hair. I brushed my finger along it, and it was deathly cold. Frodo winced as my finger touched it, and he did again as I touched it again.

"Karolyn," he began. Now I held the ring inbetween my fingers.

"Stop." he said harshly. I ignored him and listened to the ring calling.

"You could go home. Frodo could be yours!" it told me, it promised me. I pulled the ring closer to me.

"Stop!" Frodo yelled at me, I still ignored him.

"Doesn't home sound good? You want Frodo, you NEED Frodo." it said again.

"YES." I said as I pulled full force towards me.

"STOP KAROLYN!" Frodo yelled. I pulled the ring as hard as I could forward, only to topple backwards. I was now snapped out of my trance. Frodo was straddling me, pinning my hands to the ground as I panted. It wasn't the good straddle either, or the good type of panting. Frodo's eyes were filled with anger, frustration, and disappointment. The ring dangled from his neck, just above my face.

"Way too go Karolyn." I said in my mind as I sighed.

"I'm sorry Frodo." I apologized.

"How can I trust you now?"

"What?"

"How can I know you won't try to take the ring from me again? That's not a love I want!" Frodo spat at me, tears in his eyes.

"Love? Frodo, I'm sorry okay? It was an honest mistake I promise! I won't do it again!" I pleaded.

"You lost my trust, Karolyn. I'm sorry but this is to great a power for you to be around!" Frodo said pointing at the ring. He stood up and began to walk away.

"No, please Frodo!" I begged again, running up to him and gripping his wrist.

"Galadriel was right. You are beautiful, but temptation is your weakness." he said turning to me with sadness. He shook his wrist so my had fell to my side, and walked away. I stood there, for who knows how long, and silently cried to myself. I didn't care who saw me, I wanted to die. That ring talked to me, and its promises sounds so good.

"Temptation is very hard to overcome." a voice behind me said.

I squealed and spun around, I had barely even heard Galadriel approach!

"Oh. You saw?" I asked ashamed.

"Yes. Karolyn, some of your human mindset has stayed with you from earth. You humans, men we call, struggle with temptation. To you, it sounds very satisfying and promising. It is almost impossible to overcome. But Karolyn, you must realize this power is much grater than your control. Make one irresponsible move and the quest could fail." Galadriel said leading me through Lorien.

"I know, I was so stupid. The ring's promises just sounded so good! So good..." I said.

"Something else troubles your heart." Galadriel said placing her hand on my shoulder. Her eyes pierced my soul, deep and concerned.

"Maybe..." I said, eyeing her suspiciously. Now I saw we were in a small, grassy clearing with a well of water in the middle. A small waterfall to the side.

"You have been bestowed a powerful gift. Yes, I was the one in your vision. You are like the Mirror of Galadriel." she said pointing to the well in the middle. "You see things that have passed, will pass, and things that have not yet come to pass. The mirror shows no lies, as so your visions do not either." she said wondering.

"But which of my visions will or have happened?" I asked with wide eyes as I listened to what she just told me.

"That, will be for you to find on your own. The mirror shows things that may pass, or not pass. Yet, those are still not lies, because they could or will have happened. Karolyn, the power of the elves is strongly within you." Galdariel said nodding.

"So, the vision you were in will happen. Because you said the choice WILL be yours." I said as if I figured out a puzzle.

"That is not for you to say. It may happen, remember that always." she said standing up straighter. "And one more thing, stray from the ring. If keeping the ring away from you means staying away from Frodo, so be it." she said, and with that she sent me off. I nodded and made my way up the stairs. A gift? To see the past, present, and possible future? That's was so cool... I heard footsteps ahead, so I darted behind a bush. I peered over it and saw Frodo walking towards the clearing. Galadriel told me to stay away from him, so I immediately took off running when he disappeared down the steps. Staying away from Frodo would be easy! I think... He's so kind, and handsome! His blue eyes always got me.

I approached where we were sleeping, Laura was gone and Diamond was sitting against the tree. Her eyed were closed, so I figured she was asleep. Tiptoeing, I tried to be super duper quiet.

"Back?" I heard Diamond ask, so she was awake...

"Yep! I'm back." I replied happily. I sat on my sleeping bag and pulled my knees to my chest.

"I saw you..." Diamond said staring at me.

Dammit... "Saw me?" I asked painfully.

"Well, you and Frodo. But I saw what you did." she said standing up.

"I was already yelled at by Frodo! And I don't need it from you! I know what I did was wrong! And I apologized, okay? I'm, I'm just so sorry!" I said crying into my knees. Diamond came over and pulled me into a hug, comforting me.

"I know! I wasn't going to yell at you! I was going to say please don't ever make that face again." she said patting my back.

I stared into her understanding blue eyes, "Face?"

"Yeah. You looked, almost hungry for the ring. Your eyes grew hugely big and your teeth were clenched, like you were possessed." she said shuddering at the thought, "I know you know what you did was wrong, and I trust you won't do it again." she said smiling.

"Thank you." I said wiping my tears and smiling.

We got into our sleeping bags and grew really tired. I heard Diamond tossing and turning in her sleeping bag, I did to. We laid there for an hour in peaceful silence.

"Karolyn?" Diamond asked staring at the tops of the trees, you could just see the stars beyond some branches.

"Hmm?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Do you miss home?"

"I don't really know." I said turning around.

"Oh." was all she said.

Another ten minutes later...

"Karolyn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss Freddie?"

Now I did, since Frodo didn't love me. "I'm not sure about that either Diamond."

Ten minutes later...

"Karolyn?"

"What?" I groaned, I was seriously about to fall asleep here!

"You, WON'T, do it again... right?" she asked very concerned.

I sighed and paused, "Right. I promise I won't."

* * *

><p>Gen made her way to the boys sleeping place. When she approached, Legolas and Aragorn were talking, Boromir and Gimli were resting, Sam as Frodo were talking (Frodo staring off into space more), and Merry and Pippin were laughing. Merry turned to her and grinned ear to ear in that Brandybuck-ish sort of way! She say down next to him and they hugged.<p>

"Look at you two!" Pippin exclaimed winking to Merry.

"Oh shut up." Gen said waving him off.

"Really!" he replied smiling.

"Let's go somewhere else." Merry said smiling at her mischievously.

Gen eyed him suspiciously, "Alright... and NO following Took!" Gen said pointing her finger at Pippin and gently smacking the top of his head.

He laughed, "No promises there Genevieve!"

The two walked away and talked for awhile, mostly Gen talking to Merry while he stared at her in awe. Finally they stopped under a large tree, Merry stood a few inches taller than her.

"Your the most beautiful hobbit I have ever seen." he said caressing her cheek.

"Brandybuck, stop it!" she said giggling.

"Don't call me that, that's what folks back in the Shire call my dad." he said raking her hands.

"Alright Merry." she said looking down blushing.

Merry pulled her face back up and pulled their faces to each others. Their lips met, Gen sighed and Merry smiled amidst their kiss. When they parted, Karolyn hugged Merry and smiled into his shoulder.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear. Merry set her back down and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry if its to soon to say that, but it's how I feel." she said looking to the ground, then to his eyes, then back down. Her arms her wrapped around his waist and his wrapped around her back, and stroking her hair. He twirled one ringlet and pulled her away smiling.

"No, it's the perfect time to say that." and he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>After Gen and Karoltn had left, Diamond and Laura got really bored real fast. They were in the middle of a game of rock, paper, scissors.<p>

"Rock, paper, scissors SHOOT!" they said simultaneously. Both showed paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors SHOOT!" they repeated, Laura won with scissors. This went on for another seven minutes, Laura winning every time.

"I quit." Diamond said after losing to rock.

"Sore loser!" Laura said triumphantly.

"Cheater!" Diamond said accusingly.

"Me? A cheater! Prove it."

"Your an elf." Diamond simply said smiling.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Laura said clapping.

"I bet you have some mystical power, feeling thing that let's you know what I'm going to play." Diamond said sitting down.

"Yepperoo." Laura said standing up. Boromir slowly approached them, smiling and laughing.

"The games you two play are extremely odd! But amusing! I guess that is because you are not from here." Boromir said leaning against the tree. They all stood there, saying nothing for awhile.

"Join me in a walk?" Boromir asked Laura, lending his arm to her.

"Yes!" Laura said immediately.

"Everyone's leaving me for walks..." Diamond said madly, but chuckling at the two lovebirds. They were gone when suddenly, Diamond heard Frodo's voice not to far away, it sounded panicky... She scooted closer to the small river before her, and looked down the way a little to her left. She saw Karolyn and Frodo, faces close. But, Karolyn's was angrier looking, hungrier. She saw her reach for Frodo's chain that held the ring, he tried to fight back but Karolyn seemed to strong.

"Stop." he said firmly now. Karolyn now held the ring between her fingers, what the heck was going on?

"Stop!" Frodo ordered now, trying to pull back. Karolyn yanked towards her, eyes filled with lust.

"YES." she cried to the ring.

"STOP KAROLYN!" Diamond saw Frodo get pulled forward as she pulled the ring to her. He reached for her hands and pulled then apart as they fell, to control her. He straddled her and held her hands pinned to the ground. Karolyn and him were panting, Karolyn now realizing what had happened. Diamond gasped as she watched all of this. She knew how bad it was she had done that.

* * *

><p>Laura and Boromir walked up the stairs of a tree, the singing of elves could now be heard throughout Lorien now. They stopped at a ledge, they could see all of the wood now.<p>

"It's beautiful." Laura said with her mouth curved into a small smile.

"It truly is." said Boromir scanning the wood with her. "Gondor is beautiful as well, my homeland. You would like it there. Beautiful sunrises and sets. The city is pure white with many levels to it. The courtyards with many trees are beautiful when in bloom. Fit for a king and queen." Boromir said proudly and turned to her.

"That does sound amazing." Laura said nodding in approval, "Maybe I could go there to visit you some day." she said smiling at him.

"Yes! After this quest is done. I will even take you to the lands of my ancestors!" Boromir said taking her hand by surprise. Laura's heart skipped a beat as he held it, and she blushed.

"You truly are beautiful." he said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Boromir." she said looking to the ground.

"I would have you my queen, even if you are elf." Boromir said, a hint of sadness. Laura gasped and smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." Boromir said, he pulled her close and kissed her cheek. Laura stood frozen; unable to move completely.

"Goodnight, fair and beautiful Laura." Boromir said as he left. Laura sat on the ledge for awhile, heart still beating fast and fluttering. Her crush, Boromir, had just kissed her cheek! He did like her after all! She heard footsteps and peered down, Frodo was walking along the path.

We stayed in Lothlorien for about two more days before leaving. I hadn't seen Frodo and he hadn't seen me. But love was in the air all around me! Of course... Boromir and Laura (I thought her and Legolas would be cute! Boromir was ugly...), Merry and Gen, and Pippin and Diamond! Boy did I feel left out. Before we left we were all given gifts. I was given a stone necklace. I was ivory white and shiny.

"This will show you right and wrong. Red for wrong, blue for right. This shall be helpful for you. Do not ignore your visions. Remember them and keep them close." Galadriel said before we got into our boats. I got in a boat with Laura and Diamond, Gen with Legolas and Gimli, Frodo and Sam with Aragorn, and Merry and Pippin with Boromir. We were going to travel down the Aduin River.

"Be strong little one." Galadriel said in my mind. As we began to travel down the river, I turned to my right. Galadriel, Lady of the Wood, looked as if she were giving me a salute of safety. Maybe Frodo too... And so we traveled down the Anduin.

* * *

><p><strong>they are leaving lothlorien! one more chapter and were in TTT! OMG YES! so excited(: got some good ideas! listen to soundtrack music, i command you now! and PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	14. Onto Mordor

**A/N: alright guys, last chapter for FOTR! YA BABY I FEEL SO GOOOOOD! i seriously love imagining elijah wood as frodo and me (yes, i am karolyn, haha) in love! yay! i really want to thank booklover1498 for sticking with me through this story andnot failing to coment within 3 hours of me posting a chapter(: lol thank u! now... on with the disclaimer! some sad things in here): hope it isnt boring): and guys, please review for me PLEASE! and tell your friends about my story cuz TTT ill be posting all next week! im taking a few days to begin writing its chapters, just for a head start ya know. NOW READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**

**DC: I only own things you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Thank god Laura rowed the boat, me and Diamond wouldn't have been strong enough! We traveled for days on end, but the river flowed fast.

"This reminds me of that choir song Deep River!" Diamond exclaimed as she quietly whispered to me.

"How?" I asked turning to her, taking a break from rowing with Laura.

"Were on a river, that's deep..." she said sarcastically. Her eyes travelled to the boat Pippin was in, they waved and smiled at each other. My eyes moved to Frodo's boat. He was staring into the water, barely even moving. His hand was upon his chest, the outline of the ring was visible against his finger.

"A little help here?" Laura snapped at me pointing to the oar.

"Oh, sorry!" I replied quickly taking the oar, "Your next Diamond." I reminded her as she groaned.

Laura looked over to Boromir who was grinning at her, she blushed and waved at him.

"Mr. Frodo!" I suddenly heard Sam exclaim pointing upwards.

"Shit, look up Karolyn!" Diamond said pointing up as well. Following her finger, my eyes met two HUGE statues of kings pointing back. Arms extended, with looks of warning on their faces. I heard Aragorn begin to talk to Frodo.

"The Argonath, long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin..." he said trailing off and looking to the statues. His face showed much respect for them. My size didn't even compare to the statues. We stopped and made camp on a shore. I sat with Gen, Diamomd, Merry, and Pippin, no Frodo. Sam was asleep against a rock and Frodo had wandered off to somewhere. Laura sat next to Boromir and Gimli. I turned to see Legolas and Aragorn talking to each other, but Legolas stared at Laura painfully the entire time. He loved her so much but she was in love with Boromir. And Boromir loved her. I felt bad for Legolas, we were in a similar situation! The people we loved didn't love us back.

"Karolyn?" I heard Diamond asked as I lost my thoughts.

"Oh, yep?"

"Do you remember Justin Bieber's song Never Say Never?" she asked smiling, I think she STILL had Bieber Fever...

"I only like the rap." I said as we began to sing.

Pippin covered his ears and let out a small yell.

"Don't sing it! We'll get sick!" he screamed. Haha, I had forgotten about that!... Diamond and I stopped singing and began to laugh, including Merry and Gen.

"What is so funny?" Pippin asked in a high pitched voice.

"You didn't actually believe that did you?" Merry asked slapping his cousin's back.

"That, wasn't true?" Pippin asked wide eyed. That's when we all burst into laughter.

"No you idiot!" Gen screamed with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Don't call him that, he's my idiot!" Diamond said hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back, wow I felt stupid. Frodo would never come near me again. I seriously hate love, I wish Freddie were here. I walked over to Sam and sat next to him.

"Hullo Miss Hadley." he said smiling.

"Hey Sam." I said patting his shoulder.

"Mr. Frodo told me what-"

"Please. Don't talk about it." I quickly silenced him with a finger to his lip.

"Sorry." he said blushing. I facepalmed and sighed. Why couldn't I just go home? Life sucks sometimes. Sorry, I'm in a depressed mood. I leaned against a rock and Sam reassuringly hugged me.

"Boromir," I heard Laura say. Opening an eye, I saw him plant a rather romantic kiss on her lips. I let out a loud "Ooooh!" as he smiled at her and walked off. Gen, Diamond and the other two were laughing and Gimli was clapping.

"Well done lad!" he called after Boromir. Then I began to wander, where was he going? Laura was blushing furiously! It was so funny! Then I looked to Legolas, who was walking to the shore. Poor guy... The laughter died down, and Sam and I laid back to sleep.

"Where's Frodo?" we all suddenly heard Merry say.

At this everyone, especially Sam, sat up. I shot upright and looked around, "Was I seriously the only one who noticed he wandered off?" I exclaimed.

Aragorn's eyes grew wide and he stared at me, "Where?" he asked me loudly, grabbing his sword. Legolas helped Gimli up as they gathered their weapons as well.

"Um, whichever way Boromir went." I said pointing off into the woods. Aragorn and Legolas looked to each other and nodded.

"Sam follow me! The rest of you go straight and find a path! We must find Frodo!" he instructed us as he grabbed Sam and ran off. Laura followed Gimli and Legolas.

"Crap..." Gen said handing us our swords.

"Somethin' is up with Boromir." Diamond said swinging her sword, nearly slicing Pippin. He caught her hand and held it still until we ran off. For about five minutes we tried to find a path. When we did find one, all of us were panting and scraped. Then, there was the horn.

"What was that?" I asked as we all froze. It sounded again.

"The Horn of Gondor!" we all heard Aragorn yell in the woods. We all gasped as we knew it was Boromir. Immediately we took off. There was a huge path now, so we stopped and caught our breath. Suddenly we heard marching. Looking up I saw orcs.

"HIDE!" I whispered pushing my friends behind a tree. I was trembling with fear. Where was Sam, Frodo, Boromir? Or Laura or Aragorn? Gen clung to Merry and Diamond held Pippin's hand. Suddenly I lost my balance in my squatting position, and fell backwards.

"KAROLYN!" Diamond shrieked as she tried to grab me. I saw everything spinning, and heard my friends screaming in a panic. How I didn't hit a tree I don't really know... I tumbled back to the campground. Everything was dizzy and my head hurt. I saw blood on the sand but ignored it, my Bible was on the ground infront of me. I heard the marching of the orcs in the distance. Tears formed in my eyes, and stung. I quickly grabbed my Bible and some Lembas, and made sure my sword was at my side. I ran to a boat rested against the shore and jumped into it. I pulled some coverings over me, hoping no one would find me.

About twenty minutes later, I heard someone approaching. I held my breath and hoped they wouldn't get in my boat. Of course they did, and the boat left the shore. The panting of this person's breath sounded so familiar. I noticed my necklace; red. What? Red? Why was this bad?

"Mr. Frodo!" I heard Samwise Gamgee call. My eyes grew wide as I laid there, I was in a boat with Frodo Baggins! Crap...

"No Sam." I heard Frodo mutter.

There was a splash and the boat came to a stop.

"Go back Sam, I'm going to Mordor alone!" I heard Frodo frantically beg his friend.

"Of course you are... And I'm coming with you!" Sam yelled as he trudged into the water.

"You can't swim... SAM!" Frodo shrieked as I heard the splashing silence. I panicked and heard Frodo reach under the water. I removed the covering I was under and watched from behind as Sam was pulled into the boat. He spat water and both were crying.

"I made a promise Mr. Frodo, a promise! 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to, I don't mean to!" Sam said as they embraced. They hadn't even noticed me.

"I made that promise to!" I said with a sob. They both jumped and turned around. Frodo looked almost angry, but sad as he stared at me.

"Karolyn, I'm taking you back." Frodo said with frustration.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry! Whatever you say won't change my mind! Because I don't mean to lose you either Frodo Baggins!" I said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. He stared at me and nodded slowly. Sam just kept crying as well.

* * *

><p>Laura had lost track of Legolas and Gimli as they ran. She decided to look on her own. Turning her head she ran into Frodo and they fell on the ground.<p>

"Frodo!" she exclaimed as he sat up.

He hushed her and put his finger to his lips, "Don't tell anyone, and don't follow me." he whispered to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You can't follow me! I'm going alone!" he responded as he ran off.

"Wait!" Laura called after him. He turned around and gave her a pleading look.

"Stay." he said sticking a hand out. She stood there awestruck. He didn't want anyone to go? He was always brave.

"Karolyn loves you!" she called as he ran off. Then, he was gone. A single tear escaped her eye. Suddenly, there was a loud blow of a horn. She gasped, Boromir! The sound continued and she followed it.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" her extremely good ears picked up. It was Merry!

"HEY ASSHOLE!" must be Gen...

"COME AT ME BRO!" that was Diamond... Laura ran though the trees and finally came to a clearing. An entire army of Uruk-Hai orcs were approaching! Merry, Pippin, Diamond, and Gen stood in the middle, throwing rocks to coax the orcs to them!

"Idiots watch out!" she said as she pushed them out of the way of an arrow. Immediately she began to notch arrows and shoot back. They were getting closer, and she knew she couldn't hold them back for long. Suddenly, Boromir leapt from behind a tree and shielded Laura and the hobbits from arrows. The orcs were right infront of them now. Boromir and Laura began to quickly kill any orc in their path.

"BOROMIR WATCH-" but it was too late, an arrow had struck his torso. The surrounding orcs cleared out of the way to reveal their leader. Nasty thing he was... Boromir stumbled and gasped for air while Laura became filled with anger. The hobbits stared wide eyed at the unfolding scene. The leader raised his bow and shot at him again. Laura let out a sob as she charged at the leader. He pulled out a sword and sliced her arm. She flew back and lay there crying. Everything was happening in slow motion. Boromir let out an angered war cry and killed two more orcs headed his way. Another arrow pierced him, this time in the heart. The hobbits cried and gasped, he was saving them.

"Boromir! NOO!" Laura cried out as he awaited one last arrow. Before he was shot, Aragorn pushed the leader away as they began to fight. Laura crawled to the dying Boromir and held him to her. He choked blood and breathed heavily.

"HELP!" the hobbits screamed as orcs took them. No one heard them.

"Don't go Boromir, please!" she wailed into his hair. Aragorn finished off the leader and ran to Boromir. He died in Laura's arms that day.

"I love you, my queen." were the last words he said to her. Aragorn took Laura into his arms as they sobbed. Legolas and Gimli later joined them as they sent Boromir down the falls. Laura watched painfully as he disappeared over the edge.

"We must follow Sam and Frodo! Karolyn is with them as well." Legolas said beginning to push a boat into the water.

"No! We can't! Frodo doesn't want us to." Laura said, head hanging.

"She is right, I myself spoke with him. The fellowship is broken. But we will not abandon Merry, Pippin and the girls to their fate." Aragorn said beginning to pack.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked, just to be sure.

Aragorn turned to all of them and smiled, "Let's kill some orcs." he said. Gimli smiled and let out a cry, as did Legolas. Laura chuckled, but tears still slid down her face as she looked back to the falls, and followed the trail to her friends.

* * *

><p>Frodo, Sam, and Karolyn had travelled far. Closer to Mordor... The ring was heavy around his neck it seemed, and days seemed to drag on much longer. Karolyn's necklace kept to it's red color. As they stood before a steep hill, Frodo turned to look at his friends. Sam, always by his side and NEVER left his side. And then there was Karolyn, beautiful, funny, smart, and caring. She still hadn't earned his trust back though...<p>

"Sam. I'm glad your with me." he said putting a hand on his shoulder. He then walked to Karolyn, who pulled him into a tight embrace. Tears streamed down her face and onto his cloak. He was caught off guard and awkwardly patted her back, but his arms slowly curled around her waist.

"I'm glad your here to Karolyn."

* * *

><p><strong>AGH YAY WERE IN TO TTTs! yes! this is so great. and oh no boromir died! laura is sooo crushed): and guess who is coming back in TTTs? yep, you guessed it, ginger!:D our old friend, you will definitely catch up with her. now, review please(: has anyone been listening to soundtrack music? (my favorite is the return of the king and into the west) thanks guys(: this is a huge accomplishment for me!<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	15. The Two Towers: A New Adventure

**A/N: well, i decided i was way to excited to not post the beginning of TTTs! it will start out slow and im so sorry if its boring! but it will get better! and fyi frodo and karolyn have some extremely tight tension between them and will be fighting most of the time of TTTs (not as much towards the end). they have sort of a romantic battle going on between them. im already thinking ahead to ROTK! wow lol. anyways, please review! idk why an email wasnt sent out to you all that have subscribed about my last chapter... anyways PLEASE review!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I was dreaming, it was nice. Me and Freddie, alone, you know... It didn't last long though. Frodo shifted on his position against me. I lay in the middle of Sam and Frodo, and had obviously pushed Sam and kicked him away while I was asleep. It wasn't unusual to do that though really. Frodo and I were curled up next to each other, I didn't want to scoot away though. He was to warm. Too late, he had woken up and was startled a bit by how close we were and he turned around. Agh dammit Frodo! He's so bratty sometimes. I began to fall asleep, when I heard something above me. It was a weird voice, cracky and slimy almost. It sounded like it was talking to two people.

"Thieves..." I heard it repeat, "They stole it from us, thieves! Nasty little hobbitsses, it's, OURS!" the creature I knew as Gollum jumped on me and pushed me aside. I screamed and Sam threw a rock at it. Gollum resisted and was still on Frodo, choking him! I grabbed Frodo's sword and cut Gollum's back. He wailed and spun around, staring at me.

"Oh shit." I muttered as he charged me. I dropped the sword and began to run. Gollum jumped on me and reached around to my throat. I screamed and attempted to kick him. I began to feel dizzy and couldn't really breathe. Suddenly, Frodo appeared behind him and pressed the sword to his neck.

"Let her go, or I'll cut your throat!" he said through clenched teeth. Gollum hesitated, until I let out one more loud gasp for air did he let go. Frodo pulled me up, "Are you alright?" he whispered, hands on my arms as Sam tied him up.

"Yeah. But why do you care?" I replied coldly as I walked away. Frodo was about to say something, but gave up when I was far away. I was seriously almost over him. One minute he seems to think I'm the only one in the world, the next moment he could care less about me. Sam tied a rope around Gollum's neck as he wailed. I sat down and buried my face in my hands, why did I get stuck here? I wanted to go home so bad. I winced as I rubbed my neck where Gollum had grabbed me, it was sore and dirty. A tear slid down my eye, but I quickly wiped it away. Frodo came over to me and sat down infront of me. I looked him in the eyes as he spoke.

"Listen, I do care about you. That's why I didn't want you to follow me and Sam, it's to dangerous. You shouldn't be here..." he said caressing my cheek. See? How many mood swings can this guy have? I glared at him, but I saw he wasn't even looking in my eyes. I pulled his hand off my cheek and sighed.

"No, you didn't want me to come because of what happened in Lorien! I know that so you can stop pretending." I said rubbing my neck, and breathing heavily. Frodo once again opened his mouth to speak, but closed it.

"Karolyn-"

"Listen, obviously it's to hard for me to be in a relationship with you. So don't try and defend it, okay? Just forget it I don't wanna talk about it." I said staring at him now. He nodded his head, I could have sworn his eyes teared up... If he was ready to love me again, he would tell me. And he was still mad at me, and not at the same time. I put my sword back and stood up, leaving Frodo. Sam was glaring at Gollum, wallowing pathetically and wailing.

"Let's leave him here!" I suggested kicking a rock at him.

"I agree, but we should ask Mr. Frodo first. Mr. Frodo!" Sam called, of COURSE, we HAD to ask MR. FRODO.

"What Sam?" he asked messing with the ring.

"What should we do with him?" he asked pointing to Gollum. Gollum suddenly stopped wallowing and waited for Frodo's reply. Frodo looked to him, Sam, and then fixed his eyes upon me. He stared at me while I glared at him. His eyes were so gorgeous, they looked like an ocean at sunrise. They were like sapphires.

"Keep him on the rope Sam, we'll take him with us." he said turning to Gollum, who in return let out an ear piercing wail.

"Please BE QUIET!" I yelled as I threatened to slice him again. Frodo came up behind me and held my arms back.

"Don't, it's not worth it." he said whispering closely, then looking at Gollum.

"Yes it is. What the hell is he gonna do for us?" I asked violently shaking his arms off me and walking back to the fire with Sam. I wasn't gonna give Frodo a second chance. After all, Galadriel did say to stay away from him, and that was just what I was doing.

* * *

><p>Pippin could feel the bumping and jerking of the orc carrying him. Opening his eyes, he saw Merry asleep with a deep gash in his forehead bleeding. Diamond and Gen were beside him, Gen asleep and Diamond's eyes wide with fear.<p>

"Pippin." she whispered quietly.

"Diamond?" he asked trying to shift closer to her.

"I wanna go home." she said whimpering, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Stop your whimpering!" the orc carrying her said, and elbowed her in the stomach. She let out a yelp and seemed to have the wind knocked out of her. Pippin's blood boiled as he now saw blood trailing down her arm and the orc laughing.

"Stop it you! She's never done anything to you!" he yelled at the orc.

"How do you know? Now shut up!" said the Orc carrying him. Pippin found himself being elbowed as well, and let out a small yelp.

"Pip..." Diamond managed to slip out.

"Yes?" he asked nodding off.

"Your brooch! Rip it off and drop it! Maybe Aragorn will find it!" she suggested, whispering as quiet as she could.

Pippin's eyes grew wide and he nodded. Putting his teeth over the brooch, he managed to tear it off. Looking back at it, Diamond and Pippin hoped for luck to be on their side.

* * *

><p>Laura, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were sprinting through the countryside. Over hills, rocks, and through forests they searched for their hobbit friends. Laura was still in a state of grieving though, she wasn't taking the loss of Boromir to well. Legolas felt sad for her, but he still loved her more than ever.<p>

"Aragorn could we please stop!" Laura said panting heavily.

"We cannot stop for long..." Legolas warned sitting next to her.

"Dwarves need no break!" Gimli exclaimed sitting down as well and panting.

Aragorn looked out over the hills, tracking. He suddenly stiffened and turned around to face them, "Their pace has quickened, they must have caught out scent! Hurry!" he announced running down the hill. Laura groaned and Legolas held a hand out to her.

"Come on," he encouraged her with a friendly smile. She took it and soon they were sprinting again. For about another hour they continued to run. Gimli lagged behind while the two elves were ahead most the time, Aragorn in the middle.

"Aragorn!" Laura cried suddenly stopping. She stooped down to pick something up. In her hand she held a small golden leaf, a brooch. Everyone gathered around her and stared at the brooch.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall..." Aragorn muttered quietly.

"They may yet be alive!" Legolas exclaimed taking the brooch.

Laura's eyes widened, her friends might be alive? The Uruk she knew were not merciful creatures when it came to their prisoners.

"Come on Gimli! Were gaining on them!" Laura exclaimed as they began to run again. Gimli was heard tumbling down the hill rather loudly.

"I'm wasted on cross country, we dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances..." he muttered as he began to run again.

* * *

><p>Pippin was thrown on the ground along with his friends. Crawling over to Merry, he saw the cut was infected. Suddenly, someone reached out and grabbed him, it was Diamond. She pulled him to the ground next to him and pulled him close.<p>

"I'm so scared Pippin! Where's Karolyn and Genevieve?" she said as he pulled her up, cradling her.

"Karolyn isn't here remember? Gen is just fine." he said searching for her. Gen had crawled to Merry and they were hugging. Pippin looked down at Diamond, she had curled into a ball in his arms. He lowered his head and kissed the top of her ringlet hair. She was so beautiful; even if she was bloody and rather dirty. They eventually joined Merry and Gen.

"Whats making that noise?" Diamond asked looking around.

"It's the trees!" Merry said in awe as he stared into Fangorn.

"Merry, I think you hit your head to hard." she said kissing his cheek. Pippin now saw how bad Gen looked. Her eyelid was sliced, and swollen so she couldn't open it. Her collarbone had a huge bruise on it as well; she never had been moving her right arm that whole time.

"You remembe the old forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall, and come alive..." Merry said quietly as he pulled Gen closer. She winced and rubbed her collarbone.

"Alive?" Pippin asked staring at Gen.

"Trees that could whisper! Talk to each other! Even... move." Merry said smiling.

"Genevieve, what wrong with you collarbone?" Pippin asked as she rubbed it.

"I'm pretty sure it's broken. I can't even move

my shoulder. An Uruk accidentally bumbled me into a really big cliffside and I heard it crack..." she said wincing again. Merry set her down and examined it. They all noticed her eye.

"Gen can you see?" Diamond asked pointing to her eye.

"Guys I'm fine! It's just swollen, I cut it on something I guess." she said pushing away any help.

Suddenly, the orcs began to grow tense.

"I'm starvin'! We ain't had nothin' to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" he yelled throwing down the bread.

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" another one yelled.

"What about them? Their fresh!" an orc exclaimed turning to the hobbits. The orcs began to agree and some even headed towards them.

"They are not, for eating!" the leader yelled at them.

"What about their legs! They don't need those!" the first orc said licking his lips, "Oh they look tasty!" he said making his way over. The hobbits looked to their legs with a startle and Merry and Pippin shielded the girls.

"GET BACK SCUM!" the leader yelled stepping in front of him. A fight broke out and the first orc's head was sliced off. The orcs froze and the leader let out a cry.

"looks like meats back on the menu boys!" he exclaimed as they all dove for the body. Guts went flying everywhere and the hobbits were terrified.

"Run for it!" Gen exclaimed as she cut off her and Merry's bonds. Pippin and Diamond quickly followed. Suddenly, arrows spared through the air killing a few orcs. Horses neighed and came galloping from the darkness, their riders shooting at the orcs. The hobbits screamed as they dodged every horse and arrow.

Pippin tripped and fell onto his back. He came face to face with a horse's hoof about to cone down on his face. He screamed when suddenly Merry and Gen pulled him out of the way and they continued to run. They followed the fastly sprinting Diamond into Fangorn. They ran for what seemed hours until the sound of the fighting disappeared. They all slowed to a walk.

"I think we've lost 'em." Gen said panting and holding a hand over her eye, which was now refusing to stop bleeding. The hobbits walked for awhile, when suddenly, they heard something behind them.

Gen stopped, "Did you hear-" but was cut off by a sword being held to her throat.

"No one will be able to her you scream!" he said. Merry lunged forward and stabbed the orc in the shoulder with his dagger. The orc shrieked and the hobbits all began to climb a nearby tree. Pippin was turning around to help Merry climb up, but Merry was pulled down by the orc.

"LET HIM GO!" Gen yelled with a sob. Diamond was hyperventilating and Pippin sat watching helpless. The orc pinned Merry to the ground and held a knife to his throat. Smiling, he raised his knife ready to stab.

"No one can hear you squeal..." he whispered evilly. Merry closed his eyes, there was a noise. Pippin and the girls heard it to, even the orc stopped. Pippin turned around to meet the eyes on the tree. He let out a disgusted shriek and began to fall backwards. Diamond found she was sitting on an arm and Gen screamed when she to was pushed off by an arm. As Pippin and Gen expected hard ground, they were caught by enormous hands. The orc squealed as the tree's foot came down on it, saving Merry.

"RUN MERRY!" Diamond screamed as a hand reached for her. Suddenly, Merry found himself within the grip of this monster as well.

* * *

><p>Frodo, Sam and I travelled with Gollum. He was so annoying! He always sounded like he was talking to another person next to him, and always begged us to take off the rope. I almost felt scared of him. Something wasn't right about him. And all this time my necklace stayed red.<p>

"Quiet you! It's hopeless, every orc in Mordor is going to hear this racket!" Sam said tugging harshly at the rope as Gollum wailed.

"I say we tie him up here and let him die!" I said kicking him.

"No! It would kill us, kill us!" he hissed loudly. Frodo looked at me with disappointment, honestly... He made his way over to Gollum who was shaking.

"Frodo don't fall for it." I warned suspiciously. Gollum looked as if he were playing innocent.

"Maybe he does deserve to die... But now that I see him, I do pity him..." Frodo said cocking his head to the left side. I sighed, how stupid was this ring making him?

Gollum nodded his head with a small smile, "We be nice to them, if they be nice to us! Take it off us! We swears to do what you wants, we swears!" Gollum pleaded holding out the rope to Frodo.

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo reminded him with caution.

"We swears to serve the master of the precious! We will swear on... on the precious!" Gollum said nodding and grinning, then he let out that nasty cough. I facepalmed and Sam shook his head.

"Oh no not this joke." I muttered.

"The ring is treacherous, it will hold you to your word." Frodo said eyeing him.

"Yes! On the precious! On the precious!" Gollum pleaded.

"I don't believe you!" Sam suddenly shrieked, it even made me jump! Sam rushed forward, and I followed him as Gollum screamed and climbed up onto a rock. "Get down! I said down!" Sam ordered harshly.

"Sam!" Frodo freaked out. I pulled Sam away, but both of us continued to glare at Gollum.

"He's trying to trick us! If we let him go, he'll murder us in our sleep!" I screamed at Gollum, and Frodo. I pulled out my sword again and stepped to Gollum running. Gollum screamed and I suddenly felt Frodo wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me back. He threw me on the ground and gripped my wrists way to tight. I tried to pull away, but he was to strong. He stared at me with those big blue eyes, with disappointment.

"Karolyn, we need him!" he said quietly.

"Why! Why him? We can get to Mount Doom on our own!" I said trying to pull away again. Frodo still gripped me tight and pulled me to his face. We were both glaring at each other, but he whispered to me, "Do you want to live? Go home again?" he asked. I let out a small scream and sob.

"Don't you dare use home against me ever again Frodo Baggins!" I said sobbing. He let me go, but this time he looked sad. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed. Ge walked over to Gollum while Sam came to me.

"You know the way to Mordor?" Frodo asked kneeling before Gollum.

"Yes..." Gollum replied hesitantly nodding his head.

"You've been there before?" he questioned again.

"Yes!" Gollum replied.

Frodo graciously slipped the rope off Gollum's head. He flinched, as if Frodo were going to hit him.

"You will lead us to the Black Gate." Frodo ordered him. Gollum looked to Frodo with happiness. Sam sat next to me, hugging me as I rocked back and forth. When we heard Frodo's decision, we looked up.

"We need him, and he needs us." Frodo said as he offered a hand to Sam. Sam took it and then stuck his hand out to me. I rolled my eyes and stood up, and began to follow Sam as we followed Gollum.

"I don't like Gollum one bit Miss Hadley." Sam whispered to me.

"I hate him Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>wow ka<strong>**rolyn and frodo are confusing. and frodo is definitely moody, even in the movies he is! i guess its just that stupid ring... anyways PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

**Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	16. An Old Friend

**A/N: chapter 2 is up yall! haha so i got more reviews(: yes! im so excited, i love writing this story, hope this chapter isnt boring(:**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"RUN MERRY!" Diamond screamed as a hand reached for her. Suddenly, Merry found himself within the grip of this monster as well. Diamond and Gen were in the left hand and Merry and Pip in the right. The tree monster groaned and tightened his grip on the hobbits, nearly squeezing them to death.

"Please stop!" Diamond squealed as Gen let out an extremely loud cry from pain. The squeezing was only making her bloody eye much more worse than it needed to be.

"Little orcs!" the tree exclaimed in a loud, deep voice.

"It's talking Merry. THE TREE IS TALKING!" Pippin exclaimed as he wriggled.

"Tree? I am no tree! I am an Ent." the Ent proclaimed proudly.

"A tree herder! A shepherd of the forest!" Merry said as he stared in awe at the tree.

"Don't talk to it Merry. Don't encourage it!" Pippin exclaimed. The tree began to squeeze even harder when he said that, Gen let out another cry and Diamond pounded on the tree.

"Treebeard, some call me." the tree said staring off into the forest.

"And who's, agh! Side, are you, ooh! On?" Diamond asked between groans as the tree tightened it's grip.

"Side? I am on nobody's side! Because nobody, is on my side, little orc." Treebeard said as he shook his head sadly.

"Were not orcs, were hobbits!" Merry exclaimed suddenly.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before... sound like orc mischief to me!" Treebeard said. He began to angrily rant about the orcs and all the trouble they caused. This made him squeeze the hobbits in anger. Gen was almost being squeezed to death.

"STOP!" she screamed suddenly. Merry's heart jumped when he heard her suddenly give out another extremely loud cry. Her eye was cover in blood and you couldn't even see her eyelid anymore.

"Were shire-folk!" Merry said in pain, his head was beginning to throb again.

"Halfings!" Diamond said as she squirmed.

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't... the White Wizard will know." at that moment, he squeezed one more time and Genevieve fell limp in his hand.

"GEN!" Diamond screamed as she pulled her close.

"The White Wizard?" Pippin squeaked.

"Saruman..." Merry said with fear. They were all dropped and Diamond pulled Gen to Merry. As they all looked up, an old man clothed in pure white shone before them. The White Wizard.

I've been having the same dream every night now, me and Freddie! Which just makes me miss home even more. My scars were still here, and my Bible, so that was saying something... And was it just me? Or had my hair been losing curliness?... But, there was one night that I had a bizarre dream. Freddie stood there caressing my cheek, smiling that amazing smile of his. He bent in to kiss me, when he turned suddenly to whisper in my ear, "I'm letting you go." I shook my head and began to cry. I was jolted and woke in Bag End. No one seemed to be home, so I got up to look around. The entire Shire was empty! No Frodo either... I heard his voice, and turned around. Then, I woke up. Frodo seems to be avoiding me at all costs now. And it really sucks. Sam says he's sorry, and we should be friends again. He even told me Frodo says he still loves me. But I'm refusing to believe it, only until he tells me. And to be honest, I think I might still love him as well.

"Miss Hadley?" I suddenly heard Sam say as he shook me awake.

"Go away..." I murmured as I turned.

"Breakfast?" he asked quietly.

"YES!" I said sitting bolt upright, breakfast could always get me up.

"We've got Lembas, Lembas, and Lembas!" Sam said with a slight chuckle and handed me a piece. It wasn't great tasting, but it definitely filled me. I smiled at Sam and looked over at Frodo. He grew quieter and quieter everyday, more depressed everyday. His eyes were always bloodshot from no sleep. But we barely ever had time to actually sleep anyways...

"Well, I'm going to get some more firewood. Could you wake Mr. Frodo please?" Sam asked quickly standing up and walking off. We didn't even have a fire going in the first place... I moaned and shook my head. I glanced at Frodo, really not wanting to do this. Hesitantly, I stood up and made my way to his sleeping figure.

"Frodo?" I asked poking him. No response.

"Frodo." I said louder and shaking him a bit. No response.

"Get up idiot!" I yelled shaking him even more. Frodo's eyes opened and then closed. He moaned and then did the weirdest thing! His hand made it's way to my back and pulled me down onto him. I gave out a small yelp as our bodies touched. My eyes rolled and I tried to break free of his hold. He now wrapped both arms around me and turned the other way, pulling me with him of course. A small smile formed at his lips. Wow. This was awkward I can't even tell you.

"Frodo get off me!" I harshly whispered.

"Just pull me close." he suddenly whispered, he was still asleep.

"What?"

"Pull, me, close..." he said as he let out a loud breath. I groaned and slowly, ever so slowly, wrapped my arms around him. My grip was tense and I barely even touched him. Frodo now pulled me so close that our faces were touching, agh why me! My eyes were wide with embarrassment, fear, and surprise. My arms relaxed and I closed eyes.

"It'll be over soon, he'll wake up and it'll be all over." I kept reminding myself. Well, he didn't wake up sooner. Even I found myself nodding off. I eventually fell asleep. Frodo's lips moved to my forehead, I could feel them in my sleep. I opened my eyes to find him messing with my hair. I gasped and tried to crawl away, but he still held me tightly.

"Please, can we not be mad at each other?" he whispered as I relaxed under his grip.

"Why?" I grumbled through my clenched teeth.

"Because I still love you." he whispered closely.

I froze. What did he say? He still loved me? I contained my laughter and smile. I looked at him with happy tears.

"You love me?" I asked quietly.

"Always." he said kissing my forehead. This was the most unique love I had ever been in. I smiled and pulled him close. Suddenly, Gollum came up behind us.

"Master, remember what we tell you about hobbit girl? Bad, very bad indeed." he said shaking his head and glaring at me. I cocked my head and lifted an eyebrow. Frodo turned to look at him and then back to me.

"She takes it from you, the precious! She takes it from you, when master not looking she will take it!" he said almost smiling. I stood up and held my fist with threat. Gollum flinched and scurried next to Frodo.

"How does he know that!" I screamed at Frodo.

"Karolyn, it was when we weren't talking! I swear I'm not mad anymore!" Frodo said pushing Gollum aside.

"Really Frodo?" I said crying now. Frodo stood up and took me in his arms as I sobbed.

"I love you and you know that! Nothing will come between us!" he said as he rubbed my back.

"Master! She do it once, she will do it again! Think, of the precious! Gollum, Gollum!" Gollum spat at him as he coughed, then he glared at me with a slight smile.

"Yes, that, that THING will! He will come between us!" I screened with fury, pointing to Gollum. Frodo turned to him, then me. He pulled me close, and closed his eyes. His breath tickled my nose as he wiped away my tears. He leaned down to me, about to kiss me. I put my hand between us just before our lips met. His eyes opened and he took my hand in his. My thumb traced his lips as I looked in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready." I said as my lips trembled uncontrollably. Tears began to flood as Frodo shook his head.

"Karolyn, please don't do this." he said as our hands parted.

"No. I am doing this. I'm not ready, we're, not ready." I said walking away. I could hear Gollum laughing behind me. I turned on my heel quickly with fury in my eyes.

"ONE MORE COMMENT FROM YOU ASSHOLE AND I SWEAR I'LL MURDER YOU! May I remind you I'm bigger than you, and I'm not afraid to use a sword!" I said with high threat in my voice. Gollum hissed at me and I let out a scream. Frodo looked scared of me, then backed away. I felt someone take my hands from behind.

"Let's calm down now, alright? Let's get you by the fire now." Sam said as he sat down by the fire next to me. I began to sob and I threw myself on him.

"Sam, I can't do this!" I sobbed into his shoulder. Sam patted my head reassuringly.

"Miss Hadley, your the strongest lass I've ever met. You can do this." he said as I calmed down.

"Frodo loves me, and I love him. But I just can't at the same time. Oh, Sam!" I said letting out an even louder sob.

"Please don't cry." he said sadly.

"Your to good to me. Your like the brother I never had Sam." I said looking up to him. He blushed and looked up to the sky.

"Just doin' what's right Miss Karolyn." he said looking back to me. I found myself nodding off. Sam laid me down, and covered me with his cloak. Then he went off to find Frodo and Gollum. Freddie was in my dream, no Frodo. But faintly, I could hear Gollum's sneaky little voice.

"She will take it from Master. But we will takes it first."

* * *

><p>Laura, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn had traveled a great distance. On the way, they ran into the Rohirrim. It was there that they had learned they had killed all the orcs near the edge of Fangorn.<p>

"They would only be children to your eyes." Aragorn had said with worry.

Eomer shook his head, "We left none alive." he said with sympathy. Aragorn's eyes grew wide and he turned to his friends. Laura's mouth was gaping as tears filled her eyes.

"We piled the bodies and burned them." Eomer said pointing off into the distance, where a cloud of smoke could be seen rising in the distance. Laura let out a sob and tears poured from her eyes. Legolas immediately took her in his arms and let her cry into his chest.

"You didn't see my friends? You killed them? Please! Did you see them?" Laura said begging, Aragorn and Legolas had to hold her back from tackling Eomer.

Eomer merely shook his head, "I'm, sorry. None were left alive." he said backing away. They were given horses soon after that and they rode off to the smoking pile of dead orcs. Laura jumped off the horse she rode with Legolas and immediately began to search the pile for any source of her friends being there. Gimli let out a gasp, as did Laura.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked them both.

"It's one of their wee belts..." Gimli muttered as he held up the broken sword belt. Aragorn and Legolas turned to Laura slowly. She was silently crying to herself as she held an object infront of her face.

"What is it Laura?" Aragorn asked as they slowly approached her. She held a small compact mirror infront of her.

"It was, Diamond's. I don't know how it got here, but this was her's back at home. She, always had it with her. Oh, Diamond!" she let out a sob and collapsed to the ground screaming. Legolas ran to her and cradled her in his arms. Aragorn looked around in confusion. Where were they? He had a feeling they were alive. Then again, maybe they were dead. He let out a loud yell and kicked a helmet in anger and frustration. He could her the cries of Laura behind him, his mind was buzzing with thoughts. Suddenly, time seemed to stop as he looked to the ground.

"One of them lay here..." he quietly muttered. Everyone stopped and turned to him.

"A hobbit?" Laura asked straightening up in Legolas' arms.

"They crawled over to here, and cut their bindings." he said picking up a piece of rope near a sharp rock. He continued to follow a path leading closer to the forest.

"Their a four sets of footprints. They were following another hobbit running into the forest, where they then ran in to." he said standing up and staring into the forest. Everyone followed him as he tracked. Laura walked up next to him.

"They're, alive?" she asked slowly.

"Most likely." Aragorn said quietly, "Let's go." he said running off into the forest as everyone followed. The forest was dark and gave an eerie feeling. Laura's elf ears (and Legolas) were picking up sounds that seemed far away. Somehow, she felt someone she knew was close. Maybe Diamond or Gen? Or maybe... someone else she hadn't met yet. They continued to walk through the forest quietly, being careful not to make any sounds.

Laura looked to her left and saw what looked like muddy blood. She made her way over to it, followed by Gimli. She frowned at it as he dipped his finger in it and tasted it. His face twisted in disgust as he spit it out.

"Orc blood."

Laura gagged and made her way back to the group. She could have sworn someone was following them.

"The air is close in here..." Gimli said darting his eyes.

"The forest is old, very old. Full of memory, and anger." Legolas muttered quietly with wide eyes. Laura found herself walking to Legolas. She grabbed his arm and kept close to him. He looked to her and pulled her closer to his side. There was a noise, it sounded like a tree bending in the wind. Everyone became startled and readied their weapons.

"The trees are talking to each other!" Legolas whispered in sudden fascination.

"Gimli! Lower your axe!" Aragorn whispered harshly.

"Oh," Gimli muttered as he looked to his hands which gripped his axe tightly close. Legolas leaned down to Laura and whispered something in elf tongue to her. She understood it though.

"There is nothing to be frightened of."

"Somethings out there... Legolas, and Laura if possible, what do you hear?" Aragorn asked in elvish. Laura and Legolas looked around the forest, then at each other, then Aragorn.

"The White Wizard Approaches." was what Legolas said, but Laura said something different at the same time.

"An old friend." they both looked to each other in surprise. Gimli stiffened and Aragorn nodded.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us, we must be quick!" Aragorn warned pulling out his sword. Legolas notched an arrow and Gimli raised his axe. Laura closed her eyes and pulled an arrow from the quiver and took a deep breath. Aragorn nodded to them and they all spun around. A great, bright white light met them as they were all blinded. Laura's arrow began to burn in her hand as she pointed it at who she thought was Saruman. She screamed and dropped it falling to the ground. Legolas shot his arrow and it bounced off the light. Gimli fell back and Aragorn's sword did the same as Laura's arrow.

"You are tracking the steps of four young hobbits..." the voice boomed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU SON OF A BITCH SARUMAN!" Laura screamed as she hid her face from the light.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" he asked suddenly.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded. The light faded slowly. The comforting face of Gandalf was revealed. Legolas helped Laura up as they all stared. She gasped.

"It can't be..." she muttered with wide eyes.

"You fell!" Aragorn said kneeling before him.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end! I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done." Gandalf said smiling at them all. Laura began to laugh with happiness.

"Gandalf," Aragorn said moving forward.

"Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me! Gandalf the Grey, that was my name." Gandalf said smiling and straightening, "I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide!" he proclaimed. Suddenly, Laura's left ear twitched back as she heard a noise. She turned around slowly. Gandalf noticed this.

"You to, will also meet someone you don't expect." he muttered as everyone turned to watch her. Legolas began to follow her protectively as she walked forward to a tree.

"Legolas, let her be." Gandalf instructed strictly. Laura gracefully pulled an arrow and notched it. She ran her index finger along the tip as she took a deep breath. Another twig snap from behind the tree...

"Who is that?" she called. No answer. Laura took another deep breath and stepped forward quickly and defensively. Another figure emerged from behind the tree.

"Stop! Or I'll stick this through your stomach, elf!" the girl screamed at Laura as she held a sword to her. But Laura had dropped her arrow and was breathing rather loud and fast. She knew this girl, one of her best friends. Aragorn and Legolas tensed and began to walk towards them, Gandalf stopped them again. Tears filled her eyes and a smile took over her face.

"Ginger?"

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning, that dream again. That locket with the name Genevieve on it. Why was that so important? The sun shone through the window and poured into my room. Rubbing my eyes I sat up and got ready for my day. The same routine, eat, hunt the entire day, and come back. I strode out my door just to meet face to face with Saruman.<p>

"Ah, Sigrid! Just the person I needed to see." he said as he motioned me into his study. I followed him and he shut the door behind me.

"They are here." he said darkly, and nervously. My eyes grew wide as I gasped.

"The Fellowship?" I asked quietly.

"Partly. They lost one at the Anduin River. Thanks to the Uruk-Hai we sent out." he said smiling. I nodded my head understandingly.

"You must go to Fangorn. I do not yet know if the ring bearer is with them, but we must take risks." he said rummaging through maps.

"Now?" I asked.

"As soon as possible! Now, go! Find them! And take your bow and arrow." he said motioning me off. I slowly exited the room as he shut the door behind me and locked it. This was my moment, I needed to find them. Grabbing my bow and arrow, I made my way outside. Suddenly, something gold and shining caught my eye as I walked on the marble floors. I stopped down to pick it up, a locket. With THAT name on it... Genevieve. I gasped as I examined it, it looked just like it did in my dream. I put it in my pocket and tried to forget about it as I mounted my horse and rode to Fangorn. It took about two hours. I finally made it and snook into the forest. It was quiet, only for awhile though. I began to hear voices and footsteps. I caught glimpses of a girl who looked about my age, but she was an elf. Maybe about three thousand years old. This must have been the Fellowship. There were two elves, a dwarf, and a man. Suddenly, I stepped on a twig and froze in my spot. Only the girl seemed to notice. So I confined to follow them.

"The White Wizard Approaches." the elf muttered slowly. Saruman? Why would he be here? Surely he was still back at Isengard...

"An old friend." the girl said at the same time. An old friend? Saruman? I stood behind a tree listening, sword ready in my hand. I now heard them all spin around and let out cries. I inched my head from behind the tree to see a bright white light, nearly blinding me! I hid back behind the tree and listened.

I heard Saruman. Saruman? Here? So he had followed me as well... then his voice changed.

"Gandalf?" I heard the man ask. Gandalf the Grey! Saruman had defeated him though! I had to tell Saruman.

"You to, will also meet someone you do not expect." the old man said to the girl, and it also sounded as if he were talking to me. I stepped on a leaf and it crunched beneath me. I heard the girl walking towards the tree I was behind. Taking a step forward, I made my way to fight his elf girl off.

"Who is that?" the elf asked as she made her way closer. I took a deep gulp and turned fro the tree to come face to face with the elf. She immediately dropped her bow and arrow as she saw me.

"Stop! Or I'll stick this sword through your stomach, elf!" I yelled in defense. The elf behind her and the man stiffened and tried to interfere.

The girl's eyes filled with tears and a smile spread across her face.

"Ginger?"

She knew my name...

"Don't speak!" I yelled back. I winced as a picture of this girl and three other girls flashed into my mind.

"Its me! Laura!" she squeaked walking closer to me.

"Don't come any closer! Don't, I'm warning you don't!" I warned as she tried to touch me.

She knew my name...

* * *

><p><strong>THEY MET UP WITH GINGER OMGOMGOMG! YES!:D and frodo and karolyn, nooo! what will happen next? the marshes!:D and do i see some Laura and Legolas spark goin on? i think so!:D next update comin soon(:<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	17. The Last March of the Ents Begins

**EDIT! 1/6/13**

**So... somewhere along the way I had deleted or forgotten to post a chapter? So I added what was supposed to be chapter 4 of TTTs onto this one.**

**Please read! Now no more confusion!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Gollum was always running off, and Sam and I were getting pissed. Frodo? He honestly didn't care, because half the time he was staring off into space. Now we were being led into a swamp, marsh thing. The place stretched for miles on end, it probably didn't even have an end for all we knew. Gollum and Frodo had already made their way into the swamp. I was about to make my way down when I slipped and fell onto a slimy patch of who knows what!

"Frodo this will be the death of us!" I screamed as him and Sam made their way over to me. I took Sam's hand instead of Frodo's.

"Careful! Careful stupid hobbit girl!" Gollum spat at me as he watched with pity.

"It's a bog! He's led us into a trap!" Sam said accusingly pointing a finger at Gollum. Frodo looked at us then to Gollum. I think he felt sorry for Gollum because he knew the pain that Gollum had with the ring. Sometimes, I still hear that damn ring talking to me. In my sleep, when I'm near Frodo, or just standing around.

"He could be yours... all middle earth... you could go home!" it whispers to me. I've had to stop myself twice now from taking it from Frodo in the night. We continued to walk for awhile. It was green and brown all over, reeds stuck out everywhere and patches of bushes stood alone. As we slugged along, Sam was beginning to get antsy.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slowed down to ask.

"There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!" he screamed as he pointed. I let out a gasp and clung to Sam's arm as tight as I could. Frodo's eyes grew wide and Gollum nodded his head.

"All dead, all rotten... Elves and men and orcses! A great battle long ago... Dead Marshes. Yes, yes, that is their name. This way, don't follow the lights." Gollum warned as he pressed on. I looked helplessly at Sam and he had the same look of fear on his face. We continued to walk, I still holding on to Sam's arm. He slipped and I almost went down with him.

"Careful now! Or hobbits go down to join the dead ones, and light little candles of their own!" Gollum stated with warning. I let out a small sob as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Stop it you! Your scarin' her!" Sam yelled at him as I buried my face in his arm. Gollum turned around and said nothing, he had a look of victory on his face. Frodo looked at me with sadness. But I was not going to let him comfort me. We continued to walk, I was scared out of my mind!

"MR. FRODO!" Sam suddenly shrieked. We all whirled around as we saw Frodo fall face first into the water. I screamed and Gollum flipped out. We all ran to him and Gollum reached into the water and pulled him out. Frodo gasped for air and choked up water. I began to cry hysterically.

"Why did we follow him into here? Were going to die Frodo!" I said shaking my head.

"Karolyn, we have-" Frodo began as he sat up, only to be interrupted by Gollum.

"Don't follow the lights!" he yelled as he scampered off.

"Are you alright?" I said wiping my eyes.

"I'm fine... are you?" Frodo asked with hesitation.

I paused, "I guess." then I got up and walked away. We camped for the night and all slept close together. I had this fear of rolling over in my sleep and drowning in the water. So that entire night I stayed awake. Gollum mumbled to himself once in awhile, Sam snored, and Frodo made no sound. Looking up at the stars, I realized I couldn't find the Big Dipper.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm not at home anymore..." I mumble to myself as I turned over. Everything began to go quiet, I began to fall asleep. Then, we heard the shriek. It was a black rider! I sat up and covered my ears and let out a scream. Frodo was already up and moving while Sam and Gollum scurried underneath a bush nearby. I stood up and ran over.

"Quickly!" Gollum repeated. I barely jumped in right before the black rider saw me. Only, this time it wasn't on a horse... It was on a flying creature! It's wings were huge and had the head of a snake and lizard (combined), it was gray with scales, and the rider upon it was clad in metal. It let out another shriek and we all covered our ears, Frodo let out a scream of pain. His hands went from his ears to his shoulder where he had been stabbed.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed as he leaned over him, "I thought they were dead!" Sam said turning to Gollum. Gollum's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them! No! Wraiths! Wraiths with wings! They are calling for it, they are calling for the precious!" Gollum screamed as he pointed to the ring, which Frodo was now grasping. I reached over and pulled his hand away from it. Tears tolled down my cheeks as I watched him. It was almost unbearable to see his pain sometimes. The wraith let out another shriek and he screamed so loud he could have woke all Mordor up. I covered my ears and hid my face.

"It's alright, I'm here!" Sam said to Frodo as he to grabbed his hand. Frodo closed his eyes as the wraith away and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hurry now hobbitses, the Black Gate is near..." Gollum whispered as he began to walk off. I gulped loudly.

"The, black gate?" I whimpered as Sam pulled me up.

"I don't like the sound of it either Miss Hadley." he immediately went back to Frodo's side.

We travelled, again. Now I realized I was losing weight. But I guess that was because I was on a diet of just Lembas and I walked the entire day. We were beginning to enter a more rocky terrain as we exited the Dead Marshes, and I was glad.

"The Black Gate of Mordor..." Gollum showed us as we approached it. It was huge, guarded by orcs and trolls. As we looked down, an entire army was marching towards it. A cry was heard and the blow of a horn, the gates began to open.

"Oh shit how do we get past that?" I mumbled as I scanned the gate.

"Oh, save us, my old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now..." Sam muttered as he stared in disbelief.

"Master says show him the way into Mordor! So good Smeagol does! Master says so." Gollum grinned at Frodo nodding his head.

"I did." Frodo said looking at me. I tried to smile, but it was a fail. So I switched my gaze to the orcs on guard and pointed to them.

"That's it then... We can't get past that!" Sam exclaimed as he shook his head.

"He's right. Were screwed, dead, dead meat, goners, losers, doomed!" I listed out as I sat back.

"No don't say that Karolyn!" Frodo said sitting next to me.

"Well it's true." I said shaking my head.

"How do you know?" he asked sympathetically.

"How do you know were not?" I asked looking into his eyes. They were filled with desperation and sadness, loneliness.

"I can't say either, but we can hope." he said rubbing my arm. I nodded my head and looked over to Sam who was still watching the army.

"The gate is almost open!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"I think I can see a way down..." Sam mumbled as he leaned forward on a rock. Frodo and I's eyes went wide as it began to tip forward. It fell forward.

"SAM!" I shrieked trying to grab him as I ran to follow him. Frodo pulled me back though and looked at me.

"Were not taking any risks!" he said as he ran down the hill to Sam.

"No! Master!" Gollum wailed as we watched Frodo run down to Sam. He dropped to Sam's side and tried to pull him out, but he was stuck! I began to panic myself, Frodo looked around and saw two soldiers walking over. He quick threw his cloak over him and Sam. To you and me, it would have only been a rock. The guards stood there for a moment, staring at this "rock", as me and Gollum watched with fear. The guards shrugged their shoulders and walked back to their places in line. I let out a sigh of relief and Frodo pulled Sam out of the rocks.

"I do not ask you to come with me Sam," Frodo said as they climbed back up, I pulled them both into a hug.

"You either Karolyn." he said as we pulled away.

"I know Mr. Frodo, I doubt these elvish cloaks will hide us in there." Sam said as he stared at the gate. Frodo still looked at me.

"I'm going. And you can't stop me. I'm way to involved now." I replied as I made my way next to Sam. Frodo came in-between us and nodded.

"NOW!" Frodo exclaimed. We all lunged forward to run into the gates, but Gollum pulled Frodo back.

"No! No! No, master! They catch you! THEY CATCH YOU! Don't take it to him, he wants the precious! Always he is looking for it, and the precious is wanted to go back to him! But we mustn't let him have it!" Gollum spat as Frodo stared at him. He ignored him and urged us to try again, but of course Gollum stopped Frodo again.

"No! There is another way! More secret, a dark way..." Gollum suggested for the first time. We all turned to him slowly. Sam eyed him suspiciously.

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" he demanded fiercely.

Gollum looked up at him, "Because master did not ask."

"Because master did not ask," I mimicked in a high pitched voice, "Bullshit! How was he supposed to know to ask! You chose right now to tell us this?" I exclaimed madly. Frodo grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eyes.

"Just calm down, please." he said as I backed away and kicked a rock. "Your saying theres another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked Gollum quietly.

"He's up to something..." Sam warned quietly.

"Yes. There's a path, and some stairs. And then... a tunnel." Gollum finished off loudly. I shook my head as I listened to his words.

"He's led us this far, Sam and Karolyn." Frodo began, looking at us.

"Mr. Frodo, no." Sam whispered slowly looking up at him.

"You actually trust him?" I asked with disbelief.

"He's been true to his word!" Frodo replied quickly.

"No..." Sam whispered with defeat.

"Listen to him! He's lying!" I said pointing to Gollum.

"Lead the way Smeagol!" Frodo exclaimed before me or Sam could speak.

"Good Smeagol, always helps..." Gollum whispered as he walked away, smiling at us.

"Your calling him Smeagol now?" I asked as Frodo passed me.

He turned on his heel slowly, "Yes."

"Why?"

"That was his name once."

"You've already fallen into his tricks." I replied coldly as I walked past him.

For days we followed Gollum, er, Smeagol, as Frodo liked to call him now. We came to a stream and Smeagol jumped in happily as he tried to catch a fish.

"Ew." I replied as it slipped from his hands.

"Hey stinker! Don't go getting to far ahead now!" Sam called after him as he swam downstream.

"Why do you two do that?" Frodo asked suddenly.

"What?" we asked simultaneously.

"Call him names, run him down all the time." Frodo said as we continued to walk.

"Because he deserves it." I said quietly to myself.

"Because, because that's what he is Mr. Frodo! There's naught left in him but lies and deceit! It's the ring he want, its all he cares about!" Sam said trying to convince him.

"You have no idea what it did to him! What it's STILL doing to him! I want to help him Sam... And Karolyn, no one deserves anything!" he exclaimed looking at me.

"Now you sound like my mother Frodo!" I replied as I glared at him.

"Maybe I need to sound like your mother Karolyn, your acting like a child." he said to me.

"I'm being childish?" I scoffed as I gave a loud fake laugh. Then, my face became serious and I walked off. Shoving Frodo with my shoulder as I did...

"Why? Why help him?" Sam asked sadly and confused.

"Because I have to believe he can come back." Frodo replied as he watched me throw sticks into the water.

"You can't save him Mr. Frodo..." Sam told him quietly. Now I turned my head to watch. Frodo's eyes grew wide with rage as he lunged toward Sam.

"What do you know about it? NOTHING!" he spat in his face. Then he turned to face me.

"And you! He doesn't deserve all that you two are doing to him! You are both acting childish!" he screamed. I backed away in fear, as tears streamed down my face. Sam blushed in embarrassment and made his way to me.

"I'm sorry Sam, Karolyn, I don't know why I said that." Frodo said sympathetically as he watched us hug.

"I do, it's the ring! You can't take your eyes off it! I've seen you, you're not eating. You barely sleep! It's taken hold of you Mr. Frodo! You have to fight it!" Sam screamed as we looked at him.

"I know what I have to do Sam! The ring was entrusted to me! It's my task, mine! My own!" Frodo flailed his arms in the air and I flinched with a whimper, afraid he was going to hit me for some reason.

"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know what you sound like? What happened to the Frodo that was happy, in love?" he said nodding his head to me. I looked at Frodo with fear and shook my head and hid my face in Sam's chest.

"Karolyn-" he began as he made his way to me.

"DON'T, come, near me." I warned as he took a step forward.

"Why?"

"You scare me!" I said as I looked at him seriously. It was the truth, he did scare me.

Genevieve woke up in someone's arms. They were snoring, which was her biggest pet peeve. She sat up at looked around. Her head didn't hurt anymore! Last thing she remembered was running through the forest, a tree picking them up, and then black. Well they were obviously still in the forest. She rubbed her head and then touched her eye, a scar had formed over it. She sighed and stood up.

"Good morning sunshine!" she heard a high pitched voice from behind.

"Oh Pip, it's you." she said as she yawned. He was eating some Lembas bread as Diamond lay cuddled next to him.

"She sure is adorable when she sleeps, beautiful." Pippin said as he stroked some hair from her face. Gen chuckled to herself and sat down next to him.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked smiling. Pippin slowly turned to her and blushed.

"Yes." he said smiling, "Very much." he added looking back to Diamond.

"I can tell." Gen said looking out at the hills.

"Merry loves you, a lot. And you love him!" Pippin said stuffing his face.

"A lot!" Gen added as they both laughed. Merry stirred behind them as he sat up. His eyes grew wide as he saw Gen staring at him.

"Your awake!" he exclaimed running over to her. He picked her up in a hug and twirled her. She giggled and he set her down.

"I was so worried. Gen I thought you would never wake up!" he said taking her face in his hands.

"Did you really think I was gonna leave you hangin' like that?" she said chuckling.

"No, never doubted it for a second." Merry pulled her in for a kiss. There lips met as they held it for a steady five seconds. Pippin was laughing and smiling, it truly made him happy to see his cousin in love like this.

"I have some questions though..." Gen said as they parted. Merry nodded and they sat down together. Pippin leaned forward to listen.

"How did I get here and why am I all better now?" she asked quickly and seriously. The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Gandalf." was all Pippin said.

It was impossible... Gen's eyes grew wide as she looked to Merry for confirmation, "It's true." he said as he nodded.

"Gandalf? He's, alive?" Gen whispered as she let out a small laugh. Merry and Pippin smiled.

"Yep! He made you all better, and now look at us! Treebeard is off somewhere with a gathering of the Ents." Pippin said as Diamond stirred.

"Ent?" Gen asked them.

"Oi, forgot to tell you that... that tree that was carrying us?" Merry began.

"The tree that squeezed us because he thought we were orcs?" Gen said reminding him harshly.

"Yes, that one... Anyways, he's a friend of Gandalf's! And now, something is about to happen that hasn't happened in an age!" Merry said with high excitement.

"Entmoot..." Pippin finished off as he pulled Diamond's head into his lap.

"Entmoot?" Gen asked totally confused.

"Entmoot." Merry finished off.

"A gathering of the Ents! The trees! Fangorn is stronger, they are deciding on whether or not they should fight against Saruman or not." Pippin finished off with excitement. Diamond mumbled and sat up, her eyes went wide when she saw Gen.

"Your awake!" she said running to her and embracing her.

"Yes, and I'm okay." she said as they began to laugh. Suddenly, Diamond gasped and pulled away.

"Did I hurt your collarbone?" she asked with deep concern.

"Hurt, my collarbone?" Gen looked down and saw a small pink bruise, but it didn't hurt.

"That must've healed too." Merry said resting his head on Gen's shoulder. Pippin stood up and hugged Diamond.

"I want to see the Ents." Gen said breaking the silence. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Alright, we'll take you." Merry said helping her up. They all walked out of the forest and into a clearing. Gen gasped as she saw at least eight trees, moving. They were making low humming noises, yet it was beautiful. They swayed back and forth in a circle together. Gen nearly screamed, but Merry covered her mouth tightly.

"They're deciding." Pippin reminded her with his hands in his pockets as he watched. Diamond turned to her and shook her head laughing, as did Merry.

Evening eventually came and the hobbits were all sitting under a tree waiting. The humming stopped, and Treebeard walked over to them.

"Have you decided?" Merry asked, taking Genevieve's hand and standing up.

"Were only just finished saying, good morning!" Treebeard exclaimed.

"What!" Diamond yelled in disbelief.

"Just, finished?" Gen asked with frustration.

"But it's nighttime already! You can't take forever!" Merry growled furiously.

"Don't be hasty..." Treebeard warned as he turned around.

"Were running out of time!" Merry screamed back at him.

"Merry, just sit down..." Gen moaned as she patted a seat next to her. Merry groaned and sat next to her, they fell asleep in each others arms. Pippin pulled Diamond away quietly.

"You know, the trees sorta scare me!" Diamond said smiling.

"Me too..." Pippin said laughing in agreement.

Diamond stopped them as she pointed up to the moon, "Think we'll ever get back home? To the Shire I mean?" she asked turning to him. Pippin closed his eyes as memories flooded him. He slowly reached for her hands as their fingers intertwined. He pulled them together so their foreheads met.

"I don't know, but I hope so Diamond." he said as tears fell down his face. Diamond wiped then away with her thumb as she shushed him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Have I ever told you, how pretty you are?" he asked with a child-like tone in him.

Diamond paused to think, "I don't think so." she said looking to the ground.

"Well, you are very pretty." he said placing a finger under her chin to pull her face up.

"Pip, your so funny." Diamond said chuckling.

Pippin leaned down and pushed his lips onto Diamond's. Diamond gasped at first, but soon closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest as he placed his on her waist. Their kiss lingered on as their lips moved in rhythm with each other. As they parted, neither looked each other in the eye.

"We should get back..." Diamond said as she grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah, we should..." Pippin responded as they began to walk back.

It was morning and Gen woke up to the sound of Treebeard stumbling over towards them. She woke Merry up and Pippin woke Diamond up. Treebeard stopped before them as they stood up.

"We, have just agreed..." Treebeard started out, but soon paused as his eyes closed.

"Hello?" Diamond shouted out.

"Yes?" Merry asked impatiently.

Treebeard snapped back awake and cotinued, "I have just told your names to the Entmoot and we have agreed," he paused as the hobbits leaned in, "You are not orcs!" he declared with a smile.

Gen's jaw dropped, did she really just hear what she thought she did? Merry stared at the ground in confusion and Diamond and Pippin smiled.

"Well, that's good news!" Pippin exclaimed jumping a little.

"And what about Saruman?" Merry demanded with sudden frustration.

"Have you come to a decision about him?" Gen finished off.

"Do not be hasty Master Meriadoc, Miss Genevieve." Treebeard said looking down on them.

"Hasty?" Gen exclaimed with anger. Now, Merry stepped forward.

"Our friends are out there! They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own!" he said yelling at Treebeard. Treebeard ignored him and the trees went back to talking, or humming, whatever they did...

"Oh, my, GOD." Diamond said after another four hours.

"This is like waiting in line for the best rollercoaster in the world." Gen said facepalming.

"Rollercoaster?" Merry and Pippin asked simultaneously.

"I'm not explainin'..." Gen mumbled. Diamond waved them off and leaned back on the tree. Suddenly, the humming stop and the hobbits all stood bolt upright. Treebeard walked over to them slowly.

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm, we must weather such things as we have always done." Treebeard told them.

"Weather such things?" Gen screamed.

"So your going to wait longer!?" Diamond shrieked.

"How can that be your decision?" Merry asked with furry.

"This is not our war." Treebeard said quietly.

"But your apart of this world!" Merry exclaimed madly.

"Aren't you?" Gen asked after a long pause. The Ents looked to each other, as if considering it...

"You must help!" Merry said looking at Treebrard with hope.

"Please!" Diamond begged with tears while Pippin held her.

"You must do something." Gen muttered looking at the confused tree.

"You hobbits are young and brave, but your part in this tale is over. Go back, to your home." Treebeard said. And with that, he turned around and walked away. Gen let out an angered scream and cried. Diamond and Pippin looked at each other with desperation. Merry glared at the trees and picked up his jacket to put it on. Diamond hugged Gen as they rocked back and forth.

"Maybe Treebeard is right, we don't belong here Merry. It's too big for us! What can we do in the end?" Pippin asked as if trying to prove a point, "We've got the Shire, maybe we should go home." he said looking to Diamond. Merry huffed and violently jerked his jacket on.

"The fires of Isengard will spread, and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn! And all that was once green, and good in this world, will be gone! There won't be a Shire Pippin!" Merry said through clenched teeth as he stormed off to Gen.

"So that's it then?" Diamond suddenly said to her friends.

"What's it?" Gen asked as Merry held her.

"Your just going, going to give up?" she exclaimed as she looked to all of them. They all opened their mouths to speak, but quickly shut their mouths.

"What can we do Diamond? Treebeard is right, let's just go home." Gen said putting a hand on Diamond's shoulder.

"What home? Back home, were dead! What home?" she repeated as she stormed off into the woods.

The next day Treebeard carried them on his shoulders.

"I will leave you at the western borders of the forest, you can make your way north to your homeland from there." Treebeard told the hobbits.

Pippin suddenly formed a grin; Diamond eyed him suspiciously. "Wait! Stop, stop!" he yelled as Treebeard came to a halt.

"Turn around, take us south!" Pippin said smiling.

"South?" Diamond asked, Pippin winked at her.

"South? But that would lead you past... Isengard." Treebeard said with hesitation. Pippin smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, exactly! If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed! The closer we are to danger, the further we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect!" Pippin explained with a look of triumph. His friends looked at him like he were crazy.

"That doesn't make sense to me... but then, you are very small. Perhaps your right!" Treebeard said as he looked around.

"Pip?" Diamond asked holding his arm.

He leaned over and kissed her lips, "Trust me." he whispered as she grinned.

"South it is then! Hold on little Shirelings!" Treebeard said as he took a step forward.

"Are you mad?!" Merry growled at him.

"We'll get caught!" Gen finished off.

"No we won't, not this time." Pippin said looking towards Isengard with a smile. Treebeard began to talk about the wonderful things in the forest, and the little family of field mice that tickled him awfully when they scurried about him. The hobbits drained in and out as their bodies rocked back and forth on Treebeard. He suddenly came to a halt which jolted the four awake. They had stopped at a clearing of burned trees, nothing seemed alive. Treebeard stood in disbelief.

"Saruman... a wizard should know better! There is no curse in Elvish, Entish, or the tongues of men for this treachery!" Treebeard growled as his voice grew louder and angrier. Diamond smiled as she finally caught on to what Pippin was doing. There was a deep rumbling behind them as they turned around.

"Look! The trees! Their moving!" Pippin said as he pointed. Gen and Diamond gasped and smiled as they saw many trees indeed moving.

"Where are they going?" Merry asked.

"They have business with the orcs, my business is with Isengard tonight, with rock and stone!" Treebeard yelled ferociously, Diamond began to laugh with happiness.

"Yes!" Gen and Merry whispered.

"Come my friends, the Ents are going to war! It is likely we go to our doom..." Treebeard sighed sadly as they began to move forward.

Diamond hugged Pippin tightly, "Way to go!" she whispered as they smiled into each other's eyes.

"The last march of the Ents!" Treebeard declared. More trees emerged from the woods and the air grew cold. The four hobbits smiled as they realized what was happening.

I still held the sword to this elf's stomach, a threat. This girl, she looked so damn familiar...

"Ginger! It's me Laura!" she said slowly pushing the sword away. I stood straighter and looked her in the eye.

"How do you know my name?" I asked quietly.

"Were friends! Oh Genevieve will be so happy to see you!" she said throwing her arms around me. I quickly pushed her away as I looked down to the locket. Genevieve...

"Genevieve?" I asked looking back to her.

"Your twin sister!" she said hopelessly. I looked behind her and saw everyone staring at us.

"I have no sister..." I said looking back to the girl.

"You, don't remember a thing do you?" she said with tears.

"No, I'm afraid not. Saruman would have told me if I had a sister or not..." I said quietly. Suddenly, the company pulled out their weapons at the mention of Saruman. I pulled out my bow and arrow as I stared then down. The old man stepped forward and met my gaze.

"My dear... You have fallen into his trap?" he asked reaching a hand forward. I moved my arrow tip to it quickly.

"Let go of that arrow, I let go of mine and you die!" the elf man warned with wide eyes. The girl stepped in front of him to stop him. The man stepped forward with his sword.

"You are a friend of Saruman?" he asked with disappointment.

"Yes." I replied backing away.

"But he is the enemy!" he yelled. I pointed my bow at him and my eyes darted everywhere, an image of someone who looked like me flashed into my mind constantly. I shook my head and let out a frustrated cry.

"Ginger, please..." the elf girl pleaded as she looked at me.

I took off. I ran out of the forest as fast as possible, jumped onto Mysteri and rode back to Isengard with haste. Jumping off Mysteri and running into the tower, I ran straight into Saruman.

"My lord, forgive me. But I ran into the Fellowship in Fangorn. There was-"

"GO!" Saruman said with fear in his eyes. I froze. Go?

"Go?" I asked taking a step forward.

"Flee! Flee from here, an evil is coming. Save yourself!" Saruman said turning away.

"But what about you? I will stay here and protect you!" I suggested grabbing his shoulder.

"I can defend myself. Don't worry about me Sigrid. You have made me proud. Now, go." he said quietly. I gasped and took a step back. Why? Why now?

"GO!" he yelled back at me. I quickly obeyed and ran to my room, gathering everything I could. Jumping onto Mysteri we rode off into Fangorn again. This time, a different direction from the Fellowship. I could hear deep grumbling noises, the trees. I knew they could talk.

Where was I even headed? Why?

* * *

><p>We had traveled another day or two, I had lost count after two hours though. Frodo hardly talking the entire time. So, we stopped to rest. I fell asleep, Frodo sat next to me awake (barely), and Sam was thinking. Freddie was in my dream again. Gah, why!? Sometimes, I woke up crying from that dream. But of course my dream was interrupted by Gollum. He came bounding over happily with three rabbits in his mouth and dropped them in Frodo's lap.<p>

"What the hell are you doing? Oh, dear god..." I said as I looked at the limp bunnies.

"Look! Look! See what Smeagol finds!" Smeagol pointed to the rabbits as Frodo smiled at him nervously. I wretched, just a little as I contained the bile. Until...

Gollum picked up a rabbit and snapped the spine, you could hear the crack. I wretched loudly and leaned behind me to throw up in the bush.

"They are young, they are tender, they are nice! Yes they are, eat them, eat them!" Smeagol squealed as he danced around. I groaned and clutched my stomach as I turned back around. Frodo pushed the rabbits off his lap slowly and patted my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"Not... at... all..." I said as Smeagol set down the broken rabbit, I wretched again.

Sam shook his head in frustration and disgust as he stood up and took the rabbits in his hand. "You'll make 'em sick you will! Behavin' like that! There's only one way to ear a brace of coneys!" Sam declared as he glared at Gollum. Soon we had a fire going, and the rabbits cooking in a stew over top of it. I laughed at Gollum who looked like he was being tortured.

"What's it doing! Stupid fat hobbit! IT RUINS IT!" Gollum cried grabbing his head.

"What's to ruin?" Sam asked stirring the stew.

"There's NOTHING on them, no meat." I said sutting next to Sam as he poured a bowl and handed it to me.

"What we need is a few good taters." Sam said smiling.

"And root beer..." I muttered remembering it's taste.

"What's, taters precious? What's taters?" Gollum asked crawling next to us. The stew wasn't half bad!

"Po-ta-toes! Boil em, mash em, stick em in a stew!" Sam said rolling his eyes, I laughed. "Lovely, BIG, golden chips with a nice piece of friend fish!" Sam continued sighing heavenly.

"That could be a song! Boil em, mash em, stick em in a stew!" I repeated laughing to myself. Gollum wretched and spat at us.

"Even you couldn't say no to that!" I accused as he walked away.

"Oh yes we could! Spoil a nice fish... give it to us, raw and wriggling," Gollum crawled to me and got in my face. Frodo stiffened as he watched and Sam got in front of me as I hid behind him. "You keep nasty chips..." Gollum growled as he glared at me then left.

"Your hopeless!" Sam yelled after him. I agreed and began to take another sip of stew.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam yelled in a panic. I groaned, not again! We ran over to Frodo's figure looking over a cliff. As we approached, I saw tons of men, maybe even an army, they were dirty and looked like they had war paint smothered all over them. I took a rather large and loud gulp.

"Who are they?" Sam asked staring in fear.

"Wicked men. Servants of Sauron, they are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him, it won't be long now... He will soon be ready." Gollum said scanning the army. Oh yeah, that's right. I was on a mission to basically kill myself. I had totally forgotten about the point of the mission. Well, not "forgot", just didn't think about it as much anymore.

"Ready for what?" Frodo squeaked with horror.

"To make his war... the last world that will cover all the world in shadow." Gollum darkly replied. Frodo shook his head and began to move away, as did I when Sam grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Frodo, look! It's an oliphant!" Sam said pointing. I followed his fingers to see a HUGE elephant! But, did Sam just call it an, oliphant?

"Do you mean elephant?" I asked Sam. He merely just raised an eyebrow at me and turned to look back.

"No one at home will believe this..." he muttered in amazement.

"Smeagol?" Frodo asked in a sudden panic as he spun around. I heard a twig snap.

"Guys, we need-" but a arrow suddenly whizzed past my face and out into the army. A man fell dead, which caused an uproar. I screamed as hundreds of arrows now were being shot everywhere.

"We've lingered to long! Come on let's go!" Frodo shouted as we got up and ran. I lost track of them when I was suddenly grabbed from my waist and thrown to the grown. The wind was knocked out and I let out a yelp. Soon, Frodo and Sam were tossed next to me as well.

"Wait! Were innocent travelers!" Sam yelled as swords were held to our throats. A man stepped forward, he looked oddly familiar. He had curly blonde hair that stopped at his chin, and his face was so damn familiar! Agh!

"There are no travelers in this land, only servants of the Dark Tower." he said eyeing us.

"I swear we don't work for Sauron!" I screamed as the sword was pressed tighter to my throat.

"We are blind to an errand of secrecy, those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us." Frodo said as he looked over to me.

"The enemy? His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is, where he came from, and if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home? If he would rather not have stayed there, in peace. War will make corpses of us all." the man stated kicking a man he shot with his foot.

"So your saying you think were enemies, great." I mumbled, the sword was pushed deeper and I winced as I felt a small bit of blood trickle down my neck and onto my chest.

"Don't hurt her!" Frodo yelled as I looked over at him, his eyes were bulging and he looked MAD.

He looked at him then me, "Bind their hands!" he yelled at the people pressing swords against our throats.

* * *

><p>Laura stood with her mouth gaping, why had Ginger just ran away like that? Why couldn't she remember her? Tears trickled down her cheeks as she let out small cries. Legolas grabbed her hand and squeezed it.<p>

"Alas, she has dug her own grave." Gandalf muttered shaking his head.

"She, didn't even remember me! She didn't even remember Genevieve..." Laura said wiping her tears away quickly.

"One stage of your journey has ended, another begins. We must make for Edoras with all speed!" Gandalf exclaimed as he made his was to Laura.

"Do not worry my dear, she can take care of herself. In time her memory will return." he comforted her with a twinkle in his eye. Laura smiled weakly and pulled him into a hug.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan, it goes ill with the king." Aragorn said as Gandalf led them out of the forest.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured..." Gandalf replied, as if he were not looking forward to traveling to Rohan.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree infested-" Gimli began, but the trees began to rumble.

"BEAUTIFUL! Forest..." Laura said rolling her eyes and glaring at Gimli.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Pippin, Genevieve, and Diamond to Fangorn! A great power has been sleeping here for many long years... The coming of Merry, Pippin, Genevieve and Diamond will be like the falling of small stones, that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said as the trees cleared and sunlight fell upon them.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend; you still speak in riddles." Aragorn said placing a hand on Gandalf's shoulder. Gandalf turned to him with a smile pulling at his lips. Legolas smiled also and turned to see Laura smiling as well.

"It is good to see you happy." he said running his hand down her arm. She laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." she whispered looking up to him. He nodded his head and looked to Gandalf. Gandalf let out a loud, long, beautiful whistle that echoed through the valley. Suddenly, the neigh of a horse was heard and a stunningly white horse galloped into their view. Laura gasped.

"He, or she, is beautiful Gandalf." she said standing next to him. He nodded his head in agreement.

"That is one of the Mearas! Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell..." Legolas whispered in wonder as he stared at the horse.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said as the horse bowed his head to let Gandalf stroke it.

"Shadowfax..." Laura said as she smiled. The horse looked at her and neighed. Laura let out a laugh as Gandalf nodded approvingly.

"You elves and your ways with animals." he mumbled laughing. Aragorn told Gimli to ride the horse Arod with him, while Legolas helped Laura up onto Hausfel with him. Laura agreed and wrapped her arms around his torso. Why had she never noticed Legolas like this before? He was nice, smart, brave, strong, and handsome... With his blonde hair in braids and his sparkling blue eyes, full of wisdom. They rode to Edoras as fast as the horses could gallop. When they approached, Gimli and Laura grimaced.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard!" Gimli whispered as they rode into the village.

"No kidding..." Laura uttered to herself as people stopped what they were doing to stare. She guessed people were more amazed at the sight of two elves than anything else. They made their way up the stairs to the palace, but were stopped by guards. They asked them to give them their weapons. Gimli hesitated and glared at the guards, but eventually gave them his axe. The guard asked Gandalf to give him his staff.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick," Gandalf said as he backed away. The guard winced and watched as Gandalf took Laura and Legolas' arms. He allowed him to take it. They opened the doors and Gandalf "limped" into the hall, with Aragorn and Gimli closely behind. The place was so gloomy! No one spoke, or moved. Laura directed her eyes to a very old man, sitting hunched over in his throne.

"Theoden?" she whispered under her breath. Gandalf shushed her and they stopped. A man was crouched next to the king, whispering in his ear. He was a sickly pale green, and had clouded grey eyes and grimy black hair. Wormtongue...

"You are not welcome here, Gandalf Stormcrow." the king said with a scratchy voice.

Gandalf opened his mouth, but was cut off by Wormtongue, "A just question, my liege! Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear! Lathspell I name him... Ill news is an ill guest!" he stood up and made his way to Gandalf. His eyes roamed to Laura, he smiled and Legolas glared at him.

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and shadow to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf exclaimed as he seemed to grow stronger. A group of guards lunged forward towards Gandalf. Gimli and Aragorn stood infront of them, sword (and axe) ready, while Legolas and Laura drew arrows.

"His staff! I told you to take his staff!" Wormtongue cried in fear as he backed away.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you lived in the shadows!" Gandalf boomed as he stepped closer to the king. Laura and Aragorn had already knocked out three guards and Legolas and Gimli still threatened to kill.

Gimli caught Wormtongue by the chest as he tried to slip away unnoticed, "I would stay if I were you..."

"I release you from the spell!" Gandalf cried as he held his hand to Theoden.

Laura expected a huge bang to sound, or explosion, but all that she heard was the sound of the king's mocking laugh. Gandalf opened his eyes and stared at him.

"You have no power here! Gandalf, the Grey..." he hissed. Gandalf threw off his cloak and blinded the king with his white cloak, well, really white everything.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf yelled at the terrified king.

"If I go, Theoden DIES!" the voice of Saruman slipped through. Laura looked over to see a woman, terrified she ran over to the king. Aragorn pulled her back.

"You did not kill me... you will not kill him!" Gandalf said with such harshness, she thought Gandalf would explode!

"ROHAN IS MINE!" Saruman exclaimed with demand.

"BE GONE!" Gandalf cried as he thrust his staff forward, and with one jerk the king flew back into his throne. Laura let out a scream as she heard Gandalf. The king slumped down, and the woman ran over to him. She cradled his face in her hands with tears. Theoden looked up, and his face began to age back. His wrinkles were not so intense, and his eyes were no longer clouded over. His hair and beard gained their reddish color back, and he breathed a deep sigh. He looked over to the woman with curiosity.

"I know your face..." he began as he studied her. She nodded her head with a laugh, "Eowyn... Eowyn!" Theoden whispered as he smiled at her. He now turned to Gandalf, who was smiling.

"Gandalf?" he asked trying to stand. Laura sighed a sigh of relief as Gandalf smiled with contempt at him.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf clasped him on the shoulders. Legolas made his way to Laura and offered her his arm. she gladly took it.

"Dark have been my dreams of late..." Theoden muttered as he looked down the hall.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said as a guard brought a sword to him. Theoden's eyes grew wide as he looked at it. Slowly, he placed his hands on the sword's hilt. He swung it up and seemed to gain new strength and hope. Laura smiled and turned around, Wormtongue was still on the ground, staring at her and Eowyn. Theoden noticed him as well and his smile faded. Grima Wormtongue soon found himself being thrown down the stairs of the palace. He wallowed on the ground.

"I have only ever served you my lord!" he cried for mercy as Theoden advanced towards him.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden exclaimed in rage as he swung his sword at Grima.

"Send me not from your sight!" he begged again. Thermal let out a cry and ran towards him as Grima prepared for his death.

"NO MY LORD!" Aragorn cried rushing forward, "No, my lord. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Theoden looked from him to the crowd, as he saw Grima pushing his way through. It became silent and Laura looked at Theoden.

"Hail Thedoen King!" she announces bowing low. Legolas smiled at her and everyone followed her. Theoden didn't even smile, he just kept looking around.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked in a sudden panic, "Where is my son!" he demanded as he spun around to Gandalf. Laura looked to Legolas with confusion, a sad feeling creeping over him.

"I'm sorry, Thedoen..." Gandalf said. Theoden looked around with tears, slowly realizing his son was gone. Eowyn had come out to, crying as Theoden came up to her. Aragorn gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm tired of death." Laura whispered to Legolas with sudden tears, "It just seems to keep following me!" she turned and buried her face into his chest, he in turn wrapped his arms around her, even though he did not understand death like humans did.

It was a sad day for Thedoen. "Waking up" from his "possession" to find his son dead, who could blame him? Laura was given a room to herself and clean clothes. She cleaned up and looked herself over. She was really taking a liking to her elf self, she was beautiful. And her pointed ears and sharpened senses made it all better! Walking back out into the hall, she saw Eowyn standing over a small little girl and boy eating some soup. Aragorn looked a little frustrated as he stared at the king, Legolas immediately turned to Laura as he heard her walk in.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on! Draw him away from your women and children, you must fight!" Laura stood next to Gimli as she joined in on the conversation.

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you, his men will return and fight for their king!" Aragorn chimed in as he stared at Theoden.

Theoden glared at him and shot up, "They will be 300 leagues from here by now! Eomer cannot help us! I know what is is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war!" he screamed. Laura frowned and stood up.

"But that's why you fight! To protect! If you don't risk open war, your people will die! Risking doesn't always mean it will happen." she said looking to Aragorn and Legolas, then to Theoden.

"What would an elf woman know of war?" he muttered with a glare.

"She knows more than any other woman in Middle Earth I assure you. Open war is upon you! Whether you risk it or not! She is right." Aragorn said making his way next to Laura and clasping a friendly hand on her shoulder for support. Theoden eyed her suspiciously and Legolas clenched his teeth together.

"When last I looked, Theoden, NOT, Aragorn, is king of Rohan." Theoden hissed glaring at Aragorn. Aragorn grumbled and looked to the floor, Laura knew Aragorn was much wiser.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked before anyone else could argue.

Theoden paused, then made his way towards the doors, "We make for Helms Deep." he said as the slam of doors was heard. Legolas and Laura looked at each other with worry, and Aragorn let out an angered cry.

"Aragorn, it's okay." Laura tried to reassure him.

"His people will die." he said as he turned to walk away. Legolas stood behind her as they watched him walk to his room.

The next day, the entire village was packed and ready for Helms Deep. None of the villagers entirely knew what was happening. Laura was given a brown and black horse, named Zeta. Legolas walked and Aragorn did as well. Legolas however walked beside Laura.

"Do you know how to ride? Well I mean..." Legolas asked looking up to her.

"Yes! I was a barrel racer back at home. Basically, you maneuvered the horse around barrels and you were timed. Whoever competed the course the fastest without knocking any barrels over won!" Laura explained as they continued to travel. Legolas nodded as he imagined Laura competing.

"And?" he asked turning back to her.

"I was national champion in the country." Laura finished off smiling, she missed her horse from back home...

"You must be excellent then." Legolas complimented her. Laura felt herself blush a bright red as she looked ahead. Gimli was laughing and talking to Eowyn, who seemed to

enjoy looking back at Aragorn more than listening to Gimli's story.

"That of course, is ridiculous!" Gimli exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. His horse neighed and took off galloping. Gimli let out a cry and fell off horse. Legolas and Laura tried to contain there laughter as Eowyn began to laugh hysterically.

"I'm alright! It was deliberate! It was deliberate!" Gimli cried as he sat up and Eowyn helped him. She once again looked up to Aragorn and smiled at him, he in turn stifled a laugh and nodded.

"Stop flirting Gimli!" Laura cried as he turned around and glared at her.

"Aye! Flirting? Dwarves do no such thing!" he exclaimed trying not to smile. Legolas turned to her and laughed.

"What?" she asked laughing as well.

"You always seem to find joy in a troubled time." Legolas said looking up to the sky.

"This isn't a troubled time! Well, actually, forget I said that..." she finished off as she laughed. Legolas was starting to grow on her, he was rather handsome and nice.

* * *

><p><strong>I added on! <strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	18. Apologies: AN

**Okay guys, so I cannot update until next Thursday... I AM SO SORRY!D: My mom took away my iPod, so now I have to wait to get it back and update... I am soooooo sorry! The chapter was almost done to! Grrr I am soooo mad at her. Well anyways, the next chapter is where Aragorn falls off the cliff, and maybe someone else will fall with him... SUSPENSE FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Also, something happens to Ginger that may change her thoughts and ways forever. So that is my small "preview" for my next chapter(: Well, I am so sorry guys and mark it on your calendar! Next Thursday! I also came up with Frodo and Karolyn's "song". But that will have to wait as well!(; Thanks guys! And plus, I need more reviews on my chapters, but I thank the few that never fail to review within a day of updating! Tell your friends about this story so I get more readers! Also, check out my other (random) stories on my profile!**

* * *

><p>-Mrs. Frodo Baggins<p>

Kendall

Mirabella Millstone of Bywater


	19. Helm's Deep

**A/N: i am so sorry how short this is, but there is definitely some Legolas/Laura in this one, not really big but small(: and, will someone fall with aragorn? READ AND FIND OUT! AND REVIEW! please! im getting none, except for booklover1498, and i thank her so much! im sorry if this is boring):**

**DC: I own anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I hid in Fangorn for at least three days. It was peaceful there, but I had a slightly eerie feeling... The trees made lots of noises. As if they were talking to each other. Mysteri was restless too. She was always neighing and shuffling her hooves. It was about two in the afternoon (I guessed), and I heard some very strange noises. Jumping ontop of Mysteri, we rode off into a clearing. I gasped at the sight I saw. Trees. Moving. Off in the distance. As if they were being called. I heard several great roars off in the distance.

"Fly Mysteri, FLY!" I commanded my horse as I kicked my heels into her. She let out a neigh of obedience and sped off towards the trees. Soon though, I took a path off to their left in some wooded area, so they wouldn't spot me. I watched with fear, amazement, and confusion as these giant monsters took humongous steps. They had faces, like grandfathers. And their eyes were old and filled with anger. Something was going on, something big...

* * *

><p>The entire kingdom of Rohan stopped for a break. People slept, ate, talked, and soldiers were constantly on guard. Laura, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli all stood together surveying everything and everyone.<p>

"I feel something bad." Laura said as she watched Eowyn hand stew to people.

"Bad?" Aragorn asked turning to her.

"Just something in my heart..."

"Well let's hope your heart is wrong!" Gimli exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"I would not be so quick to laugh Gimli, for the forebodings of an elf most nearly do not lie." Legolas said eyeing Gimli. Gimli waved him off and went off to go smoke. Eowyn turned and saw Aragorn. Smiling, she poured him a bowl of soup and made her way over to him.

"Hello Eowyn!" Laura said as she watched the girl.

"Hello... Laura, isn't it?" she asked staring at her. Laura nodded her head and grinned.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of such a beautiful elf." she said smiling and lowering her head a little, then turning to Aragorn.

Laura blushed a bright scarlet and turned to meet Legolas. He smiled at her and studied her.

"What?" Laura asked when she caught on to his staring.

"She is right." Legolas said as he placed a hand on her cheek. Laura could feel her cheeks burning, why did she suddenly feel like this towards him?

"Thank you," she mumbled as their faces got closer. Their foreheads met, and Legolas smiled. Their lips were so close! And just before they met, commotion broke out in camp.

"WARGS!" they heard Aragorn scream. Laura jumped and looked around Legolas. There were wargs! She screamed and ran to her bow and arrow, jumped up on Zeta. Legolas to jumped on a horse and so did Aragorn.

"Laura, go with the women and children!" Aragorn instructed with fierce eyes.

"No! I'm staying here to fight with my friends, side by side. I'm in this war to!" she argued back.

"Laura, he is right-"

"Legolas, I'm going whether you like it or not!" she yelled back, and she dug her heels into Zeta and they were off. Gimli laughed and charged towards the wargs, Aragorn and Legolas merely shrugged their shoulders.

"Let her be." Aragorn said as he looked back at Theoden.

"All the riders to the head of the column!" he instructed as he mounted his horse. Laura rode out further, watching the wargs as they came closer. She turned back and looked to Aragorn.

"There must be dozens!" she shouted as he nodded.

Gimli let out a battle cry and charged at a nearby orc, Laura barely saved his life though as he was laughing at the orc, not realizing the one charging him. All hell broke loose. Aragorn and Legolas' horses had already been shot down dead and some of Theoden's soldiers had fallen as well. The sounds of cries, neighs, and laughing could be heard throughout the entire battlefield. The women and children had made it away safely long before then. Aragorn was killing any orc in his path, a royal war look upon his face. Laura quickly jumped off Zeta and told her to follow the women and children. Whipping out a bow she notched it onto her arrow and killed an orc, all in five seconds. Gimli could be seen on the ground under an warg, nearly crushing him. She watched as Legolas killed the orc about to stab him. Suddenly, she heard an ugly roar and turned to see an orc on his warg charging her. She grabbed the orc and swung up onto the warg (wondering where she had gotten the coordination to do that...). The orc sneered at her and she threw him off.

"LAURA!" she heard Aragorn cry as he leapt onto the creature with her.

"Get off! Save yourself!" she screamed, Aragorn resisted. They both attempted to kill the warg, with no success.

"This is impossible!" she shouted with anger, now the warg was not stopping. He didn't even know where he was going. The warg jumped and sent the two flying in the air. Aragorn and Laura's sleeves got caught on the sides of the warg's saddle. Laura screamed and saw Aragorn pull himself up. He cut her sleeve, but they were already sliding off the cliff. The warg let out a screech and Aragorn and Laura screamed as they skidded off the side.

* * *

><p>"Where is Laura?" Legolas asked as they searched the battlefield. Gimli spotted a nearly dead orc on the ground, two arrows piercing him. He ran over to him and held his axe to his throat.<p>

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" he demanded with rage. Legolas ran to him and he to had threat across his features.

"Their dead, took a little tumble off the cliff!" the orc sputtered out as he let out a nasty cough. Legolas was boiling, he grabbed the orc by his front armor and pulled him closer with a jerk.

"You LIE!" he exclaimed spitting in his face. The orc stifled out more laughs as he began to cough, then died. Legolas let him go and shook his head, when something caught his eye. He reached into the orc's hand. Arwen Evenstar's necklace was revealed, but nothing of Laura's. Gimli let out a gasp as he saw what was in his hand. Legolas again looked around in despair.

"LAURA!" he finally cried out again. Gimli rested a hand on his arm.

"Give it up laddie, their both gone." he said with tears in his eyes.

"No..." Legolas didn't want to believe it. They ran over to the cliff where they had fallen.

And there she was. Laura was hanging on for dear life on a rock, barely. Gimli and Legolas gasped as they pulled her back over. Legolas pulled her into his arms.

"Aragorn, he's- h- fell over the cliff- and, and, river, LEGOLAS!" she screamed as she sobbed into his chest. Legolas to felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he listened to her cries and looked over the cliff edge.

Theoden approached them with a sadden face. He looked over the cliff as well, there was no way Aragorn could be alive.

"Get the wounded on horse, the wolves of Isengard will return," he paused to think, "Leave the dead." he said walking away. Laura looked over Legolas' shoulder in disgust at Theoden.

"LEAVE THE DEAD? LEAVE? How disrespectful can you get?" she yelled at him, Theoden turned around.

"Do not, talk to the king in such a manner! I am sorry you have lost your friend, but we cannot waste time!" he said, and with the turn of his heel walked away. Laura convulsed in sobs as Legolas cradled her in his arms.

* * *

><p>"It isn't your fault, he saved you. That was a kingly and noble thing to do! You could not have saved him!" Legolas tried to soothe her, Gimli still stood watching the flowing river below.<p>

"I could have! I should have!" she sobbed into his chest as he looked around her. Scooping her up into his arms, they joined Theoden and his men. Laura cried herself to sleep in Legolas' arms that night.

They rode into Helm's deep that next day. With no Aragorn. Eowyn immediately straightened up at the sound of their return. Legolas and Laura walked holding each other. Eowyn ran to her uncle and searched his face.

"So few... so few of you have returned!" she said with worry, seeming to be looking for someone.

"Our people are safe, we have paid for it with many lives." Theoden said as a guard removed his armor. Eowyn seemed taken aback, and she spun around light headed. Gimli walked up to her and removed his helmet.

"My lady..." he began with sadness.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she looked to Gimli, then she heard the sudden outburst of Laura's sobs. Tears filled her eyes as Gimli nodded.

"He fell..." he told her with a slight choke in his voice. Eowyn gasped as tears fell from her eyes, he was dead? Now? But, she loved him... She ran off to find her uncle.

"Laura, I know this is hard. But Aragorn would not want you to be upset like this." Legolas comforted her as they and Gimli sat together.

"How can I not! He was right there! I could have..." she trailed off trying not to cry.

"Lassie, don't take it so hard!" Gimli said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"BUT HE WAS THE NEXT KING!" Laura shouted with agony and guilt. Legolas could hardly bare it anymore. Boromir, now Aragorn? Why must she suffer? Suddenly, someone ran through the crowd of people in such a hurry he nearly knocked Laura down.

"HE'S ALIVE!" the guard shouted. Everyone gasped and looked up.

* * *

><p>"He?" Laura sat up and watched as they opened the gate.<p>

"Lord Aragorn is alive!" another guard shouted. Laura was the first to stand up, was she really hearing this? Gimli pushed past her and several others.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE? Get out of the way I'm going to kill him!" Gimli shouted in a hurry. And there he was, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Alive and in the flesh. Gimli laughed as he cried.

"You, are the luckiest! Canniest! And most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you laddie!" Gimli said hugging his waist. Aragorn chuckled and looked for Legolas. He walked down a hall and was stopped by two familiar voices.

"Your late," said Legolas with a smirk.

"You look terrible!" Laura shouted with a sad, but happy grin. Aragorn smiled and walked over to them. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Hannon lei." he told them both. Oddly, Laura knew what this meant. She broke down in tears and sobbed into Aragorn's chest. He laughed and patted her back.

"Don't ever save my life again, okay?" she informed him as she pulled away.

"Laura-"

"Don't!"

Aragorn raised his eyebrows, "Alright Laura." he said. Eowyn was watching from across the way. Aragorn smiled at his friends and turned to find Theoden. Bursting through the doors, Theoden came to a halt at his work and his eyes grew wide as he watched Aragorn stride in alive.

"All Isengard has been emptied." he immediately informed Theoden as Gimli, Laura, and Legolas followed him in. Theoden's eyes widen as he turned around.

"How many?" he asked with a sound of regret.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn replied with despair. Laura gasped and placed her hand to her mouth.

"Ten thousand?" Thedoen marveled as this hit him like a ton of bricks.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose!" Aragorn shouted with warning.

"To destroy the world of men..." Laura finished. Aragorn nodded at her then turned back to Theoden.

"She is right. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn finished with seriousness. Thedoen did not want to believe a single word he had just heard.

"Let them come!" he shouted throwing his hands in the air with frustration and courage, yet fear. Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes, then turned to his friends. He stumbled and fell to the ground, still weak.

"Aragorn!" his friends cried as he hit the ground.

"I'm fine, really..." he mumbled with a voice crack.

"Oh no your not! He needs to get medical attention and rest, immediately!" Laura called as she fetched some guards. Legolas looked at Aragorn.

"Was she okay?" Aragorn asked his two friends.

"No." was all Legolas could say, all he wanted to say.

"She could barely take it." Gimli said helping Aragorn up.

"Legolas, keep good care of her." Aragorn said as guards whisked him off to another room.

* * *

><p><strong>well, you didnt think i would let laura fall would you? no way! so, the next chapter we will catch up with ginger, gen, diamond, pippin, merry, and my faves! sm frodo and karolyn! oh its gonna be exciting(: review, please? <strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	20. Window of the West

**A/N: ah i havent updated in forever! the reason? im so busy, and i got one more week of school left, bear with me until then! updates will probably come every two days in the summer!**** please dont hurt me, and i NEED more reviews, im losing people! i love that people are subscribing, but the reviews are really what help me go on writing. less reviews, maybe i wont even write this anymore... i gotta know your thoughts! REVIEW, or else**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The wind blew threw my hair as Mysteri galloped her hardest. I realized that as I followed these trees, I was heading back to Isengard. This slowly processed through my mind and a foreboding feeling overcame me.

"The fastest you can go Mysteri, GO!" I dug my heels into her sides and she sped off. The wooded area I traveled behind slowly came to an end; Isengard. Mysteri skidded to a complete halt as I slid off of her. Trees, moving! Walking! Talking... My breath began to quicken, and my heart raced. I saw a tree with four small figures on it. Were those children? My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden breakout of arrows, rocks, and fire. The trees began to destroy everything! Anything in their path was obliterated. Orcs cried as some were squashed, hit, or pushed into the work pits. Suddenly, I let out a piercing scream as an arrow was misfired and pierced my forearm. Blood dripped through my sleeve and I fell to the ground in writhing pain. Suddenly, I heard water. There weren't any waterfalls around here, were there? Looking up with tears in my eyes, I watched as some trees broke the dam Saruman had built. The water rushed out and traveled down the hills. And there I sat, all alone, injured, right in the path of the rushing water. Mysteri let out a fearful neigh and sped off. I let out a scream as she rode away, then, something picked me up. A tree! I squirmed and wriggled, trying to free myself. Screaming as the water poured into Isengard. The work pits flooded and everything was destroyed. The tree held it's grasp on me as water rushed below us. I looked up and saw Saruman standing on the balcony. He was scared, and confused. He seemed to have found my eyes.

"I won't let you down." I whispered to him. I pulled out my dagger, my arm bleeding and hurting worse now, and stabbed the trees hand. It let out a cry and dropped me. The water took me as I fell, carrying me wherever it would go. Blood stained the water around me as I avoided every tree in my way. Soon, I found myself in a clearing. Sobs wrecked my body as I realized what had happened. Was Saruman dead? Why him? The one who had saved me, nursed me to health, and taught me everything I knew. The clearing was quiet, except my sobs, and the sun dried me up.

I stood up, sniffling and holding my arm, "I serve you forever Sauron." I dedicated my mission to him. Before I could move though, an arm was around my neck.

* * *

><p>The dam was broken, and Gen and Diamond sat around waiting. They were also discussing something very serious.<p>

"I swear I saw her!" Diamond blurted as they trudged through water. Merry and Pippin had gone to find food.

"I know, I did to..." Gen distantly said as she ran her hand in the water.

"It just doesn't even make sense. Out of the entire time we've been gone from earth, she shows up now?" Diamond threw a stick. Genevieve was in a state of shock. Had she really seen her sister? Suddenly, the neigh of a horse caught their attention. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Diamond asked, Gen shook her head.

"Pip and Merry won't notice were gone." Gen said as they began to run. The neighing became more clearer and louder. Suddenly, they cane upon the poor horse. It's leg was hurt and it was limping around helplessly. Diamond tried to call it, but it would not listen.

"Come here." Gen said quietly as the horse got closer. It limped over to her outstretched hand, and nudged it's nose under her hand. It seemed to have known her her entire life! Gen smiled as the horse rubbed it's nose against her forehead.

"Gen, look." Diamond said standing next to the saddle. Gen followed her around and gasped. The name Ginger was carved into the side of the saddle. Her twin was her! In Middle Earth with them! A few tears of relief and joy slipped down her cheeks.

"Now, we have to find Ginger. She's alive."

* * *

><p>Crap that light REALLY hurt. Our blindfolds were removed as Frodo, Sam, and I stood in a small circle. Men huddled around us as we all looked around in a panic.<p>

"What the hell? Where are we?" I whispered as someone bumped into me. My wrists had dried blood on them from our bonds. Frodo looked around in fear, the ring was heavier and you could tell. Suddenly, Faramir approached us with an angered, totally pissed off look.

"My men tell me you are orc spies." he said eyeing us, he looked so damn familiar!

"Now wait just a minute!" Sam said stepping forward quickly, I pushed him back.

"Well if you're not spies, then who are you?" Faramir demanded with all seriousness. All of us paused and looked at each other. What were we supposed to say? We couldn't just say we had the One Ring with us!

"SPEAK!" Faramir interrupted my thoughts.

"We are Hobbits of the Shire. This is Karolyn Hadley and Samwise Gamgee." Frodo said in his really attractive, kind of British/American weird accent. I had just now realized that!

Faramir turned to Sam, "His bodyguard?" he asked rather rudely.

Sam glared at him, "His gardener." Faramir turned to me next, looked me over, and eyed me.

"His, soon to be wife?" Faramir half guessed and retorted with more rudeness. Frodo's cheeks grew red and he shook his head quickly.

"No. His best friend." I said through clenched teeth and a glare. It was all I could come up with. Frodo's blue eyes darted from me back to Faramir.

"And where is your skulking friend? That gangly creature? He had an ill-favored look..." Faramir trailed off with a glint in his eye. Gollum, I had totally forgotten about him! Where was that idiot now?

"There was no other." Frodo said looking up to Faramir, Sam and I looked at him with confusion and wide eyes. "We set out from Rivendell with nine companions. One we lost in Moria, two were my kin, and two other hobbits. A dwarf there was also. Two elves, and two men. Aragorn son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor." Frodo said nodding to us. What was he thinking?

"You're a friend of Boromir?" Faramir asked with wide eyes, and what looked like tears.

Frodo paused to think, "Yes... For my part." I scoffed at that comment.

"It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead." Faramir spat with a little but of tears in his eyes. I gasped, like a ton of bricks had hit me. Laura must be heartbroken!

"Dead?" I asked looking to the ground in shock.

"How? When?" Frodo asked with wide eyes as well, stepping forward a little.

"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me." Faramir said.

"If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us." Frodo replied shaking his head.

"His horn washed up uon the riverback, about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart. He was my brother." Faramir said as he held back his tears. I let out a loud gasp and my hand flew to my mouth. That's why he was so familiar! They looked so much alike! Now, I regretted feeling so mean towards Boromir. Frodo turned back to us with wide eyes, he couldn't believe it either.

A few hours later and we were given a place to sleep. Sam had fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the ground. I missed home more than ever now. Looking down to my necklace I saw it was neither blue nor red. I chuckled to myself, it was sort of a moody bracelet! I heard some movement behind me as I sat on the ledge of a small cliff overlooking a pond.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I heard Frodo ask quietly.

Jumping a little, I spun around and tried to give him a smile, "Duh, why would I mind?"

Lie.

Frodo smiled in return and sat next to me, our feet dangling over the small cliff. It was quiet, and you could see the stars perfectly.

"Are you still upset with me?" Frodo finally asked breaking the silence.

I sighed, "No. Not anymore." I said turning back to him with a small smile. Why was he bringing this up? Agh!

There was another silence, "Do I really scare you?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." I admitted truthfully, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head on my knees. Frodo looked back to the ground with sadness. Well, it was his fault he scared me!

"Why?" I knew that question would come out eventually.

"Because I don't know what to expect out of you!" I exclaimed harshly.

"What do you mean by that?" Frodo asked facing me.

"I mean, the ring! It's controlling you! Sam and I see it everyday! It's growing heavier around your neck, your skin is green, you barely even talk anymore. I miss our conversations, before what happened in Lothlorien!"

Did I really just say that? I shut my eyes as the comment slipped and Frodo looked up to the sky.

"I miss them to." he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hand and put mine on his. Was this really happening? Frodo smiled and squeezed it as we looked at each other. Shit. He began to lean forward. No no no! Once again, I put my fingers on his lips to stop. His eyes snapped open in confusion and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to move on to that right now." I said, truly hating myself for saying it. Frodo nodded his head.

"Your right."

Silence. "Friends?" I finally asked sticking out my hand. He eyed it suspiciously first, then smiled. We shook hands.

"Friends." he said as we stood up. He walked me back to where Sam was sleeping and we laid down next to each other, and fell asleep.

Then, I was awoken by that horrible scream. Gollum.

"Don't hurt him! Don't struggle! Smeagol! Listen to master!" Frodo's voice said in my dream. Then Gollum's wails woke me up.

"MASTER!" he cried with desperation. Sam and I sat bolt upright. What the hell was going on? Frodo was then scrambling around the corner to here we were.

"What's going on?" I asked as we all scooted together. Frodo was panting and anger was all over his face.

"They've taken Gollum." he said through clenched teeth. I gasped and turned to Sam. Gollum truly was here?

"Stay here, girl!" we all heard a voice harshly instruct. We turned around to see a man throw a very weak looking woman on the ground. Standing up I walked over to the woman, just to see who and how she was.

"Miss are you okay?" I asked her from behind. She moaned and rolled to my side. I gasped. It couldn't be! She was here? I took a jump back onto my butt as this girl looked me in the eyes. There was no humanly possible way! She shows up now?

"Ginger?"

* * *

><p>This girl stared at me as if she had known me her entire life! Why did everyone do that? I stifled a moan as I tried to sit up. The men that had captured me in Fangorn hadn't exactly treated me well. I was beaten up everywhere and starving.<p>

"What?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"It's me! Karolyn! Karolyn Hadley!" she exclaimed getting down next to me. I now realized how tiny she was! And how HUGE her feet were.

"I don't know you..." I said turning away from her.

"Ginger please! You've got to remember-"

"NO! I've had enough of the begging to remember! That's all people have said the past few days! I DON'T have a sister name Genevieve, this locker means NOTHING to me, and I don't remember anything from a past

life!" I immediately shouted with such fury I found myself holding the girl against the wall as she struggled immensely.

I heard more footsteps behind me. Turning around I saw two more small people, two men.

"Let 'er go you!" the fatter one demanded with his fists. I let out a small laugh as I let the girl go and scramble to her friends.

"Who are you?" the one with big blue eyes asked me.

"She is Ginger Nicks! This is Gen's twin sister!" the girl Karolyn exclaimed pointing at me. The two boys' eyes grew wide and they examined me.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before..." the fat one said shaking his head. The blue eyed one just stared at me with suspicion.

Soon, the three small people left me and I was all alone. Not for long though.

"Follow me." a deep, warm voice said behind me. I turned around to meet the blue eyes stare of the person I thought was Captain Faramir. He truly was handsome.

I immediately obeyed and smoothly followed behind him. I could here voices close by.

"We have to get out of here! You go, go now! You can do it, use the ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once! Put it on. Disappear!"

The ring?

I heard more hushed whispers as we made our way in. Now the man seemed suddenly hostile, the air in the room grew tense.

"So this is the answer to all the riddles." he said storming in. The three friends stood in alarm.

"Here I have you, in the wild, I have you. Three halflings! And a host of men at my call. The ring of power within my grasp. A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality." yes it was Faramir! Faramir backed the "halfling" to the wall and pointed the tip of his sword towards him. Suddenly, a piercing ring filled my ears. I winced as I put my hand over one ear. Faramir lifted something on a chain from the halfing's neck. A ring. The ring Saruman had talked about! Suddenly, all went deaf and I couldn't hear a thing except my heartbeat. The look on the halfing's face showed true terror and anger. His face grew mad and he back away violently.

"NO!" I could see him yell. That's when I blacked out for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Ginger fell to the ground as Frodo yelled and backed away. I rushed over to her as she began to immediately wake up. She moaned and looked around confusingly.<p>

"Come on Ginger, look at me." I said turning her face to mine.

Then, she said something I had been waiting for.

"Where's Genevieve?"

I squealed with happiness as we suddenly embraced. Then I remembered the situation currently happening behind me. I turned around to see Frodo pressed against the wall clutching the ring. The ring... It was calling to me.

"Stop it! Leave 'im alone! Don't you understand?" Sam said with pure rage in his eyes.

"He's got to destroy it!" I joined in standing between Sam and Frodo.

"That's were we're goin'. Into Mordor, to the mountain of fire!" Sam spat with teats. Faramir stood staring at us, Ginger stood up and looked around still confused. Then a man walked in and stood next to Faramir.

"Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements." he said in all seriousness as Faramir continued to stare at us.

"Please!" I said as I pulled Frodo from the corner, and clung to his arm. Faramir looked at me, then Frodo.

"The ring will go to Gondor."

I let out a frustrated scream as we were pushed back to our sleeping bags.

* * *

><p><strong>awh yea! they finally got ginger out of her brain wash state! ya! and, are frodo and karolyn making up? MAYBE!:D review or i may stop writing this<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall **

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	21. Another AN, PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!

**Omg... guys I am so sorry... I LOST HALF OF MY STORY! And I was almost done with the next chapter! Okay, I am making a promise. It WILL be done by Saturday. I WILL post it on Saturday! **

**I don't even know how I lost it, I literally screamed when I saw I lost the files. AGH! It was a good chapter too! SHOOT ME NOW.**

**I promise it will be up by Saturday. And the reason I didn't update this past week was because my class DC trip was last week, sooo, ya.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT" I am having a BANNER CONTEST! I made one, its kinda sucky though... so send in you pictures by PM and I will choose a 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winner(: Thanks guys, and sorry for this AWFUL delay. **

**Oh! And thank you so much to those who reviewed(: Chapters may begin to get shorter... Ta ta!**


	22. Before Battle Kisses

**A/N: shortest chapter yet... i warned you they would be shorter! BUT, there IS Legolas/Laura fluff in here(:**

**also, i realize i went WAY too fast with Diamond, Genevieve, Pippin, and Merry's side of the story... woops:/ dont kill me! **

**REVIEW**

**and send in your banners!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Aye you two love birds! Get over here and help a dwarf suit up for war!" Gimli shouted at Laura and Legolas as they stood looking out into the distance. It was true, the two had been showing much more affection for each other. Gimli had just caught them about to kiss, to his great entertainment. Their lips were so close! SO, close! Laura laughed and shooed Gimli away while Legolas glared at him.

"Oh, get over it!" Laura said playfully, Legolas looked at her and smiled.

"You are the most beautiful thing in the world, Laura." he said staring at her eyes. He loved them, the way they sparkled with joy and excitement. He was in love.

"Legolas, we have to go." Laura quietly reminded him as she pulled him along. She stopped though and turned to face him. Reaching up, she pecked Legolas

lightly on the cheek.

"But thank you," she whispered with a grin as she made her way to the armor room. Legolas stood there with his signature smirk plastered upon his face.

The armor room was filled with men of all ages. Laura even saw boys that looked to be about twelve or eleven years old! She shook her head sadly as she even saw some seniors, barely able to hold a sword. It was a depressing room and almost nobody was talking. She jumped when she heard a small crash behind her. A small boy had dropped his sword because it was too heavy for him. Some

men began to laugh while others shook their heads.

"Go back to what you were doing and leave the kid alone!" Laura shouted at the men, who in turned rolled their eyes and went back to their work.

"What's your name sweetie?" she asked picking up his sword and setting it on the table.

"Samuel, but I like Sam better."

Sam, that name. Sam, Frodo, and Karolyn. Laura held back a small cry as she remembered where those three were headed, if they were even still alive.

"Miss?" he asked quietly.

Laura noticed the boy had grey eyes with specks of green in them, freckled, blonde hair, and a well built body. This boy looked strong for his age.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Are you an elf?" he asked with a sudden perk of hope in his voice. Laura smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes I am. How old are you?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Eleven." he replied smiling at her.

"Well, Sam, I guess we need to find you a better sword now don't we?" she asked placing an arm around him and rubbing his shoulder.

"I suppose so Miss. Miss?" he asked again.

"Yes?"

He paused, "Are the elves going to come and help us?"

Laura froze, she didn't know! But it was as if the boy had read her mind, she had been wondering the same thing. She had a feeling they might.

"I can't say no, but I can't say yes. So what I will say is that I hope so, Sam." she looked up to find Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli walking in. "I hope so."

Sam tapped her shoulder lightly, "Do you know I've never seen an elf until now?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, now you have something to brag about to your friends!" Laura replied as the two began to laugh.

"It was a good first time, your the prettiest woman I have ever seen, Miss." the boy stated. Laura froze and blushed.

"Thank you, Sam." she said looking up at the ceiling as it suddenly became interesting.

"Well, I'm off to find myself another sword!" Sam said, and with that he was off and disappeared into the crowd. Laura closed her eyes as a tear streamed down her cheek. Why did these men have to fight? Where were the elves that she was hoping would come?

Suddenly, she heard Legolas and Aragorn talking rather loudly.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys... These are no soldiers!" Aragorn harshly stated as everyone grew quieter.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli grunted.

"Or too few. Look at them! They're frightened! I can see it in their eyes. Boe a hûn, neled herain, dan caer menig?" Legolas questioned as he looked around him. Now everyone was silent as Laura stood up and sighed.

"Si beriathar hyn. Amar nâ ned Edoras." Aragorn replied glaring at Legolas.

"Aragorn," now Legolas was glaring sharp daggers at him, "Men i ndagor. Hyn ú, ortheri! Nathan daged aen!" Legolas shouted as Layra gasped. She understood the entire conversation on her own.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed with disappointment.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn proclaimed taking a defensive step forward. Everyone went totally silent as the two men stared each other down. Laura sighed and shook her head as Legolas turned back to look at her. Aragorn shook his head as well and stormed out of the room. Legolas tried to go after him, but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go lad, let him be." Gimli said patting his arm. Legolas turned to face Laura, who's arms were crossed and leaned to her side.

"Why would you say that?" she asked quietly, but glaring.

"Laura, you know it's true. Even the men do!" he said stepping towards her.

"No, that doesn't matter. Why bring them down, when they already are down enough? Legolas, don't talk too me until you've figured things out. Their all scared enough," she paused, "I'm scared enough." and with that she too stormed out. Grabbing her bow, quiver, and arrows, she walked out to the gate and slid down the wall. Tears began to stream her face as she thought about what was to come. She hadn't actually fought before yet, in an actual battle at least. What if she got hurt? Or worse... died. Letting out a small sob she pulled her knees to her chest and cried quietly too herself.

"I want to go home!" she repeated over and over. Where were he friends? Had any died? What about Ginger, had they found her?

Had they found a way home?

"Laura," she heard Aragorn's soft yet husky voice say from above. She looked up to see him and Legolas with concerned looks on their faces.

"Hey," she replied wiping her tears away. Aragorn stuck his hand out and pulled her up.

"Were sorry for fighting like that in such fury. It was wrong and we shouldn't have frightened the men or you more." Aragorn apologized as Laura smiled and shook her head at them.

"As long as you two are cool with each other, I'm cool with you two." she said grinning. They eyed her with confused looks and she realized "cool" wasn't exactly a real term yet...

"Apology accepted." she clarified as they all began to laugh. Laura then turned to Legolas and pulled him into a tight hug. She felt him smile into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then, there was the horn.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas muttered as they all turned to look at each other. Gimli ran up behind them as they all ran to the top of the fortress. Laura gasped at the sight she saw.

"OPEN THE GATES!" Laura screamed as she ran back down the stairs to the gate itself.

"OPEN IT NOW IDIOTS! HURRY!" she exclaimed pushing soldiers to the door. The gates opened and the entire Lothlorien army of elves marched in. Laura smiled as she watched "her people" march in to the rescue. The elves had come! She knew her feeling she had wa right! Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Theoden all approached her from behind with smile and confused looks.

"How is this possible?" Theoden mumbled as he watched Haldir approach them. He smiled and bowed.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago, we fought and died together," he paused and looked to Theoden and then to Laura, "We come to honor that allegiance." he smiled and bowed to Laura.

"I knew you would come." she stated as he kissed her hand.

"Help will always come from Lothlorien, to those in need." and with that he smiled and marched alongside his army.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Laura all turned to ech other with smiles. Laura clung to Legolas' arm and grinned.

"They came, Legolas! The elves! _They came!_" she whispered with glee. She felt like a little girl going up to meet Santa, she felt like the luckiest girl on Middle Earth.

"They did Laura." he replied kissing the top of her head.

"Too battle?" Laura suddenly asked turning to Legolas before they went up the steps. Legolas laughed and shook his head.

"May the best kill the most," and he reached down and crushed his lips onto hers.

* * *

><p><strong>and there is the fluff(: hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	23. The Osgiliath and Helm's Deep Battle

**A/N: Ah, the long awaited Chapter, uh, twenty... something. LOL, anywho. Just wanted to let you guys know how sorry I am that my updates are SO slow! I was at cheer camp at a college this week, so I couldn't update. The last chapter of TTTs will be the next one. Then, onto my favorite book/movie, ROTK! AH!XD :D Enjoy! Sorry if it is boring, not a whole lot of romance/tension things I can put in during a battle scene. Now, I am going scene by scene of how the movies go. Enjoy and review! **

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Laura stood nervously a she watched the Uruk army draw ever nearer. She was constantly looking around, tapping her foot, and shifting in her stance. She drew in a sharp breath as she heard the sound of a horn bellowing it's call in the distance.

"Shit shit shit! I can't do this!" she whispered to herself. Feeling an arm wrap around her waist, she jumped and buried her face into Legolas' chest.

"I'm right here," he whispered into her hair as he kissed it. Laura nodded and looked out to the army. They were getting closer by the second. Straightening up and gathering up all her courage, she turned back. This was it, now was the time to be strong. This was Laura's first battle. Laura jumped as she suddenly heard Aragorn's husky voice shouting orders in Elvish, which she understood.

"Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!" she repeated for the men.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked jumping up and down since her couldn't see in froth him.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked with a playful smirk. Gimli smiled and began to chuckle non stop.

I got quiet as the Uruk-hai began to chant, roar, and stomp loudly. This cause some of the men to breathe in sharply and their eyes grow wide. Laura as well grew tensor and grasped her bow tighter. Suddenly, Laura let out a small scream as an arrow that was accidentally released flew past her head.

"HOLD!" Aragorn cried out as he looked at the elderly man who had fired. Laura watched with fear as it struck an Orc. With a yelp, it fell to the ground face first.

"We're screwed." Laura stated as the Uruk army leader thrust his weapon in the air and the army began to charge.

"So it begins." Theoden mumbled as he watched the charging army.

"Prepare to fire!" Laura yelled, translating from Aragorn. The men with bows and arrows notched theirs and aimed.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." Legolas whispered. Laura nodded and shouted once more.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms!" she told the men. Aragorn shouted and arrows whizzed past everyone.

"Fire!" Laura resumed to order the men as they released theirs. Uruks began to collapse as they charged, arrows raining down on them.

"Fire!" Laura heard from behind, she repeated him. Men shouted and orcs howled as the battle grew even more intense. Gimli jumped up and down next to the two elves. Laura notched an arrow and fired on her own, knocking down one and sending more to the ground tripping. Suddenly, the Uruk-hai halted and began to pull up ladders.

"That is SO unfair!" Laura yelled as the ladders seemed to come up in slow motion.

"Ladders!" Aragorn shouted as he ordered more men to fire. "Swords! Swords!" he called out. Laura took a deep breath as she watched the orcs climb over. Everything went silent for what seemed like a million years, and Laura suddenly found herself screaming in fury as she charged at the orcs. Whipping out arrows, one by one she shot down orc after orc. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen! The number was growing.

"I'm on seventeen!" Gimli shouted at the two with pride as he continued to battle.

"Nineteen!" Legolas replied with a smirk, as if fighting was a normal routine.

Laura scoffed, "Twenty-three!" she exclaimed as her two friends gasped in shock. Gimli let out an extremely loud war cry and went on a sudden rampage of killing. The three friends continued counting their killings as the fight dragged on for another few minutes.

"I'm gettin' the hang of this!" Laura said to herself as she shot her thirty-third orc. Suddenly, everyone's attention was directed towards the causeway, the Uruk-hai were slowly advancing towards it as they blocked all oncoming shots with their shields.

"Na fennas!" Aragorn began to shout repeatedly. Laura flashed her gaze to the causeway and began to gather men.

"Get to the causeway! Shoot shoot shoot!" she ordered as men and elves shot their arrows. The shields were doing the orcs some good, and they were having a tough tome bringing them all down.

"Is this it?" Theoden suddenly shouted, "Is this ALL you can conjure Saruman?"

Men began to shout as the orcs set two bombs in the gate entrance. Aragorn began to shout as an orc began to charge for the bombs with a torch. Laura gasped as she gathered even more men, well, attempted. All of them shook their heads and bolted in the other direction.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Laura!" Aragorn instructed with fury and nervousness. Laura notched an arrow and made sure her shot was on target. Legolas shot at the orc, but it merely lodged into his shoulder and he kept charging.

"Dago hon! Dago hon!" Aragorn shouted as his eyes grew wider. Laura let go of her hold on the arrow and hit the charging orc. He squealed and threw himself into the gateway.

"GET BACK! GET-" Laura was cut off as the bridge above the gateway was suddenly blown off by the bombs. She felt her body jolt forward as she screamed and was sent into the air. Bridge pieces, orcs, elves, and men were sent flying and to the ground. Aragorn let out a cry as he made contact with the ground and blacked out. Laura to hit the ground and tumbled down the steps, rather painfully. Landing on her face, she let out a scream and sat upright. Looking around, she could see the terrified look on the men's faces, the elves weren't doing so well either. Then, their was that familiar sweet voice. Sam. Spinning around and standing up dizzily, she saw the young boy calling out to her with a pleading look in his eyes. Looking up, she saw an Uruk-hai soldier standing above him, axe raised and ready to kill.

"NO!" she cried as she reached for an arrow, that wasn't there. Screaming and sobbing she emptied her quiver to find it empty, the arrows had fallen out in the explosion. It was too late. Looking up she saw the boy's last cry and breath as the Uruk-hai paid him no mercy and killed him.

She lost it.

Everything she was fighting for, every person, everything was falling apart. Letting out a sob she grabbed Sam's fallen sword and hacked away at any nearby orc she came across. The orc standing above Sam soon found a blade through his belly and fell to the ground. Panting, sobbing, and screaming she picked up the lifeless boy and cradled him in her arms.

"Na barad! Na baraad! Haldir, na barad!" Laura could barely here Aragorn order. Scooping up the boy and his sword, she sprinted back to the Keep.

"Laura!" Legolas called as he saw her set the small boy down. Sobbing, she threw herself into his chest and clung tight to him.

"I tried! Legolas, I tried! It was too late! I didn't have any arrows! He was too young!" she cried into his chest. The men behind them were doing everything they could to brace the gate.

"Make way! We cannot hold much longer!" Galling cried out on despair.

"HOLD THEM!" Theoden cried out with rage.

"How long do you need?" Laura and Legolas heard as Aragorn sprinted through the crowd.

"As long as you can give me!" Theoden replied as he watched in despair. Aragorn nodded and turned around, Gimli, Laura, and Legolas stood huddled together as Laura quietly cried hopelessly.

"Come on! We can take 'em!" Gimli proudly exclaimed as he squirmed and jumped with anticipation.

"It's a long way," Aragorn warned, giving Gimli and knowing look. The two nodded and took off around the gate silently.

"I can't do this anymore." Laura admitted as she set Sam down in an area with no disturbance.

"You could do nothing. It was too late." Legolas reminded her as he grabbed her hand

and quickly pulled her back to the gate.

"I could have." she said to herself as the stood their ground firmly. Everyone could hear the sudden cries of the Uruk-hai outside being ambushed by none other than Aragorn, and the tossed Gimli!

"Shore up the door!" Theoden cried the order as everyone began to barricade the door. This temporary distraction/ambush Aragorn and Gimli caused was providing the army much more time that they needed.

Hooks began to latch onto the walls above them as Uruk-hai were lifted up onto it on super ladders. Legolas notched an arrow and successfully shot one of the ropes of an oncoming ladder, which fell back and onto the Uruk-hai army.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Laura screamed as her and Legolas fled to the top of the battlements. Legolas grabbed their attention and tossed them a rope. Aragorn grabbed Gimli and the two lifted them over the wall and onto the battlements. Legolas shot down another upcoming ladder and Thepden began to retreat.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back! They've broken though! The castle is breached! Retreat!" he cried over the many Uruk-hai cries. Everyone began to run back to the Keep as Legolas fired arrows into the army.

* * *

><p>We were pushed and dragged for hours as Faramir led us through the hills. Ginger and I caught up and I told her that as far as I knew, Gen was safe and sound. She was still unsure about which side she was on though, but I think she was still more on the enemies side. Frodo was in a state of desperation at this point, and you could tell the Ring was growing heavier and heavier.<p>

"I've missed you so much." Ginger said, "And it's so great and refreshing to have my memory back." she added with a smile. Since we were cuffed, I couldn't really hug her. So I put my head on her arm.

"I've missed you to." I replied looking up at her.

"And boy have you gotten TINY!" she exclaimed shoving me playfully as I gasped and kicked her back.

"No pushing!" the guard behind us shouted.

"Oh shaddup!" Ginger replied rolling her eyes. I could have sworn Faramir lightly smirked at that.

"The Ring will not save Gondor! It only has the power to destroy, please let me go." Frodo said suddenly with tears in his eyes. Us two turned around and stopped as Sam looked at me with sadness.

Faramir stopped and hesitated, "Hurry." he said as we suddenly were being pushed faster and harder. Why were we in such a hurry? We needed a break! Maybe Frodo could run off then and get to Mordor that way. But then her would need Smeagol...

"Faramir! You must let me go!" Frodo pleaded with cries as he yelled at him.

"Please!" Sam and I added as they shoved us.

"What's the big deal?" Ginger asked as she laughed at the freaked out Frodo.

"The big deal? Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that Frodo has the fate of all of us around his neck!" I replied glaring at her.

"Please! I could do that easily!"

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh quit being a brat Karolyn!"

"Me? YOU quit being a brat, birch!"

That pissed her off big time. Ginger launched herself onto me as we began to fight. It was so bad we had to have Faramir and some other men pry Ginger off of me. Stepping next to Frodo and Sam, I looked at them with a black eye and a bruised rib cage.

"Karolyn-"

"Don't worry about me, Frodo. Your the only needing to be worried about by others." I replied before he could finish.

"Are you sure Miss Karolyn?" Sam asked with a concerned look. I nodded and turned to look out. A small town was on fire some

distance away.

"Look! Osgiliath burns!" a ranger called out as we drew nearer.

"Mordor has come." the ranger behind us mumbled. We were pushed on again for about another hour. Suddenly, Frodo's eyes grew wide and he went deathly pale.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried as I turned and gasped.

"It's calling to it, Sam. His eye is almost on me." he muttered as his eyes slipped back into his head and open again. We were led into a burning Osgiliath and kept on close watch.

"Hold on. Mr. Frodo. You'll be alright!" Sam attempted to comfort him as I made my way to his side.

"Calling to what, Frodo?" I asked as he looked ahead in pure panic.

"The Ring!" he cried out with a gasp. He seemed to zone out suddenly as Sam and I continued to nudge and talk to him. Faramir approached us as we shook Frodo.

"Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon! That will change or fortunes in this war." Faramir instructed as guards suddenly shoved us and pulled us apart.

"Do you want to know what happened to Boromir?" I screamed as Faramir stopped and watched me.

"You want to know why your brother died? He tried to take the ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him! HE TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Sam continued to yell as we fought off the guards grips unsuccessfully.

"The ring drove your brother mad!" I yelled at Faramir. I saw Ginger being thrown to the ground a few feet away from us. She looked at me with fear and I glared at her and shook my head.

"WATCH OUT!" a ranger cried out as suddenly, a boulder crashed into a nearby tower and shattered it. I was releases and looked up to Frodo. His eyes grew lifeless and huge as he stared out in front of him.

"Frodo?" I asked gripping his arm and shaking him. Faramir turned to watch him with a raised eyebrow and grew tense.

"They're here. They've come." Frodo almost seemed to distantly breath the sentence as a sudden shrill cry filled the air that caused my bones to rattle.

"NAZGÛL!" Faramir cried as we all turned and covered our ears. Yep, we were practically screwed. He helped Ginger up quickly and shoved us all into a corner, "Stay here! Keep out of sight!" he instructed as he left us to go fight.

"Shit, Sam I'm scared! Please help me!" I pleaded as I trembled and threw myself onto him. He pulled me in tight as we all sunk to the ground, except Frodo.

"It's alright Miss Karolyn, everythin' will be alright." Sam whispered as I shook my head. Frodo all the while continued to stare. We. Were. SCREWED.

* * *

><p><strong>Osgiliath scene! YES! The famous Samwise the Brave speech is coming up! Love it, brings me to tears(: Also, ANNOUNCEMENT! Two to be exact...<strong>

**1. Send in your banners to me!**

**2. I am thinking about starting a Star Wars Fanfic... Whaddya think? Comment or PM me to let me know ASAP! I've already got some good ideas for a Luke/OC story. (: **

**Thanks!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	24. A New Beginning to an End, and Goodbyes

**A/N: Omg, I was way to excited NOT to post the ending of TTTs! We now come to the end of this part in their wonderful journey, we see the love that is Legolas/Laura, and now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you back the love that is Frodo/Karolyn! That's right, read to find out! ROTK is my favorite movie/book, and believe it or not I almost have the entire ending battle all written out! This chapter (if you want to make it more enjoyable/realistic) does have one part where it has music to it! The Samwise the Brave Speech! BTW, I've been waiting FOREVER to write out that part in this chapter! I've had it planned out forever, not even kidding! I'm so happy I got to it(: **

**Guys, thank you for all your reviews so far. I really appreciate it. Thank you for sticking with me though this story. I'm almost sad we are coming to ROTK because that means the story ends!): (And it isn't helping that I am listening to the "Samwise the Brave" piece from the soundtrack!)**

**And, is it wrong that I almost cried while writing this chapter?:/ Agh!**

**Also, ANONYMOUS REVIEWER!... Half the time I (perhaps we...) don't know what the hell YOU are talking about. I must admit, you have some very odd and amusing reviews! I thought I had that Anonymous Review setting turned off... obviously I didn't, so now it is on. I do not have a short fuse, and I do take advice and criticism. I do apply it to my stories. I trust that the reviews my readers leave are truthful and honest, what they think about my story, whether they love it, like it, or hate it, I trust what they say is their honest opinion. So, Anonymous Reviewer, if you truly do not like my story, I thank you for letting me know. But, if you don't like it, why are you wasting your time reading it? Just wondering(:**

**With that, if anyone has a review they would like to add after reading this chapter, do post it. Post it with the truth and only that. If you hate it, let me know and "unadd" it from your favorites list. Thank you!**

**DC: ****I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"The fortress is taken, it is over." Theoden mumbled darkly as soldiers hustled about to protect the king. The Hornburg had been taken over, it was the truth. Laura sighed as she found some arrows and placed them in her quiver. She was still reeling over the scene she had just seen with Sam. She was so close! He would still be alive is she had just had the arrows! Why did he have to die? Laura found herself quietly crying to herself as she sat in front of a pillar. Sobs wracked her body as she held herself tight, arms wrapped around her middle. She felt a comforting, warm, tight embrace from behind her.

"We're riding out with Theoden. Go down into the caves with the women and children." Legolas whispered in her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

"No! If you're riding out, I'm going with you, Legolas. You cant stop me." Laura replied spinning around in his embrace. Legolas sighed and placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It will be safer in the caves, please go." he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Laura could tell he really wanted her to go, even if it meant not seeing each other for awhile.

But she wasn't going to listen.

"No, I, am, GOING." Laura then pulled his face to hers and crushed her lips onto his, confirming her decision. Legolas reluctantly agreed and pulled her up to her feet.

"The sun is rising," Gimli pointed out after a silence. Aragorn's eyes widened as he looked out the small window. He had remembered something. Something Gandalf had told him.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Yes!" Gimli suddenly took off to a flight of stairs.

Theoden seemed to realize what he was planning, "Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden exclaimed as he mounted his horse. Everyone followed suit as Laura and Legolas shared one more comforting glance.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Theoden called out with a cry as they all charged straight into the Hornburg. Any Uruk-hai they came into contact with was either killed or severely injured, either way they didn't stand a chance in the midst of their fierce rage.

"Gandalf," Laura mumbled as she looked off into the distance. There, in the midst of the rising sun, Gandalf the White stood, leading the Rohirrim. Theoden gasped as a small, proud smile played at his lips.

"Eomer!" he called out as another rider rode up behind Gandalf. Laura let out a victory cry as the Rohirrim and Gandalf began to charge down the slope they stood on. Swords, shields, and spears of all sorts were at the side of the riders, armed and ready. As Laura turned back to continue fighting, the sun rose higher than ever. The Uruk-hai turned around and were momentarily blinded by the light, and in came the unexpected Rohirrim and white rider! Orcs screamed and attempted to fight back as now, the new addition to the Gondorian army, was engaged in battle.

* * *

><p>"It's all his fault! If he had never gotten that ring, we would be safe!" Ginger exclaimed as she struggled against her bound hands.<p>

"His fault? How is it his fault when he didn't even know his uncle possessed it? How is it his fault that he was forced to go on this journey? You're so conceited and naive, Ginger!" I spat back as she glared daggers at her. In our safe little corner, the fighting and clashing of swords could be heard from behind that wall. It was so scary, men screamed, the Nazguûl screeched so loudly I could have sworn I went deaf soon afterwards. Frodo is what scared me the most though. His eyes seemed so, so, almost as if they were blind. His breathing was quick and loud, and he didn't speak. Whenever the Nazgûl shrieked though, that was a different story! He would let out these ear piercing wails that made us cover our ears! Sam was about to die just from shaking I swear! Suddenly, in the middle of my tears and trembling, Frodo stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he casually passed me in silence.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sam finally shrieked as we watched him walk up the steps. To me, it looked like Frodo was deaf. Nothing mattered, everything around him seemed to fade away and whatever he was focusing on seemed to be the most important. I gasped as Sam and I huddled together to watch what was taking place. Suddenly, a Nazgûl with a black rider atop of it emerged from the ground, facing Frodo on the bridge. All the while, Faramir watched with startled eyes.

"FRODO!" Sam and I called out countless times, over and over again as loud as we could. He just couldn't hear us! Or he was ignoring us... He began to mess with the ring in his finger as the Nazgûl and it's rider seemed pleased he was doing so. That's when me and Sam took off and ran after him. Everything moved in slow motion. The Nazgûl moved closer and closer, as did me and Sam. Suddenly, Sam jumped on to Frodo and the two toppled over and down the stairs. Faintly, I could hear something calling me as I passed the beast. An arrow was released from below though and struck it. Rounding the corner as quick as ever, panting and crying, I watched as Frodo rolled to a stop and unsheathed his sword. He held Sam in a death grip and moved his sword to Sam's throat, letting out an angered cry.

"It's me!" Sam said crying, "It's your Sam! Don't you know your Sam?" he asked painfully. I sighed and closed my eyes, followed by quiet cries as I slid down the wall. Burying my face into my knees, I pulled them to my chest and began to cry. I felt sick, sad, scared, nervous, and confused. Nothing was right, Frodo especially! Thoughts whirled around in my head as I sat up and puked, but I wasn't surprised. Looking up, Frodo's face had gone back to his calm, sad, worried face it had been the past few days. He released Sam and stood up, stumbling, he collapsed against a wall and Sting fell to the ground.

"I can't do this, Sam, Karolyn." **(Start "Samwise the Brave" from the Two Towers Soundtrack.)** Frodo muttered as he looked into space. I wiped my mouth and shakily stood and reached for Sting. When Frodo said that, my heart nearly broke into two and tears began to pour down my face.

"I know. it's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here! But we are." Sam began as he stood against a wall, "It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And you didn't want to know the end. Because, how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was, when so much bad had happened?"

* * *

><p>"Victory! We have victory!" Theoden cried as he raised his sword, everyone cheering after him.<p>

* * *

><p>"But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass, a new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't! They kept going because they were holding on to something." Sam finished off still looking into the distance.<p>

"What are we holding onto, Sam?" Frodo asked as I helped him up. Sam turned back to face us.

"There's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for." all the while, Gollum had followed us and seemed to understand. Now, tears of inspiration, sadness, and hope streamed down my cheeks. Faramir knelt before Frodo now. Ginger was still in the corner, crying.

"I think at last, we understand each other, Frodo Baggins." he respectfully said as he stated at us.

"You know the laws of our country! The laws of your father! If you let them go, your life will be forfeit." a ranger reminded him harshly. Faramir took one last look at us three.

"Then it is forfeit. Release them." I sighed and smiled as I felt a rangers hands release his hold on my shoulders. Sam shook the ranger's hands off with a huff and glared at Faramir.

"What about Ginger?" I asked as the two began to walk away.

Faramir looked at her, "I'm sorry, but she will not be parting with you." I sighed and shook my head as I made my way to her.

"Goodbye. Tell everyone I say hi and I love them of you get the chance to see them." I said as I stuck out my hand to her. Her eyes were red from crying and she trembled. She reached forward and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry! I'll miss you, Karolyn." she whispered as she took a breath.

My eyes grew wide and I suddenly began to cry, "I forgive you," I whispered back.

We parted, maybe for the last time. We shed our last tears and I turned to Faramir.

"Thank you," I said smiling and nodding my head.

"Keep safe." he said as I walked away.

Sam and I walked behind Frodo as we made our way onwards. Little was said as we started out.

"I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales?" Sam wondered out loud. Frodo and I let out small chuckles as we looked at him.

"What?" Frodo asked with a smile.

"I wonder if people'll ever say, 'Let's hear about Frodo and the Ring!' and they'll say 'Yes, that's one of my favorite stories.' 'Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, dad?' 'Yes, my boy. the most famousest of hobbits. And that's saying a lot.'" Sam finished his daydream as I began to laugh at his story.

"Huh! You left out one the two chief characters! Samwise the Brave, and Karolyn the Beautiful. I want to hear more about them." Frodo turned to look at us as we stared at him in confusion. "Frodo wouldn't have gotten far without them."

A smile made it's way to my lips as I blushed horribly, he truly was in love with me! My trust was earned back from him at that moment, everything I had struggled for, cried for, and waited for was paid off. It was then and there I knew I couldn't live without him. I was in love, with Frodo Baggins.

"Now, Mr. Frodo. You shouldn't make fun! I was being serious." Sam said with a small frown.

"I think he was," I said walking next to Frodo.

"So was I." Frodo replied to Sam with a smile as we turned to look at each other. We grasped hands and turned to walk on.

"One step at a time." I reminded him as we walked on.

"Samwise the Brave!" we could hear Sam announce proudly. Laughing I turned to look at him with a happy grin, he returned it with a "congratulations" look on his face at the sight of us holding hands.

"Hey, where is that little twirp, Smeagol?" I asked looking around.

"Smeagol!" Frodo called out, almost looking panicked.

"We're not gonna wait for you! Come on!" Sam replied looking just as annoyed as I was. Gollum, er, Smeagol, was growing sketchier and sketchier by the day. He always talked to himself now, looked into the distance, and always threw glancing looks towards Frodo's chest. Where the Ring was.

We were off, off to Mount Doom.

* * *

><p>"Master, master looks after us! Master wouldn't hurt us!"<p>

"Master broke his promise,"

"Don't ask Smeagol, poor, poor, Smeagol."

"Master betrayed us! Wicked, tricksey, false! We ought to wring his filthy little neck! Kill him! KILL HIM! Kill them, all three! And then, we take the precious, and WE be the master!"

"The fat hobbit, and the master's lover, they knows... Eyes, always watching."

"Then we stabs them out! Put out his eyeses! And HIM crawl. And slice her head off, making master weak! Suffer!"

"Yes... yes... YES!"

"Kill them."

"Yes! No, no... It's too risky! It's too risky!"

Smeagol could hear the hobbits calling after him, and he scuttled behind a nearby tree.

"We, we could let _her_ do it."

"Yes... She could do it!"

"Yes, precious she could. And then we takes it, once they are all dead."

"Once they're dead..."

"Ssh!"

Smeagol nodded his head in his final decision and joined the hobbits with a happy look of pride and suspicion on his face.

"Follow me!"

And so, the four continued on their way to the place they wanted to get farther away from. That is, Mount Doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I about started to cry when I was writing about Ginger and Karolyn saying goodbye.<strong>

**1.) I was listening to Samwise the Brave! I have been the past hour to get in the mood to write this chapter, haha!**

**2.) She (Karoyln, maybe Ginger to) just met one of her friends, that she hasn't seen since she got murdered!**

**3.) I put myself in her shoes.**

**So... FRODO AND KAROLYN ARE BACK TOGETHER!XD**

**Please keep your reviews coming!**

**Now... ONTO ROTK! BRING IT ON! We are so close guys! Stay with me.**

**I'm sorry that my updates are horribly slow. But hey! Keeps the suspense up, right?(: I love you guys so much! Alright, I should go before I begin crying to myself.**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	25. The Return of the King: The Final Stage

**A/N: Say it, just say it now. I'm such an ass when it comes to uploading chapters. I am so sorry! I have not given up on this story I promise you! Well, here we are with the beginning of ROTK! My fave book/movie of the trilogy! Thanks for sticking with me through this guys!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Guys, I need someone to make a banner for me. OR, if you draw good, draw Frodo and Karolyn for me! Please! I would appreciate it!**

**Also, I started another story. A Treasure Planet fic! Check it out! This story, my Newsies fic, and my TP fic one are the ones I'm going to be updating the most. **

**I've given up on some of my other stories... FOR NOW! Until I finish this one is when I'll start updating the other ones.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks, and enjoy! Sorry for a short chapter, that might just be how they are from now on):**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Have you ever had a dream, that felt so real, you could feel it? Feel anything you touched, tasted, you could even smell? The sounds, as clear as day. Everything so real. That was how my dreams were turning out to be. And my visions. One vision flashed back and forth in my head a lot of the time. It was Faramir, and Ginger. I could see Faramir being drug by a horse into a strange white city. Then, I could see Ginger. Fighting in a war, side by side with her sister. I didn't know what they meant, so I figured I would let time tell.

Traveling went on for days as we drew closer to Mount Doom. The worst part of it wad knowing that we may not make it back. My necklace Galdriel had given me had now died down to an almost pink color, which, I guess was good? And I still carried my Bible, looked in it from time to time. Whenever I did have time. That was another problem, every day was growing darker, so you could never tell if it was night or day. The Ring was growing heavier around Frodo's neck, you could tell by his face. You could also tell by the marks on his neck. Physically, it was really leaving scars! There were chain marks on his neck from it. The scars on the back of my head were still there, and hurt sometimes. I know, this is A LOT of complaining it sounds like. The only thing that lifted my spirits?

Samwise Gamgee.

Never once has his spirits gotten down, never once has he given up hope, never stopped believing. Good 'ol Sam, never left Frodo's side. He and I were growing closer each day, and he was more protective of me now. He was like my big brother.

I woke up to the same hard ground. Cold, the air was musty and dread hung in the air. We had taken shelter in a small, filthy little culvert the night before (or was it day?). Looking around, I saw Frodo asleep on his side, Sam was snoring, and Smeagol was nowhere to be seen.

"Little asshole." I grumbled to myself as I sat up and stretched. Rubbing my eyes I stood up and began to walk outside. Suddenly, I tripped over some of Sam's cooking pots, which began to tumble out of the culvert with loud bangs. Freezing where I stood and closing my eyes shut tight, I hoped no one had woken up. Sam's snoring could still be heard, thank god! And Frodo, well, there was no telling if he was sleeping or not. Sighing, I made my way out carefully to pick up the scattered pots. I took a moment to stop outside and enjoy the view.

Ha! Some view. The trees were dead, the sky was grey, nothing was alive. I tucked a piece of wavy hair behind my pointed ear (which I was still getting used to) and stared into the sky. Looking down, my feet were still HUGE and hairy from last time I had checked. Now that I thought about it, my hair was barely even wavy! When I had gotten here, my hair had been in these amazingly perfect ringlets. Now? It was back in it's normal, wavy, sunny blonde state. Like it had been back home... And I was still incredibly short, no fair! Huffing to myself, I sat down and let the air fill the silence. For that one moment, everything was peaceful and quiet.

May I remind you, I said for that one MOMENT.

"Wake up!" Gollum jumped from behind, "Wake up! Wake up, sleepies!" he exclaimed with his rude wake up call. I gasped at his sudden outburst and turned to glare daggers at him. He simply smiled at me with menacing giggle. God I hated his laugh. Sam slowly sat up, glaring at him as well.

"Haven't you any sleep, Mr. Frodo?" he asked looking over to the now wide awake Frodo. The bags under his eyes had grown darker and his skin paler, his amazing blue eyes seemed so distant now. Even his personality was almost bland and boring. Frodo looked at him and shook his head as he leaned back against the culvert's walls.

"What about you, Miss Hadley?" Sam suddenly asked as I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Enough, I guess."

"You don't look it!"

"Sam, first, you can just call me Karolyn! And second, I'm not the one you should be worrying about," I motioned my head towards the spaced out Frodo. Sam and I stared with concerned faces of sadness. Seeing him in such a state was a little nerve-racking I had to admit.

Sam shook his head, "And what about you?" I asked him as he looked back at me.

"I've gone and had too much," he said looking to the ground. Making my way to the pack, I searched for the Lembas bread.

"Sam, that's perfectly fine. Sleeping in once in awhile is okay." I reassured him as I munched on some Lembas. Looking over to Frodo, I watched as his hand slowly trailed to the chain around his neck, his eyes lingered for the touch of the ring. I could tell. I couldn't take it! Standing up abruptly, I made my way over to him quietly. He barely noticed me until I sat down next to him.

"Hey," I greeted him as I smiled.

"Hello."

"Sleep much?"

"Not at all. I don't sleep much anymore these days." it went silent for a moment as Frodo dropped the ring from his grasp. I reached over and grabbed his hand, massaging it in mine.

"Frodo, you have to be strong." I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Only if you are." he whispered back, barely. I nodded my head and continued playing with his hand. We both looked up simultaneously to watch the passing brown clouds.

"I miss the Shire." I said as Frodo kissed the top of my head.

"I do too." he whispered back. His voice was hoarse and hushed, losing all sound.

"Frodo, your in love with the Shire, aren't you?" I asked with the best smile u could manage while I looked up at him.

Frodo let out a small chuckle and nodded his head, "Very much. But I'm also in love with what's beside me."

Gosh he is so sweet, isn't he?

"It's getting late," Sam said from behind us.

"No, no it isn't even midday yet. The days are growing darker." Frodo's eyes once again drifted into a sea of emptiness. Sighing, I squeezed his hand and my thoughts drifted to home.

"Come on! Must go! No time!" Smeagol began to rush us as he impatiently waited for us to move. All of us sat there staring at him confusedly.

"Chill, we just woke up!" I responded standing up and making my way to the entrance of the culvert.

"Not until Mr. Frodo 'as had somethin' to eat." Sam shot back coldly as Smeagol rolled his eyes.

"No time to lose, silly!" Smeagol rolled his eyes and bounded outside. I watched him scamper around for a bit, then tuned into the conversation behind me.

"Here," Sam handed Frodo some Lembas.

Frodo accepted it reluctantly, "What about you?" Frodo was always concerned about others.

"I'm not hungry, leastways, not for Lembas." Sam was SUCH a bad liar, I had to chuckle a little at this.

"Sam," Frodo must have detected it to.

Sam sat there for a few seconds before giving in, "Alright, but we don't have that much left."

There was a silence, nothing but the wind and the occasional caw of a crow.

"We have to be careful or we're going to run out. You go ahead and eat that, Mr Frodo, I've rationed it. There should be enough." Sam handed him the last piece. I think me and Frodo had the same puzzled looks on our faces.

"For what?" he took the words right out of my mouth.

"The journey home." Sam finished off.

Home.

That place I had nearly forgotten.

Kansas.

Mom, dad.

Freddie.

I sighed as I looked up to the sky, wondering just what was going to happen. If there even would be a journey home. Back to the Shire, back to Kansas. I missed it all so much.

Gollum came galloping in, "Come, Hobbitses. Very close now. Very close to Mordor! No safe places here. Hurry!" Ew. Gollum was so creepy. I couldn't help but notice Frodo still had that same pitied look on his face when he looked at him. He knew his pain, I understood that. But, why did he have to? This was all so frustrating sometimes.

Us hobbits looked at each other. Here we went again. Off to travel even further!

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter rang through the forest as peace had settled in this part of the land again. Isengard was under the care of Treebeard now, and the little people who had helped him stood guard at the entrance. Sitting on top of the ruined gate, our friends Diamond, Genevieve, Merry, and Pippin sat having a few smokes and drinks.<p>

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon, after a hard days work." Peregrin "Pippin" Took said as he pecked Diamond Zander on the cheek. Mediator "Merry" Brandybuck merely scoffed at his cousin.

"Only, you've never done a hard days work, Pippin!"

"Merry, I'm sure you haven't either!" Genevieve Nicks responded as she playfully pushed him. The four all began to chuckle as they all toasted.

"You know what I feel like, Diamond?"

"What, Gen?"

"Like I'm swimming in a pool of... Root Beer!"

"That, sounds, AMAZING!"

The two began to laugh as they recalled memories of their home. Pippin and Merry eyed the girls with confusion, they never understood what they were saying half the time. Suddenly, four horses emerged from the forest. The hobbits all grew quiet as they watched the figures slowly come into focus.

"Who the hell?" Gen asked standing up suddenly.

Pippin and Merry gasped as the faces of Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Theoden, Laura and Legolas were shown. Smiling and letting out squeals, Gen and Diamond ran to their friend whom they hadn't seen in what felt like ages.

"Welcome! My Lords, and Lady! To Isengard!" Merry slurred as he smiled ear to ear, pipe in his hand as Pippin began to laugh.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Diamond said to Laura as the three parted.

"Well, here I am!"

The three grew quiet as Karolyn suddenly came into their minds.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking!" Gimli cried as he jealously eyed the food they ate.

Pippin smiled, mouth full of food, "We, are sitting on a field of victory! Enjoying a few, well earned comforts!" he leaned over, "The salted pork, is particularly good!"

Gimli gasped, "Salted pork?"

Gandalf shook his head and rolled his eyes as the girls laughed, "Hobbits!" he muttered.

"We're under orders from Treebeard! Who's taken over management of Isengard." Gen said to Gandalf as Merry and Pippin nodded their heads. The company then mounted the few horses that were available and led them into the now flooded Isengard, where Treebeard could be seen giving orders to fellow trees. Laura gasped as they came closer.

"I thought that too, but he's really nice!" Diamond whispered to her. Treebeard saw the horses approaching and turned to them.

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come! Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there's a wizard to be managed here, locked in his tower." everyone looked up to the room where Saruman stayed, waiting for something to happen.

"And there Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf instructed.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested with anticipation. Gandalf stared up at the tower once more with weary.

"No. He has no power anymore."

Everyone felt relieved at that statement, no more ruin or destruction.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away, trees will come back to live here! Young trees, wild trees!"

Pippin, however, was not listening to the ongoing conversation behind him. Something in the muddy waters had caught his eye. A rock maybe? He couldn't contain it anymore, he had to pick it up. Aragorn suddenly turned as he watched Pippin slide off his horse and into the water. Everyone now watched as Pippin picked up an odd marble ball of some sort. Gandalf's eyes grew wide as he watched Pippin study it.

"Well, bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad!" Gandalf urged Pippin to give it to him. The girls all watched with worry as Pippin didn't move and Gandalf became even more antsy.

"Quickly now!"

Diamond noticed, he seemed to not want to give him the ball, but he did eventually. Pippin stared at the ground when Gandalf scooped it from his hands. Diamond couldn't help bur worry for him, she could tell he wanted it back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what'd ya think? A good start? Lemme know! Karolyn and Frodo are so cuuteee!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Check out my TP fic and Newsies fic if you haven't!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	26. Help: AN

**Okay guys, this isn't a chapter update. I'm having the worst case of writer's block ever! It's never been this bad for me! I don't know why I'm having it! **

**I need inspiration, from something or someone. I've even asked people to draw Karolyn and Frodo for me, no one has accepted. HELP ME! I will update as soon as I get that inspiration back, I just need someone to help me get it back. I guess I'm getting wrapped up in all these other ideas for stories!**

**I will never give up on this, ever! And I thank those of you who are sticking with me through this time.**

**My updates will have long gaps between them, but I will never stop posting them. I've come to far not to stop.**

**With school starting, it might make things even more stressful to.**

**I will never stop being a diehard LOTR fan either, you can count on that.**

**Someone, help me!**

**Sorry for getting your hopes up that this was a chapter, and that it took me forever to post this announcement. I just didn't know what to do.**

**Thanks guys. If you have a comment, leave it, a question, message me, inspiration, message me, and idea, message me.**

**Thanks. I'm sorry.**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	27. The Palantir and A Connection

**A/N: I'M BACK! I finally overcame my writer's block and started another chapter! **

**I took some people's advice, I finally found time to watch the movies and I may have found someone to draw for me... I even started one myself!**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, it means a lot. Told you I wouldn't quit.(;**

**Anyways, since I'm just getting back into the swing of things, this is a short chapter. BUT IT HAS SOME FLUFF!xD**

**READ AND REVIEW! Thanks so much guys(:**

**Disclaimer: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Everyone rode back to Edoras, where a great feast was taking place. It was an eerie ride, no one talked and Pippin seemed to be dozing in and out. When they finally made it, the hobbits were put into fresh, clean clothes, and everyone else did the same. It all started out with Theoden giving a speech.<p>

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He raised his glass, "Hail the victorious dead!"

Everyone followed suit, and the girls thought to their lost friends, Ginger and Karolyn.

"Hail!" Everyone cried out. The girls took small sips of the wine, and the party began. The entire room was filled with people laughing, cheering, dancing and singing. Music began and Pippin and Merry slyly grinned at each other.

"Join us for a song ladies?" Pippin asked Diamond, Gen and Laura. The three all laughed and shook their heads.

"You, Pippin, are drunk!" Diamond declared as he rolled his eyes. Ignoring her pleas he took her hand and dragged her away. Merry persuaded Gen to come and watch, so she did. Laura went off to find Legolas.

"And what would a beautiful woman like you be doing all alone at a party like this?" A voice behind her asked. She gasped and spun around to meet the blue eyes of Legolas. She smiled and playfully pushed him back.

"Looking for you!" She responded as he took her hand. Gimli made his way up to them.

"Aye! I bet I could drink more ales than you two elfs!" He declared with a proud smile.

"I think you could, elves don't do we'll with ale." Legolas responded shaking his head.

"Oh come on! It would be fun!" Laura begged as he looked at her again. Gimli nodded his head vigorously.

"That's it!" He urged, "Come on, or are you afraid of losing, to a dwarf?" Gimmick exclaimed as Laura rolled her eyes.

Legolas stood for a moment, until he finally sighed, "Just this once," he began as he was suddenly dragged off by Laura.

Meanwhile, the hobbits had all gotten up on a table, mugs of ale in their hands. They were singing a drinking song! One both girls knew, but Gen declined on going up to dance in front of everyone.

"Oh you can search up and down,

As many lands as can be found,

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our hometown,

You can keep your fancy ales!

You can drink them by the flagon!

But the only brew, for the brave and truuuueeee!" They held out the last note and both boys pecked Diamond on the cheek and spun around,

"Comes from the Green Dragon!" The three cheered and their mugs clashed together as they all took big gulps. Pippin suddenly enveloped Diamond in his arms and crushed his lips onto hers. Everyone, including Gen and Merry, let out hoots and hollers as the two lovers kissed for a little longer. Merry hopped off the table and took Gen by the hands, and spun her around in a circle as the other two finished their kiss. Diamond was flushed and Pippin laughed, and kissed again!

"I haven't had this much fun since Rivendell!" Merry said as he pulled her off to another table. Gen nodded and took a swig of her ale. She still wasn't used to the fact that she was drinking alcohol.

"I know, it's like parties back home, but even more fun!" She said recalling Friday nights with her class.

"What did you do for fun at these, 'parties'?" He asked as she tried to remember.

"Oh, danced, spun the bottle, sang, and ate!" She replied, "Basically what we're doing now!" She finished as Merry nodded his head respectfully. Gen spotted Laura and Legolas across the way, a drinking competition was underway.

"We have to see this!" She exclaimed pulling him up as they ran to the table.

Laura and Legolas were still drinking, Legolas with a look of confusion, Laura seeming to get tired, and Gimli gulping down every glass he could. This went on for about ten more minutes until Laura passed out, as well as Gimli. Legolas wiped his mouth and laughed at Laura as she slowly sat up, with the help of Gen and Merry. Gimli still slept on the floor, snoring away.

"Remind me never to do that again," Laura moaned as Legolas took her by the waist and hand, guiding her to a table.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

"They're so cute!" Gen exclaimed as she watched the two from far away. Merry grabbed her hand.

"We're 'cuter'." He responded as she giggled. He laughed and the two began to laugh hysterically, until Gen broke it by kissing him. He smiled within the kiss and the two ran off to another room.

* * *

><p>Sam slept nestled beside me, protectively. I was half asleep, about to begin to dream. We had stopped to rest for the night. Sam was worried.<p>

He was always watching his back when Smeagol travelled behind us. And he glared at him every time he spoke. I had just tried to forget he was even with us.

Which was hard to do, since he talked to himself all the time.

But, it was to Mordor or nothing. I guess.

I could hear Smeagol mumbling to himself. Sometimes it grew intense, but I couldn't hear what he was talking about. I was so tired and Sam's warmth helped me sleep. I had learned not to sleep with Frodo. He would always lie awake and mess with the ring. Or he would have nightmares and wake up in a cold sweat from a scream. Only sometimes he slept, and tonight was one of those nights.

"Hobbit meat," I heard distinctly. I shivered at his cold voice, that didn't sound pleasant to my ears at all. Even Sam seemed to tense up.

"And take it for MEEE!" I heard Smeagol exclaim. I gasped and my eyes shot open. Sam covered my mouth, motioning me not to talk.

"For us..." He said to himself again.

"Yes! We, we meant, for us!" He corrected. What the hell? Was he talking to someone else? Or was that him?...

He began to cough. That disgusting, nasty, horrible cough that sounded like a cat choking up a fur ball. Sam stood up as I did to, I watched as he picked up a pot and made his way behind Smeagol, who stood over a small pool of water. He picked up a pebble.

"The Precious will be ours once the Hobbitses are dead!" He exclaimed, dropping the pebble in the water. It was then that Smeagol saw Sam, and Sam shouted.

"YOU TREACHEROUS LITTLE TOAD!" He cried out as I screamed. I had never seen Sam get this mad. Smeagol cried out as Sam hit him in the head with his pot. Frodo sat bolt upright at the sound of Smeagol's cry. I rushed to Sam as Smeagol tried to run.

"No! No! Help! Master!" He cried out to the extremely frightened and worried Frodo. I grabbed Sting, just in case. Sam had flung himself onto Smeagol, holding him in a death grip as Smeagol flung his arms and legs madly.

"Frodo!" I cried out as he pulled Sam off rather harshly. I pulled out Sting and ran over to them.

"No, Sam! Leave him alone!" Frodo cried out hopelessly as Smeagol scampered to the tree.

"I heard it from his own mouth! He means to murder us!" Sam called out, pointing at Smeagol as Frodo held him back. I stepped in front of Frodo, sword pointed at Smeagol.

"Never! Smeagol wouldn't hurt a fly!" He took his hand off his forehead, as a small spot of blood was on his hand. He let out a wail, "He's a horrid fat hobbit who hates Smeagol! And who makes up nasty lies!" He accused Sam as I began to fume, Sam was already boiling. A look of murderous rage took over his face.

"You miserable little maggot! I'll stove your head in!" Sam rushed from behind me as he took the sword from my hand and charged at Smeagol.

"SAM!" Frodo called out, I ran after the two and flung myself onto Sam, who pushed me off. And was once again tackled by Frodo.

"Call me a liar? You're a liar!" He yelled at Smeagol who once again hid behind a rock and wailed.

"Sam! If you scare him off, we're lost!" Frodo yelled as Sam calmed down. He shook his head with sad eyes.

"I don't care! I can't do it, Mr. Frodo! I won't wait around for him to kill us!" Sam exclaimed as he looked at me, "Miss Hadley heard it! She was wide awake with me!" San pointed his finger at me.

Everything grew quiet as everyone looked at me. I glared at Sam, why? Why me?

"I did, Frodo. He's not lying." I quietly answered as I nodded my head. Frodo glared at both of us.

"I'm not sending him away," he growled at us in a harsh whisper.

"You don't see it, do you? He's a villain!"

"We can't do this by ourselves Sam! Not without a guide! I need you on my side." Frodo mumbled as they stood up. Sam nodded his head sadly.

"I'm on your side, Mr. Frodo." He whimpered as Frodo looked at him.

"I know, Sam, I know. You must trust me." He whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to me, "I need you on my side, more than ever, Karolyn." He said grasping my arms.

"Why would ever think I wasn't?" I asked looking up from my feet.

"Never doubted it, I just needed to hear it." He whispered as I nodded my head. He placed a kiss on my cheek and hugged me. He then turned to Smeagol.

"Come on, Smeagol." He beckoned as Smeagol cautiously slipped from behind his hiding place. I walked to Sam, glaring at Smeagol. We watched as he took Frodo's outstretched hand. He smiled evilly at us.

"Oh I'll get him! I whispered as I tried to lunge. Sam grabbed my wrist tightly.

"It isn't worth it," he growled as we both glared.

* * *

><p>Legolas held Laura's hand as they stood cloaked out on the deck of the Edoras palace. The stars weren't shining as bright, and Legolas kept looking left and right, as if someone was there. The sounds of footsteps could be heard coming behind them.<p>

Aragon soon joined them with his pipe, "The stars are veiled, something stirs in the east." Legolas began and paused, "A sleepless malice."

"The eye of the enemy is moving." Laura said between the two as they looked at her.

Pippin couldn't sleep, neither could Gen and Merry. Diamond slept calmly beside Pippin, who suddenly sat up. He looked around, making sure no one was up. Quietly, ever so quietly, he stood from his sleeping bag and made his way over to the sleeping Gandalf.

"What're you doing?" He suddenly heard Merry from behind. He shook his head and walked to Gandalf.

He gasped as he saw Gandalf, snoring with eyes wide open.

"Pippin! What are you doing?" Merry asked again in a whisper.

Pippin's eyes roamed the circular sphere wrapped in a towel in Gandalf's arms. He attempted to reach for it, only to stop when Gandalf muttered in his sleep. He looked to his left, a pot! Quietly and quickly, he scooped up the pot and stealthily removed the wrapped Palantir from Gandalf's sleeping grip. Running back to Merry's side, now Gen sat up with the three as Pippin set down the ball.

"Pippin, are you mad?!" Merry whispered harshly as he glared at him, Pippin shakily and sweatily uncovered the Palantir.

"I just want to look at it. Just one more time!" He whispered. The white sphere sat motionless, Gen eyed it.

"It's so pretty," she mumbled as she reached for it. Merry snatched her hand away before it touched, and she looked at him sadly and madly.

"Put it back! Put, it, BACK!" Merry demanded as Pippin placed his hands on it. Everything was fine, for a moment. Suddenly, the room grew darker and Pippin's gaze grew more intense as his hands seemed to be stuck to the ball. He began to shake and the ball turned black.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed as Pippin seemed to be deaf.

The Palantir suddenly grew yellow and red, like fire. He shot up on his knees as a cry escaped his mouth. He whimpered and tossed and turned. Gen and Merry watched horrified as Pippin threw himself on the ground.

"Pippin!" Gen cried out. She reached for the sphere.

"NO!" Merry cried out. But it was too late. Pippin's body was thrown to the side slightly as Gen's body now grew tense. A deep, booming voice could be heard and a breath. Gen screamed and fell back.

"He is here," Legolas said as the two elves sensed the presence of Sauron. The three ran inside and threw open the door.

"GANDALF!" Merry cried out. Diamond slowly woke up and cried out as she saw Gen writhing in pain, Pippin whimpering. Aragon ran to Gen's side and quickly grabbed the ball from her, she too fell limp to the floor whimpering as Aragorn attempted to pull the ball off, but to no avail. Gandalf sprang up and rushed to the ball that suddenly slipped out of Aragorn's hands. He threw the wrapping over it as it rolled to a stop.

"Fool of a Took!" He rounded on Pippin, but stopped upon seeing Gen and Pippin on the floor, panting and whimpering. He ran to the girl's side and placed his hand on her cheek.

"What did you see?" He asked calmly as she began to sob. Diamond and Merry clung to each other.

"Genevieve Nicks!" He cried out as she whimpered.

"A tree, and Karolyn," she barely muttered.

"A white tree, Karolyn,"" Pippin's voice squeaked from behind.

"Courtyard of stone! The city was burning! We all couldn't move!" Gen sobbed out now as Pippin remained panting and wheezing. Diamond ran to him an held his hand as his head rested in her lap.

"Mina's Tirith? Was that what you two saw?"

"Him!" Gen cried out.

"I could hear his voice in my head!" Pippin cried out as Gen nodded.

"And what did you tell him?" There was no answer from both of them, "SPEAK!"

"He asked me my name!" Pippin cried out.

"He asked me where I came from, but I didn't answer," Gen responded as Pippin nodded in agreement.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked. Pippin looked up at Diamond, who began to panic. Gen sighed and sobbed.

* * *

><p>"NO!" I sat bolt upright from my sleeping spot. Pippin and Gen had both touched a ball, and he appeared! The Eye! Sauron! All three of us connected, somehow. I could hear them, they saw me! We talked!<p>

"Karolyn!" Frodo called out as everyone heard me.

"What was it?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I think I can talk to Pippin and Gen now."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT?! What do you think Karolyn saw and felt? WILL she be able to talk to them somehow? Find out in my next chapter(:<strong>

**Review, as always. I thank you all, you're so precious to me and I will finish this story!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	28. Minas Tirith and Minas Morgul

**A/N: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD.**

**Here is the long awaited CHAPTER 3! You can decide for yourself if it's a filler chapter. And it goes along to a score!**

**"Minas Morgul" It's one of my favorites from the movie! Probably the most memorable one. If I heard it I could tell you its from LOTR.**

**Anywho, thank you to all my faithful followers! I haven't gotten many reviews... And we're almost on to Shelob's lair!**

**I GOT MIDNIGHT PREMIERE TICKETS TO THE HOBBIT! AND A FRODO LIVES T-SHIRT!**

**Check out my DeviantART! Username: kennycheer**

**Go into my favorites folder, then into my "Gifts For Me" folder. I'll hopefully have a LOTR category by then. Someone drew a lovely portrait of Karolyn (me!) and Frodo! More to come!**

**REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>Standing across from Pippin, Merry, Gen, and Diamond were the six, very frustrated taller ones. Pippin and Gen would not look them in the eye, not even Merry or Diamond. Gandalf had called them and Theoden to the hall at Edoras to discuss what Pippin and Gen had seen through the Palantir. Grimly, Theoden had walked in expecting news of some sort of invasion or death.<p>

After explaining what Pippin and Gen had literally gotten their hands on, Theoden nodded and told him to continue.

"There was no lie, in Genevieve's eyes. A silly girl, yet a smart one she remains. Nor was there a lie in Pippin's voice. They told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring." Gandalf delivered the news flawlessly as Theoden nodded, somewhat relieved. Gen looked up at her best friend, trying to pry a smile, Diamond only sighed and shook her head, looking away. Awesome, losing another friend.

"We've been strangely fortunate, what they saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan." Gandalf said, turning to Theoden with a hint of hope. Even the king seemed to perk up at this.

"Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing." He turned to Aragorn now, "The Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still- strength enough left to challenge him."

Everyone stayed silent, Laura looking at her boots intently as though the laces had suddenly become an object of interest. Gandalf had paused and looked to everyone warningly.

"Sauron fears this," he stated as now everyone shot their heads to him, "He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth hunting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King!"

Aragorn slowly looked to him. He knew it to be true, as did everyone else. Gandalf nodded at him and Aragorn looked back to the floor.

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!" Gandalf suddenly rounded on Theoden.

Theoden simply looked up solemnly, "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

"He has a point," Laura whispered as Legolas and Aragorn glared at her, Gimli nodding his head at her in agreement.

"What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked, looking at everyone.

Aragorn seemed to growl, "I will go,"

"No!" Gandalf cried.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be!" He slowly walked to Aragorn, and whispered in his ear, "You must ride to Minas Tirith by another road...

"Follow the river, look to the Black Ships." He paused and looked at everyone, now addressing to them all, "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone!" He warned as everyone gravely nodded their heads.

He now turned to face the two sitting hobbits and their friends. They looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't discipline them. But what they heard was much worse.

"I ride for Minas Tirith!" He cried with a pause, the hobbits sighed, "And I won't be going alone,"

Gen and Pippin went wide eyed as they stared at each other. They were leaving. It took a minute for this to register in Merry and Diamond's brains.

"Wait, what?!" Diamond shrieked as Gen looked up at her, "You can't!"

"But I can, and I will. They must come." Gandalf said. Merry fumed at Gandalf and Pippin, and Gandalf walked out of the room. Laura watched, jaw dropped and confused. She turned to Gen and crossed her arms. The girl looked at her, and she shook her head.

"Laura-"

"You got yourself into this, and now, you can't get out, Gen. This is your fault, you did this to yourself. And I'm sorry you just had to look at that ball. Goodbye, have a fun trip." She said shaking her hand and walking to the shooting room angrily. Everyone left and Gandalf stood at the hall door, waiting for the two. The four hobbits all looked at each other and jogged to Gandalf.

* * *

><p>"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, you two are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" Gandalf cried back to Gen and Pippin as they tried to catch up with him.<p>

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked Merry, who was fuming.

"Why did you look?" He spat at him, "Why do you always have to look?" He rounded on his friend, who innocently shrugged. Gen sighed and rolled her eyes, Diamond being silent.

"I don't know! I can't help it," Pippin responded as Merry turned away with frustration.

"You never can."

Pippin seemed taken aback by this, his best friend seemed to have betrayed him in a way. This was probably the first time Merry and Pippin hadn't been on the same side.

"I'm sorry, alright?" He asked catching up to Merry, "I won't do it again!"

Merry's eyes raged, and he spun on his heel to face him, "Don't you understand? The enemy thinks YOU have the ring! They're going to be looking for you, Pip. We have to get you out of here!" He yelled as Pippin tried to keep calm.

"And you, you're coming with me?" He asked hopefully. The four had stopped, and Merry stared at Genevieve, who had tears running down her face.

"Merry?" Pip's voice interrupted his thoughts. Shaking his head, he began to walk again.

"Come on!" He called at them.

Gen ran to the front to catch up with Merry. Sadly, she wanted him to talk to her. She knew he thought she was stupid for going after the Palantir. And he was right, she shouldn't have.

"Merry, please say something." She begged as they entered the stables. Gandalf was placing a saddle on Shadowfax.

"I don't know what to say." He responded quietly, looking at his feet.

"Don't do this to me-"

"Then why did you do this to me?" He replied calmly looking at her. Tears poured from her eyes as she stared at him. That was the last thing he said to her.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked as Gandalf placed him on the horse. Diamond and Gen watched each other as Gen was placed on the horse as well.

"Three days as the Nazgul flies, and you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Gandalf replied as the two hobbits stared in fear.

Merry stepped forward, as did Diamond, "Here, something for the road." Merry placed a packet in Pippin's hands. Diamond placed a piece of paper in her hand. All this time, Diamon hadn't looked at Pippin.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf!" Pippin gasped quietly. He looked at Merry, who looked at the ground.

"I know you've run out," he paused,"You smile to much, Pip." He responded. Pippin finally looked at Diamond, and reached for her. She slowly joined hands with him.

"But, we'll see each other soon?" He asked the two. Merry and Diamond exchanged glances, then to Gandalf. The wizard said or showed nothing.

"Won't we?" Gen finally asked as Merry's head snapped to hers.

Tears threatened to fill his eyes, and he turned to Pippin, "I don't know," he began to back away, "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry?"

"Diamond!" The two said to their friends. And without another word, Shadowfax took off.

"Run Shadowfax! Show us the meaning of haste!"

"MERRY!" Gen called out as the two looked back from the galloping horse. The other two took off running, Merry to a watchtower, and Diamond following the horse. She cried as she watched her best friends slowly grow smaller, and Merry sadly regretted not saying anything to Gen. Laura came up behind her and held her as as she cried.

* * *

><p>For three days the trio travelled. Gen said nothing and was depressed. Plus, she didn't like the fact that she was riding by horse, it was super uncomfortable. Shadowfax was fast and graceful, and seemed to sense the discomfort among the two hobbits, for she kept looking back at them.<p>

Finally, they approached Minas Tirith. It was the most beautiful thing the two hobbits had ever seen. It was huge, with many levels. Atop, a huge ledge came out, where the caretaker's court was and where he lived. It was as white as snow, and glowed. Gen's mouth hung open while Pippin stared in awe. They galloped up closer and into the kingdom, where they began the ascent to Denethor's throne.

The first thing the two saw was the white tree.

"It's the tree!" Gen whispered to Pippin as he nodded his head.

"Gandalf!" He cried as the two raced to catch up with him.

"Yes. The White Tree of Gondor. The Tree of the King." Gandalf said as they began to walk to the doors.

"Lord Denethor however, is not the king. He is only a steward. A caretaker of the throne." Gandalf told them as they nodded. He stopped before they entered, and the two looked at him.

"Now, listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo, or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either!" He paused and hesitated a step, "In fact, it's better if you two don't speak at all,"

Sadly, the two nodded and Gandalf walked up the steps to the door. They entered a grand hall. White as it was outside, with many black pillars and statues to their sides. The sounds of Gandalf's staff hitting the floor echoed many times throughout the hall. The hobbits felt like ants next to it all. Looking forward, they saw a man, hunched over on a stone chair, behind him an empty throne. His greying hair hid his face, and he said nothing.

"Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." The man said nothing as the three approached, "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."

"Perhaps you've come to explain this." The old man's cracked voice said as he looked up. His grey eyes showed nothing but pain, and in his hands was the horn of Gondor. Boromir's horn.

The two hobbits gasped.

"Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead?" He asked a little louder now.

Pippin stepped forward suddenly, as Gen and Gandalf hissed to themselves, "Boromir died to save us, my kinsman, friends, and me. He died defending us from many foes."

Pippin bowed low, and Gen rolled her eyes, "Pippin!" She whispered harshly.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this death." Pippin looked up from his low position, and it grew silent as Denethor stared at him. Nervously, Gen's gazed switched between everybody, worrying Pippin may have gotten himself into bigger trouble.

"Get up!" Gandalf said to him as he pulled him back with his staff. Pippin stumbled back and Gen pulled him to her, steadying him. He looked down, today wasn't going well.

"My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming! The enemy is at your doorstep! As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?" Gandalf questioned him, his voice echoing off the walls. Denethor slowly turned his gaze to him, anger in his eyes.

"You still have friends, you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan! Light the beacons!"

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom," Denethor smiled in amusement, "Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek supplant to me."

Gandalf's eyes widened in surprise, and the two hobbits felt frightened suddenly, "I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North! Last of a ragged house, long bereft of Lordship." Denethor explained as Gandalf shook his head.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King- Steward!" Gandalf shouted as Denethor exploded in rage and abruptly stood up.

"The rule of Gondor is MINE!" Gen cowered in fear behind Gandalf, "And no others!"

Gandalf stood frozen for a moment, then turned sharply on his heel, "Come." He muttered to the hobbits, Gen quickly following him.

* * *

><p>"Pippin, you should have left it alone. We're in enough trouble already!" Gen whispered to him as servants laid out a small uniform of the royal guard on his bed. He looked at it in wonder, and ran his fingers along the beautiful white tree on the front as the servants left.<p>

"I know, I just-"

"Pip, I'm serious!" She replied as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just felt it my duty, alright?" He replied looking her in the eyes. She sighed and facepalmed.

"Oh Pip, what am I going to do with you?" She paused, "What is Diamond going to do with you?" The two chuckled and he pulled her in for a hug.

"I miss her." He said as she nodded.

"I know you do. And I miss Merry." She replied into his nightshirt. The two stood there for awhile, hugging. In that friendly, comfort way.

The two parted and Gen went to change into her night clothes just as Gandalf entered. Pippin went back to admiring his new uniform. Gandalf examined the sky, and the feeling wasn't good. Something felt nasty in the air, a foreboding he didn't like.

"So, I imagine this us just a ceremonial position? I mean, they don't expect me to do any fighting?" He paused and looked at Gandalf, "Do they?"

Gandalf smirked to himself, "You're in the service of the Steward now! You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took!" He turned back to face the overlook of the city, "Guard of the Citadel!" He scoffed to himself quietly. Pippin came up next to him and stared up at the sky, wondering if it looked the same back home.

"It's so quiet," he whispered.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf said.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of what I can't escape is even worse." Pippin said as Gandalf nodded in agreement, "Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Karolyn, Frodo, and Sam?" He asked, suddenly remembering the true reason for this war.

Gandalf sadly looked away, "There never was much hope." Pippin's eyes wanted to water, "Just a fool's hope."

Our enemy is almost ready, his full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South. Mercenaries from the coast, all will answer Mordor's call." He paused, "This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here, the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone." The two looked at the burning city below, miles away. A shattering could be heard from the washroom behind them, and Gen cursing to herself. Pippin chuckled.

"But we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for something." Pippin said hopefully, smiling up at Gandalf. The old wizard said nothing, "Gandalf?"

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant," he paused painfully, "The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war, the one they say no living man can kill."

The Witchking of Angmar." He looked down to Pippin, who was startled, "You've met him before."

Now Pippin was to afraid to ask, he didn't want to have met him!

"He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop."

* * *

><p><em>He vanished, he had done it, he had put on the ring. Sam gasped, and I let out a squeal. The riders let out a screech off frustration. We all watched, with wide eyes filled to the brim with fear and horror as we watched the events that unfolded in front of us.<em>

_The rider rose his sword, as if he was going to stab someone, which is what we all feared the most at this point._

_"NO!" I shouted. The rider plunged his sword to the ground, and a blood curtailing scream filled the air._

_"Frodo!" Sam yelled with tears._

_"Oh my god no!" Diamond added, she was curled in a ball sobbing._

_There was another scream, and Aragorn appeared out of nowhere. The rider pulled the sword up, and Frodo was on the ground, clutching his left shoulder. I shot up and ran in between Aragorn and the fire, Frodo was bleeding and still screaming. Soon, everyone else was around me and we were all crying._

_"Frodo, don't die please come back!" I screamed with his head in my lap, I was stroking his cheeks._

* * *

><p>Pippin winced at the memory, as he could still hear Frodo's frantic screams and the cries of his friends around him.<p>

"He is the Lord of Nazgul. The greatest of the nine." He paused, "And Minas Morgul is his lair."

* * *

><p>We walked for miles, and now just come upon some city. It was disgusting, and two, HUGE, terrifying pillars stood at the entrance to the bridge. It glowed green and had a horrible feeling, I even felt a little sick. Smeagol was leading us to these stairs, and yet Sam and I had no trust in him. He still hasn't earned it. Frodo wandered aimlessly behind us, pale. He was getting worse, and the chain around his neck grew heavier.<p>

"The Dead City! Very nasty place, full of," he paused with that nasty voice of his, "Enemies."

We ran behind a rock and looked at it, he was right. It was nasty.

"Quick! Quick! They will see, they will see." Gollum called us over. Sam and I looked at each other, and he reached over to hold me steady as we climbed over the rocks. But Frodo didn't move.

"Come away! Come away! Look! We have found it!" Frodo followed behind us as we all looked up to a ghastly sight. I gulped.

It was the steepest, most dangerous set of never ending stairs I had ever seen. Literally climbing up the side of the cliff.

"The way, into Mordor!" Gollum hissed, and we shivered.

"Damn, we'll never make it." I said as Sam nodded.

"The secret stairs! Climb!" Gollum commanded as he began to, Sam let me go first, and he after me. I turned my head, and Frodo wasn't following us. I began to panic, and Sam looked concerned. Finally, I found Frodo...

WALKING RIGHT TO MINAS MORGUL!

"FRODO!" I called out. Gollum and Sam spun around to, and we all chased after him.

"Not that way!" Gollum desperately cried out as we got to Frodo.

"What's it doing?" Gollum asked as we pulled Frodo back, barely.

**(Start "Minas Morgul", please! For me? It makes the reading of it so much better!)**

"They're calling me," Frodo slurred, disorientated and lost. He fell to the ground with us as the ground suddenly began to shake. It went silent, then, an echoing grumbling came from the outside and into the city. A blinding flame erupted from the middle and shot to the sky. We all screamed and fell back.

Remaining composure (which we barely had any), we pulled Frodo up and raced back to a rock to hide behind.

* * *

><p>Gen walked out of the washroom, only to come upon a frightening sight. A green flame, coming out from the mountains of Mordor. She hissed in pain as she heard Karolyn calling her name from in her head.<p>

"What the hell is this?!" she cried out, referring to the voice and flame. It was as if she was in Karolyn's mind, like she was there at Minas Morgul. She raced to Gandalf's side, and he pulled the two hobbits closer in reassurance. Pippin was shaking in fear.

* * *

><p>"Shit shit shit!" I repeated as we hid behind the rock. Frodo was whimpering and panting, and I pulled him to me, attempting as much as possible to shush him repeatedly. For some reason, I cried out to Gen and Pippin in my head, hoping they would hear me. I think they did. Frodo let out a hissing whimper, and a cry, everything seemed to be ending right then and there. His grip on my shoulder tightened, and I tried as hard as I could not to pry him off of me. For a moment, everything went quiet, like right before the murderer jumps out from behind the shower curtain. The suspense was killing me.<p>

"It'll be fine-" I was cut off by the ear piercing scream of something I dreaded. The Nazgul beasts on wings! Frodo pushed me away violently, and we all placed our hands over our ears. It went on forever, and Frodo suddenly pried his hands away, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"I can feel his blade!" He cried out, the stinging sensation in his shoulder increasing by hundreds. It ended, finally, and I crawled to Frodo. He buried his face into my chest, whimpering and breathing heavily. I hushed him, like a baby. To me, he felt like a helpless, innocent child. Suddenly, the sound of marching could be heard. Looking over the rock, I saw an enormous army marching out of Minas Morgul, ready for battle. Battle cries were let out, and the orcs were a truly frightening sight.

"Look at me!" I whispered, his head snapped to mine and his breathing slowed.

"You're okay," I whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"No I'm not." He whispered back. A tear fell from my eye and hit his cheek. I quickly wiped it off, for I didn't want him to see me crying. He simply pushed my hair back and wiped away another tear.

"I'm sorry," I said to him as he shook his head.

"Don't be," he tried to smile, but to no avail. I was surprised that with just one look at me, he calmed down.

"We come to it at last," Gandalf said, staring into the night, "The great battle of our time." Pippin and Gen shuffled in his hold.

"This war is long planned. Sauron has hated the west through many ages, it is a hatred that flows from the depths of time, across the deeps of the sea."

* * *

><p>"Come hobbits! We climb, we must climb!" Gollum hissed as Sam tapped me. He pulled me up and Frodo. Looking up, we all sighed at the sight of the stairs.<p>

It seemed we would never make it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like? Review and check out my DeviantART photos!<strong>

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggis**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**

** Kendall**


	29. Suddenly

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! It is currently 1:22 AM here, and I am waiting for laundry... -_-**

**Soooo... I went to my very first midnight movie premiere... THE HOBBIT! OMG I LOVED IT! Even though I feel Jackson stretched it out far too long, and there is no need for three movies. Two would have been just fine. But Martin Freeman makes an awesome Bilbo (and not that bad looking either, but don't even get me STARTED on Kili!), and Richard Armitage is AMAZING. The movie is exactly how I imagined it in the book. That is my review(:**

**I even wore a "Frodo Lives" t-shirt! And I sent something to Elijah Wood, with an SASE inside! I should be getting a signed photo back sometime.**

**Whatever. Here is my Christmas present to all my fellow followers and reviewers. You guys have already given me the present of being faithful to my story, even through that horrible writer's block (where I fear I may have lost followers...) and my laziness!**

**It is short, yep. And no score today! But something unexpected happens... DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**

**Good, or bad?**

**Read to see(:**

**Merry CHRISTmas to everyone! And a happy Hobbit new year!**

* * *

><p>I watched as Karolyn left me and joined her two friends. Tears streamed down my face as I saw Faramir bid them and the creature goodbye. He led them away and I sat there, crying. The fighting had died down, and everyone was resting. Faramir walked back and stopped as he saw me. Shameful of my tears, I looked down.<p>

"Do not be afraid, milady." He said, placing a hand beneath my chin. He tilted my head up and studied me.

"Such beautiful eyes, should not be filled with sorrow," he said as I blushed. I wanted to giggle, but only managed a smile. He smiled back at me and helped me up. Unsheathing his sword, I gasped and flinched.

"Do not worry! I am only cutting your bonds." He soothed as I felt the pressure and stinging lighten from my wrists. I smiled to myself now, I could grab! I felt for my sword and bow and arrows, but it wasn't there.

"We have your weapons," Faramir told me as I looked around.

"And?"

"I'm afraid you will not be receiving them. As of right now, you are still a prisoner of Gondor. Fight for us and we will release you." He quickly stated as I eyed him.

But that was the thing still. I was on Sauron's side. I didn't belong here with these enemies. I was faithfully serving Sauron, and still believed he needed me. Nodding my head with a lie, he shortly nodded his head and hade his way to some horses. Following him, he carefully scanned the horses and pointed to one.

"This will be yours. She's one of the fastest horses we have. We call her Naeramarth, meaning dreadful doom." He chuckled and patted the horses nose.

"You have a connection with this animal," I merely stated as he sadly stared at the ground. He nodded and sighed.

"He was my pony as a young man. I watched him enter the world and grow. I was only turning nineteen when my father allowed me to ride him." He paused and seemed to want to cry, "But, the horse was given to my brother, Boromir. He took her with him to Rivendell when the council was called. They returned with the horse, and Boromir continued on with the Fellowship."

I slightly gasped, the fellowship? Faramir waited for me, and I motioned for him to continue, "My brother died on the journey."

"I'm sorry, Captain Faramir-"

"Faramir." He smiled, "Just Faramir."

I nodded, "Faramir, I know what it's like to lose a sibling. As of right now, my twin is missing. I haven't been able to find her for a while now." I sadly sad as he nodded.

* * *

><p>Gen woke up with a startle. Nightmares of the awful, swirling, green light from Mordor replayed in her restless dreams that night. Pippin still slept in his bed across the room, and she assumed Gandalf was up and about. She stretched and stood up, not before a knock at the door was heard. Sighing, she made her way to it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Good morning, milady! A message from his Lord Denethor!" The small messenger boy piped. She stood up straighter and breathed in deeply. The steward, wanting her?

"He requests you join your friend, the Guard of the Citadel, when he visits today." The boy smiled as he announced the message. She nodded vaguely and the boy bowed, then left her. Closing the door, she stumbled back slightly.

The Steward of Gondor had requested her to visit as well? She smiled to herself, feeling high in honor. Running to Pippin's side, she shook him awake.

"Pip, Pip!" She shouted as he moaned and swatted at her.

"What?" He growled at her as he sat up.

"Get up, up! Today you and I visit Lord Denethor!"

"You and I?" He asked as she rushed to his closet. She set his uniform on his bed and his day outfit in his hands.

"Yes! The messenger just told me I could, yes!" She exclaimed as she felt overjoyed. For some reason, she just felt excited. An odd reason.

"Gen, we go later in the afternoon! Not now, it's nearly past nine o' clock!"

She jumped on his bed, "An early start could never hurt, get up!" She said as she grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He literally looked like a zombie rising from the dead. Chuckling, she patted his cheeks and his eyes fluttered open.

"Alright! I'm up!" He complained as she hopped off and then gave him some day clothes. Within the next hour, Gen had gotten ready much faster than he had and both headed to breakfast. Discussing various topics, the two had kept a sturdy conversation. Until they began to reminisce about home.

Now leaving the dining hall, they rounded a corner, when they were stopped by Gandalf.

"Peregrin Took, Genevieve Nicks, there is a task now to be done! Another opportunity for one of the Shire folk to prove their great worth." He led them to the base of a great watch tower, and placed his hands on their shoulders, "You must not fail me."

Pippin and Gen looked at each other confusedly, but then nodded. They began to climb the tower, quickly and quietly.

* * *

><p>Faramir walked back to his friends, and sat by a fire. It was cold, and my new horse nudged up against me. Smiling, I pet her nose as leaned into my touch.<p>

"Hush, you're fine," I said as she whinnied.

Now that I thought about it, I was still pledged to fight with Sauron. I would not fail him. Even Saruman said that the Great Lord himself knew I'd be a good addition. Surely the orcs would know who I was if I came to their side? Sauron must have told them about me! He must have! Maybe, when the orcs came finally, I could slip away and run alongside the boats. They'd know who I was!

I was going to. I decided.

My thoughts were interrupted by Faramir who suddenly waved me over. I smiled at him and nodded, petting my horse and walked to him as he stood.

"Yes?"

"Come with me," he said as I nodded. He led me to a few broken columns, water right out front.

"I hear you're good," he suddenly said.

I blinked, "You, hear I'm good?" I repeated as he nodded.

"Word has reached my ears of a woman from the south, who can wield a bow and arrow as good as an elf, and wield a sword like the rangers from the north. I know that is you," he said as I blushed. Even word had reached the enemies ears?

"Perhaps that is me. Why?"

"Fight for us, after Osgiliath I mean. Gondor could use a soldier like you." He said as I smiled.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Please," suddenly, the space between us had gotten smaller. I was pressed up against the column, and he had taken my hands. Looking down, we released out hands simultaneously.

"Maybe," I replied. He nodded as I looked up.

Then, he kissed me.

KISSED ME!

On the lips!

It took me so much by surprise that I pulled back at first, then I pulled him back again. We kissed again, I don't know why. He just, did! We kissed for awhile, his lips moving softly against mine, maybe even some tongue? It was beautiful.

We broke apart as shuffling behind us could be heard. His hands were on my waist, and my arms around his neck.

"I am sorry," he said backing away. He let me go, but I pulled him back,

"No! No, please. It's okay-" He pushed away again.

"No. That was wrong of me. Please forgive me."

Now men rushed around us, and Faramir disappeared quickly into the men. I leaned against the column, staring into the darkness, hoping he would come back for me.

"Milday!" Someone cried as I turned to them.

"The orcs! They are coming from the north!"

The north? Now why on earth would they be so stupid? All of Osgiliath knew they were here! I nodded and ran to a spot where no one was. I had to think, where on earth were they coming from? I suddenly tripped as I took a step back, and tumbled out a hole in the wall. The water next to me was still, and I groaned and stood.

The orcs were right in front of me. On boats! They were deadly silent, and seemed to be ghosts. Someone spotted me on the boat, and urged the captain. He turned to me and I stood, waving my arms. He squinted, and others began to whisper.

"Quiet!" He warned harshly. He nodded at me, and I smiled to myself. They knew me. Now I looked up at a soldier standing watch. He had just turned and saw them coming in. Notching an arrow to my bow, quicker than I had noticed, I released it and he fell.

What had I just done?

The orcs smiled at me and I nodded.

Now I heard the men running to the body, and I crouched low. They began to panic, and I heard Faramir's voice cry out, "They're not coming from the north! Quick, quick!"

Men ran to different posts. The orcs stiffened and the captain turned to them, "Faster!" He commanded the people rowing. The boats sped up just a little and they neared the shore, me following them.

"Draw swords," I heard him command. The sound of metal could be heard, so I drew mine quietly. The boats hit the shore and the orcs poured out. I waited until the right moment. Suddenly, fighting ensued and that's when I joined in. The fighting started out slow, then began to grow. The orcs ran around me as I began to kill every Gondorian soldier in my way.

I was back with Saruon, never to switch sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, yep. I turned Ginger back to the dark side again. <strong>

**And, FARAMIR AND GINGER IN LOVE?! WHAT?! Anyone see this coming? Haha(:**

**Thank you so much guys! Hope this was a good present!**

**REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Oh, anyone gone to see The Impossible (with Ewan McGregor and Naomi Watts) yet? I might, and hope its good!**


	30. AN: PLEASE READ

**I AM HORRIBLE I KNOW!**

**THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**Cuss me out, I don't care. I just need some help!**

**As you guys know, I went to see The Hobbit, and of course, being the Frodo and Pippin and Merry lover I am, instantly fell in love with Bilbo. And the thought of, "Oh! Poor Bilbo needs a girl! How 'bout another OC?"**

**Pleasantly surprised, I found some new stories of The Hobbit that just came out, some Bilbo/OC stories! And the number of stories in that category are increasing everyday! *squeals***

**SOOOOOOO... My story began to formulate, and I made a long first chapter.**

**It's long, but I am not pleased with it. I feel like I can't get Bilbo's character quite right. And I feel as if my OC is to cliche-ish. I don't know, I just need some answers.**

**So far, my OC is a good friend of Bilbo, has been for a long time. He finds her extremely beautiful (as do all the lads), while all the girls find him handsome (who wouldn't love a Baggins?). The two eventually discover they love each other. Eventually, it will happen. **

**BUT, then another idea popped in (DAMN MY IMAGINATION!). Maybe a girl he has always hated, or never really talked to before? It would still be the same girl and all, just a different relationship between the two.**

**She's also got some elf in her, which she will later discover.**

**So, my main struggle? Changing the first chapter. **

**Should she be a long time friend, or a complete stranger to Bilbo? AGH! I need feedback, quickly! Before I melt! Gah! I will post the first chapter soon, and if I get no feedback from this in two days, I will post it as I have written it. Maybe I'll work on figuring out Bilbo myself too.**

**Curse my love of the Baggins boys. CURSE IT!**

**Lemme know soon guys, I have great ideas for this story, and would like to get a head start soon!**

**THANKS! And blame me for getting everyone's hopes up of another chapter. I am writing chapter 5 of ROTK currently. So BE HAPPY!**

**Thank you!**

**BTW, anyone not just love The Hobbit Soundtrack?! Of course LOtR is better, but I still like this one! You've done it again, Mr. Shore!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	31. Spark That Started A Fire

**A/N: Hey, I updated! Ha! Guys, I am definitely feeling a writing streak coming on. Anyone else read my "Hobbit" fanfic yet? Gotten good reviews so far and will be writing chapter 2 tonight!**

**I went to see The Impossible today... ohmygod... I could not stop crying for like 2 hours. Dead serious. It's a great movie though.**

**FINALLY GOT TO WRITE MY FAVORITE SCENE FROM THE ENTIRE TRILOGY! The lighting of the beacons(: When I first started watching these, and we popped ROTK into the DVD player, I couldn't wait for that scene, and the music from this scene is my favorite.**

**Anyways, scores of today's chapter, "The Lighting of the Beacons". But, it will start from the time 3:52, then do a "pause", then "start again at _" thing. And "Osgiliath Invaded (feat. Ben del Maestro)", it will start at **

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

**Happy one day late birthday JRR Tolkien!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Pippin and Gen maneuvered their way around people and up stairs. It had been a quiet walk for the two, and Gen often found herself running to catch up with Pippin.

"Pip, this is crazy," she whispered as they turned down an alley. He ignored her, eyes set on Gandalf's instructions and the path ahead.

She rolled her eyes, "Where are we even going?" She asked as Pippin now pointed up. Gen looked up, a large cliff stood before her, and they had to climb up it. The two looked at each other, then back up. They had to, and so they did.

After a few slips and slides, the two finally made it to the base of the beacon, Gen thought it was a bonfire perhaps? What she did not know, or Pippin, is that this would be a turning point in the war. Maybe not even that, it would be a spark, that would set a fire.

Hoisting himself up, then helping Gen up, the two stood staring at the beacon, not sure what to do. Looking over, they saw two guards talking to each other, not even paying attention to what was ahead. Gen made a gesture for him to stay quiet, then pointed to the top of the beacon, where an oil lamp hung. He nodded, and asked for her to help him boost up.

After hoisting him up, he climbed to the top, then froze. Gen began to panic as he reached up and the lamp seemed to break, oil pouring down the beacon.

**(Start "The Lighting of the Beacons" at 3:52)**

It was too late before she realized that the lamp had been burning, and now the beacon began to as well. Pippin smiled to himself in satisfaction for a moment, before Gen harshly hissed at him to get down.

Now the two began to climb down slowly, stopping to listen to the guards gasp in astonishment. Sniggering to themselves, they began to climb back down. The beacon now was burning brightly and the heat blazed from it. Orange and yellow flames licked the air, the light bouncing off of the two hobbits watching as they slowly descended.

Gandalf smiled to himself from below, barely making out the outlines of the two hobbits climbing down the cliff. He rode out to a nearby parapet, where soldiers stood obliviously. In his heart, he was hoping that the call for help would reach Rohan quickly, they needed the help soon. 'Hobbits are amazing creatures, truly.' He thought to himself. Frodo entered his mind, and now he wished for the signal to travel even faster.

Gandalf now watched to another mountain, "Amon Dîn," he whispered.

Faintly, a small light could be seen growing larger in the distant mountains. He smiled to himself, the spark had begun a fire. Some soldiers around him now looked up, and some stared at the light, others gasped in surprise. One soldier even took off to go find Denethor.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!" A soldier cried out now, as every soldier began to gasp in astonishment.

Denethor watched from a nearby window, boiling with rage and anger. Who had done this without his saying?

"Hope is kindled!" Gandalf cried out, as now you could clearly see more beacons being lit. Even the two hobbits grinned as they ran through the streets to find the wizard. For they knew something was beginning.

"Pippin, I have a good feeling about this." Gen said to him as they paused in their running to look up. The beacon burned brightly, and the many others followed it.

"You think, we've done something big?" He asked as she nodded.

"I think so, Pippin." They jumped as some guards shouted and ran past them, running up to alert Lord Denethor. Smiling at each other, they took off again.

The two didn't even know that their three friends out there, going to Mordor, would be needing this. No one would have thought of it, but it would help.

Over the mountains, the signal was sent. Beacon after beacon was lit, a signal being called. Men watching guard jumped to their feet at the sight of the fire in the distance. All because of two small hobbits. In the night the signal travelled, and on into day. The fire was burning, spreading, fueling, bringing hope. Those that saw the light smile to themselves. Help was on the way.

The enemy was going to be in for a surprise, no doubt. The fire was spreading.

* * *

><p>Aragorn and Laura sat outside, Laura shooting apples that Aragorn was setting up for her on a railing.<p>

"Good!" He cried out, placing another one higher up from where he sat smoking.

"Almost as good as Legolas," she joked, shooting down the next one.

He laughed, "Better! But we won't be telling him I've said that," he added as he placed another one. Laura smiled and shot it down again. Aragorn smiled at her, she was like the sister he had never had. The two had grown closer now, especially ever since he had returned from his "death".

**(Pause the music wherever you are)**

"You know, I've been thinking about my arrows lately." Laura mused as she now shot down an apple he threw into the air.

He stared at her quizzically, "How so?"

Laura sighed and reloaded her quiver with another set of practice arrows, "I've been thinking, every time I run my finger along the feathers," she paused and looked into the distance, "If I'll have to kill someone with it. The arrow I am touching."

Aragorn nodded, he knew the feeling. Even he had felt it when he was given his first sword.

"I hope you will not have to kill." He said to her as she nodded. Now Aragorn smiled and picked up another apple.

"Think you can hit them?" He asked, pointing in the direction he was going to throw. Instead of one apple, now he pulled three. Laura thought about it and nodded. Notching the arrow, he nodded, as did she.

"Ready."

One by one, the apple went into the air. And one after the other, she shot all three down. Though, after the first one, Laura grinned and let out a cheer, as did Aragorn. Then, she kept her gaze where she had shot the last arrow down.

"Laura, you've improved. Legolas will be proud!" Aragorn encouraged as he watched her smile fade.

"Laura?"

Now, she pointed without making any noise, "Something is burning!" She said as now he looked alarmingly into the distance. He joined her next to her, and saw what she did.

**(Start "The Lighting of the Beacons again at 5:41)**

Aragorn patted her arm and began to sprint back as she turned confusedly, "Wait! What is that?" She called out as she caught up to him finally. The two skipped steps as they ran up to the Rohan palace.

"Gondor!" He said to her as they ran in.

Laura still looked puzzled, but Aragorn ran in ahead of her.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" He shouted, bursting through the door. Everyone turned to look at him, "The beacons are lit!"

Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Diamond walked in as well. Laura stood next to a panting Aragorn, "Gondor calls for aid!" He called out as Laura now nodded in understanding. Diamond and Merry exchanged looks of confusion.

Theoden now looked to the ground. This was it, he had to make a choice.

Join in the war? Or stay, and protect his people as best he could?

He looked back up, everyone turning to him as he nodded, "And Rohan will answer!"

Aragorn and Laura smiled in relief and turned to hug each other. Legolas smiled and Gimli let out a cheer, the two hobbits now understanding it was to war they were going. Diamond felt a little sick, but Merry was smiling and couldn't feel any happier.

"Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden ordered with a smile, Legolas joined Laura and the two pecked on the lips. Eomer sounded the call for the Rohirrim, and the city was buzzing. Theoden was shouting orders, "Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days!" Theoden told Eomer, who nodded.

"On the third, we ride for Gondor."

* * *

><p>Laura helped Diamond find the right sword, "It's so small, but sharp. It'll do good." Laura said as Diamond nodded. She had barely spoken a word since Gen and Pippin had left.<p>

"You ready for this?" She asked as Diamond shook her head with wide eyes. Laura threw her friend a sad look and continued helping her pack and suit up. She placed a chest plate over her and looked her friend in the eyes.

"Please, tell me you'll stick with Merry at all times, okay?" She asked as Diamond nodded, "He will take care of you, alright? I even want you two riding on the same horse."

Diamond nodded, then threw her arms around her friend's neck. The two hugged and sat there, until there was a knock at the door.

"Diamond?" Merry asked quietly, "Theoden has given us permission to ride out with him, to fight even! I found a pony big enough for the two of us," he finished as Laura and Diamond nodded. Rustling his hair, Laura smiled at Merry before leaving. He nodded at the elf girl and she left. Merry pulled his friend into a hug.

"I miss them too, more than anything," he whispered as Diamond nodded, tearing up a little.

"We'll see them again," he said as she smiled at him now. He kissed her on the cheek, trying to be friendly, and the two walked out. Before mounting the pony, Diamond gave her service and thanks to Theoden, who smiled at her and thanked her. She grabbed her small sack, sheathed her sword, and swung her shield over her back, as Merry prepared on his own as well.

"Ready?" He asked as she nodded, mustering up some courage. "Right then," he said.

But, the pony did not budge.

"Those arrows are strong," Legolas said to Laura as she swung her legs over her horse. She smiled and nodded.

"Plus, I've been practicing. So I feel confident!" She said, perking up.

Legolas laughed, "But not better than me!" He replied as she chuckled.

"Well, we will just have to see about that!" She exclaimed. The two laughed, then leaned in.

They liked to kiss, a lot.

Smiling, he mounted his horse next to hers, then Gimli rode next to Laura.

"Horse men! I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy!" He examined with pride.

Legolas chuckled, "Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." He said seriously.

Gimli nodded, sighed, then smiled, "Here we go, laddies!" He exclaimed, then noticing the playful glare Laura gave him, he cleared his throat, "And little girl."

"Hey!" She exclaimed as he smiled at her. Then, she patted the rear of the horse he sat on, and it took off to his surprise.

Aragorn mounted his horse, and watched all the men prepare to leave, mounting their own horses. Merry and Diamond were still having some trouble trying to get their pony to move. Even Eowyn was riding out with them.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all, to Lord and Land!" Eomer shouted, letting out a 'hah' as the soldiers now began to gallop out of Edoras. The people stood, watching them go bye.

Even Merry and Diamond rose out with them.

Now it was off to war.

* * *

><p>Faramir knew they were losing, terribly. Men were being slaughtered everywhere by the second, and even Ginger was nowhere to be found. Madrid shouted his name, and he killed the orc behind him.<p>

"We can't hold them!" Madrid called out as Faramir sighed, "The city is lost."

Faramir nodded, "Tell the men to break cover! We ride for Minas Tirith." He said, then added, "Find Lady Ginger!" He cried as he too began to search.

* * *

><p><strong>(Start "Osgiliath Invaded" at 7:09)<strong>

I slaughtered every man that stood in my path, some even recognized me. The orcs were winning, and I smiled to myself. Sauron was winning! Victory! Saruman would have been proud. Now, I stood behind another pillar, ready. I heard more movement, and notched an arrow. Jumping out from behind the pillar, I released the arrow.

Madril.

I landed on the ground, and stared at what I had just done. My arrow had pierced Madril right in his stomach, and sideways a little. He sputtered some blood, and fell to the floor. I was glad no one else was with him. Standing slowly, men and orcs ran around me, the men still thinking I was with them. Madril looked up at me with fear and sorrow.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, then began to run.

Then I heard the an ear piercing scream, and fell to my knees, covering my ears.

"Nazgûl!" Someone cried out. Then more screaming could be heard from the men, it never targeted me. It wiped out groups of soldiers so fast, I barely had time to move out of the way of the flying bodies. I began to run to my horse, Faramir met me.

"Ride to Minas Tirith!" He said as I stood there, confused.

"What?"

"Go." He said and helped me up on my horse. I didn't move.

"Wha-"

"GO!" He ordered, and with that I was off. I maneuvered through the bodies and arrows, closing my eyes as my horse galloped. Now, I looked up. Osgiliath was barely behind me, and a great white city in front of me.

"Faster!" I urged my horse, she let out a whinny and her speed picked up.

Then, a lone figure approached from the horizon. A rider on a white horse, a white rider!

"Gandalf," I growled to myself.

I saw two others with him on his horse, children? My god why?

Then, I called out to him, "Help! Please!" He nodded as we passed, then I stopped my horse abruptly and turned around. What was left of the army was all galloping towards the city on the horses. Several cheered at the sight of Gandalf. Why had I asked for help? The Nazgûl attacked the men from the air, killing any in its path. Faramir led the way.

Then, a bright light. Coming from the staff of Gandalf. He turned slowly and came out front of the army, the light shining brightly. The beasts in the air squealed and began to retreat. I stared, mouth agape. It was beautiful, and I felt safe again.

"The gates!" Gandalf cried to me as the light vanished, and the Nazgûl flew away. I nodded and let out a "heeyah" to get my horse going.

"OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES!" I shouted, then, the opened quickly just as I entered, the entire army behind me. The soldiers stormed in all around and I watched for Gandalf. He rode in and turned around, the children not seen to me. Faramir rode in as well.

"Mithrandir!" He called out, I stayed a distance away as I listened, "They broke through our defenses, they've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as The Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!" Someone cried out. Gandalf scoffed.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" He cried out. Faramir looked down in shame as it seemed.

Then, he looked back up, at the children with Gandalf. Gandalf adjusted a little, "Faramir?" Faramir did not respond, and the children shifted under his gaze.

"This is not the first halfling to have crossed your path," he stated.

Then, I reeled. More hobbits?!

Faramir shook his head, "No." and the two hobbits perked up.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" The first hobbit asked.

Then, another voice.

"And Karolyn too?" She asked. I jumped from my horse and slowly walked to them from behind.

"When? Where?" Gandalf asked as the three nervously and happily looked at him.

"In Ithilien, not two days ago. Gandalf-"

"Hey!" I shouted. They all turned to me, and I finally glanced at the hobbits. The hobbit boy stared at me, then his eyes went wide.

But all I could look at was the girl.

My twin sister.

"Genevieve?" My voice cracked as tears ran down my face. Gandalf eyes us suspiciously, with a slight smile.

"GINGER!" She literally screamed and jumped off the horse. She ran to me with such force, we almost fell over as we hugged. Laughing and crying, we sunk to the ground, happy.

I had found her, I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>OMGOMGOMG! They found each other! I am so happy! I hope you are too(:<strong>

**Why would you murder him, Ginger?!**

**Review(:**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	32. A Parting

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel so proud for updating this quick!**

**Score today: "The Parting Of Frodo and Sam"**

**So I changed the parting scene a little... Ah!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Shout out to my best friend, who is joining fanfiction tonight!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

We sat there on the ground in each other's arms, sobbing and laughing happily. I could not believe she was here! Of all the places, in all Middle Earth, we just happen to meet here. To me, in my arms, she felt like a happy little child clinging to her mother. It was odd.

"At last, they have found each other." Gandalf said with a smile. Standing up, Gemevieve hugged me around the waist tightly.

"You knew I had a sister?" She asked as the wizard chuckled and nodded. The small hobbit with him looked up and have him a quizzical look.

Gandalf laughed and nodded, "Yes, my dear." He replied.

Faramir looked at me, and gave me the smallest of smiles with a nod. I nodded back to him with a grin, and he turned back to Gandalf. His face sunk a little more, and he grew serious again, as did Gandalf.

"Gandalf, the other little ones, they're taking the road to the Morgul vale." Faramir continued, I frowned a little. Saruman had talked of the Morgul vale before, why would they take that way?

Gandalf looked horrified, "And then the pass of Cirith Ungol."

I jumped a little, "Cirith Ungol? But that would lead them-"

I stopped and Gandalf nodded.

The stairs.

"What does that mean? What's wrong?" The hobbit asked us. Gandalf ignored him and looked back to Faramir.

"Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know."

* * *

><p>I was taken back to a room of my own, where Genevieve joined me with her things. In the closet, a nice tan and white dress hung in it. It fit me well, and the sleeves flowed a little, just enough room to move my arms. Genevieve talked on and on about how she woke up here, who she had met, and how she had gotten here. There was one person she kept bringing up though, someone named Merry.<p>

"He's really nice, and funny. He's smart too! You'd like him,"

I laughed, "I think you like him!"

She blushed a little now, "Yeah, I do, I guess."

"You guess?"

"They've already kissed!" A voice piped in from the doorway. There stood the small hobbit from earlier.

"Really?" I turned to my sister, who glared at the other hobbit.

She smiled, "Ginger, this is my friend, Pippin! And let me say something, it's not like you and Diamond haven't shared a few smooches!" She cried, smacking his arm. Pippin blushed and looked up at me, entranced.

"You look just like each other," he stated, looking back and forth between us. I smiled and nodded, we got that a lot.

"Ready to go now?" Genevieve asked, linking arms with me. I nodded and the three of us headed to see Faramir's father, Lord Denethor.

* * *

><p>"My dear, you are a captive, are you not?"<p>

"Well, yes I am, but-"

"Then by law, you must fight for Gondor. You will be in service for us, if war should come upon us, you must fight!"

"My Lord-"

"Leave."

Ginger stepped back, dazed.

"You will be given a uniform and armor. This will be the first time I have suited a woman before. Go now."

Ginger nodded and looked to Pippin and Gen who stood to the side. Gen now joined her sister and the two walked out, leaving Pippin alone.

* * *

><p>We'd had a few close calls to falling, especially Frodo. I climbed behind him, then Sam behind me. It was hard not to look below, and when you did, you felt your heart drop to your stomach. Just when I thought I couldn't climb one more step, Frodo lost his footing.<p>

It's kinda amazing how much being a base and back-spot for cheer back home helps. His foot came down and my hand shot up just in time, steadying him. He let out a breath and nodded, and I gave him a little boost up.

"Careful master! Careful!" Gollum shrieked at us, "Very far to fall. Very dangerous are the stairs." He warned us as he climbed over a ledge.

I nodded to myself, "Hell yes they are!" I whispered. Looking up, I couldn't really see Gollum, so I looked back down and focused on climbing up myself.

"Come master!" Gollum said to Frodo, trying to help him up I assumed, "Come to Smeagol." He squeaked again.

What happened next, I didn't know why. Sam freaked out and drew his sword as we climbed. I shrieked and ducked my head as he did so, and closed my eyes.

"Get back you! Don't touch him!" Sam warned. I opened my eyes again and looked up, just in time to see Gollum help Frodo over the ledge.

"Why does he hates poor Smeagol? What has Smeagol ever done to him?" Sam growled and sheathed his sword. Spinning around, I glared at him quizzically.

"Sorry, but why the random burst?" I asked as he shook his head.

"You didn't see 'im? Miss Karolyn, Gollum is no one to be taken lightly!" He exclaimed as he pushed me up onto the ledge, I turned and helped him.

"I know, Sam." Was all I said.

But really, what had he freaked about? I turned to look at Gollum, who was crouched over Frodo, whispering to him. Then, Frodo spun around and looked to Sam with fear, then me, and he clutched the ring around his neck protectively.

* * *

><p><strong>(Start "The Parting Of Frodo and Sam")<strong>

About an hour later, we all settled down in our spots on the ledge. Gollum slept on a higher rock above us, Sam curled up against it, and Frodo and I had to sleep together for more room, so I wouldn't fall to my death while I was asleep.

Frodo nestled up against me, "I'll be able to sleep tonight," he whispered as I smiled.

"Why?"

"Because you're here, next to me." He said back. Chuckling, I patted his hand and held it as he massaged it. He liked to do that, whenever he could. Massage me. It felt good, and I fell asleep listening to his heart beat and his massaging. Even in my sleep I felt him kiss my cheek and fall asleep himself.

Then, it hit me.

All of the visions I had had while I was here. Starting with the first one and making it's way up the list.

First, the ring and that sword! I heard the hammer hitting the sword and could faintly seeing my vision flaming up, and then I could see the ring clearly. Held over fire.

Then Lady Galadriel, standing next to the ship at a harbor.

'The choice will be yours,' the love echoed sharply as now a new vision appeared.

A great army. Surrounding a smaller one. The smaller one charged, and now I could barely make out Ginger running into the battle. My vision grew bloody as I watched her fight, then, she stood still. Nothing. All else moved around here, but she stood in the midst of it all. Nothing.

'Karolyn Hadley!' A voice shouted, an evil voice. I screamed and shot up from where I was. No one was awake, so I obviously had made no noise, except in my dream. Frodo shifted and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly, in turn pulling me down back next to him. Sighing, I gave in and turned to face him.

He was so fragile, I felt like I could break him if I barely touched his face. Stroking his cheek and brushing through his hair, he slightly smiled. I fell back asleep.

"Karolyn, get up." Frodo whispered in my ear. Moaning, I turned and opened my eyes to see Frodo's face over mine. I smile and he kissed my forehead. Pulling me up, I looked over to Sam, who seemed to be pretty pissed. Gollum was sitting nonchalantly on his own little rock, and I ignored him. That was my best option now, just ignore him.

"It's dark still," Frodo observed as he sat down next to Sam.

"It's always dark here," Sam replied, looking through the sack. Then, he began to panic greatly. Frodo and I eyes him suspiciously and watched as he pulled out a vacant lead covering. A piece of Lembas should have been in it!

"It's gone!"

"What?" I shouted and leapt to his side, we continued to dig thoroughly and quickly. How had it been gone? Who had eaten it?

"The elven bread!" Sam sighed and we looked to Frodo, who now snapped awake.

"What? That's all we have left!" Frodo exclaimed as I sunk to the ground, still searching. Then, I looked up to Sam as it grew quiet. He was glaring at Gollum, with a lot of fury. Then I looked back to Gollum, who was scratching his head, as if thinking.

"He took it! He must have!" Sam snapped suddenly. Gollum seemed taken aback by this and shook his head.

"Smeagol? No! Not poor Smeagol, Smeagol hates nasty elf bread!" Gollum stated with a nod of his head, Sam's face twisted.

"You're a lying rat! What did you do with it?" Sam accused him, yelling.

Then Frodo stood, "He doesn't eat it. He can't have taken it!" He pointed out. All the while I sat, watching.

Gollum gasped, "Look! What's this?" He leaned over and began to brush his jacket. Puzzled for a moment, I watched.

Crumbs.

They fell to the ground and all over my face. Standing up quickly I stared at Sam, who looked mortified and angry.

"Crumbs on his jacketses! He took it!" Gollum exclaimed menacingly, pointing at Sam, "He took it! I've seen him, he's always stuffing his face when master and girly is not looking!"

Why? WHY WAS I BROUGHT INTO THIS?

Frodo turned to glare at Sam now, madly. I only stared at him in confusion. Sam's face now filled with anger, blood boiling.

"That's a filthy lie! You two faced, stinking sneak!" Sam lunged for Gollum, and grabbed him by the throat. He began to punch Gollum rapidly.

"Sam!" Frodo and I shouted simultaneously. We lunged for him as well, and tried to pry him away. Suddenly, Sam's hand collided with mine and before I realized it, smashed it right into a rock.

"SAM! OUCH! Dammit!" Tears stung at my eyes as I held my hand closely to my chest, it felt sticky and warm.

Blood.

"Sam! Stop it!" Frodo pried him off Gollum, and pushed him away, then pointed to me, by now I was crying, trying to hide the blood from them.

"You've hurt Karolyn!" He exclaimed madly.

"I'll kill him!" Sam stood once more.

"Sam, no!" Frodo's voice screeched and pushed Sam down once more, with harder force.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" Sam squeaked, "I didn't mean to go so far, I was just so, so angry! Here, lets just rest a bit."

Frodo continued to glare, then the two turned to me at another hiccup of mine. Sam's eyes went wide as he saw the blood trailing down my hand. I didn't even want to look at it, it hurt so much, I didn't want to imagine what it looked like. Now he jumped up immediately and took my hand. Closing my eyes I heard him gasp, then someone ripped a piece of cloth.

Frodo wrapped his torn piece of shirt around my hand gently, "Miss Karolyn, I'm terribly sorry, I barely even noticed your small hand there! I'm so sorry!" Sam began to repeat, I shushed him after my hand was wrapped, a little blood seeping through.

"It's fine,"

"Not it isn't." Frodo growled.

Shit. Now he was mad with Sam.

"He said he was sorry, Frodo. That's all that matters." Frodo looked at me with a 'Seriously?' look on his face.

"I truly am sorry, Mister Frodo."

Frodo now stood in front of me protectively, and I had no clue what to do. His arm wrapped around me, guarding me.

"Sam isn't a killer, Frodo. It was an accident!" I whispered as he shook his head.

"Mister Frodo, you're exhausted! It's that Gollum, it's this place. It's that thing around your neck!" He suddenly said as we both turned to him, "I could help a bit. I could carry it for awhile!" Sam suggested calmly and helpfully.

Frodo's face slowly began to twist in utter horror an anger. He glared at Sam, each passing second growing darker.

"I could share the load!" I heard Sam say. Then, Frodo snapped.

"Get away!" He pulled me behind him closely, possessively.

It didn't feel right. I didn't like it.

"I don't want to keep it! I just want to help!" Sam exclaimed as he fell backwards to the ground. Frodo now grabbed my good hand's wrist, tightly. I tried to wedge free, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let go," I growled, but he said nothing.

"See, see? He wants it for himself!" Gollum hissed at Frodo, who turned slowly to Sam again.

Sam panicked and shook his head, "Shut up you!" He stood again and glared, "Go away! Get out of here!"

Frodo shook his head, "No, Sam. It's you." He said as Sam now looked to him, very upset.

Now I looked to Frodo, "What?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry." Frodo merely said as Sam began to melt.

Crying he said, "But he's a liar! He's poisoned you against me!"

"You can't help me anymore." Frodo said as Sam shook his head, tears streaming down his face quickly. I even found tears forming in my eyes.

"You don't mean that!" Sam whispered, trying as hard as he could.

Frodo shook his head and glared, "Go home." He said.

Sam looked at me, then him, and began to cry. He sunk back against the rock and pulled his knees to his chest, sobbing. He had just lost his best friend, and all hope. Frodo turned to me. His promise was broken, as was mine.

"Lets go,"

I pulled back, "No."

Frodo turned to me, he seemed to be angry, "No?" He questioned.

"If Sam can't help you anymore, than I can't," I snapped back as we stared each other down. If only looks could kill...

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that," I shook my hand free of his tight grasp and he shook his head.

"Karolyn, you want to come with me," he said.

It sounded like, he owned me?

I shook my head violently, "Frodo Baggins, I made a promise not to lose you."

He eyed me suspiciously, "Then come with me."

I shook my head, "No. No, I can't. I broke my promise."

Frodo shook his head, "You haven't lost me!"

"Yes, I have! I have lost you, and I don't think I'll ever get you back! I broke the promise, I can't go! Anyone so low as to betray their own friend, now that's pathetic." I snapped back harshly, it showed on him too. His glare softened and I glared harder.

"Karolyn-"

"Go." I whispered as he came closer, I shook my head at him.

"Kar-"

"GO!" I yelled at him as he came closer. Even I felt like Gollum was to blame for the bread.

What he did next broke my heart.

A tear fell from his eyes, and he nodded. Then left.

He nodded! Nodded!

He accepted that it was over. That he had lost us.

Gollum seemed a little guilty at the sight of us at first. Then sneered at us as he climbed up.

Then I broke down, long after they had left. I lost all hope as Sam sobbed in my arms. I lost it, I made no sound, and let Sam sob horribly. Tears silently flooded.

"Lets go home, Sam." I whispered as he nodded, kissing his forehead, we began our descent down.

All the time, the ring calling me. Calling me to go home, to my real home. Back to Frodo, it was calling me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Ginger must fight!<strong>

**And was thaonscreen just so sad?! I hated it in the movie, makes me sniffle! Anyways, REVIEW!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	33. Retaking Osgiliath

**A/N: Guys, I am SO sorry I haven't been updating. **

**Some things have come up in my life that have been tough. All I ask for are your prayers, please. It's tough.**

**Plus I've got school.**

**I've been trying to get back into this, and like I said, I just need some prayers. I still love you all and WILL finish this! I am assuring you, my fellow reviewers/followers, that I will not stop writing! I just may have long gaps in between updating. I have already written out the Shelob scene, and the ending. Ahh! Cannot wait for you guys to read it, and with the music too!**

**Anyways, go and check out the art people have done for me on DeviantART! One score today! It used to be my favorite when I was younger and first getting into LoTR. "The Sacrafice of Faramir (Feat Billy Boyd Perfoming 'The Edge of Night')"**

**Sorry it's so short! **

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

"So! I've missed you!" Genevieve exclaimed as we walked down the streets of Minas Tirith. It was a nice day, and I was happy to be back with my sister.

"I've missed you to." I replied as I hugged her from the side, we continued walking and sat down next to an apple cart.

"So, you know about Karolyn?"

"I met her, remember?"

"Oh yeah! So you must have met Frodo?" She asked. I nodded, remembering that he was the ring barer. How could I have let him slip from my hands so easily?

Maybe I shouldn't have been so tough on him? After all, I had been rather harsh about the whole situation.

What was I saying? Sauron needs that ring!

"Ginger?" Genevieve's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I jumped slightly, and nodded to her.

"That poor guy," she said.

I scoffed a little, "Yeah. Poor fellow."

"I'm serious though. He basically carries all Middle Earth around his neck!" She exclaimed and threw her arms in the air.

Not wanting to pick any fights this time, I simply nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"Where were you?" She asked.

Now I sat up straighter, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where were you before Faramir found you?" She asked.

Shit.

I sighed and looked away, "Well, I don't exactly remember what it was called. I mean, someone found me and all, and he was really nice and welcoming. Like a grandfather almost. His name was, uh-"

I couldn't even think now. Genevieve watched as she waited for me to continue. I had to lie, for my own safety. What would happen if she told the wizard and he killed me?

"Bill! That was it, Bill. I wasn't with him for very long. Plus, I had no memory of anything. Sorry, but, I didn't even remember you."

Genevieve went wide eyed and sighed, "Alright, continue."

"Well, I was walking in the forest and all of a sudden, it flooded! I could have sworn I saw walking trees to. Then, Faramir found me, I met Karolyn and her friends, and all my memory came back. Simple as that."

"Walking trees?" She exclaimed brightly.

"Yeah! They were so cool-"

"I know!" She said as I looked at her.

"You, you've seen a walking tree?"

"Yes! Yes, that was us! Pippin, Merry, Diamond and I! The trees and us flooded this place called Isengard, Saruman the wizard lived there. Of course he was evil and all, but anyways, the trees pulled the dam apart by the river and flooded the whole place!"

Now my eyes went wide, and my blood boiled. That was them? They had flooded Isengard? What about Saruman? He had to have gotten out! Then, she gasped.

"That was when we could have sworn we saw you! Over in a field, but you didn't recognize us, I remember that now!" She paused and stared at me, "You okay?"

I growled, "Yes."

Then I stood up abruptly, causing her to follow suit. How dare they? My own sister!

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I glared at her, "Nothing, okay? Gosh, you know, mind your own business!"

Genevieve stood up and shoved me, "Listen, what's your problem?"

"You! That's what!"

"What on earth did I do too you?" She exclaimed.

"How, dare, you! How dare you! Destroy the only place that welcomed me, and the only person! Everyone else is either pushing me around, ordering me, yelling at me, or glaring daggers at me because they all know I've got something to hide! Well not anymore, I'm done!" I screamed at her. Never had we had a fight like this, not even at home! Genevieve was breathing heavily with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am Sigrid, I was taken in by Saruman The White! He clothed me, trained me, taught me, he was everything I had! Genevieve, I am a trained assassin! But now, he's gone and I can do nothing about it! He told me to run away, and now I know why. He knew you were coming. Why do you always have to ruin it?!" I shouted at her, Genevieve took a stumble backwards at the news, and now I realized some people began to stare. Painfully, it grew quiet. Hissing to myself, I looked back at my sister, who was fuming.

"So, you're on the enemy's side, aren't you?" She whispered as I nodded fiercely.

"And it is my job to find The Ring and bring it to my true master, Sauron." I snapped as she gasped.

For awhile, we said nothing, just staring each other down. Now she understood it all, and I did too.

Then, Genevieve said something that hurt a little.

"Well, who's stoppin' ya?" She quietly said. My head snapped to hers in surprise.

"What?"

**(Start "The Sacrifice of Faramir Feat. Billy Boyd Performing 'The Edge of Night'")**

"I said, who's stopping you? Go, run away! Kill Frodo and Sam, and your best friend, Karolyn. Kill them off so you can live! I don't need you," she said, then she began to back away.

I stood still, wanting to move but couldn't. The words were harsh, and seemed to cut through me like a blade. Stepping forward, I reached my hand out to her, "Gen-"

I was cut off by an arm grabbing my forearm.

"Lord Denethor has ordered that we retake Osgiliath. You are to fight with us," a soldier said as he began to pull me away. I ripped my arm away and looked back to my sister.

"Wait!" I shouted, I began to run to her, only to be pulled back by two guards.

"STOP! PLEASE, NO!" I screamed as I fought back, the soldiers began to pull me away as my sister stood there, crying and waiting for me to break free. Suddenly, a gold necklace flew from my pocket amidst the struggle. It hit the ground with a high pitch clang and bounced forward. With one last look of terror, we looked at each other. She ran and took the locket I had forgotten I carried, and I was pulled around the corner, screaming and crying.

* * *

><p>Mounting a different horse, I was fitted with special small armor, since I was a woman. Being a woman in armor, I felt completely out of place. The men stared at me in confusion, some shook their heads. Faramir came in, and motioned for us to go. With one last sniff, I grabbed my bow and arrow and sheathed my sword. I was the last one to exit, and I stopped to look at Faramir. His head hung low.<p>

"M'lady," he whispered, ushering me to leave.

Looking up at him, he automatically looked back to the ground. So badly I wanted to lean in and kiss him, so badly! It just didn't feel right, though.

"Faramir, I'm sorry," I whispered as I reached for his hand and grabbed it. Shaking his head, he gave me weak smile, trying to be strong.

I caressed his cheek once, then left. Talk amongst the soldiers was that The Lord Denethor was doing this, only to kill off his only son. The loss of his firstborn was too much. I got the impression very quickly that he favored the eldest. Faramir found a place in my heart that day, a much deeper place than it had been before. A much greater love.

Then, the horses began to walk ahead. We rounded the corner and I saw women, men, and children, standing on the sides of the streets. One woman gasped as she saw me, and ran too me. I held her hand as she shook hers in mine. Walking with me, hand in hand, she didn't want to let go. Neither did I. She stopped and handed me a flower. I took it and pinned it behind my ear and watched the woman wave at me as she grew smaller and smaller. I hadn't put on a helmet, I didn't want to too be honest. They all began to toss the flowers towards us, in silence and sadness. It was an eerie moment, and one I had hoped never to experience again. Some were crying, others nodding their heads, some shaking them. I watched Faramir as well, he had a blank stare and showed no emotion.

"Faramir!" I heard from behind, I spun around to see Gandalf riding up behind us, "Faramir!" He raced around us on his horse with Genevieve with him. She didn't even look at me, but I saw she wore my locket.

"Your father's will has turned to madness! Do not throw away your life so rashly!" The wizard called out in fear.

Faramir stared forward, "Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the men of the Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom."

I could have sworn he stole a glance at me. Gandalf stopped and watched as we continued to walk forward.

"Your father loves you, Faramir." He card out to the soldier, who seemed to feel nothing. As I passed them, the three looked at me. Genevieve was crying and Gandalf's eyes went wide. I nodded and slipped my helmet on.

"He will remember it before the end," Gandalf said to himself as I passed.

I could feel Genevieve's sadness. It was just this connection we had, I guess. So horribly I pained for her, and hoped she wouldn't watch. My eyes welled with tears.

After we left the gates of Minas Tirith, we formed a huge line. This was the strategic battle plan for war, and I became frightened. Guilt, sadness, and fear welled up inside of me as I notched an arrow. Then, we began to trot forward. I saw Faramir, our captain. Truly, he was a great one. He led us well and seemed to keep us in line fairly well. I gulped as we approached closer and closer. Now, I saw the outlines of orcs appearing within the ruins of the burnt city. The air was thick and a horrible foreboding hung in the air. Tears slid down my cheeks as we now began to gallop, faster and faster towards Osgiliath. Faramir called out the charge and the horses picked up pace. He drew his sword as everyone else followed suit. I kept mine sheathed, and notched my arrow even tighter. Balancing on my horse, I raised my chest up and prepared to fire.

It's like that deep breath before the drop of a roller coaster.

Or that deep breath you take before rounding a dark corner.

The deep breath before the plunge.

Or the deep, long, shaky breath, the horrible pause, before the first shot is fired.

The Orc leader called out the fire cry, and arrows sung through the air. A few horses around me went tumbling to the ground. My fear escalated when an arrow whizzed last my head, and I shot one of my own, knocking down an Orc.

This felt wrong! I should be on the other side!

But what if this was right? What if the will of Sauron was all wrong?

I released another arrow, and then, my horse went tumbling down.

Barely into the fight and my horse was dead! I flew off the horse and tumbled around on the ground a bit, before stopping. I lay on the ground screaming an sobbing, I now realized that there was screaming and cries from the men dying and the orcs squealing. It grew horribly loud in my ears and I stood up, and ran forward.

Onto the fight I ran.

* * *

><p>Gandalf leaned against the wall, staring at the wall opposite of him.<p>

Where were the three hobbits with The Ring? Dead? Alive?

This was all he could think of as he sat there.

* * *

><p>Genevieve ran to Pippin, sobbing as he exited the hall of Denethor.<p>

"I'm such a horrible sister!" she cried out as Pippin shushed her and held her tightly.

"Gen, you're not!"

"I am! I am! I yelled at her, and she's gone! Gone! Fighting! I may never see her again!" she exclaimed with sobs, and Pippin sighed.

"She'll be fine,"

"Pippin?" she asked from his chest.

"What?"

Gen paused and looked up at him in fear, "My sister was Saruman's trained assassin."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DID YOU THINK?!<strong>

**I thought it was okay. A little Faramir and Ginger fluff! Will they return alive?**

**So... another fanfic idea popped into my mind...**

**So what if I wrote one (LoTR of course) about a girl. It would definitely be a Mary Sue, DO NOT HATE ON ME! HATE MY IMAGINATION! She would be the ring bearer, but I would keep Frodo in the story. I'm still debating on whether I'd leave Sam out or not. I'd probably take more scenes from the books too. I just was thinking the other day, "Would the story have changed at all if the ring bearer was a girl? Would the ring have had different effects on her than Frodo, since he was a guy?" **

**And POOF! The idea was there! I do think though, it would have all been different, even with the effects on her.**

**So... would anyone read it? I understand if y'all hate Mary Sue's though, I never read them (unless I like em from the start), but now I want to write one! It would be a Frodo/OC and a Faramir/OC. **

**ALSO! I was thinking about giving Aragorn either a younger sister or a twin sister! Now that would DEFINITELY twist things up a bit! It made me excited to be honest!**

**Opinions?**

**Ditch the idea?**

**I have chapters 1 and 2 started, but I'll wait to her from you guys!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**

**P.s.**

**Beatles fanfiction? NOPE! I GOTTA STAHHHHPPP! Ah! But... of course, I already have chapter 1 started... Dangit. **


	34. Door Under The Mountain

**A/N: Haha SURPRISE! I wrote last night spontaneously! I was pretty proud of myself actually aha!**

**So, things are slowly getting better. Prayers appreciated please. Life just gets ya down sometimes.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! And I like the feedback I got on the thought of another fic! So, some like the whole giving Aragorn a sister thing, but some don't... I have plenty of time to decide though. But everyone seems to like the general idea of a Mary Sue (which I was surprised, and happy!), which is awesome! **

**Thank you so much guys, these reviews lift my spirits!(: No scores today, sorry!**

**Kind of a sad scene in here ): But an entire LegolasXLaura fluff scene! I like writing those now!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Laura rode with Diamond behind the leaders of the Rohan army, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Theoden. Diamond had not spoken a word, making the journey there quite boring and awkward. In fact, she barely had any emotion at all. Sometimes Legolas or Aragorn would ride with them to talk and spare Laura the horrible silence. Laura felt bad for her friend, and desperately wanted to know why on earth she wouldn't talk!

"The camp is near," Legolas told Laura as they rode on.

She nodded, "Took awhile to get here!"

Legolas chuckled, "Yes. I sense something evil. Or perhaps a path long forgotten to men," the two elves paused, "Something along those lines."

"I feel it too." Laura said as she looked around. Diamond looked at the two in a sense of fear, and then back to the ground. Merry hadn't even talked to her much. He rode in the back with Eowyn, he seemed to like her a lot. What she had seen of him was quick, and she secretly wished to talk to him about Pippin and Gen. It was killing her.

Now the army came to the winding paths leading up to the camp. It was high upon a peak with tents and men already there.

"Make way for the king! Make way, the king is here!" A soldier amongst the crowd shouted. Many men stood and smiled at the king leading the army.

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden asked a soldier.

"I bring five-hundred men from the Westfold, my lord."

"We have three-hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden king." Another soldier added in as Theoden nodded. Doing the math in her head, Diamond came to a conclusion; they'd be dead in a second if they came face to face with the enemy. With a number that small that is.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked.

The soldier's face frowned, "None have come, my lord."

Theoden nodded sadly and looked to Aragorn, who seemed to be examining the camp. Diamond sighed as she looked at the small Rohan army. It still wouldn't be enough.

Theoden turned to Aragorn as Laura hoped off her horse and helped Diamond, "Six thousand spears, less than half of what I had hoped for." Theoden grimly said.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn stated the plain and simple truth, Diamond nodded to herself.

Theoden looked at him, "More will come." Then, he began to walk away.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat! We have until dawn, then we must ride!" Aragorn exclaimed as Theoden looked at him warily. Laura was glad that he cared for his people, and did not want them to die, but she really wanted him to just forget this for a moment. They followed him for a reason, to die for him, their people, families, and Middle Earth. They chose this.

Suddenly, the sound of a panicking horse caught their attention. It neighed and jumped, pulling away from the soldier pulling at it. Theoden and Aragorn looked at it, then Aragorn seemed to be caught in a trance. He heard dark whispers, and his eyes trailed to a dark and lonely path. It went into the mountain, a great line cut into the rock.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet," Legolas said as Laura looked at him.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer said as even he himself seemed uneasy.

"That road there," Gimli pointed as everyone now saw what Aragorn saw, "Where does that lead?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain."

Laura shivered as Diamond went wide eyed, the name gave them chills.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer warned as they all looked at it again.

Laura chuckled, "Sounds like a horror story I could have told at a campfire!"

"It is a horror!" Eomer snapped as Laura glared at him now. He walked away and Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, massaging it. Diamond walked away to a nearby tent and Theoden left as well. Aragorn looked into it again, and this time he saw a figure. Out of the mist, a green and ghostly figure appeared.

The King of The Dead.

"Aragorn!" Laura and Gimli called out as he turned to them slowly.

"Lets find some food." Gimli said as he began to walk away. Laura, Legolas, and Aragorn looked at each other in worry.

"You okay?" Laura asked concernedly as Aragorn nodded.

"Just, something in the wind," he whispered as she nodded. Legolas took her hand and the two continued forward. Aragorn watched after them in jealousy. Why couldn't Arwen have stayed?

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Laura exclaimed as she brought in a plate of food to Diamond, who sat on the edge of her small bed. The wind beat against the side of the tent, causing it to be quite cool in it. Diamond smiled at her and Laura handed it to her. The girl scarfed down her food and set the plate aside.<p>

"So, I think-" Laura paused abruptly and Diamond looked at her, "I think, I need to go."

Diamond's eyes went wide in fear and she began to shake her head.

"Diamond, I gotta. Okay? Aragorn is leaving to, I can feel it. Something is going to happen."

Diamond clung to her friend and began to cry, but made no noise.

Laura stroked the top of her head and instantly felt bad. Looking around, she saw no armor had been laid out for her. Were they not letting her fight? After Merry had told them Theoden would allow them? She wouldn't be surprised if he baled out on his promise. This worried her, where would she stay? Eowyn could take care of her, maybe?

"Diamond, I'm sorry. But Aragorn needs us. We have to protect him." Diamond shook her head and just about ripped Laura's dress sleeve.

"Listen, they're not going to let you fight, okay?" She pulled her away and Diamond nodded, seeming relieved, "I want you to stay with Eowyn at all times. Merry will probably be fighting. Okay?" She felt like she was talking to a child, who was in denial or pouting.

Laura hugged her again and this time, a tear fell into the curly hair of Diamond, which was actually much less curly now that she looked.

"I love ya, girly. You'll see me again, I promise." She whispered as Diamond now let out a sob. It was basically the first noise she had made! Laura smiled and the two hugged each other tighter.

"Talk to Merry, okay? It'll help," she said as Diamond sniffed and nodded. She smiled.

"Promise you'll see me again?" Diamond whispered now, barely audible.

Laura nodded with a grin, "Promise." She smiled, then it faded a little, though her friend did not pay attention much, "We'll all be together again, and Karolyn with us, and Ginger." She whispered as Diamond smiled.

"So, goodbye?" Diamond whispered as Laura tucked a piece of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Yeah," she said as the two hugged again. Standing up, Laura waved to Diamond from the entrance of the tent. "Bye," she said as Diamond cried a little and waved. Diamond watched as Laura wiped her eye and left, her shadow disappearing against the side of the tent.

Right away she went to Merry, who had just gotten back from the smithy.

"Diamond!" He said as she approached.

Flinging her arms around him, she began to cry again. Merry looked around in surprise and stumbled back a little. He then patted her on the back and led her to his tent.

"I can't take it anymore, I need Pippin and Gen back! Merry I can't stop thinking of them! It's eating my mind away! And Karolyn, I miss her so much! Not a day goes by that I don't wonder if she's dead, or Frodo or Sam! Merry, I don't know what to do!" She sobbed as he sat across from her on the floor. Looking around as she buried her face into her palms, he slowly took her hands and held them.

"Don't worry, Diamond. We'll see them again," he paused and seemed to be struggling, "Not a day goes by that I don't think about Pip, or Gen either." the two looked at each other, "You're not alone." Merry gave her a smile as she nodded.

"Laura made the same promise to me, that we'd all be together again someday soon." She paused as she looked up, "I can't help but wonder if she meant, meant..." She trailed off.

Merry nodded, "The place after life?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"Exactly,"

"That just comes to prove though, in the end, we'll all be together no matter what. We will find each other, wherever we go." Merry himself was surprised at the words that were coming from his mouth, they just felt right though. Diamond smiled weakly, he had a point.

"I hope that's true, Merry, because everything doesn't seem so bad now. When you look at it that way," she said as Merry smiled.

"Just here to help," he said with a smirk. Diamond chuckled and patted his head, then made her way to the tent.

"I'm not fighting, Merry. So this is probably the last time I will see you until this is all over, whatever that means for the both of us. Thanks, for everything. For bringing Karolyn and I into your home, when ours was gone, and for being a friend." She smiled at him as tears slid down her cheek.

Merry ran to her and hugged her again, and the two silently prayed that they would meet again.

"Good luck," she said as Merry nodded, and watched the girl leave and disappear into the darkness of the camp.

* * *

><p>Laura ran into Legolas on the way back from Diamond's tent. She wasn't sad or happy, just okay. Legolas took her to the food tent and they sat in silence eating.<p>

"Laura? What is troubling your mind?"

Laura cursed herself mentally, she should have known he would ask. Stupid elf magic.

Laura swallowed hard, "I guess, well..." She paused, "Boromir."

Legolas nodded and looked around, it was quiet. "What of him?" He asked.

"Everything. Legolas, I know things are different between us now, ever since he died. But, I still think about him. A lot. Sometimes, I wish he wouldn't have died."

Legolas felt hurt. He knew that Laura liked him a lot, loved him, but why did she still wish for Boromir?

Laura saw the pain in his eyes and she reached across the table and took his hands, "I'm sorry, I should have never said that. I didn't even finish-" She looked to the ground, as she saw him staring at her with sadness. She was unable to finish the sentence. Legolas made no sound and let her hands go.

"If you still think of Boromir like this, then I shall go." Legolas said as her head snapped up.

"No! No! Let me finish then! Because there is more. Sometimes I wish he was still here," she paused and ran to the other side of the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas breathed in her scent and sighed.

"But then, I'm thankful. Thankful that he died, and not in vain. He died fighting for my friends and Middle Earth. If he were still here, I wouldn't be doing this," she looked up and pulled his face to hers. For a moment, they sat there, kissing softly. It was passionate at the same time though, and Legolas didn't want to let go.

A couch and chuckle were heard from behind, and the two slowly turned to see two soldiers smiling and waving at them. Laura glared at them and they instantly left. Legolas laughed at her and she turned, he pecked her lips.

"And for that, I am grateful." Legolas said, referring to what she had told him.

"See?" Laura said as he played with her hair, "When I begin to wish for that, then I think of you and how happy you make me. The memories, thoughts, and wishes go away and I want to be with you forever. And it wasn't like Boromir and I could have had a good life together. He was mortal, I am immortal. I don't want to give that up," she said as he laughed and kissed her neck. The two stared at each other, and he brought their foreheads together.

"Hannon lei," he whispered.

Laura smiled, "You're welcome." The two held hands, "I love you," she whispered.

Legolas crushed his lips onto hers again, distracting them from the hooded figure passing their tent. A very precious item wrapped in cloth he held, and he made his way to Theoden's tent.

Lord Elrond.

* * *

><p>Aragorn left Eowyn standing alone on the darkness, in tears and in pain. He himself felt pain and sadness. But Arwen was alive, barely. Her fate now bound to The Ring, he wished now more than ever that Frodo would arrive at Mount Doom quickly.<p>

Elrond had just come, giving to Aragorn the sword of Elendil. The blade that was broken, now remade for the true heir of Gondor, Isildur's heir. Aragorn could feel it dangling at his side, and somewhat felt the presence of his father and mother. It was comforting.

Rounding a corner, he walked to his horse and stroked his mane. A good horse it had been, a friend. He began to prepare to leave, he was headed for the path in the mountain. The path all of the men avoided looking down.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the darkness, "Just where do you think you're off to?" The voice of Gimli questioned. Aragorn sighed.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli."

Gimli grunted as yet another figure appeared from the darkness, "Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas questioned with a playful smile. Aragorn chuckled and shook his head.

"You might as well accept it. We're goin' with ya, laddie." Gimli growled with excitement as he smiled at his friend, who returned it.

Then his smile dimmed a little, "And, there wouldn't happen to be yet another elf accompanying us?" He asked quietly.

"How'd you know?" Laura stepped out from the side of the tent, bow and arrow ready with a small dagger at her side, hair pulled back and in some pants.

Aragorn chuckled, then shook his head, "Laura, I cannot let you come. You must stay." He said in all seriousness.

Laura frowned, "And have you remembered nothing of my 'command'?" She asked.

Aragorn shot her a confused look, "Laura-"

"Don't ever, save my life, again." She snapped as he suddenly remembered. When he had gotten back to Helm's Deep, she had said that. It was from when he had cut her sleeve free from the saddle of the warg. He slid off the edge with the animal, as he was still caught on the saddle. Laura survived because of him.

Aragorn sighed, "I still do not want you to go."

"You don't want me to, but I have to. You won't save me by keeping me here, they will not let me fight, I assume. Theoden and me don't exactly have a good relationship." She said as Aragorn looked at his friends. Legolas shrugged his shoulders and Gimli laughed, "If all would be lost, I'd die anyways." she said as the truth hit Aragron, she was right in that sense.

"Laddie, all of us are goin' with ya." Gimli announced as Aragorn smiled and shook his head. Laura hugged him.

"I'll be okay," she whispered as he nodded. Gimli mounted the horse with Aragorn, and Laura with Legolas.

Laura looked back and saw a few men and Theoden watch them ride towards the path. Looks of hopelessness and despair came across their faces, and Laura felt guilty. They had the wrong idea.

* * *

><p>The four rode on for hours. Now they trotted through a barren canyon, silent and cold. Laura was asleep against Legolas' chest, talking in her sleep from time to time. He smiled at the silly things she said, or the funny noises she made. It even seemed to lift the heavy, dark, evil, and foreboding air around the four.<p>

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli questioned in disgust. Legolas looked around.

"One that is cursed," he paused and looked ahead, "Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore, from the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of The Dead."

His voice echoed in their heads, and in Laura's dreams even. They travelled on, and their path was growing darker. Finally the path ended, and a doorway stood before them. It was dark and had writing above it. Laura snapped awake as they approached, a look of fear upon her face.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered as they stopped.

"What was it?" Legolas whispered back as he kissed her cheek.

She paused and swallowed, "Sauron ruled again, and we were all dead, Frodo at his side, sickly and green. He killed him."

Legolas held her tight and then slid off his horse, then helped her.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli muttered as they all looked around.

Legolas and Laura approached the door, she began to read, "The way is shut, it was made by those who are, dead?" She squeaked, then continued, "And the dead keep it. The way is shut."

The words felt cold and slimy on her tongue, and sent chills down their spines. Suddenly, air rushed forward and something else seemed to rush out of the doorway. The horses whinnied and jumped from Aragorn's hold on the reins. With much struggling, Aragorn let go as they watched them run away.

"Brego!" He shouted after his horse. Tuning to his friends, they all looked at a loss. Suddenly, all fear left him. He did have the sword of Isildur, didn't he?

"I do not fear death." And with that, he charged forward and into the darkness. Soon, Laura and Legolas ran in their after him as Gimli stood there frozen.

"Well this is a thing unheard of! An elf will go underground, where a dwarf dare not! Oh," he paused, "Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!"

* * *

><p>Diamond awoke the next morning to the sounds of men and horses buzzing around. She hasn't decided yet, but before she had gone to sleep the night before, she considered going to fight, secretly. It felt wrong to have Merry go and fight, for Frodo. She felt she should go and fight for her friend Karolyn, too.<p>

Sitting up, she reached under her pillow and grabbed the small sword she had found the night before by the smithy tent. Slipping into a pair of pants and boots, she sheathed her sword and grabbed a helmet.

Running to the entrance, she stopped right before she walked out.

"Oh, help me." She said to herself as she sank to the ground. Reaching for her hair, she stopped when it wasn't their, tucked into her helmet so it wouldn't give her gender away.

"Little Hobbits do not belong on war, Master Meriadoc." Diamond suddenly heard Theoden's voice from inside the tent, "I even told myself that I would never let your little friend, the girl, fight."

Merry gasped, with frustration, "All my friends have gone to battle! I would be ashamed to be left behind!"

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden." Diamond frowned to herself, he should at least let Merry fight!

She heard the anger in his voice, "I want to fight!" Merry exclaimed.

"I will say no more."

As soon as Theoden's shadow disappeared, she ran out and took Merry's hand, "Merry!" She whispered, but suddenly, he was picked up by the collar of an unknown rider.

"MERRY!" She cried out as he looked back and stuck his hand out to her.

Growling to herself, she ran to the tent with ponies and mounted the strongest looking one. Galloping forward, she was one of the last to leave the camp.

"It is to death, we ride." A soldier beside her mumbled. She looked up at him and shook her head. This was not something she wanted to think of.

* * *

><p>The four walked through the tunnel. It was dark, musty, and clouded. Laura and Legolas were especially having a hard time in the tunnel, and Legolas kept a constant watch on her. Occasionally, they held hands or kissed out of fear.<p>

Now, Laura stopped suddenly, as if paralyzed. Legolas too felt this and stopped with her.

Gimli panicked, "What is it? What do you see?" He shouted, gripping his axe.

"I can't tell, something evil," Laura said as she gripped Legolas' arm.

"I see shapes of men, and horses." Legolas said looking around. Aragorn approached them with concern.

"Where?" Gimli shouted.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud." Aragorn's eyes went wide as he watched them, Legolas began to walk again, Laura at his side.

"Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following, they have been summoned."

"They are coming." Laura finished off as Aragorn and Gimli looked at them.

"The dead? Summoned? Coming? I knew that!" Gimli bellowed a nervous laugh, "Very good. Very good."

The trio moved on, "Legolas!" Gimli shouted as he realized they had moved on.

As they continued, Laura looked over to her right. A hand, out of the mist, reached for her. It swiped at her and she moved her arm away. Another one reached for her and she swatted at it, and squeaked when one went right through her arm. Legolas and Aragorn now saw them, but did not move. Gimli attempted to blow them away, but to no avail. Legolas pulled Laura to him, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Legolas, lets get out." She suggested in fear. He shook his head.

Suddenly, a crunch was heard beneath Aragorn's feet, "Do not look down."

Legolas looked down, and immediately pulled Laura's face to his chest. They were walking on human skulls and bones. She accepted it and let him guide her through the tunnels, face buried to his chest so she could not see.

Suddenly, Gimli ran forward and the sounds of skulls falling behind them echoed through the tunnels. Legolas suddenly began to run forward and Laura followed him.

"Legolas!" Laura whispered in a panic. He hushed her and kissed the top of her head. Now he let her head go from his chest. She saw that they stood in a rather large room. Turning around, she saw it contained a large building, almost like a castle.

Then, a chilling voice rang out through the air, and it rattled the very bones of the four.

"Who enters my domain?" It called out, dark and evil.

The King of The Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>YES. Okay, so the scene with Merry and Diamond, I was pleased with it. Even Merry is surprised at how well he was speaking! Aha, when I was writing that, literally felt like someone else was writing and not me! Like the characters were speaking, not me.<strong>

**I forget what that is called...**

**Anyways, who liked the LegolasxLaura scene?! It was cute :3**

**One of my better chapters I think. Is this getting boring to read?**

**REVIEW**

**Thanks for the prayers and reviews, guys!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	35. The Living Dead

**A/N: So, uh, hai! UPDATE YAY! Chapter 9 is HERE! (So, this will be chapter 35, WOW!) The anniversary of my story has been passed, it was on January 31, 2012 of last year I started this.**

**AND WE GOIN' TO THE END! Yes! Okay, so I actually like writing this chapter A LOT. (: And one of my favorite scenes in coming up in the next chapter, the Rohirrim charge! The music is awesome with that one as well (listening to that score it as I type actually), so intense and amazing. I just love Howard Shore.**

**So, scores today? "The Paths of the Dead", it'll be a "start here" "end here" type deal****. AND, "The Siege of Gondor"! **

**So, I LOVE everybody's reviews. I'd like to thank a few.**

**ladymoonscar- I honestly, LOVE, your reviews to death! I love seeing your name pop up in a review email. Look forward to reading those! Your first review was on chapter 8, and you commented about The Cat and the Moon and The Devil Went Down To Georgia, and middle earth drama! I loved that one(: Thanks so much, keep reviewing!**

**lotrjesusfreak- Oh my word, I cannot express how much I loved your last two reviews. Thank you for praying, its helping out. A TON. I am bending right now, but He won't let me break! Thanks so much. Plus, I love your reviews in general, they lift me up! Keep reading and reviewing, thanks again! :D**

**Call Brandybuck- Your reviews are awesome too! And I loved your feedback for my Mary-Sue idea, it helped with my consideration for it. Keep reviewing(:**

**And last but not least, KrystylSky:**

**You guessed a part of something in this chapter right! I saw your message as I was reviewing my chapter, and was like NO WAY YES! It was awesome and made me smile! So, this chapter will be partially dedicated to you (the other half to JRR Tolkien, as I always like to think!), hope you enjoy it!**

**Now, my fellow readers, I give you chapter 9!**

**Keep reviewing and reading! Guys, we are so close! I consider you all my LOtR family, and I hope we all meet together at the One 's party in LA (I think) someday for the premiere of the Hobbit movies! (BTW, 292 days left until The Desolation of Smaug!) Seriously though, when I read your reviews, and the more I watch and read the LOtR, and the play the music, it reminds me of how much I love it all, and you guys! Ringers, UNITE!**

**I love you guys. Still need prayers, thanks. (:**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize! **

**Man, "The Battle of the Pelennor Fields" is firing me up, as right now the part where the Rohirrim chagres is playing as I type! *smiles to self and cries out "DEEEATTTTHHHH!"* I'm crazy. (; Here ya go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

The four turned around, and before them stood a ghost. Not just any ghost, though. The King of The Dead stood in front of them. He glowed green and bore a crown above his head, he was a corpse. Though at times, you could see his body flash at you. Laura stood frozen, arms ready to notch and release an arrow.

Aragorn glared at him, "One who will have your allegiance." He growled. The King stepped in front of him and stared.

"The dead so no suffer the living to pass!" He muttered back to Aragorn.

Aragorn shook his head, "You will suffer me!"

Then, the King of the Dead began to laugh menacingly, it sent chills up and down their spines. The laughed echoed throughout the walls and they turned around. An entire kingdom of dead souls appeared behind them, soldiers. An army surrounded them, green and cold. Laura's breathing was beginning to go crazy.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it." The army began to close in around them. As they did though, some looked at Laura and seemed to recognize her. She gasped as one reached for her and she darted. Legolas held her arm tightly and she looked around. "The way is shut! Now you must die!" The King shouted. Before he charged at Aragorn though, he paused and looked at Laura.

She went wide eyed and stared back, "One of the dead, is among us!" He said as they all turned to the girl. She shook her head and watched as suddenly, four figures appeared before her.

Genevieve, Ginger, Diamond, and Karolyn. They looked horrible. The girls had stab wounds all over them! Karolyn was bleeding from the chest, side, and blood dribbled down her neck from the back of her head. Diamond bled from the shoulder and head, Genevieve just looked beat up horribly. Ginger bled from the area above her heart, and her neck had a deep slice in it. The girls stared back at her like zombies, and the three behind her gasped.

Then Legolas removed his hand, "Laura, your bleeding!"

She gasped and looked down. Blood flowed from the side of her neck and down her arm, and she bled from a slice over her stomach area, and her chest.

"No, not again!" She whispered as she remembered. This was exactly how the man murdered her. This was how they came _here_, to Middle Earth! Tears stung her eyes and the dead looked at her.

"She, must stay. For death has already passed her." The King said with a smile. Laura shook her head and turned to her friends, they all looked horrified.

"Laura, it can't be-"

"Aragorn, we were murdered! Didn't they tell you?" She pleaded with him.

"I did not believe it. It sounded like childish nightmares to me." He backed away, frightened for a moment. "You are the living dead,"

She shook her head and began to hyperventilate, then reached for Legolas.

Her hand went right through him.

"No!" She screamed as the King approached her, Legolas released and arrow which went right through him.

Aragorn then approached him with anger and rage, "I summon you to fulfill your oath!" He cried out.

"None, but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King snapped back with a smile. He unsheathed his sword and challenged Aragorn. Just as he thought he could kill him, Aragorn unsheathed Anduril and blocked the swipe of the King of the Dead's sword.

The King gasped, "That blade, was broken!"

Aragorn smirked, "It has been remade." He caught the king by his throat and pushed him back. The entire army looked at him, and Laura stood there crying.

"Fight for us, and regain your honor! What say you?" He asked as he walked among the crowd. They all stared back at him with lifelessness, obviously, and he waited for an answer.

"What say you?" He shouted with frustration.

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life and they have none now in death," Gimli growled to him.

Laura glared at him, she had honor! Of course she did! But, was she dead, or alive?

"You have my word!" He ignored Gimli, "Fight and I will release you from this living death!"

Laura gasped, maybe Aragorn was the answer to this! If they fought for them, then he could release her and the girls from everything! Maybe they could go home!

Or stay in Middle Earth.

The army began to disappear, and Laura gasped as the girls in front of her turned and began to walk away, and disappeared. Now, the entire army was leaving, "What say you?" Aragorn shouted now in a panic.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli cried out as Laura stood and everything seemed to be spinning around her. What was happening? Legolas locked eyes with her, and she blacked out.

Legolas ran to her and caught her. He whispered in her ear, but she made no movements. Aragorn sighed in sadness, and frustration. Nothing was working! Now, they would die. No army to fight for them? They might as well give up.

Then, there was a cracking sound. The trip looked up and saw the building in front of them was beginning to collapse. Thousands oh skulls began to pour from the interior and foundations of the crumbling building.

"OUT!" Aragorn shouted as now the entire place began to flood. Legolas picked up the girl and held her close as they all began to run out to an exit. Reaching for each other, they grabbed hands as the skulls began to flood, they were caught in a huge wave of them. Struggling, they were almost swept away, but Aragorn pulled them through and they made their way into a path with light at the end. Gimli let out a cry as he heard the skulls falling behind him. Finally, they made it out and cringed at the light blinding them. They were outside. Legolas set Laura down and once again tempted to wake her up.

Now, Aragorn saw the boats approaching. The one thing he set out to stop, was sailing right past him! A burning town sat on the bank, and he bowed his head in defeat. All was lost. Legolas pained for his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Laura then began to mumble in his sleep. The three looked at her and Aragorn walked to her. Legolas held her and watched as her eyesores rapidly behind her eyelids. They looked at each other in confusion. She then began to mumble louder, and louder, until then finally she let out a gasp and sat bolt upright.

* * *

><p><strong>(Start "The Paths of the Dead" at 4:07)<strong>

Laura opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? She looked to be in a castle, a huge, dirty castle. Groaning, she sat up. She gasped when she saw the state of body. Her arms were discolored and bruised, bloodied. Her neck, stomach area, and chest bled. Again! She stood abruptly and literally felt like a zombie. Her skin glowed green, and she could swear she saw the floor through her arms. Looking to her right, a huge mirror sat mounted up on the wall. In the middle of a courtroom, she stood. Her body looked like it was decaying, rotting.

She was the living dead.

Then, as she began to cry, the army filed into the room and went about their business. The King of the Dead came in and sat upon a throne. He did nothing. For a few moments, she stood and stared in awe. Then, she made her way slowly to the King.

"Excuse me?" She asked as he looked at her.

"What am I doing here?"

"This, is the Kingdom of the Living Dead. We have been put here until the King of Gondor returns to call us back to fulfill our oath." He replied in a cracked voice.

Laura shook her head, "You just saw him! The blade that was broken! You just saw the King of Gondor!"

The king ignored her and shook his head. Laura began to hyperventilate again, and looked behind her.

"Do you not wish to be free?" She cried out the palace. The entire army snapped their heads to her. She gulped, they were actually listening to her?

"Uh, well-" she paused, "Isn't this boring? Horrible? Living out day by day, waiting for the return of the King?"

The army looked amongst each other then back to her, "The king has returned! I tell you the truth! He is here, waiting for you!" She shouted as they all looked now to their king.

"Fight for him!" She pleaded as she fell to her knees. The King looked at her, then to everyone else. They all seemed to be waiting for him to say "yes", and all eyes watched him. Now the girls appeared next to Laura. They said nothing, just stared at her. She stood with them and the King stood and turned to them.

"You know it's him, you're just scared. Scared that your reign has come to an end as King of the Dead. Fight for him, like a real, living, noble king would do for his people." She said to him as he looked around.

"Please!" She whispered with tears.

The King looked to his people, who stared back, "The king, has returned!" He shouted as the entire army let out a cry. He nodded to Laura, who smiled back. The entire army then began to disappear, following the King of the Dead. Laura turned to her friends (who were humans, as was she in this form), they nodded to her and began to disappear as well. Laura closed her eyes, and felt her body drifting back into life.

Her soul landed harshly into her elf body, and she sat bolt upright. Her friends stared back at her in amazement.

"Laura? What happened?" Aragorn asked as the girl pushed them away and stood.

"They should be here, any moment!" She said aloud as the trio looked at her in confusion.

"Laura, you need to sit-" Legolas began, but froze as suddenly there was a sound. Laura smiled to herself in pride.

Aragorn's eyes widened and he stared as the King of the Dead approached them.

"We fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Start "The Siege of Gondor" here)<strong>

"Open the gate, quick!" A soldier inside Minas Tirith called out. The gates opened and everybody gasped at what was coming into the kingdom.

Ginger on the horse, holding on for dear life as she was struggling to hold Faramir in her arms. Her face was bloody, and she was cut in several places. Her head kept nodding to the sides as she struggled to stay awake. Faramir's head rested against her shoulder as they trotted in. Suddenly, she lost her breath and let go of him, the two fell off the horse and fell to the floor. Soldiers rushed to their sides and placed Faramir on a stretcher as Ginger began to cough and gasp for air.

"We! We- w- we c-couldn't do it! F-Faramir w-was, Faramir!" Ginger stuttered as the soldiers attempted to calm her. She reached her hand out for Faramir as they walked away with him on the stretcher.

He was alive! She knew he was! As she tried to tell them this, she lost her breath again and fell against a soldier in panicky breathing. They helped her up, and carried her to the nearby table and laid her on it, then went to go get medical attention.

She began to remember everything slowly.

* * *

><p><em>"For Gondor!" I cried out as I stood from where my horse went down. I charged forward as I began to release arrows and dodge them. Already the army was losing and decreasing in number greatly. An arrow suddenly cut me clean across my forehead. I let out a scream and fell to the ground. I was going to die.<em>

_But I couldn't, not today. I stood again, and began to charge. Someone stood and began to charge with me, then, other men began to charge with me. An arrow sliced the side of my arm and my leg, but I continued on. Men beside me began to fall as arrows hit them. Now, the enemy knew I was their enemy. Arrows were fired at me, but the adrenaline kept me light on my feet and strong in my guard. Faramir called out my name, and I turned to look for just that brief second. He was on the ground, reaching for me._

_Then, an arrow pierced my arm, and stuck. Letting out a scream, I began to run back to Faramir. Blood seeped through my undershirt, and I ran to him. Falling to his side, I brushed his hair aside and quickly saw that an arrow pierced his chest, in two places. I gasped and quickly began to search for a horse._

_"Faramir, I have to get you out of here!" I said as now, the men were beginning to fall._

_"No, you must leave me here! It is my father's wish!" He responded with a choke as I shook my head and glared at him._

_"I don't care what he says, Faramir, I'm going to save you!"_

_Faramir grabbed my other arm and pulled me down to him. Before I knew it, his lips crushed mine, and he let out a cry._

_I pulled away and stared at him as he nodded, "Don't try to save me,"_

_I nodded, then looked away. I couldn't leave him! I couldn't!_

_"No, Faramir I can't! Faramir?" He looked at me as tears formed in his eyes and he began to choke._

_But he would be okay, if he got medical attention! I looked closely at his wounds, they weren't that deep. Not deep enough to pierce anything. I stood and looked around for a horse in a panic._

_Then, I saw one walking around, neighing and kicking. I ran to it and began to calm it with soothing elvish. Soon, I had myself helping Faramir up and onto the horse. He let out a sharp breath and we began to gallop back._

_"Ginger! I won't make it,"_

_"Stop! Shut up!" I yelled back as another arrow whizzed past me. He nodded and soon, he let out a cough._

_He closed his eyes._

_"Faramir!" I yelled out. He wasn't cold, or dead though! He still had a pulse! Now, we galloped even harder. An arrow now sliced my leg, and then my hand. I was losing blood, fast. Dizziness overtook me and I heard my heart pounding in my head._

_"Faster!" I yelled, the ages were coming closer and closer!_

_"F-faster. G-g-" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was beginning to nod off, and I felt sleepy. Faramir's head bumped against my cheek and I woke up a little. The gates! They were opening!_

* * *

><p>Ginger woke up, and saw she still laid on the table. The soldiers still weren't back, though...<p>

With her somewhat regained strength, she slung her feet over the table and began to stagger towards the stairs. It took awhile, but she made it up. All that was left were long, winding roads to the top of the kingdom. Many people in the streets moved out of the way with gasps at the bloodied girl. Finally, the green grass of the courtyard came into view. Men set down a stretcher and people gathered around it.

"Faramir!" She cried out and began to speed walk to them. To her left, some people came out of the Great Hall. Pippin! Even Gen ran out. She had been watching Pippin's "coronation" to be Denethor's steward from the side.

"Faramir! Say not that he has fallen!" Denethor cried out as he ran to his son on the stretcher.

"They were outnumbered, none survived!" Someone said to him as Denethor crouched down to his son. Ginger let out a hiss and some turned to her. Gasping, they ran to her side and helped her walk to the scene. Pippin and Gen looked to her and gasped, Gen ran to her side and hugged her.

"My sons are spent! My line has ended!" Denethor screamed as he staggered away from Faramir. Ginger shook her head wearily and looked up.

"No!" She cried out.

"He's alive!" Pippin and her cried out at the same time.

"The house of Stewards has failed!" He cried out again as he looked back. Ginger looked at him, blood stained her eyes and ran down her face.

"He needs medicine my lord!" Pippin fired out, some people around them nodded and Denethor ignored this.

"My line has ended!"

"My lord!"

Denethor now looked over the wall of the kingdom. His heart dropped into his stomach as he now saw what stood before him. A massive Orc army was approaching the city, mighty and powerful. He heard their chants and drums, his heart began to pump. Something in his brain snapped and he turned around. Everybody looked at him with concern. Ginger fell to Faramir's side and kissed his cheek, he wasn't dead!

"Rohan, has, deserted us!" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly, the orcs released the catapults and it hit the city, it began to crumble away at the wall.

Everybody looked at the direction of the sound, what was going through Denethor's mind?!

"Theoden's betrayed me! ABANDON YOUR POSTS!" He called out as his face looked horrified. Soldiers looked at him in awe, abandon posts? They couldn't!

"FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" He cried out in madness. Soldiers liked at each other and began to leave.

Denethor turned around and suddenly, someone hit him square in the forehead. Then his stomach, and he fell to the floor.

"Prepare for battle, hurry men! To the wall! Defend the wall! Over here! Return to your posts!" Gandalf cried out as the soldiers looked to him.

"Send these foul beasts into the Abyss."

And with that, Ginger collapsed next to Faramir as the Orc army approached ever nearer.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, was it boring? Good? Okay? Amazing? Horrible? TELL MEHHH.<strong>

**So, I wasn't very pleased with the scores, but oh well. You don't even have to listen to them. I sometimes like to read these parts in other stories and play the scores at the right time and have them play as quiet background music to set the mood.**

**So, READ AND REVIEW. Hope you liked this one! And that sweet flashback(:**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

**Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	36. Shelob

**A/N: I am SO SORRY.**

**Every time I feel like I am getting on a good rhythm of writing, something pops up. Well, I just found out that I will most likely no longer be going to my current school anymore... I have been there for nine years. I was super upset. **

**So that whole week, I was depressed and stressed out. I even had to skip a day of school it was that bad.**

**But now, with much praying and thinking, I think it will be good for me to switch! It would be a nice, clean start. Plus, I have friends at the new school I may be going to, so I won't be to much of a stranger. And my cousin goes there! And they have more opportunities for writers! **

**HERE IS CHAPTER 10 OF ROTK. FINALLY. Over 6,000 words... WHA?! Yes, it is. (:**

**Scores of today: "Shelob's Lair", "Merry's Simple Courage", and "Shelob the Great"**

**DC: I only own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

"Will this work?"

"Yes."

There was a pause.

"Well, what if they shoot?"

"Then we die."

Another defeating pause.

"But-"

"It will work."

Aragorn growled at Laura, who huffed. The four stood stiffly on the shore of the river. They watched as ships sailed up the waters, slowly and quietly. Aragorn was trying to keep his breathing steady, and was also trying to remain calm. Laura let out a sharp breath, and looked around her.

The ships drew nearer, and Aragorn cleared his throat, "You may go no further."

Some of the men on the boats chuckled, and Laura winced inwardly, "You will not enter Gondor." He said once more, the men only laughed louder. Three lone strangers, telling them they had no rights? Now that was funny.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The boson exclaimed with a grin.

Aragorn nudged Legolas, "Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." He whispered as the elf notched an arrow swiftly.

"Mind your aim." Gimli whispered to Legolas. He nodded at Laura, who nodded back. Suddenly, just as Legolas had barely let go of the arrow, Laura smacked the crook of his elbow. His arm went up and over, as did the arrow. Legolas went wide eyed as his arrow sailed through the air and pierced one of the mercenaries next to the boson. He fell with a cry and the three looked to Laura, who was smirking.

Gimli gasped and put a hand to his mouth, "Oh! That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli yelled to the men as they sneered at the four.

"Boarded! By you and whose army?" Another mercenary asked as the men laughed in unison. The four all looked at each other and smiled. Laura gulped and they all looked back to the ship.

"This army." Aragorn said as suddenly, the King of the Dead and his army charged right through the four, with fearful screams and cries. The men on the boats suddenly had looks of horror upon their faces, and barely had time to move before the army was upon the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>(Start "Shelob's Lair")<strong>

Had Karolyn really just rejected him like that? Simply said no? But, didn't she love him? To Frodo, at that time, he had felt as if he were in control, and was all powerful. Nothing could stop him, he had the One Ring, didn't he? He was its master.

But still, her rejection had hurt a little, he had to admit. He loved her, but he had ruined it. How could he have been so harsh to the both of them? They were his friends! Then again, he still had kept his secret about Karolyn to himself, and now, he couldn't tell her anything anymore.

Wait, what was he saying? He was right! They were wrong. They would see, once he ruled-

Frodo sighed and rubbed his forehead, his thoughts were literally consuming him. The voices in his head poked at him all the time like this. Looking up, he saw they still had a long ways to go. Where were his friends now?

Gollum and Frodo had climbed, and climbed, and climbed. It took awhile, but they finally reached it.

The cave.

Frodo stumbled into the cave, Gollum right in front of him leading the way. For a moment, the thought of Karolyn overwhelmed him so much, he almost turned around.

"In there." Gollum pointed to the cave and glared at Frodo.

Grimacing, Frodo stopped, "What is this place?" The question finally slipped out.

"Master must go inside the tunnel,"

"Now that I'm here, I don't think I want to." He replied, slightly turning back around. Gollum rolled his eyes and hissed.

"It's the only way!" He paused, "Go in, or go back."

Oh, now Frodo couldn't turn back. Everything would be gone if he did, "I can't go back." He mumbled.

Gollum watched him pass by, and smiled to himself. Instantly, Frodo felt as if a nasty wall of smelly carcasses filled his nose. Crinkling his nose, he looked around for any source of the smell.

"What is that smell?" He exclaimed. Now, he grimaced and thought he may throw up.

"Orcses' filth. Orcses come in here sometimes." Gollum replied nonchalantly. Now running ahead, he turned back to Frodo, "Hurry! This way!" Gollum said.

Frodo now walked alone, but wasn't aware of it. Something about this place gave him an ill foreboding. He didn't like it, at all. Looking around in a panic, he now realized Gollum was gone. His heart raced and everything spun, the darkness seemed to be even more dark.

"Smeagol?" He cried out nervously.

"Over here!" Gollum cried out from somewhere Frodo could not see. Tripping, he placed his hand out on the side of the cave walls for hold. Standing up, he shrieked and pulled his hand back. Whatever his hand had landed on, it was sticky and stringy. He pulled and yanked, but his hand was stuck. It was as of it were syrup! Yanking some more, his hand was released, and he fell back a little. Rubbing his fingers together, he still couldn't tell what it was.

"Ah! It's sticky! What is it?" He cried out in fear. Gollum was no where in sight! Another cry erupted from him, and he began to panic.

"You will see!" Gollum sang out to him from far away. "Oh yes, you will see."

Frodo began to panic immensely, and he felt dizzy.

"Smeagol? SMEAGOL! SMEAGOL!" He cried out loudly. No reply came, and he whirled around. No one was there, all darkness.

Tears welled in his eyes, and he instantly knew Sam and Karolyn had been right the whole time. About everything, Gollum was the villain. "Sam, Karolyn." He moaned with sorrow. Where would they be now? Halfway down the stairs by now? They wouldn't come back for him, not after what he had said to them. He wasn't a friend.

* * *

><p>Karolyn had already started back up after she had left Sam. Frodo had been long gone for awhile now, and she decided to follow him. It was just a tunnel, it would be easy to catch up. Sam barely even noticed her leave, but she eventually convinced him to let her go. Thirst lingered on her lips, and her eyes were dry. She had just reached the third to last step, when an instant foreboding attacked her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam growled to himself, for being so stupid. He crumpled the Lembas bread in his hand and slammed his fist to the ground. If only Mr. Frodo could see the bread now, then he'd believe him about everything. Looking up the steps, he decided it was time to start climbing again.<p>

* * *

><p>Frodo began to cry out in panic, whimpering and running. Fear overtook his body and he ran as fast as he could. Mazes and being lost was never his favorite thing as a child, so it certainly didn't help now. Now shrieking, he tripped backwards and fell into what felt like webs. Big, sticky, spider webs! He cowered in fear and looked all around him. How he would give anything for light, or Sting's light. Now he could see several dead animals, strung up in webs all around him. But these webs were unlike any others he had seen! They were thick webs, sticky, and tangly. Whatever had spun these webs must have been big. Very, very big. Now he really wanted some light. Then, his hand felt something pressing against him in his pocket. His phial!<p>

"And you, Frodo Baggins, I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." Frodo gasped and his hand shot to his pocket shakily, "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." Galadriel's voice echoed mysteriously in his head.

He closed his eyes, and an instantaneous relaxation came over him. Something inside of him was bubbling, and it was warm.

"Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalimë!" He suddenly shouted. He caught his breath, for he felt like all other words had been taken from his mouth after speaking the Elvish tongue. The Phial in his hand now glowed, a soft blue. Bright enough to cover about fifteen feet around him. His breathing slowed and he looked around properly now.

"Frodo!" He swore he heard his name, but ignored it.

A noise from behind him made him freeze all movement. His hobbit ear twitched, and he gulped. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned his head. Out of the shadow, something moved, quietly. Now, the figure of what looked to be a spider, emerged from the shadows. He stood up instantly and thrust the light towards her. Squealing, she didn't seem to like the light very much. He fell back again and she advanced on him, only to have the light thrust at her again. She made another horrible shriek and Frodo went running through one of the tunnels. He could hear her running behind him, and she had the advantage of knowing the tunnels. Another few sharp turns and passages, he lost her. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention and ran straight into a giant web. He was suspended in the air now, hanging by the web. Squirming, he realized now that he was going to be her dinner if he didn't get out soon.

A voice, from behind a rock sang a disturbing melody, "Naughty little fly, why does he cry?" Gollum slowly peered over a rock to watch Frodo squirm helplessly. Frodo's blood began to boil as he watched the creature smile. "Caught, in a web!" Frodo now fought through the web harder, slashing Sting with all his might, "Soon, you'll be," Gollum paused and whispered with a smile, "Eaten."

Now Frodo was beyond angry, and was letting out cried of frustration. Gollum now saw Shelob's shadow climbing down the walls of a tunnel, and he began to panic. Sure, he was about to watch Frodo die, but not him! The shadow approached closer now, and he screamed and ran. Frodo chopped through the web as fast as he could, and could now hear Shelob behind him. With all gear entering him, and adrenaline pumping like mad, he finally made one last slash and was free, Shelob right on his tail. Sting wouldn't come loose, and Frodo sadly watched as he let go of it, suspended in the web. Now, he ran as fast as he could until he fell out of a small tunnel, too small for the spider that had just missed him.

* * *

><p>Karolyn heard scrambling, fast and panicked scrambling, and ran in quickly. By this time, whatever had been scrambling was long gone down the tunnel. She gulped, and looked all around her. How was she supposed to find Frodo in this maze of tunnels? She was never good at those. She began to walk forward now, and stopped when she came to two separate tunnels.<p>

"Shit, wonderful."

For a moment, she was at a loss. When then, a sudden voice popped into her head.

_'When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!'_

Gandalf. Of course! The Mines of Moria! She remembered and now took in a huge whiff. One tunnel, the right one, smelt somewhat foul. The left one, it had a horrid smell that made her want to barf. She was still at a loss, but she decided the right tunnel was the best way to go. This one happened to be the more darker tunnels of the two, though. Taking a careful step in, she waited for her eyes to adjust, before standing still.

"Maybe I should turn around-"

"Eärendil!" She ever so, barely, faintly heard coming from behind. But it had also sounded like it was in front of her! Spinning around, she knew it was Frodo. She waited to her something else, but heard nothing. She stepped out and faced the two tunnels now again.

"Frodo!" She called out. Her voice echoed off the two walls of the tunnels.

Nothing.

She took another smell, and now that she thought of it, she could catch a whiff of what Frodo's hair always smelt like.

She smiled, "Gotcha!" She whispered and took off down the left tunnel. The horrible smell consumed in her nostrils, and she did everything she could to not throw up. She heard a scream and several, horrifying shrieks. Ducking behind a rock, she caught her breath and slinked lower into the shadows. Now she heard that horrid, traitorous voice she had hoped meet to hear again.

Smeagol.

She hissed to herself and kicked the wall behind her. In a matter of a minute, his voice screamed, along with another, and then an inhuman shriek. And they were gone. She assumed it was safe, so she stepped out. No sign of anyone was near. Advancing forward, lightly on her feet, she tiptoed down the tunnel from the noises. She gasped when she came upon a terrifying sight. Sting was caught, suspended in a, web? There was no way it was a web. She reached out and tried to pull it. The handle of the sword was somewhat warm, someone (Frodo most definitely) had just been holding it. She yanked as hard as she could, and the sword loosened free. With a grunt, she hit the floor and sat up. Sting? She pulled off the webs and examined it. With having just found this, Frodo had to be near. Standing, she gathered up all her strength and courage, and began to sprint forward. A small tunnel lay before her, and a shadow shifted besides her. Looking over, she saw nothing and continued forward. Sliding out of the tunnel, she somersaulted out and pulled a few webs with her. Now what? Looking around, she now saw what looked to be a tuft of jet black hair. It was Frodo's. she gasped and picked it up. A struggle? Fight? Where was he? Now, a noise made her gasp and she ran into the corner of the wall next to her.

For what she saw next, she had to literally hold her mouth shut to keep from screaming.

A big, black, quiet, nasty, arachnid crawled from a bigger hole above the tunnels. She crouched lower until she could go no more, and shut her eyes, holding Frodo's hair and Sting close. But this spider had other intentions.

* * *

><p>Gollum disappeared over the edge of the cliff, screaming as he tried to catch himself. Frodo sighed, rubbed the spot where the tuft of hair had been pulled, and slowly stood. Now he had no sword or light, what was he to do? He sighed and began to walk on forward.<p>

His walk slowly turned into a staggering daze, and he couldn't tell where he was going. Nearly tripping over his own feet now, he reached out to grab anything he could. Thoughts of Karolyn consumed his mind, and Sam. He missed them, what had he done? They had been true to the end with him, and would have gone on, only if he had listened. He held back the tears, and looked up.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," he mumbled, now falling to his knees. A tear fell, "Karolyn, I love you."

**(I do not care, you must start "Shelob's Lair" at 8:08 HERE)**

He blacked out, and lost all hope. His head hit the ground.

Grass?

The air was pure, for once. It was easy to breathe, and he could see light pouring in through his eyelids. He opened them, and saw what looked to be the edge of woods. Now, he looked ahead, and then up.

Lady Galadriel stood before him, flawless and concerned. The wind blew faintly and she held her arms out to him.

Without opening her mouth, she spoke, "This task was appointed to you, Frodo of the Shire," she stepped forward. Frodo blinked, and suddenly she changed.

It was Karolyn. She was tall, with skinny white pants and a flowing white shirt. Silver earrings, bracelet, and an odd red necklace. Her feet were small now, and her ears no longer pointed, and her hair straight. She was extremely tall to him now. This was what she had looked like before coming to his world.

She, was the most beautiful thing he had laid eyes on.

"If you do not find a way," Galadriel's voice sounded.

Karolyn stooped down slowly and cupped his cheek, he leaned into her now large hand, staring at her, "No one will," she said, and her voice seemed to blend into the wind around them.

He felt her hand leave his cheek, and now held it in front of him. She was offering her hand to him.

He had to do this for her, Sam, the Shire.

Middle Earth.

With a determined face of courage, he reached out and their hands grasped each other's.

She smiled at him, and all life seemed to go back into him, and time stopped. He smiled back, and without warning, she pulled him up.

He stood on the dirt road once more, with courage and energy like none other.

He was off to save Middle Earth, to Mount Doom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Start "Merry's Simple Courage" here, at 0:23)<strong>

The Rohirrim had stopped next to a lake, and Diamond was so thankful. Pitching her helmet to the side, she held her hair back and quickly tied it in a huge bun, not thing on her head. Stooping down next to it, she lapped the water quickly. Then, sitting up, she let out a huff and looked around. She hasn't been able to find Merry anywhere, and she had been riding in the back the entire time.

It was times like these that she really missed Genevieve and Pippin, and Karolyn. And she often wondered about Laura, and where she had gone of to. A tear escaped her eye, but she quickly swiped it away as to not let anyone see or hear her. So far, she had been safe, no one had figured out her gender.

Then, she looked around the men again, just in case she saw Merry. Who had even that weird person that took Merry anyways? She felt mad at them for a reason. Why hadn't they grabbed her either?

"Prepare to move out!" Eomer suddenly called out as the entire army stood and began to mount their horses once again.

"Make haste, we ride through the night." Theoden said as he rode past. The girl looked away and placed a hand to her forehead.

"Pretty sure I've gone crazy." She whispered sadly, and mounted her pony. The soldier earlier had been right. She was riding to her death. Slipping on her helmet, she looked behind her.

Those mountains were so beautiful.

Sighing, she turned back and watched as Theoden signaled for everyone to move forward.

"To battle!" He cried out as they all rode past him.

Diamond kept her head low and trotted on by, "To death. For friends." She whispered to herself.

The entire army poured out onto the country land surrounding them. The sound of hooves beat against the ground, and it quivered.

At the front, Merry rode with Eowyn, a sad look on his face. Where had his friend gone?

"To battle." Eowyn whispered.

Merry gulped, "To battle."

* * *

><p>The fighting continued at Gondor, whilst Ginger and Faramir had been separated. Ginger was placed further back into the great kingdom, under the Great Hall. Faramir however, was just above her, being prepared to be cremated.<p>

Genevieve sat with her extremely paranoid sister, cringing each time she heard a giant boulder crash into the city. Ginger moaned and flipped over to her side, her wounds had left her weak and delusional. The amount of blood she had lost was great, and they were nursing her back to health.

"Faramir!" She cried out and shot up. A cry erupted from her as the blood rushed from her head down her body. Even the slightest movement of the body hurt, and made her dizzy. Genevieve laid her back down and placed a cool cloth on her head where her stitches were. She pained for her sister, and so badly wanted to be home. She missed sharing a room with her, and she missed her parents. Everything was so different now, how had it come to this? Why did she and her friends have to die? She began to cry, and she slunk back into her chair. Darkness was consuming the sky, and it was growing darker. The sounds d fighting were drained from her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

My head, it hurt so bad! Sitting up, I let the years ooze from my eyes and looked around. Genevieve sat in a chair next to me, asleep. I wasn't dizzy, or nauseous. That was a good sign! I attempted to stand, but to no avail. Suddenly, a thunderous crash erupted the silence, and I fell back onto the bed, cowering.

"What the?" I said to myself, slowly crawling to the edge of my bed. Looking out over the city, what I saw was chaos. Sauron was unleashing his full force on this city, and I didn't know what to think.

I knew this would happen, Saruman had talked of it before. Sighing, I leaned against the wall of the small room. On the nightstand next to my bed, I saw what appeared to be a bottle of medicine with my name on it.

Well, it was medicine, right?

Taking a gulp, I tossed the bottle to the side and sucked in a sharp breath. A neigh pierced the air and my head snapped to the window. Mysteri!

Walking out the door, I rounded the corner. There stood the one thing that had been my friend when I had none. Stroking her nose, I marveled at the brilliant creature before me.

"How'd you get in here, ol' girl?" I whispered as she nudged me with her nose. I chuckled and looked around, maybe, just maybe I could...

Slowly, I swung over her back. She squirmed for a moment, then stopped as I smoothed her mane. It was knotted and tangled, she even had a few cuts.

"Alright, lets go." I whispered. Mysteri let out a whinny and we were off.

Suddenly from below, I could hear a loud boom. Galloping close to the edge, I could see Trolls and Orcs.

Breaking into the city! Down below, I heard Gandalf shouting orders to the men. Pulling my horse to a stop, we turned around and galloped for the stairs. Dodging people and rocks, I frantically searched for the wizard. Listening for his voice, it was a miracle he appeared in from of me as I rounded the corner.

"Ginger!" He shouted in surprise as I motioned for him to follow me. He nodded and ran to me.

"What is it, child?"

"Gandalf, I am weak. I need help!"

Gandalf eyed me, the fighting was growing intense, "Ginger, I cannot simply heal you!"

"I know you can!" I shouted as he began to walk away.

"Look at me," I whispered as he examined my wounds. He seemed to be struggling, and finally, he gave in. Giving me a warning look, he placed a hand on my forehead.

"The consequences could be grave, Ginger." He said as I looked at him.

Tears filled my eyes, "I need this, I need it for my friends, Middle Earth, and Faramir."

Gandalf nodded and closed his eyes. A sense of warmth seeped through my blood slowly, and I breathed in. I could feel everything become new again.

"Tanka harwar, tanka harwar sina harwa!" Gandalf began to repeat. Slowly, everything felt amazing, my body and wounds were refreshed. Looking at Gandalf, I smiled and hugged him around the neck.

"Thank you!" I whispered as he patted my back.

We pulled away, "Ginger, I have never tried this on anyone else before. The consequences could be dire!" He said again as sighed.

"I don't care, I need to be ready for this."

And with that, I rode off and left the wizard standing there, calling me back to help fight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Start "Shelob the Great" here)<strong>

Frodo walked ahead and didn't turn back. Nothing could stop him. He thought, maybe he should go back to Sam and Karolyn? He couldn't not through that cave again. Karolyn would take care of Sam, and him of her. A sound behind him made him spin around.

"Karolyn?" He called out, "Sam?"

There wasn't an answer, and he sighed. Then, he turned back again, and a pain like none other entered his abdomen. He gasped and moaned. His breathing felt blocked, and he barely could see in front of him. A squeak sounded behind him, but he couldn't move as the foam filled his mouth and he fell face first.

* * *

><p>Karolyn followed the spider slowly, and quietly. It crawled with such disgustingness she had to stop once in awhile to catch her breath. It crawled ahead and she ran to catch up, Sting in her hands.<p>

"You can do this, find Frodo, and you'll be okay. We can run from the spider-" she paused as the spider suddenly stopped, as if it heard her. Gasping, she ran and hid behind a rock. The spider waited, and the girl trembled with fear. After a frightening few minutes, the spider continued on. She sighed with relief and walked forward, slowly, for her knees knocked back and forth. She even felt dizzy somewhat. Now, the spider climbed around, the path ahead formed a small opening now, Karolyn could tell from pressed against the side wall. Now the spider was gone from sight, and she his behind a rock again. Her back pressed against it, she breathed in and tightened her hold against Sting. Knuckles white, and heart pounding, she heard a voice in her head.

'If the Ring fails to get to Mount Doom, all else will fail with it.' Lady Galadriel whispered in her mind. Karolyn now nodded and took a deep breath in.

"Okay. One, two, three." She spun out from behind the rock, Sting pointed in front of her, she was ready to fight. But what she saw made her drop the sword instantly with a clang to the ground.

The spider had now picked up a very limp Frodo and began to spin him in a cocoon. Whimpering, she stumbled back and fell, but soon scrambled to grab the sword. Standing up, she turned now to run. A light blinded her vision and she let the sword dangle at her side.

But Sam stopped her, "Come on, we've got to!" He yelled as he held the sword with her and spun her around.

"Let 'im go, you filth!" Sam growled at the spider, who now hissed and dropped Frodo to the ground. Karolyn screamed as it charged at them, and let go of the sword as she ducked under the legs of the spider. Sam began to fight and she ran to Fordo's side. Before she could see if he was still alive, Sam's cry stopped her and she spun back around. The light of the phial vanished as it fell to the ground, but Sting was still clutched in Sam's hand. The spider took bites at him as he slashed back and forth. Now she ran forward and caught the sword just as Sam dropped it, and she herself began to fight.

"Sam! We gotta-" she began as suddenly, the spider held her up against the wall with one leg, as if to choke her. Struggling for breath, Sam went wide eyes and let out a cry, stabbing the leg. Karolyn dropped to the ground, and she now saw Sam knew what she meant. Staying underneath Sam, but far enough away from the spider that she was out of the way. The spider chased Sam and threw him up, Sting thrown into the air once more. Karolyn ran to it on the ground and watched as Sam struggled to climb up the side of the wall he had been thrown onto. She shrieked as he was pulled back to the ground and rolled over the back of the spider. He fell to the ground with a painful "umph", and now the spider turned to Karolyn. Now realizing she had the sword, her body locked up and she stood frozen. It charged and she stood there.

"KAROLYN!" Sam yelled out, that was when she charged at the spider herself. Stabbing it in the eye, she held her ground and pushed harder as the spider let out even more painful screeches and struggled to move. Finally, the spider threw its head to the side and she fell to the side with it, Sting however, was actually stuck in the eye itself. Sam immediately pulled out the sword gruesomely and prepared to fight again as the spider regained balance. Sam began to run away, and the spider pushed him forward. Flying forward, Sam hit the ground with a skid and Sting as well. The spider still tried to balance a little, and Karolyn grabbed the sword and quickly spun around, facing the monster.

She knew she had to save Frodo, if he could even still be saved. Her breath quickened and the spider let out a frightening and threatening hiss. It was a hideous thing, really. Karolyn so badly wanted to turn and run, so badly! But she knew Frodo needed this, she couldn't abandon him. Maybe they could even save him. Sam moaned and she flinched a little, as did the spider. It was now, or never.

The sound of Frodo's laughter filled her head.

She needed the old Frodo back. The youthful, peaceful, and wonderful Frodo.

She loved Frodo Baggins, and this spider was going to pay for hurting him.

"Come at me," she growled at it, the spider hissed at her, "COME ON!" She shouted loudly, that's when the spider charged again. Letting out a cry she ran to the side and sliced at three of legs as she ran by, but that spider was smart. It swept its fourth and unhurt leg behind her with such force, it threw her up. She actually did a flip.

Everything seemed to slow, as now Sam ran and caught the sword in mid air and just as Karolyn came crashing down on her legs and stomach with a painful cry, Sam ran behind the spider and stabbed it. Right where the spider had used its stinger to stab Frodo. The spider let out a wail and convulsed in shrieks. Sam smirked in victory and triumph as the spider screeched and squealed in pain, stumbling and cringing as Same continued to push the sword harder. Sam pulled out and Karolyn threw him the phial that lay next to her. He thrust it towards the spider with warnings, and the spider stumbled and fell.

Back into the shadows it crept.

Never to be seen again.

Sam, still in a moment of daze, whipped around at the sound of one of Karolyn's cries.

"I can't, breathe, Sam!" She cried out as he picked her up. He hushed her, then, the two simultaneously turned to the limp Frodo on the ground.

"Oh no," she whispered as Sam and her stumbled to his body. Sam began to cry as he ripped open the cocoon in which he was wrapped in. Karolyn placed a hand over her mouth at the condition in which Frodo was in. His skin was even more sickly green than before, and his eyes wide open. The only thing still natural and real, those eyes. His lips were chapped and dry, and he did not breathe. Karolyn let out a cry as her and Sam both cradled the limp hobbit in their arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Frodo!" She cried out as she stroked his cheek. It was odd and scary, not to see him respond to even a simple touch.

"Oh no, please!" Sam whispered, sniffing and sobbing. He pulled his master to his forehead and sobbed, Karolyn crying into her knees now.

"It's done! All hope is lost," Sam whispered as Karolyn nodded in agreement. The two looked at each other, and pulled each other into a tight hug, sobbing loudly. Then, Karolyn gasped and pulled away.

"It has to get to Mordor." She said, ripping the cocoon open a little more. The ring lay against Frodo's chest and she reached for it.

"But how?" Sam whispered.

"Us." She responded as tears fell silently. He raised a brow at her, then looked down to the ring.

"Miss Hadley, we can't! Not without Mister Frodo."

"If he can, then why can't we?"

"Because, it was his job!"

"Well, Sam! His part of the job is done now! He's dead!" She screamed as Sam now began to sob again. After calming herself, Karolyn looked up again.

"I'm sorry, but we have to. We were given a job to, Sam. To protect Frodo. We did, and now he can't go any further."

Now Sam looked up at her.

"I know," he replied. Then he reached for the ring, only to be stopped by Karolyn.

"Sam, let me."

"Miss-"

"Sam," she growled back suddenly. Sam retreated his hand and watched as she gently pulled chain necklace over Frodo's head. After staring at the ring, she placed it over her own head. She let out a sigh of, relief? Sam watched with concern and she opened her eyes.

"I have to Sam, me. It's the only part of Frodo I've got left." She responded. Sam shook his head and stood, looking around. Then, he looked back down and stared at the girl.

Slowly, she looked up at him with such an evil glare, it scared him, "What?!" She exclaimed as he now looked down next to her.

Sting was glowing.

He let out a gasp and pointed to the sword, "The sword!"

Karolyn eyed him, then looked at the sword, "Sam!" She shrieked, and he pulled her to a nearby rock to hide behind.

The orcs ran down the stairs with hoots and shrieks, snarling at one another.

"You get back you scum!" An Orc bellowed to his followers as they all ran down the stairs. The first Orc stopped and held out his hand for the others to follow suit.

"What's this?" He asked as he peered at the wrapped up Frodo. The lifeless, helpless Frodo. Sam covered Karolyn's mouth as she began to cry, and squirm under his hold. What would they do to Frodo?

"Looks like old Shelob's been having a bit of fun!" He sneered with a smile and examined Frodo.

"Killed another one, has she?" One asked behind him.

"No." He said as he poked Frodo, "This fellow ain't dead!"

Karolyn instantly stopped crying and grasped onto Sam's hand even harder.

"Not dead?" Sam whispered.

"She jabs him with her stinger, and he goes as limp as a boned fish!" He smiled, "Then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood!" He exclaimed and turned to them with a devilish grin. Then, he motioned to Frodo, "Get him to the tower!"

Sam held back the girl as she began to panic once again as they passed, seeing her want to cry out for Frodo made him want to cry as well!

"Samwise you fool!" He cursed to himself as he watched them pass.

"This scum will be awake in a couple of hours."

"Then he'll wish he'd never been born!" The Orc cried as they walked back up. The two hobbits clung to each other in happiness, that Frodo was alive, and in sadness, for the fact that they would most likely never see him again.

The Ring dangled from Karolyn's neck, and she could feel its weight digging into her neck. But, it felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>AH. THE SHELOB SCENE IS SO SCARY.<strong>

**So, I am not entirely pleased with the Shelob scenes... I feel like they were confusing... I'll edit them after the story is done. In fact, I will probably do all of my editing once I am done.**

**I will shamefully admit that while writing the scene where Frodo sees Karolyn in front of him, instead of Lady Galadriel, I definitely teared up major time. I was writing it when listening to that last part of Shelob's Lair, it was just so cute and was being timed so perfectly as I wrote it! I also just CANNOT wait to get back to writing some Frodo/Karolyn scenes!**

**THE BATTLE OF THE PELENNOR FIELDS IS COMING UP NEXT! Bare with me guys, we are coming so far along!**

**Also, when Gandalf heals Ginger with that spell, he is saying "Heal, heal this wound."**

**Creative, right? I literally could barely find ANY elvish words, so I had to make do with what I could find on the internet (so reliable, right? *scoffs*).**

**Plus, ignore the dumb misspellings in this chapter. Writing on an iPod is hard.**

**Review! I didn't get to many the last chapter ):**

**Love as always,**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**

**P.s.**

**Check out my new Star Wars Story "Leanora: The Forbidden Beauty", an Obi-Wan/OC story!**

**I will be in Texas over spring break, so don't expect an update soon. I will write while I am gone, though, I promise!**

**Thanks!**


	37. Down In Flames

**A/N: Surprised to see this notification pop up in your email? (:**

**I finally got enough money in gift cards to buy FOTR and TTTs soundtracks(:**

**Thought'd I give y'all a nice (late) Easter present! Texas was SO fun, considering I haven't seen that side of the family in about 5 years. And this chapter was nice to write. Including the Ride of the Rohirrim scene! OMG I WAS DYING.**

**BUT, this time, it won't go to the music. I am making it to go with the actual scene from the movie!**

**So, go and search "Ride of the Rohirrim" on YouTube. The video should be 4:14. If you scroll down someways, its posted by someone with the username "Rokujyuuyon Shou". Just read it as the lines are spoken, like, you know what I mean? Read it as the characters speak it. It will work out good, I promise(: So it may be like "Forth and fear no darkness!" then some sentences, and you may still be reading them as they speak the next line. BUT DO NOT PANIC. It still works out if you continue to read(:**

**So, I give to you chapter 11! FARAMIR/GINGER FLUFF! As requested(:**

**Read and review! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Pippin ran through the streets of Minas Tirith in a panic, looking for Gandalf. People collided with him many times, screaming and crying as debris flew all around them.

"Gandalf!" He cried out, "Help! Someone!"

No one answered, and the small hobbit let out a sigh. He was nowhere in sight! Just as he was beginning to lose hope, he suddenly ran straight in front of an on-coming horse. It let out a whinny and jumped back a little, causing Pippin to fall backwards. The rider peered out from their seat on the horse.

"Ginger!" Pippin cried out in relief as he saw the girl give him a questioning look.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" She cried out, "You're gonna get killed running around like that!"

Ginger held out a hand to Pippin, and he gratefully took it. Swinging him up onto the horse, she sat him behind her.

"I need to find Gandalf!"

Ginger gasped, "I was just with him!"

Pippin's face brightened, "Where is he?"

Ginger looked all around her, then pointed behind her, "Back that way! Maybe he's still there! Why do you need him?"

"They're burning Faramir, alive!"

Pippin shouted that so suddenly that Ginger nearly lost her balance on top of Mysteri. Digging her heels into the horse, it took off in a hurry. People jumped out of the way as they rounded corners and alleyways.

"Where's Gen?" Pippin shouted over the screams suddenly.

"Dammit!"

The horse came to a halt, and Ginger let out a frustrated cry. What was she going to do? Save Faramir?

Or her twin sister?

"I'm sorry, Pippin, but I have to go get my sister!" The horse took off back in the other direction, and Pippin tried with all of his might to stop her.

"No! I need to find Gandalf!" He screeched at her, but she ignored him.

Suddenly, Pippin grabbed hold of Ginger's wrists and yanked then back as hard as he could. The horse let out a yelp and neigh, and reared up on its hind legs. Ginger let out a scream, and Pippin fell off the back of the horse. It took him a minute, but the dizziness left him and he took off running as fast as he could.

"Pippin! Wait!"

But before she could call out his name again, he was gone.

"Why does this always happen to me? Why do all the bad things happen, to me?"

Now she had to find Genevieve. The horse took off once again, as she tried to remember exactly where the room was that she had been in.

What if she was too late? What if a launched rock had hit the room? What if she was dead?

Ginger felt tears running down her face as she galloped through the city, she had to shake these thoughts.

Suddenly, someone jumped out in front of her.

"GINGER!"

Ginger pulled her horse to a halt, and Mysteri let out a neigh. Looking down, she grinned with tears as her sister ran to her side. She lifted her up and sat her down in front of her. Genevieve hugged her sister around the waist, and wouldn't let go.

"We're okay, it's okay!" Ginger repeats constantly. Looking up, she knew she had to get to the Tombs. Kicking into Mysteri's sides once again, they were off. This time they galloped through the city with speed and determination. Quickly, they reached the courtyard at the top of the city. Ginger immediately took off as soon as her feet hit the ground, Genevieve couldn't keep up with her. Looking ahead, she could see the doors to the Tombs. Flying up the steps, she ran to the doors and pushed full force onto them. Swinging open, they hit the sides of the wall with a BOOM, and shook the torches lining the hall.

Denethor whipped around from where he stood on the pile of wood.

"Don't, you dare, light that wood!" Ginger shouted in anger and rage.

Denethor shook his head, "Girl, he is dead! My line has ended! Guards, take care of her." Denethor waved two of them off. Suddenly, all of the guards gasped as they saw the girl already had an arrow notched to her bow and ready to be released.

"You run towards me, I shoot him." She warned with a growl. The guards were at a loss, so they stayed put. Denethor began to laugh, and looked at the girl.

"You shoot me, they light the wood." He grinned menacingly at her. "My dear, you lose."

Ginger began to tear up, and the guards slowly began to walk towards her. As they began to quicken the pace, she let her bow down. Denethor smiled and turned away from her. That was when she suddenly lifted the bow back up and before the guards could blink, shot the arrow right past Denethor's nose. Ricocheting off the wall, he gasped and jumped a little. The guards attacked her arms and held her down.

"Execute her, cut off her head." Denethor ordered darkly. Genevieve gasped as she heard this, and Ginger went wide eyed.

"NO! FARAMIR!" She began to shout as the guards dragged her back. With all her strength, she attempted to fight back, kicking and smacking. Denethor turned back to his son, drenched in oil. His youngest son, dead.

"PLEASE!" He heard the girl shouting after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Start the video by "<strong>Rokujyuuyon Shou" here)<strong>**

A horn was sounded, Gothmog turned around from his Orc army. Frowning, he watched as suddenly, another great army began to assemble along the horizon. He could only see the silhouettes, and couldn't tell who it was exactly. Another horn sounded and he waited for something to happen.

But this army was not on their side, it was the Rohirrim!

Diamond adjusted herself atop the pony she sat on, and desperately searched for Merry. Sighing she sank back down onto her seat. She had made her way closer to the front, and could see the entire Orc army in front of them.

"Sweet baby Jesus, help us now." She whispered to herself upon seeing the army. No way could they win! Barely make a dent in the army at the most.

"Forth and fear no darkness!" She heard Theoden cry out to his nephew, Diamond was part of Eomer's left flank.

"Arise!" He suddenly shouted, causing Diamond to shoot her head up, "Arise riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered. A sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!" The army lowered their spears into the correct positions, Diamond barely hanging onto hers, it was almost heavier than her! Looking around, she thought she had heard someone talking about or to Merry.

"Merry!" She shouted, causing many of the soldiers to look at her in confusion. "Merry!" She repeated.

Theoden began to gallop on his horse down the front line of the soldiers, his sword hitting every spear. Diamond watched as he rode by, then looked forward. She had to do this, but she wasn't ready to die!

"Ride now, ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" He cried out and spun around his horse, facing the sneering orcs.

"DEATH!" His voice rung out loud and strong.

"DEATH!" The army cried back, Diamond jumping at the intensity.

"DEATH!" Theoden repeated. "DEATH!"

"DEATH!" The army held out the cry, and Diamond rose her sword up high, crying out with them. It was the most horrifying, saddest moment of her life. The army continued to cry and Theoden pointed his spear onwards.

"Forth Eorlingas!" He shouted, and the horns sounded, Diamond blew into her horn. Everything began to churn. Theoden charged, and the front line followed. Diamond sucked in a sharp breath as she watched the line in front of her move out. Kicking her pony quite hard, it began to gallop. The charge was growing faster by the second, so was Diamond's heart rate. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and sweat seemed to feel like a shower on her head. She admitted to herself right then that she was going to die, but she would die fighting.

The army broke into a gallop as they approached the enemy. The orcs seemed to be frightened a little, and Gothmog ordered the archers to be ready and to fire on his command. Horses panted louder and hooves beat the ground harder, the army was on full charge and nothing would stop them. War cries were let out, and Diamond gripped her spear tighter and pointed her sword higher. She smiled to herself as she could now see their faces, the Orcs were scared! Diamond saw how badly they wanted to run. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. Spinning around, she could see Merry hiding his hand out to her, a pleading look on his face. Her pony galloped past him and she watched as the rider and Merry grew smaller and smaller. Riders all around her began to collapse to the ground, trampled by the stampede of horses. Arrows whizzed past her, it was a miracle she wasn't hit, looking onwards, she watched as the Orc leader was growing more scared by the minute, but kept ordering his men to fire, now they could fire at will.

"DEEEEAATH!" She cried out suddenly, tears running down her face.

Orcs fled and Gothmog stared after them in disbelief. Then, his eyes grew wide. This army was charging full speed, and would NOT stop for anything. He backed up a little, and the charging army was growing closer. The sounds became louder and much more intense. They began to flee, faster now.

The armies collided. It was quick and messy, orcs slaughtered and speared. Diamond grit her teeth as her spear stuck into the first Orc it met, almost knocking her off. Then, she began to slice everything in her path.

* * *

><p>"Set a fire in our flesh,"<p>

"FARAMIR!" Ginger cried out, fighting back the guards carrying her out. Genevieve didn't know what to do, she stood watching in tears, and kept crying out for help outside the Tombs.

Denethor stood with his arms wide open, eyes closed. The soldiers all looked to each other with the torches, and began to walk forward to the wood pile. Ginger screamed in the background agonizingly. Just as the fire was about to touch the wood, Genevieve let out a cry as the doors burst open. Gandalf sat on Shadowfax, a weary look on his face.

"Stay this madness!" He exclaimed as Denethor glared evilly at him. Pippin sat with wide eyes and watched for him to make a move. Suddenly, he reached for a torch and held it out teasingly.

"You may triumph I the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!"

It fell from his hand.

"NO!" Ginger punched the guard holding her right arm and kicked the soldier on her left as they were watching. Gandalf began to gallop forward, snatching a spear from the hand of a soldier along the way. Flames lit the hall and the wood was beginning to burn quickly. Gandalf ran and knocked Denethor off the wood and onto the floor. Off to the side, Ginger was helping Pippin up into the wood as Genevieve stood watching on in awe. Ginger watched as the small hobbit began to roll Faramir back and forth. He was struggling and couldn't exactly push him off. She ran to the other side and yanked Pippin back as hard as she could, the flames tingling and burning under her skin. Pippin came crashing down I top of her and Faramir followed closely behind. The two sat up and immediately began to douse any flames on his clothing, and theirs.

Denethor began to boil with anger.

"No!" He exclaimed, the two jumped in fright as Denethor began to run towards them. Grabbing Ginger's hair, he pulled her back and pushed Pippin to the ground. "You will not take my son from me!"

"NO!" Pippin and Ginger began to scream in the struggle. Suddenly, Gandalf came riding up to them on Shadowfax. The great white horse reared up, and kicked Denethor back into the fire. Ginger helped Pippin up and cradled him as they panted in fear. Denethor looked at them, through the smoke and flames. Then, Faramir groaned.

They all looked down to see him open his eyes. He opened his eyes!

Tears stung Denethor's eyes, and for a moment, love filled them as well, for the first time in ages. Then, the flames engulfed him, and he let out a scream. Ginger pulled Pippin tighter to her as Denethor jumped off the wood pile and began to run the the corridor on fire. Genevieve had sunk to the ground against the wall, in shock and horror.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Gandalf's voice was muffled by the hissing and popping of the fire.

And so Denethor, Steward of Gondor passed on that day. Down in flames he went, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>Looking down at the frightened hobbit in my arms, I sighed. Faramir was safe. Pippin looked up at me and smiled as well.<p>

"Ginger-" Faramir croaked. Gasping, the two of us let go and Pippin ran to his other side. Faramir smiled at me as I touched his cheek faintly.

"Hey!" I whispered in excitement, he chuckled and coughed.

"Thank you." He said, smiling back and forth between Pippin and I.

Laughter overtook me, and I couldn't hold back any longer. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to Faramir's. He gladly returned the kiss, and placed a hand on the back of my neck. Everything was okay now, I was safe in his hold. Our kiss was long, and amazing.

The fire was doused, and so was the kiss.

"We must hurry, now. There is a war to be won." Gandalf said as he helped Pippin on top of Shadowfax. Faramir leaned against me as I helped him stand, his arm slung over my shoulder.

I smiled at Pippin, who grinned back at me, "Thanks." I said as he nodded.

Genevieve ran up to me and hugged me around the waist. Holding her tightly, I guided her to Gandalf's hand.

"I'll fight as hard as I can, promise." She said to me as I nodded.

"I know you will," tears threatened to spill as we smiled. Our hands dropped and soon, they were gone.

Faramir kissed my cheek, "She loves you."

I nodded, "Too much." I paused for a moment, "Your father did to."

This made Faramir quiet.

Then a smile tore at his lips, "I know."

I smiled and we kissed again, harder on the lips than before. The guards then helped me walk Faramir back to the infirmary to be cleaned.

I was happy, knowing he was safe. I loved him to much to let him die.

* * *

><p><strong>THE KISS THE KISS OMG WHAT YES!<strong>

**Review :3 **

**Still needing much prayers. This story is like my therapy though, and I can guarantee at the end of the story as I will be writing the last chapter... I'll be balling my freaking eyes out (:**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	38. IMPORTANT AN: MUST READ

**NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE, VERY IMPORTANT A/N.**

**I am letting you all down, I know. Don't worry, this isn't a A/N saying the story is discontinued, CAUSE IT AIN'T OVER YET. I have come to far to stop.**

**School is getting SUPER tough this last month, meaning I have loads of homework, and softball practice EVERY DAY and tournaments EVERY weekend. It is my first high school sport, so its getting tougher. That is the main reason there has been no update.**

**I am still the biggest LOtR, Frodo, Hobbit, diehard fan there is! I promise I won't stop! Just give me some time, and the next chapter (I am hoping there are only two more chapters, possibly three to go and finish the story.)**

**This summer, though, TONS of updates on other stories (:**

**And... a SEQUEL?! Maybe!**

**Hang in there with me guys, and keep praying. Things in my life are getting much better.**

**I love you all! To the end of my days!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

**Kendall**

**Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	39. Together Again

**A/N: Well, I am a loser.  
><strong>

**I am so sorry, that is all I have to say. I have been so busy and summer got off to a busy start, and I got a job. Plus, I just got back from vacation. I actually wrote the majority of this one night on vacation at 3 in the morning until 3 in the morning. So, I am SO sorry if it is a crappy chapter!**

**Next chapter we are getting to the good stuff, finally! We get to see our three friends, finally, Frodo, Sam, and Karolyn! YES I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED.**

**Anyways, one soundtrack today. "A Far Green Country", this scene always makes me cry. READ AND REVIEW I AM SO SORRY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

Diamond let the adrenaline do the work for her. Nothing could stop her now, no Orc could get past her. The Rohirrim were winning, and the orcs knew it.

"Drive them to the river!" Eomer called out to the riders, Diamond began to charge on her small pony the opposite way.

"Make safe the city!" Theoden suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned, mouth agape. Orcs began to scatter, as did soldiers of Theoden. Diamond to turned as the orcs in front of her suddenly ran the other way.

"Elephants?" She squeaked.

No, these were no elephants. These were the Mûmakil. Giant, fierce looking "elephants". A horn sounded, and the beasts charged along at the sound. Diamond began to panic as they cane closer, the orcs scrambling away as the animals walked towards them. Suddenly, soldiers were being thrown into the air as the Mûmakil swung their tusks side to side, sweeping and stomping everything they could. Diamond's eyes widened in fear as the creatures neared and shook the ground.

"Re-form the line!" Theoden began to shout repeatedly. Diamond gulped and suddenly saw Merry and the rider line up next to her. She held his hand briefly, then, Theoden called the charge. Horses began to gallop, and Diamond began to tremble. The feet of the Mûmakil made the ground shake terribly as they walked. The lines broke apart as they rode between the animal's feet, maneuvering around it. Arrows were fired and swords slashed at the rough skin, Diamind doing all she could. Arrows pierced the under bellies of the Mûmakil, but their drivers knew better. More soldiers were trampled on and tossed, the Rohirrim getting frustrated.

"Cut him down!" Someone shouted, pointing at the driver, the Haradrim.

Eomer heard this and spotted the driver. Launching a spear at the driver, it pierced him. Suddenly, the driver fell limp and off the top of the Mûmakil. His way of controlling the animal was attached to the ear, unfortunately. The man dangled from the ear of the animal, and it let out a painful howl.

Diamond barely had any time to realize what was happening, she was still galloping underneath the Mûmakil, her pony somewhat slower than the other horses. Suddenly, the giant animal swerved and took a turn, crashing into another Mûmakil beside it because of the tugging pain on his ear. Diamond screamed as the foot of Mûmakil swept close to her, the heel of it's foot hitting her pony. She was sent flying forward, flailing through the air. Closing her eyes, she hit the ground with a smack and skidded to a stop. A horse rode past her, it was Merry! Quickly, she stood with her sword ready, and ran after them.

"MERRY! COME BACK!" She shouted after him. They were gone, and she began to weep. But not for long.

Then, she screamed in relief as Merry and the rider appeared next to her. The rider quickly scooped her up behind him, and they rode on.

"Merry!" She yelled as he smiled at her, controlling the reins. Suddenly, their smiles were wiped off as the Mûmakil reared up on its back legs, roaring.

"Bring it down!" Theoden ordered as soldiers continued to fire. The animal was barely surviving as it began to fall back. Their horse suddenly reared itself, sending everyone off. Looking up, Diamond screamed as she saw the Mûmakil falling towards them.

"Go!" She yelled as she pulled Merry along with her. They were sent flying forwards as the creature finally stumbled and fell backwards, trembling the ground beneath them. Merry shielded the girl and they screwed their eyes shut. After a moment, they sat up stunned.

"Oh, Merry! Thank you!" Diamond exclaimed as she quickly hugged him, the dust in her throat nearly choking her from the fall and gust of wind from the Mûmakil's fall.

"Friends don't leave each other behind!" He shouted scratchily as they stood and ran out from behind the fallen Mûmakil. In a brief moment, they saw the rider that had carried them fighting off orcs and Haradrim, and Theoden watching in the distance.

"Diamond!" Merry suddenly yelled as he slashed the throat of an Orc behind her. The two began to fight off orcs galore, and Haradrim alike. Merry was grabbed from behind, and Diamond attacked him mercilessly. The two never gave up.

Gothmog was knocked out by the rider unknown to Diamond at this point. The rider named Eowyn.

* * *

><p>Faramir hadn't woke up yet, but nevertheless I held his hand, just so I could be there when he woke.<p>

There was a war going on outside, and I could hear it. Diamond had gone with Pippin, and I felt left out.

Maybe I was the one who should be out there? Looking back to Faramir, I sighed and leaned into his chest.

"Please wake up soon," I whispered, I was really hoping I could hug him again. After a few moments, I sighed out of boredom.

He chuckled, "I am awake."

Gasping, I sat up, "What?"

"I've been awake." He hoarsely replied, opening his eyes. I shook my head and grasped his hand.

"So why haven't you said anything?"

"Because, I like to hear you breathe, and talk to yourself. It's soothing, and amusing." He smiled at me, but all I did was lean down and kiss him. It was long, and I slowly laid down next to him. Smiles were even exchanged within it.

As we broke apart, I realized something. The longer I was waiting here, the more lives were being lost. Slipping away so easily, and I was in here making out with a hot guy. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was nice! But, it still felt wrong.

Frowning, I turned away and sat up.

"Ginger?" He asked as his hand rubbed my back.

"Hm?"

"What is wrong?" He asked with concern.

I sighed, "It's just, my sister and her friend are out there. And I should be with them. I know they went back to fight. It was brave of them, and I'm being a coward and not fighting."

Faramir said nothing, and it was painful. Was he mad that I'd said that? Sad? I still heard no answer after awhile, and I decided to stand up. Stretching my arms and legs, I grabbed my bow and arrows. This was it, I was going to go.

I began to walk away.

"Ginger!" Faramir exclaimed, I turned around, tears in my eyes.

"Yes?"

"You aren't a coward. You are far from it." He paused and smiled, "What you are doing is right, and brave. It's much better that what I could have done."

I blushed, but what he said next made my knees tremble and my blush increase.

"I love you."

Just those three simple words made me want to collapse. And I loved him back.

"I love you too, Faramir."

And with that, I parted from him.

* * *

><p>Genevieve and Pippin nearly passed out as they sat down, it was quiet, except for the few soldiers barricading a door a few feet away. She leaned into her friend, who leaned into her. The two breathed heavily and quickly, sweat dripping from their foreheads.<p>

"One hell of a day." Gen said quietly.

Pippin nodded, "Yes."

Gen paused and looked around, "Will we ever go back home, Pippin?"

Pippin didn't respond at first, he didn't know how to. She looked back to him in sadness as he shook his head in confusion, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if they'd make it out alive, he wasn't sure if they'd see the Shire again. He didn't know if they would win this war, or if Frodo, Karolyn, and Sam would even survive their own journey.

"I don't know, Genevieve."

The girl nodded and the two looked up as Gandalf stood in front of them, Ginger right behind him. The two sat down, and Genevieve smiled at her sister, the two exchanging thankful glances.

**(Start "A Far Green Country")**

It was quiet, suddenly. The air seemed to stop flowing, no breeze or whistle of the wind. Everything was still. Pippin looked up from his stare at the ground.

"I didn't think it would end this way." He said as Gandalf looked at him. The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Gandalf shook his head, "End?" The three looked at him, "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take." He looked at the girls, who had tears in their eyes, "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silvered glass." He smiled, "And then you see it."

Pippin looked confused, "What, Gandalf? See what?"

The girls smiled, they knew what you saw. It was all familiar. It was the same path they had taken, not to long ago, in a place dear to their hearts. The place they longed for so badly in their hearts. Kansas. Home. In that moment, the twins, Diamond, Laura, and Karolyn felt a pang in their hearts. A still, peaceful pause in time.

"White shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise." He said as he smiled at them.

Pippin looked at Gen, who was nodding at Gandalf and smiling, her sister did the same. They had seen it to.

"Well, that's not so bad." He said as Gandalf nodded his head with a smile.

"No, no it isn't."

The sisters looked at each other and smiled, tears rolling down their cheeks. They nodded at Gandalf.

"It isn't bad at all." Genevieve said as she grabbed Pippin's hand and reached for her sister's. They all grabbed hands and sucked in a sharp breath as the door the soldiers were holding off suddenly began to be pushed against and banged on. It was giving way, and the four looked at each other. Ginger slowly notched an arrow, the hobbits gripping their swords, Gandalf as well. He nodded at them in encouragement, and they all nodded. They were ready for whatever was going to come through that door.

* * *

><p>"Rally to me! To me!" Theoden cried out as he watched his army fight off bravely. He had a good feeling, a victory was in sight. Suddenly, he could see a figure out of the corner of his eye. A great winged beast flew in front of him.<p>

The Nazgûl.

Theoden began to panic, and urged his horse forward. The beast soon caught up with him, and all to sadly, captured Theoden and his horse in its mouth. It tossed them to the side, the horse dead and Theoden wounded terribly. His body froze as it suddenly flew to the ground, the Witch King staring at him. Theoden felt a chill run through his body as the Witch King spoke.

"Feast on his flesh." He commanded slimily and coldly to his beast. It let out a small shriek and began to make its way toward the fear stricken Theoden stuck under his horse.

Merry and Diamond watched as the rider jumped in front of the Witch King. Diamond and Merry began to run towards them.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" The rider exclaimed boldly.

"Who is that?" Diamond exclaimed, the voice was familiar!

"Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey!" The Witch King retorted as he sat up on his beast. The Nazgûl lunged at the rider, and in one swift move had cut off the head of the beast. It wallowed and made unbearable noises, flopping and flapping. The Witch King fell off and landed on the ground. The hobbits stood nearby behind a fallen horse, crouched low and watching. Suddenly, the rider looked up and saw the Witch King stand.

The rider gasped as they saw what was in his hand, a mace. It was massive and heavy, with many jagged hooks and spikes. With a swing, the Witch King missed the rider. The rider held up their shield, dodging every swing and miss. Suddenly, the Witch King hit their shield, and the rider fell back. Cringing and holding their hand close to their chest, the rider watched as the Witch King towered over them.

"Stay here!" Merry ordered and began to slowly make his way to the back of the Witch King.

* * *

><p>"Late as usual, pirate scum!" The Orc exclaimed as he waited at the edge if the docks. Suddenly, the boats that were expected pulled up to them, quickly and quietly.<p>

There was no movement from the boats, nothing.

"There's knife work here needs doing! Come on you sea rats, get off your ships!"

Suddenly, four figures jumped over the sides of the ships, landing with grunts and battle ready stances. The orcs took second glances as this happened.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Laura all stood in front of them, weapons at the ready. A dwarf, a she-elf, an elf, and a man. It was an odd combination.

"There's plenty for both of us, may the best Dwarf win!" Gimli shouted as the four began to walk towards the orcs. Laura and Legolas rolled their eyes. The orcs stood still.

Suddenly, the four were not alone. An entire army of ghosts zoomed past them and out into the orcs. The four had smirks on their faces as they killed each and every last Orc.

* * *

><p>The Witch King approached the fallen soldier and reached for his throat, choking him miserably as he held him high above the ground.<p>

"You fool! No man can kill me!" He tightened his hold around his neck, "Die now!"

All of a sudden, the Witch King buckled to the ground, falling to his knees. Someone had stabbed him in the knee from behind! The rider fell to the ground as well and regained breath and composure. They looked over and saw Merry, groaning and screaming in agony as he fell back to the ground, clutching his intensely burning hand. Diamond ran to his side.

The rider stood, and Diamond watched as suddenly, he ripped his helmet off.

But it wasn't a he. It was Eowyn!

"I am no man!" She spat at the Witch King. Eowyn let out a cry and plunged her sword into the helmet opening of the Witch King. He shrieked, and Eowyn's hand began to burn and tingle. The dark space in the helmet sparked, and the Witch King roared. The sword flew out, sending Eowyn falling to the ground.

Diamond watched in horror as the Witch along began to literally crumble and fold in on himself, shrieking and screaming, hissing. She closed her eyes as he disappeared, and was no more. Eowyn had defeated him.

Diamond looked down at Merry, fallen and his eyes shut. She began to cry and pulled his head into her lap.

"No, Merry!" She whispered as he opened his eyes.

"I'm still here," he responded as he tried to smile.

"Don't leave, please. I am staying here!" Diamond said as she brushed away some hair. Merry looked grateful and nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

Diamond chuckled, "Friends don't leave each other behind." She responded with a smile as he nodded in agreement. He sighed and looked around, the pain in his hand growing and his breathing becoming heavier. He knew he would die here, Diamond with him to see it.

"I wish Pippin was here." He said quietly as Diamond looked down at him.

"I wish Gen were here," she said as he nodded.

A few minutes later, Merry was asleep, Diamond passed out next to him, head in her lap. The battle around them had died out, only a few parts of the field still being fought on. Many lives had ended, including that of Theoden's.

* * *

><p>Laura and Legolas fought side by side, beating Gimli at his own game.<p>

"I'm on seventeen!" Laura cried as she shot down another Orc.

"Sixteen!" Legolas shouted back.

Across the way, a lost Eowyn stood and looked around for her fallen friends, the hobbits.

"Merry!" She called out in despair. Suddenly, Gothmog had awoken from the nasty punch he was given earlier. Turning, he saw just the person who had given it to him. Making his way to the soldier, they fell to the ground.

Eowyn slowly turned as she heard someone walking towards her, Gothmog! She began to crawl away faster and faster, every bone in her body aching terribly. It hurt to blink! Reaching out, her uncle's sword was in reach. So close! But she couldn't grab it! Letting out a frustrated scream, she waited for the blow of the sword, but nothing came. Turning around she saw the Orc laying on the ground, dead. Someone had saved her, and she inwardly thanked them. Though, she never did see who it was.

Aragorn and Gimli had run from Gothmog quickly after they killed him, and now were running back to their elf friends. Aragorn looked up, and saw a huge Mûmakil still walking along.

"Legolas!" He shouted, and pointed at the animal. Legolas nodded at him and instantly took off running. Laura watched in amazement as Legolas proceeded to jump onto the animal's tusk, then onto its back leg. Climbing up the arrows stuck into its leg, like a rock climbing wall, he reached the top. Laura smiled in amusement at the surprised faces of the Haradrim aboard the animal. He immediately shot down the occupants, then proceeded to shoot down the driver. Running off the side, he swung onto a rope and swept the side of the animal, cutting the rope running under the animal holding together the sitting area up top, where the Haradrim sat. Triumphantly, it fell off and Legolas smiled. Releasing three arrows into the Mûmakil's skull, it roared and began to trip over its own feet. With speed and grace, he slid down the trunk of the animal and landed safely in front of Laura and Gimli.

Laura smiled at him and kissed his cheek, Gimli grumbling to himself.

"That still only counts as one!" He announced as the two rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say, Gimli." Laura responded as she shot down an Orc, "That'll be twenty-nine for me!" She exclaimed at him as she ran away.

"I will not be beaten by an elf! A female elf no less!" He screamed as he ran to catch up with the two. Several more minutes passed, and the orcs were defeated.

Aragorn looked around him, just finishing off the last few orcs around him. A portion of the Army of the Dead brought down another Mûmakil, and it began to grow silent. He watched as now, the army moved into the city, killing every loose Orc.

They had won this battle, but he still worried. What would come next?

* * *

><p>We had fought long and hard, a few scratches here and there, but overall we were fine. Gandalf led us to the gates of the city, which were badly ruined. It was quiet, and smelled horrible. You couldn't even see the grass. Genevieve walked beside me, scanning the battlefield, Pippin on my other side doing the same.<p>

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang through the air, and my head shot up.

"Ginger?" Laura Schlosser called out quietly. As soon as I heard her, I sprinted to her. Our laughter filled the silent air and we embraced each other in a hug. It was so good to see someone else here I knew!

"I am so sorry that I didn't recognize you at first," I said as we smiled and began to laugh again.

"Hey, you were brainwashed and loopy, what can I say?" She joked as I punched her in the arm.

"You look good, older, I mean."

Laura chuckled, "Thanks, I guess turning into an elf has its perks." I nodded in agreement and Laura introduced me to Legolas. Staring at her, I nodded between the two, Laura beginning to laugh.

"Nice to meet you," I said to the elf, he bowed and kissed my hand. "Good choice!" I whispered to Laura as we walked back to the group, she blushed horribly.

I froze as I now saw the scariest thing in my life, an entire army of dead people.

A DEAD ARMY.

"Release us!" The leader said in a demanding voice.

The small dwarf beside me shook his head, "Bad idea! Very handy in a right spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead." That earned a few chuckled from Gen and I, but were quickly cut short as Gandalf glared at us.

"You have us your word!" The leader shouted back harshly.

Aragorn nodded, "I hold your path fulfilled, be at peace."

And suddenly, I felt something. Laura and Gen did to, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt new again. Opening my eyes, I watched as a very small green glow left my body. For once, I felt like I fit in in this world. The army in front of us were suddenly fading, and I could have sworn I saw Karolyn and Diamond.

And me? And Laura and Genevieve to! But the army was gone, and all was silent.

Gandalf bent low to Aragorn, who in turn smiled. Soon, Genevieve, Laura, Pippin, and I were all hugging each other, catching up. For now, I was happy. It only lasted so long, though.

* * *

><p>Pippin and Gen had gone off on their own in search of their friends. But, there was a little bit of fear in their hearts that they wouldn't find them. It felt like it had been years since they had seen them, and they were dying to find them.<p>

"Pippin, we've looked everywhere!"

"No, we have to keep going!"

Genevieve shook her head, "This place is so big, though, they could literally be anywhere."

Pippin suddenly took off running, Gen quickly taking off after him.

"Merry!" He shouted suddenly and fell to the ground.

Kerry's cloak lay on the ground, as well as Diamond's broach. He held then both close, and began to cry as Gen ran to him. The hobbits cried and rocked back and forth, now more desperate than ever to find them. If they were still alive.

Another cry rang through the air as Eomer cradled his younger sister in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move. Laura gasped as she turned and saw this, and instantly grabbed Legolas to hug him. The two watched as Aragorb stood, sad and in shock. A tear formed in his eye, and he looked away.

It was night before Pippin and Gen found their friends. Pippin ran to Merry and Gen to Diamond. The four all huddled together, they had found Merry and Diamond passed out on each other, almost dead.

"Merry!" Pippin cried out as he smiled. Gen gasped as he opened his eyes and half smiled as well.

"Merry!" Gen called out as she scooted to him, and Pippin to Diamond. Merry let out a sigh of relief, and reached for her arm. "Merry, it's okay!" She whispered and laughed.

"I knew you'd find me." His hoarse voice croaked as she shook her head in disbelief, and kissed his forehead.

"Yes," she responded.

"Diamond!" Pippin exclaimed as the girl instantly clung to him.

"Pippin!" She exclaimed as they held each other.

"Are you going to leave me?" Merry asked as Pippin and Gen shook their heads.

"No, Merry." Gen said as she pecked his lips.

"We're going to look after you." Pippin said as Diamond and he stared at each other.

The four just sat and cried, laughed, and sighed. Finally, everyone was together again.

Only three friends were missing.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that I give you chapter 39! I liked some parts, not all!<br>**

**"A Far Green Country", that scene makes me cry because that is just how I imagine heaven. Ian McKellen does an awesome job acting there.**

**Review? Maybe? WHO IS READY FOR FRODOxKAROLYN?! MEEE!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	40. Until We Meet Again

**A/N: UPDATE OMG. Guys, I am SO sorry that this has been one lousy summer of updating. I am SO sorry. This one is just shy of 3,000 words. A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO. Don't give up on me.  
><strong>

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

**Unless you guys really want to, the scores would be "The Tower of Cirith Ungol", and "The Last Debate"! ENDER'S GAME COMES OUT IN NOVEMBER OMG. Go check out my story on that :3 KAROLYNxFRODO FLUFFINESS IN THIS! Sorta.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

The Ring, it was growing heavier and heavier by the minute. My neck burned where the chain laid on it. Sam constantly kept turning to watch me, to make sure I was okay. The one thing that kept me going was the fact that Frodo was alive.

But, it kept talking to me. Promising things I wanted, it knew my name. Why had I taken it? It was such a stupid move and I knew it.

Maybe I was just super emotional at the time...

"Miss Karolyn!" Sam placed a hand on my shoulder and I was snapped out of my thoughts. He pointed upwards to a tower.

"I'm assuming this is where Frodo is?" I asked as he nodded.

"We can only hope, Miss Karolyn." He responded as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on. Coming to the doors of this place was creepy! Dead orcs everywhere, smelly, dark, just creepy...

We found some stairs and began to climb. There was some voices from above, and Sam told me to be quiet. Watching him, he suddenly began to make noises and held up his sword and Sting. He sounded like a dying dinosaur.

Then, he charged forward.

"That's for Frodo!" Slash, an Orc dead.

"That's for the Shire!" Another one dead, then another slash, "And that's for my Old Gaffer!"

I ran back up as he turned and grabbed my hand, we began to run up the stairs again. We were lucky not to come across anymore orcs.

I froze as I heard an Orc talking, "Stop your squealing, you dunghill rat!" Then we heard a whimper, Frodo.

"No!" I whispered and began to run up the stairs, Sam held me back.

"Lemme go first, Miss Hadley!" Sam pleaded as he quietly ran past me.

"I'm gonna bleed you, like a stuck pig!" The Orc exclaimed, but suddenly made a choking sound. I ran up the stairs just in time to see Sam with Sting through the Orc's back.

"Not if I stick you first!" He growled as he pulled the sword out and the Orc fell to the ground.

It was then that I heard Frodo, and it was like music to my ears.

"Sam!" He exclaimed upon seeing his best friend. Sam ran to him and began to untie Frodo's hands. Then, Frodo saw me, and we smiled.

"Karolyn!" He exclaimed as I ran to his side with happy tears, I hugged his neck and he smiled.

"Oh Sam, Karolyn, I'm so sorry! Sorry for everything!" Frodo exclaimed as I helped him sit up.

Sam smiled at him, "Lets get you out of here."

"It's too late, it's over! They've taken it Sam," he paused as Sam and I shared glances, "They took the Ring!"

I stood up and shook my head, "No way they didn't, not this time."

Frodo's eyes went wide as I unbuttoned the first button of my shirt. There it was, dangling around my neck. I lifted it off my head and began to hold it out to him.

Sam winced, "We thought we'd lost you."

"So we took it, only to keep it safe." I answered quietly as Frodo looked back and forth between us two. I pulled my had back as Frodo reached for it.

Frodo nodded, "Take it off, give it to me." Frodo ordered quietly and stuck his hand out farther to me.

This made me take a step back, and all went deaf. I looked down to the little ring resting in my hand. Whispers filled my ears again, and I didn't want to give it back.

"Give me the Ring, Karolyn." I could barely hear him say, my eyes went wide, "Karolyn!" Frodo was glaring at me, "Give me the Ring."

My heart pounded and my ears throbbed, I sucked in a sharp breath. I couldn't just give this back to him!

"Frodo-"

I didn't have time to say anything because suddenly, his lips were on mine.

Frodo had stood and kissed me! On the lips! I closed my eyes as he placed a hand behind my neck, and my hand that held a tight hold on the Ring fell to the side. He deepened the kiss and the whispers went away. The kiss made everything okay, I was going to live.

Suddenly, just as I was beginning to return the kiss, a hand made its way into mine.

He broke the kiss and I opened my eyes, he slipped the Ring and chain over his head and let it dangle onto his chest. A look of relief washed over his features. Opening his eyes, he looked at me.

"You must understand, the Ring is my burden." He paused as he stroked my cheek.

"It will destroy you, Karolyn."

I nodded my head in embarrassment, and looked to the ground.

His kiss was only a distraction for me? It had been the most wonderful thing of my life! But it wasn't even real to him? It certainly wasn't real for me anymore.

Frodo held onto the wall to steady himself, breathing heavily. His lips were a little puffy, as were mine. He had never kissed before? And I certainly hadn't been kissed like that before, so of course mine were puffy.

Sam looked back and forth between us, it must have been awkward for him, whoops.

"Come on, Mister Frodo. We'd best find you some clothes. We can't have you walking through Mordor in naught but your skin!" Sam said as he moved around us. Frodo and I shared one more look before I turned and helped Sam find some clothes.

We found some Orc armor, much to big for us, though. Strapping ourselves up and giving Sting back to Frodo, we headed out of the tower. It was a scary sight, walking out of the tower and seeing the land of Mordor. It was dark all around, fires from the Orcs burned and the army was huge.

"We did it, Mister Frodo, Miss Karolyn! We made it to Mordor." Sam said as we scanned the land. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder, I stood between the two.

"We're so close!" I whispered as Frodo nodded.

"There's so many of them, we'll never get through unseen!" Frodo said as we looked at the army. Suddenly, Frodo looked up in fear.

"It's him!" He exclaimed as Sam and I looked at him, "The Eye!"

We turned our heads and saw the tower. It was so far away, but yet we felt so close to it! It roamed the lands, searching for the Ring.

It's funny, all of this war and death, for a stupid little ring?

Frodo looked to Sam, "We have to go there, Mister Frodo. There's nothin' for it." He tried to comfort him as Frodo gave him a weary look. I couldn't look at him, I was so ashamed of how stupid I was. Trying to take the Ring myself?

"Come on, lets just make it down the hill for starters." Sam encouraged as we nodded and began to walk down.

I was so stupid, so stupid! Frodo must hate me right now, that wasn't even a real kiss. My blood boiled, and I felt a little anger welling inside of me.

* * *

><p>The girls had all reunited, finally! Merry and Diamond were nursed back to health, and the surviving soldiers of the Gondorian army, the Rohirrim, and Rohan army. Faramir joined them as all four hobbits, two elves, Eomer, Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn and Ginger stood in the great hall of Gondor. Ginger introduced him to those he hadn't met, and then, a meeting began.<p>

The last debate.

Gandalf sighed, "Frodo has passed beyond my sight, the darkness is deepening." He said grimly as he crosse the hall.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it!" Aragorn said as a wave of relief washed over everyone.

Gandalf nodded wearily, "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there! Let him rot!" All eyes turned to Gimli, "Why should we care?"

"Because ten-thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf interjected as Gimli flicked his gaze to the ground, everyone stayed silent.

There was no way Frodo could survive, not if Mordor knew he was there! They'd find the halfings in a flash, and all would be lost.

Gandalf looked away from everyone, "I've sent him to his death."

Aragorn turned on his heel, and what he said made everyone go wide eyes.

"No! There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth." He paused and looked around, "We can give him that!"

"How?" Gimli and Laura asked simultaneously.

"Draw out Sauron's armies! Empty his lands, then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn suggested, everyone considered this. It seemed reasonable, but they all knew what it would lead to. This made Gimli choke on his pipe, and the girls sucked in sharp breaths.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer spoke up.

Aragorn shook his head, "Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us." He paused, "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Legolas perked up with a smirk, Laura eyeing him, "A diversion."

"Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli announced with a smile.

"Sauron will suspect a trap, he will not take the bait." Gandalf pointed out. The girls let out the breaths they had been holding, this was getting scarier by the minute. They knew it was probably going to be the death of them.

Aragorn shook his head, "Oh, I think he will."

No one understood Aragorn, but trusted him nonetheless. The hall cleared out, all except Aragorn. The girls and their respective guys went their separate ways for the evening. Merry and Gen just kissed and laughed the whole night, they were so overwhelmed of being back together again. It was as if their other half had been missing for years, and they'd finally found them again.

Pippin and Diamond walked about the castle, talking, the occasional kiss, and hugging. Pippin felt safer with her in his arms, as she felt the same.

Laura and Legolas talked about the diversion, and how it would all work out. She had fully convinced him she wouldn't leave, and that her and her friends would fight. They wouldn't budge on this decision.

Ginger took Faramir back to his sleeping chamber, where a nurse told him he was to rest, no physical activity for at least two days.

He couldn't fight.

Ginger cried with him a little, until she fell asleep in his arms. That was where she stayed until two hours later, when they were called to fight.

* * *

><p>It had taken us awhile, but we had finally gotten to flat ground. Mount Doom looked a lot closer than it had been, and Frodo was growing much more tired. His neck even began to bleed a little.<p>

"Look!" Sam suddenly exclaimed, "The orcs! They're moving off!" I smiled to myself, "You see, Mister Frodo? Some luck at last!"

"Yes, we're gonna make it!" I shouted. It was all too soon, though.

"Move it, you slugs!" An Orc shouted down the path from us. Turning around, we could make out the figures of a line if orcs coming up.

Looking around, we began to panic, "Dammit, just sit and they won't notice!" I whispered as I pulled the two down with me. Scrunching up against the rock behind us, we all looked down. I mean, come on, how smart are orcs, really? The line began to move past us, no one really noticing us. The crack of a whip was heard, and the leader of the group walked past us. He froze and stood next to us.

Shit.

"Get up!" He shouted at us, the sting of his whip hit my arm, then Sam's and Frodo's.

"Come on you slugs! You three are going to the front line!" I gasped as we were thrown into the jumble of the Orc pack, "Move it, come on!" He cracked his whip and repeated the command. We walked for a few minutes, but not before we were stopped.

"Company halt!" He announced as we came to an abrupt stop, "Inspection!"

I shook my head, "This is not happening!" I whispered under my breath. Looking around, my heart began to pound. We would get found out!

Suddenly, Frodo fell down to the ground next to me, holding onto my arm.

"Karolyn, help me!" His hoarse voice whispered.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam exclaimed as we not held onto him, trying to get him to stand. Now we saw why he couldn't stand, the Ring was pulling him to the ground. The marks and raw skin on his neck showed it all.

"Stand up, Mister Frodo!" Sam whispered.

"It's so heavy!" He responded as his eyes shut and his breathing quickened.

"I don't know what to do!" I whispered to him, he looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Oh no!" Sam whispered as we both turned to see a huge, nasty Orc inspecting the group thoroughly.

"Hit me!" I suddenly heard Frodo's small voice from below.

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Hit me, both of you! Start fighting!" Frodo ordered as the two of us looked at each other in fright.

"But-"

"Now!" Frodo glared at me as I screwed my eyes tight. It was now or never.

Opening my eyes, I rammed full force into Sam, who stumbled a little.

"Hands off, asshole! This knife is mine!" I bellowed in the deepest voice I could muster. Frodo fell to the ground as Sam let go of his hold on him.

"Oi! It was mine first! You stole it!" He responded as he looked weary to push me. I rolled my eyes and nudged him to push me.

"You gonna fight?" I exclaimed as he suddenly close his eyes and smacked my arm, then pushed me back. Both of us began to push and smack (avoiding my chest and our faces, thankfully) back and forth, the orcs beginning to cheer and hoot at the fighting.

"Break it up, break it up!" The leader Orc yelled as he tried to get to us. The inspection Orc began to get mad, and threatened to kill the leader Orc if the fight didn't stop. Some of the other orcs around us even began to fight, that was our chance!

"Go, Sam, Karolyn, now!" Frodo yelled as us three quietly ran from the fight and confusion. Running into a nearby deserted tent, we made sure they were long gone before we moved out. We dashed out of the tent and began to walk out against the terrain. It was rocky and jagged, dusty and dry, but at this point it didn't matter. We walked for hours, until Frodo fell down against a rock, panting and moaning. Sam and I sat down as well, watching him.

"I can't! I can't," he began as he looked at us, "I can't manage the Ring. It's, it's such a weight to carry." Tears streaked his face as he closed his eyes. I scooted closer to him and he leaned his head on my shoulder, "It's such a weight."

Sam looked away and pointed at the mountain, "We're going that way. There's no point in carrying anything we're not sure to need."

I nodded my head, "Good idea, Sam."

And with that, we threw off our Orc armor. Then our bags we had packed from the beginning. Everything we had was gone. After I had thrown off my chest armor, I realized I had a necklace on. Frodo noticed it to, and he touched it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he studied it.

"Lady Galadriel's gave it to me." I responded as he nodded. He took my hand and we sat back down again. Soon, Frodo was asleep in my lap, Sam shivering across from us, and me dozing in and out. All I wanted was to be home, honestly. Closing my eyes, I could see my room and images of Kansas.

"Sam, you're so cold!" I whispered as he shook his head.

"Jus' a little." He responded as I waved him next to me. I wrapped my arm around him, and he stopped shivering a little. It was awhile, before we moved again.

Sam suddenly pointed up to the sky, "Look!" He whispered, Frodo opened his eyes. Looking up, a smile made its way to my face as I saw a parting in the clouds. It was nighttime, and a star peered out from the clouds. It was alone, all by itself out there.

I am sure that's what Frodo felt like right now.

"There is light and beauty up there that no shadow can touch." Sam said as I turned to him. He grinned at me and nodded. We looked back down at Frodo, who had fallen back asleep. He twitched in his sleep, he even flinched a little as I rested my hand on his cheek, stroking it.

You could feel Sauron looking, his eye roaming the land. It was like that feeling you get when you know someone is string at you from behind, like a hole is burning right through you.

* * *

><p><strong>THE KISS OMG DID I SURPRISE YOU!? IT'S THE FIRST KISS THEY HAVE HAD! *does happy dance*<strong>

**So... review? :3**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**

**My absolute favorite parts are coming up next!**


	41. For Frodo

**A/N: Hey guys... I am so sorry. That is all I have to say. I now I say it every single time but this time I am truly sorry. Life just got so busy and for awhile, I thought that I would never finish this. **

**A chapter in my life is coming to a close, a dark chapter that lasted an extremely long time. Amidst this chapter though, there was some light. Yes, writing this story. It has literally become attached to me in a way I cannot explain. I helped me through the roughest time in my life. But I can tell you that these past five months are the best months I have ever had in my life. I feel free, light, and new. Things have changed for the better with God helping me, my parents, and counseling. Nothing to worry about though guys. I am here and better than ever :3**

**So I also lost readers. Last chapter got ONE review. And thank you to that lone reviewer :)**

**Along the lines of a chapter in my life closing, this story is also included in that chapter. I let go of my dark past, and I think it's time for me to let go of this as well. Don't get me wrong, this story has brought me joy when I had none and it was a good part of the chapter. But, all chapters must end, and it is almost time. **

**THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. I am almost done with this and we have come so far along! Spread the word that I am BACK. Back from the dead of horrible writer's block! I love you all, thank you. Sorry this chapter is kind of choppy, but I have big plans for the last chapter! **

**Read, spread the word, review. I need to know y'all are still with me.**

**Score today: "For Frodo"**

* * *

><p>Aragorn watched the army gather and mount their horses individually. He was prepared, this was for Frodo, for Middle Earth. Yes, many would die, including him if that was what it came to. All would be lost if they hadn't done this. Gandalf rode up next to him, Pippin upon his horse with him. Nodding to each other, they turned and waited for everyone else to do so.<p>

Filing in behind him were Legolas with Merry, Gimli, Laura with Diamond, and Ginger with Genevieve. He looked to them, and they lightly smiled at him with encouragement.

Of course, they were afraid as well. The girls had no clue what would happen after they died. If they died today. Go back home? Heaven? Where else was there to go?

Soon the army was making their way out of the city and toward the Black Gate. Aragorn had a sense of foreboding, and it saddened him as they trotted onward. The girls exchanged looks of hope that Karolyn was okay, they really missed their friend.

* * *

><p>Pulling out my water bottle, I squeezed it as hard as I could to get the rest of the water out. We didn't have that much farther left, but I immediately regretted downing the water after I swallowed, what if we made it back?<p>

Looking over I saw Frodo struggling to get the last few drops of water from his bottle. The gasps coming from his mouth made me want to hug him, he sounded terrible. Sam immediately jumped to his side and he offered him his own water bottle.

"Take mine," he said, "There's a few drops left."

Frodo wearily eyed him, but soon gulped down the last drops. Even that tiny amount seemed enough to restore him. A twinkle in his eyes made me smile, it was back and he seemed at ease for once.

"There will be none left for the return journey," Frodo's hoarse voice said as he closed his eyes.

Sam looked away with a sadness in his eyes, "I don't think there will be a return journey, Mister Frodo."

Frodo and I looked at Sam, who nodded. We had to face it, it was true. Sam stuck his hand out to Frodo, who took it and stood. Sam helped me up and I joined hands with Frodo, then Sam.

We had made it.

The Black Gate.

* * *

><p>Pulling to the front of the army, Genevieve clung to my arm tightly, scared. All I could do was squeeze her arm in return. There was no comfort here, no hope.<p>

* * *

><p>Frodo had gotten ahead of us, and something was terribly wrong. He was swiping his hands in front of him, as if swatting a fly away. It was The Eye, Sauron he was trying to ward off.<p>

The depression was weighing down on all of us. There was just no hope left! Nothing to look forward to except destroying the Ring.

I was seriously beginning to doubt that would happen.

I froze as suddenly a light passed right in front of me. Sauron! Looking up I pulled Sam down to the ground with me, just falling in a heap.

"Frodo!" I screamed as he stopped dead.

"Get down!" Sam yelled as we watched from our position, heads lowered and eyes almost covered, "Hide!"

Frodo did THE EXACT OPPOSITE.

Turning slowly, he looked straight into the Eye, gasping for breath and his eyes growing wider.

"Frodo!" I yelled, pounding my still raw and healing fist into the ground.

He suddenly seemed to go limp, and he fell to the ground in a heap. All he could do was lay there as we watched, hoping it would be gone soon.

It passed over us.

We were safe.

* * *

><p>"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn cried out as they stood before the Black Gate. Laura and Diamond's horse shifted in it's stance nervously, as did every other horse.<p>

"I'm not ready for this," Diamond mumbled shaking her head back and forth.

"We're doing this for Frodo, Sam, and Karolyn. We need to draw Sauron's forces away from them. They need time." Laura explained placing a comforting arm on Diamond's shoulder. Diamond gulped and nodded her head.

She knew what they were doing, but it felt comforting having her friend explain.

"Like a distraction?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, exactly." Laura replied glancing at Legolas. Diamond turned to Pippin and they reached for each other's hands, only to be interrupted by the gate opening. Someone rode out. An Orc to be exact.

The Mouth of Sauron.

He approached them with an evil grin, his teeth long and crooked, black and aging. Everyone winced as he came closer, his looks giving them only a small taste of Sauron's soldiers and his evilness.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." the disgusting looking creature told them. Aragorn and Legolas looked at him like he was the most horrific thing to look at.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" the Orc asked throwing a nasty, yellow toothed grin at the group.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed! He is to depart these lands, never to return!" Gandalf shot back glaring daggers at the Orc. He snarled at them and put on another wicked grin.

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee!" Everyone drew in sharp breaths as he reached into his cloak, and suddenly, he revealed the mithril shirt that had been given to Frodo from Bilbo. Everyone let out horrified gasps as he threw it harshly to Gandalf.

His hands trembled as he caught the mail shirt, Pippin had a sick look on his face. His cousin, dead?

"Frodo!" Diamond called out as tears streamed down the girl's faces, if Frodo was gone...

What about Sam? Or Karolyn?

"Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed as well as he took the mithril shirt from Gandalf.

"Silence-"

"No!" Merry interrupted loudly.

"Silence!" Gandalf replied harshly as tears formed in his eyes.

"The halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hand of his host! Who would have thought one so small could endure such pain? And he did Gandalf, he did!" the Orc sneered as he saw Gandalf's eyes overflow with tears. The creature flicked his hidden gaze to Aragorn, who was trying not to cry.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than broken Elvish blade!" the Orc began to laugh as Aragorn's face grew hostile and sad. With a cry he unsheathed his sword and beheaded the mouth of Sauron n one swift move. Diamond let out more sobs as she was handed Karolyn's Bible. Laura shook her head as she pulled her into a hug.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli depressingly stated as he looked to the ground.

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn replied shaking his head.

"Frodo, it's gone!" I called out as I sat up, Frodo was glued to the ground, as if Sauron was still watching us.

The gate let out a groan, and everyone jumped on their seats a little. The big, black, old gates began to slowly creak open.

Aragorn went wide eyed, "Pull back! Pull back!" He exclaimed as he began to ride back towards the army, Laura couldn't help but stare at the scene unfolding before her. It took her a moment, but when she felt the harsh tug of a desperate and frightened Diamond, she retreated as well.

* * *

><p>"It's gone, Mister Frodo, the light's passed on away towards the North! Something's drawn its gaze," Sam said as we helped Frodo up. His arm was quickly around my shoulder, his legs seeming to tremble and shake. His head dropped to one side and I really didn't think he would make it.<p>

"Just a little bit more, then we'll be there!" I said as his eyes slowly looked to me. He nodded and stood on his own.

* * *

><p>The army coming from behind the gates was loud, and frightening. Laura wrapped her arm around Diamond's front, who was clinging to her friend desperately. Aragorn rode to the front of the army, distracting them.<p>

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn repeated as the Black Gate opened and the entire army of Sauron marched towards them. Men shuffled with fright and doubt as they began to approach them. Diamond was beginning to cry a little as she clung to Laura.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, sisters, my brothers! I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me!" Everyone looked up at him, "A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" Aragorn cried as he encouraged the men his best. Diamond perked up and watched as he seemed to look at her with a "it will be alright" look.

"By all that you hold dear on the earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!" he cried as the men unsheathed their shields with sudden bravery. Diamond looked to all her friends, and Pippin. She decided these were the things she held dear to her, these were the things she didn't want to lose. She needed to do this for her friend that she hoped was still alive; Karolyn.

It was all she was thinking about.

Everyone hopped off their horses and stood. Diamond drew her sword as one by one her friends followed.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with two elves." Gimli said as Legolas stood to his right, and Laura to his left.

"What about fighting side by side with a friend?" Legolas replied looking down and smiling at Gimli, then to Laura. Gimli chuckled an node his head.

"Aye! I could do that." he said smiling.

"Side by side with friends," Laura said turning to face the small Diamond next to her.

"With loved ones," she said to Pippin.

"Sisters." Ginger and Genevieve simultaneously finished off as they grasped hands.

And they watched as their small army was soon surrounded by the great, swallowing, black, evil army of Sauron as they stood against them.

* * *

><p>We had gotten so far! I was out of breath, and the land over here was so hot. First Sam collapsed, then me, but as I closed my eyes and listened, I could hear someone scooting past me. I opened my eyes to see Frodo clawing his way up slowly, grunting and panting. He was putting every bit of last strength he had to climb this mountain. But soon, he let out a breath and collapsed as well, his breath pushing away the dust and dirt from his mouth.<p>

"Do you remember the Shire Mister Frodo? It'll be spring soon and the orchards will be in blossom, and the birds will be nesting in the hazel thickets. And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields, and eating the first of strawberries and cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?" Sam stated as Frodo opened his eyes. I sat up in a short daze. This must be the end of me, because it went quiet, and a sort of heavenly glow surrounded me and clouded my vision.

_"Karolyn," I heard a familiar voice call out._

_"Diamond?" I asked looking up. All of my friends stood in front of me, with encouraging smiles._

_"You can do it." Laura said nodding her head._

_"We'll be with you," Ginger said smiling._

_"Every step of the way." Genevieve finished off as she and Diamond stepped forward._

_"We'll always be with you." Diamond whispered as they pulled me up. Somehow, I could lightly feel their grasp as they lifted me up. A boost of energy, comfort, and encouragement swept through my body as the set me upright._

_"I love you guys," I said turning around._

_"We know." Laura said as they all faded into the smoke._

"No Sam, I can't recall the taste of food," I was brought back into reality as I spun around and ran to Frodo's side, "Nor the sound of water or the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark, there's, there's nothing. No veil between me and the wheel of fire!" Frodo began to panic as his eyes grew frantically wide and he pulled my face closer.

"I can see him with my waking eyes!" he screamed with fear.

I shuttered and began to quietly cry, "Frodo don't!" I squeaked as I brushed away the hair from his face. His breathing slowed and he calmed down again, nestling closer to me.

Sam was crying too, and his face slowly changed. Anger was seeping through him and determination. Something I hadn't seen in Sam yet, "Then let us be rid of it once and for all! Come on Mister Frodo, I can't carry it for you! But I can carry you! Come on!" Sam shouted as he picked Frodo up and placed him on his back. He stuck his hand out to me.

"Come on Miss Karolyn, you can do it." Sam said as I took his hand and he firmly pulled me up. Leaning against him, we began our climb.

* * *

><p>The entire Gondorian army was surrounded, greatly outnumbered, and frightened to death. Suddenly, Aragorn stepped forward in a daze as you could faintly hear his name being called by the Eye. Everyone watched with uncertainty as he stepped forward.<p>

"Aragorn..." a whisper filled the air. His arm dropped to his side as his sword hung limply at his side.

"Elessar!" It's whisper was harsher.

Turning around, Gandalf showed him the Mirthil shirt. Looking to the army and the girls, he saw their desperate faces and hopeful twinkles. He couldn't give up now.

Smiling, he chuckled and looked at everyone, tears falling down his cheeks.

**(Start "For Frodo" here, please! I have been waiting for you guys to read this part with that score FOREVER. Keep it playing!)**

It went quiet, eerily quiet.

"For Frodo," he suddenly whispered as everyone stared at him. The he turned, sword at the ready, and charged forward.

Pippin was the first to let out a cry, then Merry, and the two ran forward. Soon, Laura took Legolas' hand and the two charged forward, many began to follow.

Ginger looked around her, tears in her eyes and breathing picking up pace. She took in a deep breath and notched an arrow, and released it straight into the air. The arrow sung through the air, high and fast, slowly forming a rainbow and into the army of the enemy. Smiling, she unsheathed her sword and pointed forward.

"For Karolyn!" Ginger cried out as she now charged.

"Sam!" Gen cried out as she charged, Diamond following her with tears.

"Frodo!" Diamond and many others screamed as she ran into the charge.

The girls were sprinting, screaming. Now, everyone followed, the entire army let out an alarming cry, everyone screaming. It was a glorious moment, and all hope seemed to dawn on them. The enemy began to charge as well. It was all coming together. Some arrows were shot, and swords were drawn.

_This was it._

With a horrible, seemingly pause, the two finally clashed. Sword against sword and shield, the fighting grew.

* * *

><p>Sam was struggling somewhat with carrying Frodo, and we were getting so close! So god damn close!<p>

"Look!" I called out, pointing to the entrance. Lava lighted from below, giving the doorway a glow.

"Mister Frodo, a doorway, we're almost there!" Sam encouraged as I smiled. Then, there it was.

That voice, that I hated and dreaded.

Gollum.

"Clever hobbits, to climb so high!"

"KAROLYN!" Sam shouted as I turned to late, Gollum jumped on me and we tumbled back down, Sam tripped over me, and Frodo went flying forward. Gollum let out a squeal as Sam and I began to fight him off with all of our might. Then, Gollum pushed me down again, and I tumbled, my leg slammed into a rock, and I felt a small singe of pain. Hissing, I ignored it and charged for the other two. Gollum was on Frodo, choking him. Sam and I screamed and jumped on him, trying to pull him off.

"Mustn't go that way! Mustn't hurt the precious!" Gilliam sneered, his chokehold on Frodo getting tighter and tighter.

"You swore!" Frodo squeaked, "You swore on the precious!"

Gollum began to mock him and jeer at him. Sam and I had been pushed off harshly long ago.

"Smeagol promised!" Frodo exclaimed.

Gollum grinned, "Smeagol lied!" And soon, Frodo's desperate gasps for air sent us running towards them. Sam threw a rock at Gollum, who wailed when it made contact with his head. Soon, Sam and Gollum began to fight and I sprinted to Frodo.

"Are you okay?" I asked over and over again as he sat up, choking and holding his neck. I began to worry as Sam and Gollum's fighting grew worse.

"Get up!" I exclaimed as I helped Frodo up, still recovering from the choking. I heard another grunt from behind us and I watched as Sam interjected a pounce from Gollum, the two tumbled down the hill. My arm steadied Frodo and I began to pull him faster and faster.

"Wraiths!" Someone shouted as the Gondorian army looked up, the ringwraiths had found them!

Frodo collapsed and I tried to pull him up, but he wouldn't budge! I began to panic as I heard the struggling from Sam and Gollum getting worse.

"Get up, Frodo Baggins! Get up!" If he didn't get up, I would take it. I didn't care, we were too close to stop now.

Sam was pushed down by Gollum harshly, his head colliding against a rock. A scream escaped his lips and he suddenly pushed Gollum up. My gaze flicked down to Frodo, who was shaking me. I helped him sit up, and turned back to watch Sam. He unsheathed his sword and swiped it clean across Gollum's torso, sending him to the ground wailing with his hands over the wound.

"Frodo!" He suddenly exclaimed, pointing behind me. I gasped as I saw Frodo wasn't there anymore, and looked up just in time to see Frodo's figure disappearing, running into the entrance of Mount Doom. It was then I heard the cry of a bird from above, but it was no ordinary bird.

An eagle! It was HUGE! It flew over us and was soon followed by many others, I smiled to myself as I figured out where they were going.

* * *

><p>"The eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin shouted as the ringwraiths let out frightened cries. Suddenly and eagle swooped down and intercepted a ringwraith headed right toward Gandalf. The girls smiled and continued to fight feeling stronger now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chappy kidna sucked, but I hope the score worked out well!<strong>

**One more guys, one more. It will be good. I promise. I am tearing up thinking about it. **

**I love you guys. Truly.**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	42. Until The End

**A/N: At last, we have come to it my friends. 7,704 words. The last chapter of "I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Guys". The scores you could play today: "Mount Doom", "The Crack of Doom", "The Eagles", "The Fellowship Reunited", "The Grey Havens" (which I am sure will make you cry if you listen to it), and "Elanor" (which just adds a super sweet ending to it). I struggled with splitting this chapter, but oh well. Y'all wanted a long ending, so here you go!**

**Now read my lovelies, this is our last journey together.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

I took off after Frodo's disappearing figure, huffing through the dust and dirt. I ran in and immediately the heat from the lava below overwhelmed my body.

"Frodo!" I called out, straining my eyes to see if I could see him. Suddenly the dust cleared, and there he stood. Looking down into the lava, just standing there. Sam appeared next to me and looked at Frodo as well.

"Frodo!" He too shouted.

"I'm here, Sam." His voice was loud and clear, and we slowly began to walk towards him a little more.

"Destroy it!" Sam shouted once more as we dared inch closer, my heart was pounding faster and faster.

We were here, this was it. It was over! Wasn't it? Just throw it in and all would be fine?

Frodo looked at us, unsure of what to do it seemed. Turning away he took the Ring out and held it in front of him, staring at it.

For awhile that was all he did, and it was killing me.

"Just go on and throw it in, Frodo!" I yelled at him, but he said nothing. I couldn't help but think he couldn't hear us for some reason. His face twisted and he looked to the side, struggling with himself. Sam and I were constantly shifting our weight on our legs, nervously. I winced impatiently, growing worried the task would never be completed.

"What are you waiting for? Just let it go!" Sam yelled as I nodded my head, hoping Frodo would do it.

"Just drop it!" I exclaimed, I was sure I was going to cry from worry and growing impatient. Frodo still said nothing, but he stood taller now.

But then, I knew why he wasn't letting it go. I knew why he couldn't, and wouldn't. It was speaking to me too, barely audible, but it whispered in my ear. Clutching Sam's arm, I began to shake my head. Sam looked back and forth between us, and we watched as Frodo slowly turned to us, a menacing look in his eyes. It was anger and, lustful almost.

It went silent, only the sound of Frodo's voice filled my ears.

"The Ring is mine!"

* * *

><p>Karolyn and Sam's stomachs lurched in fear as Frodo ripped off the chain, and he threateningly held the Ring dangerously close to his finger.<p>

"No!" Sam exclaimed as he and Karolyn began to run towards him. But soon, he slipped the Ring on, and he was gone. Karolyn watched as Frodo's footprints could be made out in the sand as he walked. He pushed Sam and Karolyn out of the way, the two staring hopelessly after the footprints. Tears streamed down their faces.

"No!" Karolyn sobbed, and suddenly she could feel Sauron's eye flick to Mount Doom. He knew they were there! They had failed, and all Frodo had to do was throw the dumb Ring in the fire!

The Ring, it was everything she needed though. It was her only option of getting home and saving Middle Earth.

Or so it had told her.

Karolyn's blood boiled, and she charged after his footprints. Gasping when she ran into an invisible force; Frodo. She grabbed his shoulders from behind and pulled him down. Fumbling for his hand, she grabbed it. Suddenly, Frodo was on top of her, holding her down.

It was just like Lothlorien. She had gone for the Ring and he had stopped her. He had stopped her because he cared for her, because he knew what the Ring could do. He even did it when he kissed her.

But this time? Was it because he loved her, or was it his own selfish ambition driving him to stop her? Karolyn somehow slipped her hand from under his grasp and slapped his face. He groaned and pushed her down to the ground. The two began to fight, battling it out and pushing each other. Karolyn kicked Frodo off of her and she pounced on him.

"Give it to me!" She shouted, but suddenly someone from behind pulled her off and her body came slamming down from the side, her leg instantly shot up in pain. A cry escaped her lips and she began to cry, she had never felt a pain like this. It wasn't broken, but it hurt. It hurt enough to just make her lie there and do nothing.

Her vision blurred, but she could see clearly a sobbing and screaming Frodo as he clutched his bleeding hand to his chest. Then, Gollum walked back between them, smiling and in awe of the Ring he held in his fingers.

"Yes!" He began to cry out, throwing his arms in the air and squealing in happiness. Karolyn began to cry, and her head fell to the ground, she closed her eyes.

Then, she heard Frodo growl under his breath. He stood and stared Gollum down.

It was his Precious. His.

Slowly he began to run to the jumping Gollum, and attacked him from behind. They too began to battle it out, Frodo backing Gollum up closer and closer to the edge. Karolyn let out a squeal as she stood and began to run for Frodo. He was too close!

"FRODO!" She screamed as Frodo and Gollum tripped, and went toppling over the edge. Her scream filled the air as she ran to Sam as he woke up, and pulled him to the edge.

* * *

><p>"Legolas!" Laura screamed, he was being hounded on by Orcs. She ran to him as they fought side by side.<p>

Soon they were becoming outnumbered as well, Aragorn reached out to them. Suddenly there was a roar and he turned, a cave troll came trudging into the battle. Aragorn was flown back as it hit him, and the troll began to attack him mercilessly. This time, Laura and Legolas tried to reach him, shouting at the troll and killing very Orc headed for him. Ginger began to help, soon Gen was too.

The troll grew closer and everyone tried to reach him, but there were too many men and orcs!

Suddenly Ginger spun around, and was met by a sharp pain in her side. Looking down she saw the blood trailing to the ground and over her shirt. An orc let out a laugh, his knife in her side, and sneered at her.

"NO! Ginger!" Genevieve cried out as Laura ran to her and released an arrow into the orc's skull, it fell the ground and she spun to look at Ginger. She was pale white, and silent. The hobbits began to fight around her, protecting her. Ginger fell to her knees, Laura too fighting to protect her.

Ginger winced, the pain began to grow.

* * *

><p>Gollum frowned as his body hit the lava. The Ring stayed afloat after his body sunk and disappeared.<p>

Karolyn and Sam crawled to the edge of the rock, and Karolyn let out a sigh of relief as she saw Frodo dangling, hanging onto the edge for dear life. He looked up at them in pain and guilt.

"Give me your hand," Sam said as he held his hand down to Frodo.

Down below the Ring began to glow and hum.

"Take my hand!" Sam shouted as Frodo swung his hand up and missed, letting out a groan.

"No!" Karolyn reached her hand down too, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't you dare let go, Frodo. Don't you dare!" She shouted at him, her tear hit his cheek. The Ring seemed to be calling to him as the writing on the Ring below lit up.

Then, it was gone.

"REACH!" Sam and Karolyn yelled at the same time. Frodo let out a cry as he swung his bloodied hand up, grasping Sam's. Karolyn took his other hand, and they helped him up. She took his arm over his shoulder as Sam did to the other arm.

* * *

><p>The Eye began to flick it's gaze every which way, straining and letting out cries. Some of the orcs turned and looked at their master, even the cave troll stopped on its path to Aragorn.<p>

Some of the enemy turned and began to run, they were free! Aragorn looked up, as did Gandalf.

The Eye was twisting and letting out screeches, now all of the enemy was running away.

The tower beneath the Eye began to crumble beneath itself, slowly and steadily. The Eye was going crazy now, looking this way and that, screeching and groaning.

Frodo had done it, and that brought tears to Gandalf's eyes. Everyone watched as the tower fell slowly, the Eye crying out in fear.

Suddenly, it was no more. The tower collapsed and the Eye of Sauron shrunk suddenly, then exploded. A shockwave emitted from the explosion, pushing everything of the enemy down and dead.

"Frodo!" Merry shouted, jumping up and down, "Frodo!"

"He did it!" Diamond ran to Pippin, "Frodo!" They shouted over and over. Laura stood and turned to watch as the Black Gate itself began to crumble, sending more of the enemy running all around them. The ground below the orcs suddenly began to fall apart, crumbling beneath their feet. All around the army they watched as the enemy disappeared into the earth, gone.

No more.

Cheers erupted from the army. The three hobbits had done it! Laura helped Ginger stand, she was smiling with tears, Genevieve stood on her other side.

"Frodo!" Many cried out.

All cheers were cut short as what they saw happen next made their hearts drop into their stomachs.

Mount Doom erupted, exploded and shook. They could hear it from where they stood. Merry gasped and his eyes went wide, Pippin and Diamond pulled each other closer as they watched. Laura gasped, Ginger crumbled to her knees with Genevieve, the two began to sob. Gandalf and Aragorn watched in horror, Legolas and Gimli stood silent.

"NO!" Diamond's cry sung through the air.

Their friends were dead.

* * *

><p>"Lets go!" I shouted as the whole interior of Mount Doom began to rumble and shake. The lava was rising crazy fast, and it was growing deathly hot. We made our run for it, and the whole edge of the rock behind us was suddenly broken and gone. We were ahead of it barely, and we made it out.<p>

Hobbling along we jumped to a nearby rock, the lava was pouring out now, and we had barely missed it. Leaning back, my head hit the ground and I closed my eyes. No more running, no more pain.

"It's gone, it's done." Frodo's desperately happy voice sounded as he stood on the rock. Opening my eyes I sat up, he looked at peace.

"Yes Mister Frodo, it's over for now." Sam said quietly, the ground shook again and we took off higher onto the rock, panting and gasping for breath. Frodo crawled up next to me and took my hand. He then laid on his back and closed his eyes.

"I can see the Shire," he squeezed my hand, "The Brandywine River, Bag End, Gandalf's fireworks. The lights on the party tree." It all came back now, that night. Frodo seemed so much younger then, and lovely and youthful.

Sam nodded his head, "Rosie Cotton dancing, she had ribbons in her hair." He began to cry, "If ever I was to marry someone, it would've been her." He began to sob now, "It would've been her!"

Frodo sat up and we walked to him. Frodo slipped his arm over Sam, and I slipped mine over Frodo and held Sam's hand.

Frodo had tears in his eyes, I began to cry too. Frodo's words took mine right out of my mouth.

"I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee and Karolyn Hadley, here at the end of all things." Frodo said, Sam and I pulled him in tighter.

"Thank you both," I wheezed, crying and clinging to them. Frodo gave me a concerned and sad look, kissing my cheek and squeezing my hand.

"I just want to go home," I whispered, beginning to cry harder. Sam and Frodo pulled me closer and the three of us just cried together for what seemed like hours.

No matter where home is, or what home is, when you've lost it and can't get back to it, everything seems lost. Where do you go when it's all gone? I had no way of getting back to Kansas now, if I died here it would truly be my end. At least it was with the people I loved.

"Miss Karolyn, do you think you can read us a story from your book? Just one last story for us all?" Sam quietly asked.

I nodded and pulled out my Bible, they listened closely, hanging to every word as I read about my favorite stories and parables. I'm sure they didn't know what it all meant, but it just felt nice to hear a story.

One more story.

Soon, slowly, we slipped away into sleep. I dreamed for the first time then. I was flying in the clouds, it was light and I was in the clouds over Kansas, over our beloved Sunflower fields.

* * *

><p>The eagles found the three on the rock, passed out in each other's arms. Gandalf sighed and began to cry in relief, the light behind them grew brighter as they scooped up the small hobbits in their talons, letting out cries and flying away.<p>

Frodo opened his eyes, he was flying. But he was sure he was dead. It didn't matter, it was peaceful and quiet. His body ached and his finger throbbed, but it was peaceful. He hasn't felt peace in such a long time.

It was done.

He didn't have to suffer anymore.

* * *

><p>There were birds chirping. So there were birds in heaven! The breeze sent chills down my spine as it skimmed across my exposed arm. My sheets were soft and linen, it felt good to run my hand along. I took in a deep breath and smiled as the smell of tea filled my nose.<p>

Tea?

I opened my eyes and saw three cups of tea by my bed, half empty. Rubbing my eyes I sat up slowly, my bones ached so bad and my muscles were extremely sore.

The light filled the room and seemed to make it glow.

Was I really in heaven? It seemed pretty close.

Looking to my left I saw my Bible on my nightstand. It was beaten up and burnt on the edges. It took a long time, but I made my way to the side of my bed and grabbed it.

Our last stories!

Tears flooded my eyes as the memories poured back like a flood. Had I really survived that horrible end on Mount Doom? Had Frodo really done it? It seemed impossible but he had, he really had.

I covered my mouth and sobbed, happily. Suddenly there were some noises in the hall, people whispering and tripping over each other.

Two heads popped in the doorway; Diamond and Genevieve. I'm completely sure my eyes were bulging out of my sockets.

"She's awake! She's awake! Karolyn is awake!" Diamond yelled into the hall as Genevieve ran to my side, tackling me in a hug and sobs, Diamond soon tackled me too, hugging me around the neck.

It was almost to good to be true.

"Diamond? Genevieve?" I had to ask, just to be sure.

"You don't remember us?" The two paused in fright.

I nodded, beginning to laugh and grin, "Of course I do, of course I do, yes! But it's really you guys! Oh my god I thought I'd never see you again, guys!" I exclaimed as we hugged once more.

"Hey!" A voice called from the doorway, it was Laura!

I sat up and stood on my bed, my leg was wrapped and felt sore and swollen from under the bandaging, but I didn't care. Holding out my arms, Laura ran to me and held me in her arms.

"You guys did it, I'm so happy and proud, but I can't believe you're alive, and here!" She said as she set me down, smiling and crying. All four of us gathered in for a group hug, laughing, squealing, crying. Soon, more voices filled the room.

"Karolyn!" Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took exclaimed with smiles as they ran in, hugging me and kissing my cheeks (all in good fun, just that).

"I love you guys," I said as I brought them in for one last hug. Then, someone else came to mind, "Where's Ginger?" I asked as they went grim, and my heart sank.

"She's okay, right?"

"Well, for now." Genevieve said as she took my hand, they helped me stand and guided me into the hall.

"She's been sleeping most of the time, but she was stabbed." Laura explained as I stood in the doorway to her room. She rested quietly, and a man beside her held her hand.

But I recognized him!

"Faramir?" I called out, his head slowly rose and turned to me.

My eyes went wide, as did his. He lightly smiled and made his way to me, "Well done, little one." He shook my hand, but I pulled myself in to hug him.

"Thank you, for letting us go Faramir. You're strong and selfless, you know? Without that none of this would have happened." Was all I could say, before turning to walk out into the hall again as he went back to Ginger's side.

I wanted her to wake up so badly.

Next, I saw Legolas and Gimli roaming the hallway, looking for us. Gimli ran to me and squeezed me in a hug, congratulating me with a hearty laugh and smile. Legolas bent down and smiled at me, taking my cheek in his hand.

"You had the luck of the elves with you, Karolyn. Well done," he said. I patted his hand and hugged him, he was so gentle and kind to everyone. He stood and wrapped Laura in his hold, so it had finally happened! I grinned and pointed at them.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as everyone began to laugh, knowing exactly how I felt.

"Hey guess what, you're invited to the wedding." Laura said as nonchalantly as ever, smiling at Legolas.

My jaw dropped, I'm sure I looked ridiculous.

"You're getting married?" I exclaimed as she nodded, Legolas chuckling, "I've missed so much."

Then a hand grasped my shoulder. This hand was old and worn, scars covering it. I turned around and met a kingly face. The man had shaggy hair and was tall. His grey eyes twinkled and he smiled at me. He knelt on one knee in front of me.

I chuckled, "Proposing to me, are you, Aragorn?" I asked as he laughed.

"Still as witty as when we last saw each other."

I smiled at him, "Your face was in my dreams, the sword, I know. Thank you," I said as I threw my small arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his strong arms around my back.

"For what, Karolyn?" He asked.

"For saving us." I responded, I was sure it was them that made Sauron's lands empty.

He shook his head, "I was only a small part in this war. You, Sam, and Frodo saved us all. It is you three I should be thanking." He said into my ear as I shook my head, tears falling onto his neck.

Oh my dearest friends, Sam and Frodo.

My head shot up, "Where are they?" I asked in a panic. Everyone looked at each other and led me to another room. It was quiet and peaceful, at the edge of the bed in a chair sat a man cloaked in white I didn't recognize.

It was when he turned and our eyes met that I went into shock.

"You died, Gandalf, is that you?" I asked as I slowly walked to him.

He nodded his head, "Yes, my little hobbit friend, it is me."

I let out a sob and attacked him in a hug, I thought he was gone! Frodo mourned over him all the time still! I clung to him as he squeezed me back.

Suddenly another voice piped up, and his voice was small yet courageous. Samwise Gamgee.

"Miss Karolyn?" He stood and I turned suddenly.

Tears poured and we just ran to each other, hugging each other like we were the last two people on earth. Sam kissed my head and we sat on the bed, crying. Everyone left the room. Sam pulled away and smiled at me, I missed his smile.

"He hasn't woken up," Sam said sadly, looking back down at the sleeping figure next to him. I gasped sadly, for Frodo lay motionless on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"How long has it been, Sam? Since it all happened?"

"About two or so days, Miss Karolyn. You and Mister Frodo have been asleep for awhile now." He paused, "I hope you don't mind I've been in here most of my time?"

I shook my head, "I don't care, Sam. I probably would be too."

Sam smiled and looked back down at Frodo. I really couldn't help it now and I began to cry, clasping my hands over my eyes. I wanted to hear his sweet voice again! I needed to! I grabbed Frodo's limp hand and squeezed it, hoping he would wake up.

He didn't, not for another two days.

* * *

><p>Frodo stirred in his sleep, something was different. He felt clean and new, as if everything bad and evil in the world was gone. He smiled to himself, the thought of it sounded lovely. He had thrown the ring into the fire, destroyed Sauron with the help of friends. The army and Sam and Karolyn.<p>

'I wonder,' he thought to himself as he opened his eyes.

His eyes adjusted and a figure came into focus. Cloaked in white and watching him intently.

"Gandalf?" His voice squeaked as the man smiled.

His eyes twinkled at him, and he began to laugh. The laughter brought back memories, sweet memories and he began to laugh along with him.

"Frodo!" Merry's familiar voice called from the doorway, Pippin soon followed him and the two ran to his bed, clapping and jumping, hugging their cousin in cries of joy and laughter. Soon Frodo felt two more people on top of him.

"Diamond, Genevieve!" He shouted as the girls hugged him.

* * *

><p>"Miss Hadley?" I heard a voice from my dream. I woke up to see Sam above me.<p>

"He's awake," he whispered as I shook my head. It sounded like music to my ears, but I asked anyways.

"Who?"

He paused, "Mister Frodo is awake."

I paused and looked down. He was finally awake, I wasn't dreaming! This was happening!

I sat up and Sam helped me out of bed. Declining the crutches I used only when my leg really hurt, he helped me walk out of the room and across the hall. Slowly, I felt like we were old, crippled friends. I could hear laughter and screaming coming from the room ahead, and I smiled to myself at the sounds. Sam noticed my smile and chuckled.

"He's really awake?"

"I promise," Sam responded.

* * *

><p>The girls attacked him in hugs as Frodo as now being pushed back to the bed. Kisses were showered on his cheeks and he laughed at their playful manner. He kissed the girl's foreheads and everyone stopped to smile. They helped him up and Merry and Pippin began to heretically laugh again, Pippin throwing himself into Diamond's lap. Frodo laughed with them at their happiness, he was glad they had found love. Looking up at the elven soon-to-be-wed couple, he found peace in Laura's eyes. She winked at him, and mouthed, "Well done," to him. He nodded his thanks in return. Legolas smiled at him with wide eyes, then pecked his love in the cheek. Gimli laughed at Frodo's curiousness and clapped his hands together in amusement. Frodo smiled at him, and at Aragorn now. The kingly man smiled and nodded at him in gratitude. Frodo nodded at him and Gandalf smiled at the reunion.<p>

Suddenly, a figure poked its head in the doorway. Amidst all the laughter that was continuing to go on, he watched as the one figure brought another one into the light.

Sam and Karolyn.

Karolyn's eyes went wide in surprise at the sight of Frodo. The three sat and stared in awe for minutes, smiling and exchanging glances of relief and thankfulness. Frodo longed for Karolyn's lips on his, and smiled at her. She was so beautiful. He now realized that the fight with Gollum injured her leg, and he felt guilty.

He loved her, he would never love anyone else.

Everyone went into a happy silence as they looked back at the two in the doorway. Karolyn stepped forward, and stumbled. She wobbled and fell to her knees, from shock mostly, Aragorn rushing to her side. She brushed him away and he nodded. She looked at Frodo, who was silently encouraging her. She felt and looked like a baby taking their first steps. She stood and began to walk to him again. Her knees felt like they would buckle and her stomach churned.

She stopped next to him on the bed and stared him in the eyes. Those eyes, she averted her eyes to his, and instantly all memories flooded back. It hit her like a ton of bricks, every single detail of what happened, and she fell into his arms.

Looking up, he looked down at her concernedly. He brushed a strand of hair away and behind her pointed ear.

"Hi," she whispered as he chuckled.

"Hullo." He responded. She scanned him again, and tears came to her eyes. Suddenly she sat up and crushed her lips onto his. He took in every inch of her in one breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back deeply and wrapped his arms around her back. Everyone chuckled at the couple and watched with happiness. The two broke apart, tears flowing from their eyes. They brought their foreheads together, and the hands together.

"Karolyn," he whispered as she whimpered happily.

"I've been waiting for you to say my name." She responded as he pecked her lips again.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of crying and hugging, it was soon night again, and Karolyn asked to sleep in Frodo's room. She slept on the small couch at the head of his bed, she didn't want to leave him.<p>

The next day was a hustle, it was Aragorn's coronation. The courtyard was full of people, overflowing! The girls were ecstatic, Ginger had woken up that morning. She was overwhelmed with happiness as Frodo, Sam, and Karolyn walked into her room. She was having trouble moving, and her breathing hurt sometimes. But she showed up, and stood beside Faramir in the crowd when the girls parted. Laura went with Legolas and the hobbits went their own way.

Soon, Aragorn was standing on the steps outside the Great Hall, scanning the crowd. Gimli stood across from Gandalf, holding the crow on a pillow. Gandalf reached forward and took it, placing it on top of Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King!" He announced, "May they be blessed."

Cheering and clapping erupted as Aragorn shook his head, holding up his hand.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said as everyone once more began to clap. He looked out at everyone once more, and soon began to sing an elvish song. His voice rung out deep and low.

_ Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta_

Aragorn walked out into the crowd, meeting the familiar faces of his friends. Walking past Eomer, he bowed slightly to him. Eomer was now king of Rohan. He looked to his right and saw Ginger, he had only known of her through Genevieve. She smiled at him, and he saw Faramir as well. The two bowed low and smiled, he smiled at them as well.

Soon he met the elves approaching him. Legolas smiled at him, arm in arm with Laura. Aragorn was extremely happy for them, and he smiled. Placing a hand on Legolas's shoulder, Legolas did the same.

"Hannon lei," Aragorn said as Legolas nodded. Laura smiled at him as he placed a hand on her cheek. She nodded behind her, as did Legolas. He stared at them quizzically. They moved to the side, and what he saw made his eyes go wide with tears.

A banner, with a white tree upon it. It was a familiar banner, and out from behind it came Arwen. Lord Elrond stood behind her and whispered into her ear, she moved toward Aragorn and kept her gaze to the ground. He took the banner from her, staring at her in disbelief. Tears fell from her eyes and she lowered her head even more. Aragorn lifted her chin up to his, still in awe. She lightly smiled.

Then he crushed his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone began to clap as she wrapped hers around his neck, smiling and returning the passionate kiss. He picked her up and spun her around, overwhelmed with joy and happiness. He set her down and they stared at each other, kissing again she laughed and hugged him, happy to be in his arms again.

Intertwining hands, the walked amongst the crowd, accepting bows and returning them with smiles. Aragorn was a happy man, feeling filled and whole again.

They came to the seven hobbits now, who looked up at the royal couple in awe. The girls had small circlets on their heads, Karolyn's was a tiny bit bigger, they looked nervous and happy. Frodo began to bow, everyone followed suit. Aragorn watched but suddenly stuck his hand out at them, "My friends," he said as they all looked up at him in confusion. He shook his head and smiled, tears in his eyes.

"You bow to no one."

Soon, he kneeled as did Arwen. Then, the entire courtyard full of people began to bow. The hobbits were taken aback, and watched as everyone was now kneeling.

They were kneeling to them!

Seven small hobbits, who would have thought?

Merry clutched Gen's hand, Diamond clutched Pippin's, but the three hobbits in the middle just stared with tears in their eyes. Frodo looked out amongst the crowd and silently thanked every single one of the people their. Karolyn let her tears fall silently, and Sam stood there humbly as he took deep, slow breaths.

Frodo found his hand in Karolyn's, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

><p><em>And thus it was a Fourth Age of Middle Earth began, and the Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love, was ended.<em>

_Thirteen months to the day since Gandalf sent us on our long journey, we found ourselves looking upon a familiar sight._

_We were home._

* * *

><p>We had set out from Minas Tirith, with painful goodbyes. We watched Legolas and Laura wed that morning we left, they kissed and had to be on their way soon after. Ginger was staying with Faramir at Minas Tirith until she was better. Elrond did take a look at her, it didn't seem to look good for her, but we didn't know for sure.<p>

Laura hugged us and kissed us goodbye, and soon she set off with Legolas and the Mirkwood elves.

We too had to say our goodbyes, because we had to get home too. We hugged Ginger, promised to write, and we were off.

It took awhile, but we made it. Riding into town on seven nicely saddled ponies and clothes made us look ridiculously out of place. We said our hello's coming in and received odd stares back, but we were just happy to be back. The rolling green hills and smell of flower filled air made us all smile. Even if it wasn't my real home, it was still home to me.

That night we all sat at a table at the Green Dragon, waiting for Frodo to get back with drinks. He set them down in front of us, having to make a second trip for us girl's drinks. He soon sat down next to me and didn't say anything, none of us did. Pippin and Diamond held hands, Merry and Gen were leaning against each other, Frodo and I hadn't touched each other. It was still sometimes awkward. We all exchanged glances, and I think we all silently acknowledged the fact that nothing would ever be the same again. We were scarred, bent, and hurt. Some more than others and some in different ways, this war affected us all.

Smiling, we all grabbed our mugs and raised them, we brought them together in cheers and drank. I set my mug down and looked at Frodo. He smiled at me, and his hand was soon in mine. I wanted it to be like this forever.

What happened next was oddly surprising and amusing.

Sam took another swig of his drink and stood up abruptly. His chair squeaked as he pushed it back and he confidently strode to the bar.

Rosie Cotton was working tonight.

We all turned back to look at each other in confusion. Sam had finally gained his courage!

"This can't end well," I whispered as they all broke into laughter. Frodo laughed and I leaned into him, throwing my own fit as we all took another cheers and swig.

But soon we found ourselves a few weeks later at Sam and Rosie's wedding. Standing in the crowd with a light blue dress, I watched Sam and Rosie look each other in the eyes and kiss. It was a nice wedding, and you could literally feel the love from those two. The crowd cheered and clapped as the two looked out into the crowd. The Gamgees!

Rosie threw her bouquet into the crowd and I reached for it. It was headed for me, but a hand snagged it from right in front of me, it was Diamond!

She looked at Pippin teasingly, who blushed and pulled her in for a hug. Genevieve and Merry were cracking up, and I looked back at Frodo. He was happy, truly happy. I hugged his side as we watched Sam smile at us.

Why can't things stay like this forever?

* * *

><p><em>How do you pick up on the threads of an old life? How do you go on when in your heart, you begin to understand there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep, that have taken hold.<em>

* * *

><p>Well just as everyone predicted after Sam and Rosie's wedding, Diamond and Pippin had gotten married. They waited a few months, but it happened. Laura and Ginger even came! It was a happy week, but once we all had to say our goodbyes, it was really depressing actually.<p>

Rosie and Sam had two amazingly adorable children, Elanor and Frodo.

And also, surprisingly, Diamond and Pippin had a newborn baby son soon after they got married. They named him Faramir David Took, David had been Diamond's father's name. He looked just like his mother, but had Pippin's hair. He was their world.

Gen and Merry were too madly in love to even marry, if that makes sense. They waited three and a half years, so they're fairly newlyweds. Ginger couldn't make it, she was deathly ill that year. It seems that the stab wound had harmed her system in some way, she takes even the smallest of flu and colds hard. It was sad for Gen, her own sister wasn't there.

Laura and Legolas had no children, yet. They had their whole lives for that, though.

Ginger and Faramir had a child on the way, though, and they were extremely excited.

Frodo and I never did discuss marriage, and that's okay. For some reason I was too afraid to marry him. I just felt like it wouldn't turn out right, or something.

I do love him, though. And he loves me. Soon I found myself living with him in his spare bedroom. We kept our respective distance and boundaries, don't worry.

At night we would read together and he would teach me elvish. Those were my favorite nights, cuddling and laughing all night until the sun came up. Bag End was cozy and I never wanted to leave.

* * *

><p>Sam visited a lot, the three of us saw each other quite often. We couldn't not see each other, we shared a strong bond.<p>

"Hullo, Karolyn!" Sam exclaimed as he walked in, kissing my cheek.

"He's in the study!" I yelled back from my book, he was bringing in the mail.

I could hear some distinctive talk from there, "It's been four years to the day since Weathertop, Sam. It's never really healed."

My ears perked up, so that's what had been keeping him so quiet and down lately? I listened in even more.

"There and Back Again, a Hobbits Tale by Bilbo Baggins," he paused, "And the Lord Of the Rings by Frodo Baggins." I smiled to myself, "You finished it."

Frodo said nothing for a second, "Not quite, there's room for a little more."

* * *

><p><em>Bilbo once told me his part in this tale would end. That each of us must come and go in the telling. Bilbo's story was now over, there would be no more journeys for him.<em>

_Save one._

* * *

><p>"Tell me again, lad, where are we going?"<p>

"To the harbor, Bilbo. The elves have accorded you a special honor. A place on the last ship to leave Middle Earth."

Karolyn slept in the seat across from Frodo and Bilbo, Frodo watching her with content. He loved her so much, he was lucky to have her.

"Frodo, any chance of seeing that old Ring of mine again? The one I have you?" Bilbo asked, Frodo looking away sadly out the window. Karolyn stirred and watched him with one eye open.

"I'm sorry uncle, I'm afraid I've lost it." He responded, Karolyn sitting up and looking at him sadly.

"Oh, pity." He sighed, "I would have liked to have held it one last time."

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the Grey Havens, and I was surprised and happy to see my two old friends at the entrance: Laura and Ginger. Ginger stood next to her, her belly seeming a little larger with her baby on the way.<p>

We joined them and we all walked into the harbor. Lord Elrond and Celeborn stood in front of us, as well as Lady Galadriel. She smiled at me.

"The choice will be yours," she said as suddenly I looked down, I could see that I was human again. Only us girls saw this, they as changed too.

I knew what she meant suddenly, and I shook my head.

"And our choice is to stay." I said back in my head. Lady Galadriel nodded her head, and I felt set now. Set in who I was and what I was. I felt my age had caught up with me, I was at least supposed to be nineteen back him now, or eighteen, but now I felt like a true Hobbit and true to my age.

No one else saw this, except us.

"Oh! Well here is a sight I have never seen before!" Bilbo exclaimed with a smile.

"The power of the three rings is ended. The time has come for the dominion of men," Galadriel said as she looked at us all.

Elrond smiled, "I Aear cân ven na mar."

Laura wiped away a tear at that, she understood what he was saying.

Bilbo straightened up and smiled, "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure." He said as he walked to Elrond's outstretched arms. Frodo watched him wearily, and soon we all looked up to Gandalf who smiled at us.

Then we began to cry, we knew he was leaving now.

"Farewell my brave hobbits, elf, and woman," he said as well all wiped away our tears. My work is now finished." We were all crying harder now, "Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship." He paused as we all wiped our eyes, "I will not say do not weep, for not all tears are an evil." He smiled at us and nodded one last time, then turned and began to walk away.

He turned, and what he said next made me want to throw up.

"It is time, Frodo."

We all turned to Frodo one by one, me being the last. Tears began to flow freely, with no hold.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked holding back a sob.

Frodo gave him a sad look, "We set out to save the Shire Sam, and it has been saved." He paused, "But not for me."

Sam shook his head, "You don't mean that. You can't leave!"

Frodo couldn't look Sam in the eyes, "The last pages are for you Sam," he handed him the book. Then he turned to his cousins and their wives, they were in tears.

He hugged Merry and Gen, "Take care of each other,"

They nodded and he turned to Pippin and Diamond who were trying to not sob, "I say the same to you, and take care of little Faramir."

Diamond hugged him tightly, and Pippin did too. I watched as he bowed to Laura, who embraced him tightly. He bowed to Ginger, who stroked his head.

Then, he turned back to Sam and I. We had been holding it all back. It all came out, the sobs and unexplained noises that made me shake, Frodo ran to us as we were smothered in his embrace. We cried and cried, he pulled us even tighter.

"Leave a few pages for Karolyn," he whispered to Sam. Turning to me, I shook my head.

"Don't do this to me, please! You belong here with us!"

Frodo shook his head, "I know, but it's too hard." He paused as I buried my face in his chest,

"But I love you!"

"I love you too, but you've got to understand me, Karolyn. I love you so much, my dear Karolyn. But it's my time, my chapter here is ending. But yours isn't, I'm saying that now." He held my face in his hands.

I said nothing more but crushed my lips to his, it was the most passionate and sweet kiss we had ever shared, it rivaled all others we had. I felt like one with him as we held each other tight and didn't let go. It was long and tender, he was always so gentle.

I loved him.

We parted and he looked down at me, our foreheads pressed together.

He leaned down once more and whispered into my ear, and slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

I nodded my head, accepting his whisper and looked him in the eyes.

"Frodo Baggins, I will never forget you, I will never stop loving you," I paused and wiped my eyes, "Don't you forget that."

He smiled, "I won't, Karolyn. My Karolyn,"

One more time we kissed, and when we parted it was like a piece of me was taken with him. I watched my Frodo walk past us all and to Gandalf's open arm. They walked together onto the ship.

All of us stopped to watch as Frodo turned to us, not doing anything. But suddenly his face lit up, and a smile like one I'd never seen before on him appeared. Sam and I held each other close and smiled back at him. The smile told us that he was at peace, for real. He looked new and youthful again.

I waved at him, and he smiled at me. Nodding to us all he went down into the ship, never to be seen again.

And I was okay with it.

As the ship left the dock, we all stood together and watched it begin to grow smaller and smaller. If Frodo was happy, I was happy.

And yes, I was happy.

"Karolyn?" Sam suddenly said in my ear. Everyone was waiting for us, and I turned to him. We hugged tightly, we would never forget this moment.

* * *

><p><em>Karolyn, my love and rock. I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. Don't be afraid to move on, that's how you grow and learn to live in life. Know that I think you ending up in Middle Earth was no mistake, you were sent here to help me. And you did, and I found love amidst all the terrible awfulness in the world.<em>

_I love you, Karolyn Hadley. Never forget that. You're in my heart forever. You have so much to enjoy, you have more to do in this story. Don't close this new chapter early, my Karolyn._

_Love, Your Frodo_

* * *

><p>The girls hugged me one last time as they dropped me off at Bag End. It was my place now, and it was so full of memories.<p>

"You gonna be okay?" Diamond asked as I began to walk up the steps.

I turned to them and nodded my head, "I love you guys."

They smiled and waved at me, then they got in the cart and drove away. I watched it grow smaller, but not before hearing them scream my name with grins and waving at me. They were still the young teen girls that were my best friends, at heart really. I waved at them and walked inside.

Frodo's scent was all around me, and it seemed he was in there right behind me. I felt like I would see him again, some day I would. I had no clue when, but I knew I would. The thought made me smile, and a little bit of the hole in my heart and the sadness went away.

Looking out my window, I could have sworn I saw Frodo reading a book under the tree in the front yard.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>We have come to the end of our journey, my friends, and I cannot thank you enough. It's gonna be weird hitting the small status button to "Complete". I did cry when I wrote the Grey Havens scene, it was really hard. It's now 2:24 AM, and I am writing to you my last Author's Note. Now all that's left is to go back through the entire story and fix it up, so maybe check in once in a while to see if any changes are made! And fix those horrible spelling mistakes, stupid auto correct.<br>**

**Yes it was my plan since the beginning to not have Karolyn go to Valinor, always was. But, what do you think that means? What did Frodo actually whisper to her?**

**Thank you all, I really cannot say it enough. You've pushed through some tough times with me but we made it.**

**Frodo is so near and dear to my heart, he is definitely a part of me. And Sam, all of these girls are too. **

**Say farewell to Karolyn Hadley, Diamond Took, Genevieve Brandybuck, Ginger (? LOL), and Laura Greenleaf, my friends. **

**FOR NOW...**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**

**P.s. Be looking for an update in your email. It will come one day, my lovelies.**

**;)**


End file.
